A World Waiting For You
by seaofwords22
Summary: Klaus Mikaelson was the most famous publisher in New York, owner of a newspaper and three magazines. Caroline Forbes, on the other hand, was the ordinary girl next door, struggling with two jobs to make ends meet. When the infatuation begins will they experience that epic love story or will they just destroy each other? AU-All human
1. Just One Of Those Days

**Hey everyone! Thank you for clicking my story! Well I had this idea in my mind and i finally got down and wrote it. And now I'm sharing it with you! So go ahead! Read and enjoy! :)**

**Disclamer: I don't own Vampire Diaries (too bad that I don't..!)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Just One Of Those Days**

_What matters most? Is it about the things we create? The things we achieve? The awards we win? Is it about who we are when we fail? What's more important-what we become, or how we become it?_

"All right, table five needs cleaning, the men in table eleven, need a refill and mop the floor once again; it's still sticky from the coke that kid dropped earlier." Her boss eyed her intensely, with that do-it-now-or-you're-fired look he only had the talent to form.

She knew she had to obey immediately because, it was true, he could fire her, but couldn't make her feet move. It was like she was stuck on her seat behind the counter with a tray on her hands. Panicking, she unsuccessfully was trying to move when the owner of the small café appeared in from of her again.

"Caroline!" he demanded. "I thought I told you to do something!" he frowned angrily and she shrugged desperately not knowing what was happening to her. "Caroline!" he yelled once more only for his voice to be covered by an awful bleeping sound. He covered his ears with Caroline and the other stuff and customers doing the same. The sound was loud, annoying and totally sudden.

Caroline shot up from her bed breathing heavily. Taking in her surroundings she sighed and brought a hand to rub her covered with sweat neck in order to calm herself. No way she was dreaming about working in her sleep! That was insane! The awful sound continued and she narrowed her eyes at her alarm clock. That evil thing!, she thought as she slammed it shut and lay back with a groan.

She hated early mornings. Mostly because a nice seven hour sleep was always out of the question. She usually slept four hours and if she was this lucky she would fit in her day a barely two hours nap time. That gift however rarely happened.

Turning to her side and opening one eye, she came across her alarm again and that's when it shot her; seven thirty. Crap, she was gonna be late again! In panic, she threw her covers to the side and run to the bathroom down the hall. Closing the door behind her, she let out an unnecessary breath. That's pretty much how all her days were starting. And always got worst later. Dropping her eyes to the mirror, she caught a glimpse of a young woman with blonde wavy hair and blue eyes. God, the combination of a day and a night job was killing her. The tiredness in her eyes, evidence the annoying black circles under them that marked her porcelain skin, made Caroline think that she was the most unattractive woman in the world, something her family and friends couldn't disagree more.

But she couldn't see it. Basically, she didn't have time to see it. Caroline spent her days between work and home taking care of everything, leaving her with no other social life apart from her best friend, Elena, and her husband, Damon, that leaved next door. Not something very typical for a twenty five year old girl of 2012. Generally that didn't bother her. Sure she hated doing two jobs that never were on her dream list but she liked taking care of her father. However, there were days like these she just wanted everything to change.

Taking a quick shower and brushing her hair, leaving them the natural wavy, she got dressed into a worn out baggy denim, a plane white tank top and brown flats and after grabbing her brown purse she exited her room.

"Good morning, cookie!" her dad greeted her with a smile when she stormed into their small kitchen, after marathon running the staircase.

"Morning, daddy!" Caroline smiled giving him a kiss. Her eyes became cloudy as her gaze stopped at his wheelchair but she quickly shook it off. It's been four damn years but she was still trying to get used to the idea that her dad was never going to walk again.

Why bad things always happen to good people, she wondered. Since their mother left them, her dad was always there for her. He did everything in his power to raise his little girl; he was her rock. Bill was a father and a mother at the same time but it didn't bother Caroline at all; he was the best parent she could ever want and everybody knew that. Everyone respected him for being a good father and the bravest police officer in the state. If only it wasn't for that horrible accident four years ago, that put him in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. But somehow he remained himself; the kid, loving and caring father everyone knew.

So that's how Caroline ended up with two jobs. Of course his dad couldn't work again and the insurance money was capable of only paying for his surgeries. Caroline, being herself, took matters on her own hands and, despite her dad's constant denial and worries, she started working as a waitress at a small café and a singer in a low key bar downtown. Somebody had to take care of him…

"Your breakfast is ready; pancakes." He announced with a smile as he moved himself to the table.

"Sorry dad, but today I'm gonna skip." She replied taking a quick ship of her coffee.

"But it's your favorite and there's nothing better to start a new day than a healthy breakfast from your father!" Bill spoke.

"I know!" Caroline sighed with a smile. "But I gotta run. You don't want your girl to be late now, don't you?"

"I guess not… God, I hate it that I make you work whereas I stay here only doing nothing…" he sighed angrily.

"Dad, just stop it ok? Everything is gonna be fine…" she forced herself to smile as she squeezed his hand. "I'll see you later!" she gave him a kiss with sound.

"Just be careful!" Bill spoke and pulling her best I'll-be-fine smile, Caroline closed the door behind her.

Once outside, she exhaled the unnecessary breath she was holding. Yep, it was one of these days that everything felt just too much. She was always spending so much time worrying about everything; her dad, their financial problems, what people are going to say that there was no time for actually worrying about herself, her future. Running a hand through her hair, she got adjusted to the reality again. Her thoughts aside, the only thing she should be worried about now was to get to her job on time. Looking at her watch once again and measuring in her mind how much time the subway would need to take her there, she knew that she was again borderline late. Caroline Forbes was once again screwed…

* * *

The shiny black Grand Cherokee jeep came to a stop in front of the massive skyscraper, eight o'clock on the dot. Klaus Mikaelson, always punctual, got out with ease and took off his black Rayban glasses. He smiled politely to the parking valet, trusting him his luxurious car like every morning, and giving a small nod to the security guard at the entrance of the building, he walked gracefully towards the huge elevators. Of course, every woman's head in the lobby turned admiring Klaus Mikaelson, the famous and totally gorgeous publisher and businessman. Their eyes roamed from his unwrinkled black Calvin Klein suit that hugged his miraculous body to that oh-so-handsome face, with those sexy full lips, clever icy blue eyes and baby blond curls. His Paco Rabanne One Million fragrance always left a distinctive scent behind him. How could a woman resist him?

With that famous ding, the doors of the elevator opened and Klaus pressed the button with the number twelve. Checking some last things in his Blackberry, the doors opened again and he stepped inside the offices of "The Observer". People were running around like maniacs trying to do their jobs best but somehow everyone felt the boss' presence. Strolling casually between the madness, dazzling his female employees with his sexy grin, he reached his own personal office.

Stefan Salvatore rushed behind him as soon as Klaus took a seat behind his minimal glassy and black office desk.

"There you are!" he breathed not bothering taking a seat across him.

"Good morning to you too, Stefan!" Klaus joked with that clever smirk of his.

"Things are changing like every single second! In that rate, we're gonna find it very difficult to publish a new issue of the paper tomorrow with so many news! We don't know what to keep and what to cut out!" he sighed and put a pile of papers in front of him.

"Relax mate! No big deal!" Klaus said with ease and sat more comfortably on his chair taking a look at the papers. Stefan Salvatore; always the anxious one, he thought. He might be his right hand man and best friend, but he for sure wasn't good in a crisis!

"Well" the twenty eight year old publisher finally spoke after a silent investigation "the first two pages have the juice. Of course they're making it to the cover" Stefan nodded taking notes to his iPad "as for the rest make sure you choose wisely" he finished with a smile.

"All right then." Stefan took back the papers "as soon as the cover is ready I'll inform you."

Klaus nodded. "What about my schedule today?"

"The paperwork arrived for your investment in that French newspaper; Elijah said he'll take a look and after you sign you become the owner of it." Stefan informed him.

"Well, it's a good thing I have a lawyer for a brother isn't it?" they laughed and Klaus' satisfied smile remained. That French newspaper was going to be another one of his business "kids", along with The Observer and three magazines.

"Also the deal with Marcus Remolds is closed. He's finally in the "Power Game" family." Stefan referred to Klaus' also successful business magazine. "You're having a meeting with him at ten to discuss things. Next you have a meeting with the stuff to discuss next week's issues. Also, Andrew called and said that he can't persuade Christian Grey to be interviewed for the upcoming issue of the "Men's World"."

"Don't worry; I'll sort this out. Christian is a good friend and we can't have an issue with the most successful businessmen without him." Klaus assured him.

"As for today's calls," Stefan continued "except for all the business ones your father's secretary called and arranged for lunch." Klaus grimaced but he knew very well that he couldn't avoid his father. "Then the afternoon is not that hectic, just some paperwork signing and last minute checking. Today we're gonna be free from our duties early." Stefan smiled as he locked his iPad.

"Well, that's a first!" Klaus sighed. "On to more personal subjects, I assume my sister is gonna spend tonight at your apartment, as she is doing for the last three weeks? Mother is starting complaining and, believe me, I can't bear it anymore."

Stefan smirked looking down. "Nah, today she'll be at your parents' home. She also has that gala earlier so I'm a free man for tonight!" he pointed to himself with a smirk. "What do you say about reliving the old days, Nik?"

Klaus chuckled. "I'm sensing trouble… But I'm in!" he smirked. "I assume you have learnt about some new place and all?"

"Uh-huh…" he nodded with a naughty smirk. "A low key bar downtown. No paparazzi and most importantly gorgeous waitresses." He whispered the last part.

"Hey easy there! You're my sister's fiancé; I should have her back!" he replied amused.

"Well, that's all for you Nik! You know how much I love your sister." He said with a genuine smile.

"I know… But it doesn't hurt to remind you every now and then that I'll haunt you down and kick your ass if you hurt her…" he warned him seriously and the two friends chuckled.

* * *

"Here is your change, sir. Have a good day!" Caroline smiled politely as the middle aged man excited the café. Dragging her feet to the counter, she hopped on a barstool and sighed.

"What time is it already? Twelve o'clock? One?" she asked desperately.

Vicky laughed from behind the counter. "Caroline, you asked me five minutes ago! It's still ten past eleven!"

"Gosh! How can time possibly moving so slowly today?" she groaned.

"I assume your always cheerful mood didn't wake up with you today?" Vicky chuckled while making some coffees.

"I guess not…" Caroline sighed running a hand through her hair. "Plus my feet are killing me right now."

"Three more hours, blondie… Three more and then you're free to go relax at your lovely home!"

"And of course you're forgetting that I work at night too…" she reminded her coworker.

"Oh, yeah, crap! I forgot about that." Vicky bit her lip.

"Well, I didn't…" Caroline sighed. "God, I wish things were just easier!"

"I don't get it… You live with your dad right? Why do you have to work so much?"

"It's a long story… Some other time maybe…" Caroline avoided the subject.

"Fine…" Vicky eyed her. "Oh, Matt says hi…" she smiled alluring.

"That's nice of him, thanks." She turned around uncomfortably and spotted new customers. "Well, that's my queue." She took the tray from the counter. God, she had all her problems, now she had Vicky's brother too. Ugh, he had to stop with those stupid greetings already. Shaking her thoughts, she formed a polite smile and approached the customers.

* * *

"Well, that's what I call a cover!" Klaus exclaimed looking at the eighth and what seemed last version of tomorrow's cover.

"Do we have the green light to start making copies?" a young and lightly afraid male assistant asked hesitantly.

"Yes." Klaus simply stated and the assistant stormed out of his office.

"Why do you keep scaring them?" Stefan asked from his spot next to the big window wall.

"They work more efficiently that way." His friend quickly answered. "Now, my work here is done. Give me some minutes to call and check what's going on my other businesses and then we can go."

Making sure everything was under control, Klaus and Stefan left and after getting on their cars they soon enough arrived at the bar Stefan was talking about. It was a small building, built and decorated with wood, with a small stage at the center. Making lazily their way to the bar, they ordered two Scotches on the rocks and started checking the place out.

Actually there were a lot of people, most of them sitting at the small tables or the bar and some of them spending their time playing pool. Hopefully, apart from some glares and secret chattering, people didn't bother them with grand gestures or photograph begging.

"The place is great actually..!" Klaus spoke, smirking seductively at a brunette that looked at him while passing by.

"I knew you would like it!" Stefan shook his head, taking a ship of his drink.

"These are on the house." The barwoman put four shots in front of them and smiled foxily at them. Of course she knew who they were and of course the two men gladly accepted the gift.

At that time the lights went a little lower and there was movement at the stage. Silence fell around and when the music, which started playing, interrupted the chit chat of the two friends, Klaus turned in front only for his lips to form a surprised smirk. There was at the center of the stage, a blond beauty singing a song that surely mesmerized his ears. His eyes roamed from her pretty face to her black mini dress that actually left many to his imagination and her grey stiletto angle boots that so compliment her killer legs. Klaus licked his lips involuntarily.

"And who _is _she?" he asked Stefan not taking his eyes from her.

"Oh, I don't know her name but she is the regular singer here." Stefan informed him.

"Well she surely looks like a tasty little thing…" Klaus smirked naughtily and took a ship from his drink.

"She might yes but she's not like the others in here. I heard that she's pretty feisty…" Stefan warned him.

"I'll take that as a challenge...!" was the only think his friend said. Klaus Mikaelson always knew how to get what he wanted…

* * *

**So that's the very first chapter! What do you think? Love it? Hate it? Pretty please leave me a review because let's face it reviews are a writer's muse! Thank you for reading! **


	2. Beyond My Wildest Expectations

**Aaaand the second chapter is up! Hi everyone! :) First of all a great shout out of thank yous to all of you that reviewed, subscripted, favorited and just read my story! You're amazing and phenomenal guys! Each one of you and your kind words put a huge smile on my face and I can't thank you enough for that! Love you all, guys! :) :) So now on to that chapter. Well, in this one, apart from Klaroline (duh!), I gave some more information about the relationship between Caroline and Elena and also presented for the first time the Mikaelson family. I hope this chapter will live up to your expectations and eventually like it! So on to the reading! Enjoy!**

**Disclamer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries or the quote from One Tree Hill at the beginning.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Beyond My Wildest Expectations**

_Do you ever wonder how long it takes to change your life? What measure of time is enough to be life altering? Can your life change in a month, or a week, or a single day? We are always in a hurry to grow up, to get ahead. But only a single moment can change your life so utterly that you might get the thing you always wanted. _

The people applauded and cheered as long as Caroline finished the song. She was on stage for over two hours now and usually by that time every night she would take a quick break to gain her breath back and for the band to relax for a few minutes. Smiling sweetly and thanking the audience, she walked with grace to the bar, unaware of the eyes that were on her.

"Did you see who is here tonight?" Stacey, the barwoman, squealed as she put Caroline's favorite nonalcoholic cocktail in front of her.

"No, who?" Caroline scanned the bar quickly.

"Oh my God Care, _the_ Klaus Mikaelson!" she replied almost yelling.

Caroline's eyes landed on her left, now noticing Klaus and his friend. Their eyes met and with a clever smirk, Klaus raised lightly his brink at her.

"What is he doing here?" she asked the woman.

"I don't have a clue. God, can anyone be more dreamy?" Stacey started drooling over him and Caroline scoffed taking a ship from her drink.

"What?" the barwoman turned to look at her, like she came from another planet. "Don't tell me that you don't find him attractive!"

"No, it's not that but I clearly don't buy that whole I'm-sexy-and-I-know-it attitude." She explained.

"Say whatever you want but from the minute you stepped on that stage he didn't take his eyes off you!"

"Please!" Caroline waved a hand between them. "Mr. Perfect is actually not my type." She replied and with the corner of her eyes, he caught him still looking at her with that ridiculous grin.

"God, you're being so blasphemous right now! 'Not my type!'" she scoffed, like what Caroline said was totally insane.

"Oh, Stacey… Don't be that obvious about your crush on him, ok?" Caroline joked with a smile and stood up. It was time to get up on stage again and the way was unfortunately in front of the two men. Sighing and holding her head high, she started walking determined.

"Excuse me, miss?" a British accent stopped her as she was about to pass them by. Taking a deep breath he turned to face them. "Let me just tell you that you looked ravishing on that stage." He smirked.

"Well, thanks." Caroline hesitated but said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"So, what do you say? Join us for a drink?" Klaus offered maintaining his clever smirk and looking straight in her eyes.

Caroline raised an eyebrow and momentarily glanced at Stefan who gestured at the barstool next to him.

"I'm sorry to spoil your night _gentlemen_ but here I'm a singer and only that. So anything that crossed your offensive minds is not gonna happen for sure!" Caroline replied fiercely. She had enough with men that treated her like some kind of prostitute just because she happened to be a singer in a bar.

"I think you misunderstood—" Klaus chuckled nervously but he got cut off.

"Oh, did I?" Caroline snapped. "Well, I don't think that the purpose of your invitation was for us to discuss frigging world peace!"

Klaus looked at his drink amused whereas Stefan sifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"That's what I thought…" she shook her head in disappointment. "Enjoy your night!" she gave them a fake smile and made her way away from them.

"All right, Nik…" Stefan patted his shoulder "I think you lost that battle."

"Impressive!" Klaus gasped watching her with a surprised smirk.

"Excuse me, what?" his friend asked perplexed.

"Mate, _that_ right there" Klaus pointed at Caroline "is a true woman. Buy another drink; we're staying!" he said excited.

"Nik, she rejected you! Just get over yourself!" Stefan said in a boring tone.

"Technicalities..!" Klaus grimaced. "Klaus Mikaelson doesn't give up!"

"Well, as long as I would be amused to witness her turning you down again, because, let's face it, it's what's gonna happen, I'll take off." He put his empty glass on the bar. "Tomorrow I have an early morning as always and we are not in college anymore."

"Oh, mate! You're gonna miss all the fun!" Klaus replied with a wide smile.

"Sorry, can't stay." He insisted. "And as your right hand man and main advisor, I would suggest you left with me too. Tomorrow our schedule is borderline hectic and plus we have the Publishers' Gala, too."

"Oh, crap! I totally forgot about that one!" Klaus sighed annoyed.

"So like a good boy say goodbye to your play thing and let's go." Stefan buttoned his suit jacket.

"Stefan Salvatore, always the cockbloker..!" Klaus murmured angrily placing some money on the counter.

"I heard that, Mikaelson." He replied matter-of-factly and started walking. Klaus followed him still smirking at Caroline and just before leaving, winked at her. He lost that battle but surely not the war…

* * *

"Gilbert girl!" Caroline said in a singing voice, entering the house she also considered her own. It was a nice day, she had the day off so what's better than hanging with her best friend?

"Hey…" Elena replied in a tired voice, not bothering sitting up from the couch she was laying.

"Oh God, you really look awful!" Caroline gave her a sympathetic smile. There was her usually energetic friend, totally worn out by the flu, tangled up in thick blue blanket.

"Well, thanks for the compliment." Elena grimaced. "But how did you know?"

"I saw Damon earlier and pretty much covered the picture!" she joked. "So I came bearing gifts." Caroline smiled extending the bowl with hot soup she made just for her.

"Thanks Care…" Elena smiled and sat up. "You truly are the best!"

"Well, thank you darling!" she flashed her a bright smile. "On to other subjects, I had a really interesting acquaintance yesterday at the bar…"

"Really? Who came? Any hot Caroline's type guy?" Elena asked taking a ship from the heavenly send soup.

"Well, your husband's brother isn't really my type…" she replied and Elena gasped in surprise.

"How come? What did he say to you?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing apparently. The guy only saw me once at your wedding! He doesn't even remember my name! They were just having a drink, I guess…" Caroline explained.

"What do you mean they?"

"He was with Klaus frigging Mikaelson!" she sighed.

"Figured… They're always together." Elena said uninteresting anymore and continued eating.

"And not to mention that he totally hit on me!" Caroline pointed out.

"Stefan?" Elena asked a little louder. "How could he? He is with Rebekah, for God's sake!"

"Klaus, you dork!" the blond laughed.

"Oh! Well, that's surprising… Klaus Mikaelson hitting on a woman…" Elena said matter of factly. His reputation of a womanizer was all over the media.

"My thoughts exactly…" Caroline shook her head. "And I showed him my way that I'm not interesting…"

"Caroline Forbes, were you mean to him?" Elena smiled foxily, knowing very well her "best friend's way" of dealing with such things.

"Well" she raised her hands in the air "I couldn't help myself! You know that I don't like that type of guys!" Elena laughed which led to a severe cough.

"Hey easy there… Damon will kill me if I tire you more…" the two friends shared a sweet smile. At that time Elena's eyes landed on the clock on the wall and she gasped.

"Oh my God! I have to get ready!" she tried to get untangled from the blanket but falling.

"What are you talking about?" Caroline asked confused.

"Tonight is the Publishers' Gala! And taking I'm the head photographer of "Vintage" magazine, I have to be there." She finished her sentence with a sneeze.

"Elena Gilbert, are you out of your mind? You have a cold and a fever, you can barely stand and you're telling me that you're gonna attend some stupid gala?" Caroline spoke a little louder.

"Well, I don't have the luxury not to. I'm gonna get fired otherwise, Caroline!" Elena insisted.

"Absolutely no! I'm not letting you do that! And as you said you are the head photographer… I'm sure you can make someone else go in your place." She argued back.

"Yeah, I'm the head photographer so I made sure I would be the one available to go!" Elena pointed out. "It's a huge event, Caroline! The most successful publishers and business people will be there; I cannot miss it for a stupid flu!" she whined. "Unless…" an idea brightened her face.

"What?" her friend asked curious.

"Well, we both know someone that is totally healthy and has nothing to do this evening…" Elena raised an eyebrow meaningful.

Caroline's eyes widened in shock. "Oh no, no, no! Absolutely no! Did I mention no?"

"Caroline please…!" the brunette pleaded.

"Elena, I can't do it! I'm not a professional; I don't know how everything works! And besides I'm positive that they won't even let me enter without some kind of testament or something."

"First of all, you have used my camera many times; it's just point and click! And second, I'm totally capable of pulling some strings and letting you in there!" Elena said with confidence. "C'mon Caroline! Pretty please? For your best friend of twenty years?" she batted her eyelashes at her in a pleading manner.

"Ugh!" Caroline groaned covering her face with her hands. "Fine, I'll go! But you so owe me this time!" she pointed a finger at her and Elena squealed satisfied.

* * *

She would kill, Elena. Yes, she would wait till she got better and then kill her for sure. What did she ask for? Just a nice evening at her house, hanging out with her dad and enjoying maybe some reruns of Gossip girl. Nothing too extreme; just her usual day off routine. But no, she was here in the penthouse of the Palace Hotel- which was ridiculous because never ever in her life did she make it to the entrance of that massive building let alone in it- attending some stupid gala the owner of this place held. She sighed frustrated; yeah, Elena wouldn't get out with it this time.

Surprisingly enough, she did make it through the security with only a confirmation that she was in behalf of Elena Gilbert by the reporter of the magazine that was responsible for editing the article. Her friend surely had the ability to pull some strings, Caroline thought impressed. And now there she was, in a place full of wealthy and obnoxious people who were only interesting in parties and champagne. _Easy there Robin Hood; try not to kill anyone!_, Caroline thought referring to herself and trying to calm her nerves.

Walking casually among the rich and famous, she was taking numerous photos of the place, the decoration, the buffet, the people. She was overwhelmed of what was happening around her but she couldn't help but feel like a fish out of water. Caroline mentally cursed herself for her outfit choice consisting of a basic white tee and black pencil short skirt, leggings and riding boots. She was only proud of her red blazer but even that was being outshined by all the wealth around her. But she didn't care less; she was there for a job and nothing else.

The evening was going smoothly when her eyes caught the presence of someone she wasn't at all fond off seeing again. Klaus Mikaelson was in front of her again, always displaying the Mr. Perfect image dressed in an expensive black tuxedo, of course looking dashing in it. _He couldn't miss the biggest Publishers' event, could he?,_ Caroline thought shaking her head. He was standing near the center of the room along with the rest of the Mikaelson family, all of them enjoying a glass of the finest champagne.

Caroline felt the urge to examine the family from that close; she wanted to see if the plastic image of the perfect family they were selling to the media was indeed true, something that Caroline fiercely believed it was not. Her eyes spotted Mikael and Ester Mikaelson, dressed in a tuxedo and silk black gown respectively, standing side to side but not even bothering to offer a single look to each other. Ester seemed so cold as always and Mikael… God that man was for sure the most serious person in the entire world. The fact that he used to be a member of the Senate for some many years had an effect on him, Caroline thought.

Next to Mrs. Mikaelson stood the oldest of the siblings, Elijah, along with his wife Katherine. She remembered their wedding six years ago; it was all over the media regarding Elijah Mikaelson being the most famous and highly paid lawyer in the United States and Katherine Pierce the only heiress of the Pierce Enterprises. Katherine was only twenty four back then and Elijah thirty but it wasn't just a cold business wedding; they were madly in love. And everyone could see it even from the slightest movements, such as now that Elijah had his arm so protectively around Katherine's waist, who looked so beautiful in her strapless blush colored maxi dress. Caroline caught herself smile looking at them.

The father Mikaelson moved and whispered something to the man next to him who was no other than Stefan Salvatore. Despite being Damon's brother, Caroline had only seen the guy once at their wedding and that vaguely, cause neither Damon nor Stefan seemed at ease with being at the same room for that long. The only thing Caroline knew was the two brothers didn't really talk to each other but she never brought herself to ask Elena why. It seemed to her that she would cross some family drama line. Next to him was of course the only girl in the Mikaelson family; Rebekah Mikaelson herself, editor of "A la mode" magazine. Caroline didn't like the girl either, everything on her screamed stuck up and slut-ish, but she never really bothered with her. Caroline noticed that the youngest in the family, Kol, wasn't there, assuming he was still at college or doing rich kids' things. Most likely the second, she thought.

Her eyes landed again on Klaus and scoffed as she saw him chatting with a woman, who was giggling like what he said was the funniest thing ever said. Caroline fought the urge to roll her eyes and decided to continue with her job. Photographing some other people, she passed them politely and, _oh crap!_, it was time for the Mikaelson family. Taking a deep breath, she stood in front of them and smiled politely. "May I?" she asked and all of them turned.

Klaus smirked in surprise and amusement, totally ditching the woman in front of him and Stefan coughed nervously, straightening his tie. And with that everyone gathered together and Caroline watched their faces turn into the definition of happiness in just a split second. The light flashed four times in their faces and when she dropped the camera from her eyes, they again returned to their previous state. Only Klaus maintained his smirk, much to her discomfort.

With a "thank you" and a polite smile Caroline turned and walked away, choosing to avoid Klaus' piercing blue eyes at her back…

* * *

The time had passed and people were gradually starting to leave as long as the reporters and the photographers that covered the event. Caroline was further away from the madness, putting her stuff in Elena's black professional bag and preparing herself to finally leave this place.

"Well, then I guess, that's how we meet again." She heard that ridiculous British accent again and sighed, closing her eyes. She was waiting for a remark but she wished to prove herself wrong. Clearly it wasn't her night…

"Mr. Mikaelson…" she replied in a boring tone, turning around.

"Uh-uh sweetheart… It's Klaus for you…" he smirked seductively at her. As much as he hated when people called him with his last name, coming from her it wasn't that bad.

"Don't sweetheart me!" Caroline pointed every word angrily.

"All right then. You can always tell me your name." Klaus was clearly amused.

"Like hell I would!" she scoffed.

"Then I guess I have to stick with sweetheart… And believe me it does not bother me at all!" he spoke matter-of-factly.

"Caroline Forbes." She replied coldly, crossing her hands on her chest.

"That's more like it…" he smiled as he came closer, resting a hand on the table she was leaning. "You have a beautiful name, Caroline… It suits you."

Caroline eyed him angrily. He was so violating her personal space, with his face too close to hers, making it able for her to smell his intoxicated fragrance, and his eyes so piercing like he was trying to make her surrender in his arms. But she knew better than this.

"Let's be clear." Caroline said determined as she made some steps back. "Whatever you're trying to achieve well, don't try because your so called charm won't work on me!"

"You find me charming?" Klaus smiled amused.

"Don't try to twist my words!" she eyed him.

"Well, that's ok, love! I have time and patience to work into getting my way!" he said with confidence.

"Cocky much?" Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"Very…" he said in his sexy low voice and Caroline huffed annoyed. "And I see we have potential! There's tension" he waved a hand between them "and you know what's the best way to relieve it, don't you?" Klaus smirked seductively.

Frustrated and mad, Caroline raised her hand in an attempt to slap him but her hand was caught before it reached his cheek. "Easy there, sweetheart. You don't want to hurt those pretty little fingers now, do you?" Klaus smiled cockily just inches away from her lips.

Caroline pushed him away with a groan. "You're such a narcissistic asshole!" she spoke furious. "I refuse to be a slut for you, you hear me?" she grabbed her bag and came closer to him. "And if you want to relieve any _tension_," she continued in a bitchy tone "go back to your home and make nice with yourself. But don't be thinking of me, because even your fantasy of me isn't interesting in you!" she gave him a fake smile and walked out determined.

Klaus shook his head in amusement and licked his lips, watching her walk way, swearing there was an extra sway in her hips. The things he would do to that woman, he thought as the dirty pictures stormed in his mind. Never before a woman had rejected him so that made him want to push her in the nearest wall and make her moan his name over and over again. And pretty soon he would do that, he thought as he took casually a ship from his champagne…

* * *

**So that's it! What do you say, huh? Press that pretty little button down there and make my day by reviewing! Thank you for reading, my lovelies! **


	3. Plan B: The Chase

**Hello my lovelies! Hope everyone is fine! Another update is here, yay! Once again a huuuge thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscripted! Thank you for your amazing support and feedback! You guys are the ones that keep me going! Hugs to everyone! :) So onto the reading now! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Plan B: The Chase**

_There seems to be a kind of order in the universe, in the movement of the stars and in the turning of the earth and the changing of the seasons. But human life is almost pure chaos. Everyone takes his stance, asserts his own rights and feelings, mistaking the motives of others, and his own…_

"It was a pleasant evening, wasn't it, mate?" Klaus asked lounging boring on his desk chair and looking at some pictures from last night's event.

"It was…good. A little boring for my taste, you know my opinion, but it was bearable." Stefan replied from his spot on the black leather loveseat.

"And of course my family once again achieved to display the seventh heaven picture…" he showed him a picture of all of them smiling, looking so carefree, and rolled his eyes.

Stefan sighed. "You know better than me how your father feels about public image…"

"Publicity above all…" he murmured, looking at the picture again and shaking his head in disappointment. "Even above family…"

Stefan sifted on his seat and dropped his eyes to the floor. After all these years he just was out of soothing words regarding Mikael's behavior. So he decided to change the subject. "Can we please spend five minutes on that sudden appearance of that girl from the bar yesterday?"

"Oh yes…" Klaus' face seemed to light up a little, putting aside the photos he was holding. "I asked the stuff and apparently she was in behalf of the lovely Ms. Gilbert."

"Elena? As my brother's wife?" Stefan asked surprised.

"Mmm…" his friend nodded. "Maybe they're friends or something… But surely she isn't working for the magazine." He informed him.

"Friends huh?" Stefan made a thinking expression. "Oh, yeah!" his face lit up. "She was at the wedding! She was the maid of honor!"

"You know her and you're telling me now?" Klaus asked surprised, opening his arms in front of him.

"I saw her once, Nik! I don't even know her name!" Stefan stood up.

"It's Caroline, actually." He replied matter-of-factly.

"You dirty bastard!" Stefan shook his head with a smile, surprised at the forwardness of his best friend. "Don't tell me you managed to hit that already?"

"Not yet… She keeps fighting me!" Klaus smirked.

"That's a first!" Stefan commended and Klaus rolled his eyes, forming his famous dimples. "Does this mean that you give up?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Stef!" Klaus chuckled. "I _always_ get what I want!"

"Well, I guess that'll be interesting to watch!" Stefan shrugged with a crooked smile.

"And of course you're going to help me…" Klaus stated casually, like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"What do I have to do with that?" Stefan argued back.

"I want you to find out everything about her. Where she lives, her relatives, her friends, all of it! And not to mention fast." He explained.

"Stalker much?" Stefan titled his head to the side.

"Just as much…" Klaus did the same. "And what exactly are you still doing here?" he asked with a fake smile.

"When I accepted the spot as your main advisor, I clearly didn't expect running behind some hot chick…" he sighed, returning the smile and left the room.

* * *

About an hour later, Stefan knocked on Klaus' door and stormed inside, without bothering to wait for an answer.

"The information you _requested_ is here." He announced and Klaus raised his eyes from his laptop.

"I always thought that hiring you was the best decision." Klaus joked. "What do we have then?"

"Well…" Stefan looked at his papers. "Caroline Forbes, she's twenty five and lives with her dad. He used to be a policeman but now he doesn't work, I don't know exactly why… Apparently the police department doesn't share such information, even with you…"

Klaus waved at him to skip these things with a boring expression.

"She works at the bar we saw her and also at a small café which surprising is only two blocks away from here. Her house address is here…" Stefan gave him a small paper "She actually leaves next to Elena and Damon and it seems that they are the only social life she has…" he finished and gave Klaus the paper.

"Thanks, mate..." Klaus examined the paper for a minute. "Well, I think we should pay a visit to that lovely coffee shop…" he smirked. "But let some days pass; we don't want to pass as desperate, now, do we?" he joked and the two friends shared a chuckle.

* * *

A week. It's been a week since that meaningless gala and fortunately a week without running into Klaus Mikaelson again. Seriously, a month ago she used to see the guy only on television and magazines and now he was in every corner she would turn! But hopefully everything was back to normal; as normal as her life could be descripted. And there she was again mopping tables and making coffees, trying to manage a whole coffee shop alone, cause now Vicky decided to take a day off.

Gathering some dirty glasses and dishes from a table and putting them in the dish washer, the bell that hung on the door rung, signalizing the arrival of customers. Turning around, she could literally feel the blood rushing to her head as she watched her now regular pal, Klaus Mikaelson, making his way to the counter, Stefan Salvatore once again attached to his hip. Caroline was always against violence but she couldn't fight her desire to make his stupid grin disappear by shoving her fist so hard on his face.

"Seriously? You again?" Caroline asked annoyed as the two men took a seat.

"Hello, sweetheart! Nice to see you again, too!" Klaus smiled widely.

"What part of the "stay away from me" did you not understand?" she groaned.

"Oh, don't be angry, love! We had a little spat. I'm over it already!" he smiled and titled his head to the side.

"Well, I'm not!" she did the same but only offer him a fake one.

Klaus chuckled. "Isn't she brilliant?" he turned to Stefan maintaining his smile and Stefan shrugged looking from him to Caroline.

"If you're here to mock me, or tease me or whatever well leave now!" she spat.

"Sweetheart, we're only here for coffees." He explained looking deeply in her eyes.

She huffed. "And now that we are at it, how did you find me?" Caroline frowned. "Are you stalking me now?" she asked a little louder.

"Do I look like a stalker?" he asked amused.

"Yes!" she quickly replied.

"You think that low of me? I'm offended!" he placed a hand on his heart and formed a sad expression.

"Oh, you'll get over it!" Caroline scoffed.

"Oh, sweetheart, let me just say that I did some research out of pure interest" he admitted with a clever smirk. "But it's indeed true that our offices are two blocks away from here…" he pointed out with a crooked smile. Caroline closed her eyes to regain her composure.

"No one gave you the right to spy on my personal life…!" she pointed every word angrily. "I could sue you, you know."

"You could…" he nodded. "But you won't." he continued amused.

Caroline sighed. "You know what? You're right! Because arguing with you would be just a waste of time! Now could I _actually _give you anything or you just stopped by to piss me of?"

"I could ask for your number but we both know I would end up with a black eye so…" Klaus joked. "Two cappuccinos would be great." He smiled at her. She eyed him and turned around to prepare the order.

That was Klaus' chance to stare without her being bothered or annoyed. His eyes roamed from the brown riding roots and the bark blue skinny denim that fitted her like a glove to the fluffy white oversized sweater that kept her warm. She had her hair up in a messy bun with some strains falling loosely to the sides of her face, leaving exposed her porcelain neck. Klaus smirked. Despite her modest outfit, which otherwise would go unnoticed by him, Klaus found her very attractive. Even more attractive than the women with the half dresses he always picked before.

Ten minutes later, Caroline placed two brown paper cups of coffee in front of them, saying nothing but the price.

Klaus put some money on the counter. "Keep the change, sweetheart." He smiled showing his dimples.

"Please, I don't want your pity!" Caroline huffed giving him his change.

"You know, you should stop being that feisty and loosen up a little." He spoke, leaning closer to her and as quickly as he did he backed away and followed Stefan at the door.

"Well, I'll see you around, love!" Klaus announced with a smirk.

"I'm _not_ looking forward to it." She replied folding her hands on her chest. "And you" Caroline spoke to Stefan "knock some sense into the guy."

"I'm sorry, miss," Stefan looked at her apologetically "but the time that Nik listened to advise is long before gone…"

* * *

Two days later, Caroline was lounging boringly on their brown sofa, watching a lame movie she was sure she had seen again but couldn't remember the name, and enjoying a packet of her all-time favorite bad addiction-Cheetos! Seriously, she didn't know how the whole Cheetos thing started but what she did know was that she couldn't resist them! Her dad was at his spot by the window reading a book from his personal bookcase; he loved reading.

At that time the doorbell rung and with an "I'll get it" Caroline walked lazily to the door. Probably it's Elena, she thought. However, when the door opened she came face to face with a young man.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Are you Ms. Caroline Forbes?" he asked back.

"Yes, I am she." Caroline confirmed curious now.

"Well, this is for you." He handed her a small dark blue velvet box which she hesitantly accepted.

After the necessary acceptance signing and the goodnights, Caroline closed the door behind her. Her fingertips brushed over the white satin ribbon on the top and took the white card from under it. Flipping it around, black calligraphic letters marked the whiteness and she sighed. "From Klaus" was all it said and hesitantly Caroline undid the ribbon and opened the box. Gasping was the only thing her brain ordered her to do. In front of her laid a pair of sparkling diamond earrings, the type of earrings that manage to stand out even from just passing by a jewellery shop. Caroline couldn't even think about the carats or the astronomical price of these little things-_they were just earrings for God's sake_- without feeling weak in the knees.

Snapping her eyes sat to regain composure, she closed the box with determination. He was insane if he thought that he could win her over like that, she thought and scoffed as she put them on the nearest coffee table with sound. _Well, on the other hand, they are so shinny and, let's face it, diamonds are a girl's best friend… _"Oh, shut up little evil voice in my head!" Caroline murmured "Caroline Forbes you're not a stupid bimbo; you're a strong independent woman! Yes, you are!" she continued determined as she turned her back at Klaus' little gift.

It wasn't until an hour later that a second "little" gift was delivered. Looking at the even more sparking diamond bracelet, of course matching the earrings, Caroline could actually envision Klaus' ridiculous satisfied smirk. And that made her angry, _so_ very angry. This time she didn't let the delivery boy leave but she politely handed him the bracelet back, along with the earrings from before, and of course accompanied them with a bitchy commend to be delivered to her lovely admirer. Caroline smiled satisfied as she closed the door behind her.

However, Klaus Mikaelson being persistent as ever, wasn't used to give up that easily. So, after dinner time, Caroline opened her front door once again, only to find a big black bag standing proudly on her door mop. _You gotta be kidding me_, she mentally screamed and, grabbing it with a groan, she stormed to her room. After spending a good ten minutes just staring at it- _God, even the bag itself looked expensive_- Caroline finally decided to make the sacrifice.

The moment she took the two boxes out of the bag she regretted it. Thinking for sure that she wasn't the jewellery type girl, her pain in the ass admirer sent her this time clothes- CLOTHES! So there were laying in front of her a pair of black, covered with lace, peep toe Jimmy Choo pumps and a claret cocktail dress she guessed that it reached her mid-tight, with a sweetheart neckline and small sparkling diamonds on the straps. Caroline just refused to check the brand of that thing.

Who did he think he was, she thought annoyed. He for sure was passing a line by thinking that he could buy her things and just like that make her surrender to him. Caroline was beyond angry now. She didn't go through that kind of range before; it seemed that Mr. I-like-spending-my-money-on-sparkly-things made her just furious. She had to stop that stupid game and she knew very well how, she thought determined as abandoned the sinful bag at the corner of her room.

* * *

The next morning found Caroline outside the massive skyscraper that held "The Observer" sign at the twelfth floor. Black bag in hand, she was passing impatiently at the across pavement, feeling the suspicious eyes of the building's bodyguard on her. But she didn't care even a bit; she had a plan and she would stick with it.

Eight o'clock on the dot, just like she expected, a shiny huge vehicle stopped in front of the building and no one else than the infamous Klaus Mikaelson got out with confidence. Caroline rolled her eyes; of course he had to have that car. Her thoughts aside, Caroline walked determined towards him. Noticing her, Klaus stood dead in his tracks and a surprise smirk formed to his face.

"You!" Caroline stopped in front of him and narrowed her eyes with anger.

"Good morning, love!" Klaus smiled and took off his sunglasses. "I didn't expect to find you here. Missed me already?"

"Ugh, enough with your jokes and your teasing and your games!" she replied not even remotely amused.

"Oh come on, sweetheart! Anger doesn't suit your pretty face!" he smiled widely. "So tell me… Did you like the gifts I sent you?"

"Actually, I'm handing the last ones back!" Caroline replied coldly, dropping the bag next to his feet.

Klaus looked down at the back and frowned, the first time he didn't come back with a remark. "I advise you to be nicer to me…" he spoke serious, raising his head to face her.

"Or what?" she snapped. "God, stop treating me like I'm just a piece of meat! You hit on me like I am some kind of slut and then you try to buy me with expensive and shiny rich gifts…"

"That was not my intention-" he tried to speak but he was cut off.

"Oh, please just be honest for a moment in your life! You're not talking to the media; you're talking to me… So just save your pathetic lies." Caroline continued angrily and Klaus swallowed hard. He didn't know what he was feeling. Was that…_guilt_?

"Let's make something clear." She continued pointing a finger at him. "You and your stupid gifts can leave me alone." Caroline turned to leave but stopped herself. "And one more thing…" she turned around and saw him raising his eyes from the ground. "If that's your way of trying to make women to like you…you should be ashamed of yourself." She shook her head in disappointment and walked away, only for Klaus to momentarily close his eyes and then look away, totally angry and affected by her words.

* * *

He didn't know why he was here. He didn't know why he had to find the courage to come in alcohol or why he was feeling so nervous and out of words. Klaus Mikaelson was never before out of words. He was good with them, always finding the right thing to say. Yet, now… Now he was just lost.

What was he gonna say? Some hours ago he was standing in front of her in total loss of words, as his mind was trying to process everything she was saying, everything she thought of him. That wasn't like him. If a woman had said, technically yelled in his face, the things Caroline said earlier he would have surely snapped and knocked her down with his mean remarks and then for sure he wouldn't give a damn about her again.

But with her it was different… If like for the first time somebody else had the right thing to say instead of him. Her words affected him; yes he admitted that from the moment she walked away. He didn't know why but they did. And that's why he was here, outside the bar she was working; because he wanted to apologize for his un-gentlemanly behaviour and maybe manage to get a second chance for a fresh start.

The last people got laughing out of the bar and Klaus felt the adrenaline rushing through his veins. _Damn it Mikaelson, just focus and don't-mess-up!,_ a little voice inside his head warned him as he saw Caroline exiting the bar, clinging to her thick blue coat. Taking a deep breath, he started walking towards her.

"Good evening…" he greeted her with a small smile.

"Seriously?" she sighed. "Take a hint." She tried to pass him by but he stopped her.

"Caroline, please just give me five minutes." Klaus spoke, saying her name for the first time. Caroline didn't help to notice it.

"Look, I think I made myself clear this morning…"

"I'm sorry…" Klaus cut her off and she raised his eyes to meet his, in total surprise. "I'm here to apologize for my behaviour." He hesitantly said.

Caroline was speechless. She never ever expected that Klaus Mikaelson would be in front of her asking for forgiveness. "I'm sorry, is this some kind of your lame techniques to get your way with me? Because if it is…"

"Believe me, everything I said has no purpose than to apologize. I shouldn't have treated you that way and I shouldn't have crossed the line..." he assured her and something about him made Caroline actually think that he might actually be sorry.

"I… I'm glad you finally understood that." Caroline said casually.

"So I'm here asking for a second chance." Klaus finally admitted.

"Am sorry? What?" Caroline asked a little louder.

"I want us to make a fresh start… I promise I won't be a douchebag this time." He offered her the first smile for the night.

"No! I don't think we should do that…" she frowned.

"Oh come on! Let's just try! What do you say about dinner?" he suggested eagerly.

"A dinner? Oh God no! I told you I'm not interesting!" she repeated herself for the millionth time.

"Just a friendly dinner between two grown-ups! That's all!" Klaus insisted.

"You and friendly don't actually go together…" she pointed out.

"Don't be harsh, love!"

"Caroline."

"Of course, sorry." He offered her a shy boyish smile. "I promise you I'm totally capable of trying to be friends with you. Just one dinner. And if you don't enjoy yourself, you'll say the word and I won't bother you again." Klaus tried one last time.

Caroline found this suggestion tempting. "One time huh? And then you'll me alone, right?" she raised an eyebrow at him.

"Not that you'll want to but still…" Klaus joked and she rolled her eyes. "That's the deal. Take it or leave it!" he challenged her.

She thought for a second examining his face. He was smiling but it wasn't that ridiculous arrogant grin he used to give her but what seemed a genuine polite smile. "All right, deal!" she even was surprised for her answer. "Don't you dare screw me over!"

"You have my word, Caroline." Klaus replied seriously.

"And also nothing fancy." She added.

"All right then… Why don't you pick?" he suggested.

"Ok… Hmm, what about Hospitality? It's a few blocks away from here…"

"Yeah, I know where this is… So I'll pick you up at eight?" he offered.

"Oh no, no, no! You don't get to do that mister! We'll meet there. Eight o'clock." Caroline said as she started to walk away.

"That's fair I guess…" he chuckled. "Don't be late!"

"You're lucky if I show up…" Caroline simply said and gave him a small nod, before leaving. Klaus Mikaelson is such a trouble, she thought shaking her head and made her way to the bus station...

* * *

**That's chapter three, guys! What do you think? Don't forget; reviews truly make my day! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**


	4. Like Ships In The Night

**Back with another update! I hope I didn't make you wait that long! Of course, once again a huge thank you for everyone who reviewed and subscripted. It means a lot, guys, and I love you all for that! You are truly the best! :) So chapter four everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Like Ships In The Night**

_"Believe in the possibility even when life is giving you every reason not to believe…"_

"And why am I learning all these now?" Elena asked totally overwhelmed by the hurricane of information her best friend was sharing with her. The brunette was at the coffee shop Caroline worked to enjoy a nice morning coffee and, due to the lack of customers, the latter found the chance to fill her up with all the necessary details about her second encounter with Klaus and everything that followed.

"I guess I didn't know what to say…" Caroline shook her head, totally focused on the counter she was now mopping. "And I'm pretty sure that your reply to "hey, Klaus Mikaelson is sending me gifts" would be "ok, you're completely nuts!""

"True, but still. You should have told me earlier!" Elena said a little louder, a side effect from the shock. "And you're going out for a dinner tonight? I mean come on!"

"Elena, you're exaggerating." The blond simply stated.

"Exaggerating my ass! I'm not the one going on a date with Klaus frigging Mikaelson!" she pointed out with a hand gesture.

"It's not a date! Just a dinner among two responsible adults." Caroline corrected her.

"Yeah, right!" Elena snorted and her best friend eyed her. "So where is he taking you?" she asked taking a sip from her coffee.

"Hospitality, down the road." Caroline replied. "And he's not taking me; I'll take myself, thank you very much!" she offered her a fake smile.

"Honestly, Caroline, I don't find this a good idea…" she spoke skeptically.

"Me neither…" she sighed. "But that's the only way to get rid of him. If I declined the dinner, he would continue the chase and I clearly don't wanna know what his stubborn head can come up with!"

"Promise me you'll be careful?" the brunette raised her eyebrows.

"I will, Elena. I'm gonna be perfectly fine!" Caroline smiled reassuring her.

"You better… Cause Care I don't really think that he's the best thing for you-"

"Elena, I'm pretty capable of taking care of myself. But thanks for worrying about me…" she gave her friend a sweet smile.

Elena eyed her skeptically and sighed before her attention was caught by her watch. "Crap, I gotta run!" she grimaced and took her two professional bags.

"Good luck at your photo-shoot!" Caroline wished her with a smile.

"Thanks. And you too on your... date!" was all she replied before leaving.

"Dimmit! It's not a date!" Caroline whined like a stubborn five year old, stomping her foot on the ground and got back to her work. That was the only phrase that occupied her mind for the rest of her shift…!

* * *

Klaus parked his car out of the small restaurant and, unbuttoning his black warm coat, he made his way inside. This place was nothing like the fancy restaurants he used to dine to but something about it made it cozy and customer-friendly. A smiley young woman led him to a table for two next to the wide window wall and he thanked her with a wide dimple smile, which made her eyes flicker a little. Leaving two menus on the table, she reluctantly left him alone.

After observing the place for a while, Klaus anxiously looked at his black watch. Caroline will be here any minute now, he thought as the pointers showed him eight o'clock. For some odd reason, a wave of nervousness hit him. What if she doesn't come? What if she changed her mind? The famous publisher took a rather large sip from his water and swallowed hard. There he was, the man that managed hundreds of employees every day and had a massive financial empire in his hands stressing about a dinner with a woman! What a strange thing the human can be…

But Caroline did show up. Klaus watched her walk gracefully towards him while unbuttoning her coat, revealing a gently flared navy blue dress that reached her mid-thigh paired up with the brown riding boots he liked so much on her killer legs. He smirked looking at that angelic face that was surrounded by bouncy golden locks.

"Hi!" Caroline gave him a small smile as she placed her coat and purse behind her on the chair.

"Hello, Caroline. I'm glad you came…" Klaus offered her a genuine smile.

At the loss of further words, Caroline took in his appearance, trying to suppress any hint of her anxiety and discomfort. However, the fact that he's wearing a grey long sleeved Henley t-shirt, which highlighted his strong muscles, with the two top buttons undone didn't do anything to her hormones. If she thought for a minute that he looked dashing in suit, now she was so reconsidering. And that light stubble on his face contradicting with his ocean blue eyes and baby blond curls, mmm… _Dimmit Caroline! What is wrong with you? _

"You look amazing." He complimented her and she rolled her eyes.

"You're exaggerating."

"I'm simply stating the truth." He argued back with a smile. It was indeed true. And he actually found it pretty exciting that her short sleeved boat neck dress showed little to none cleavage, leaving it all to his imagination.

The female waiter came once again and Klaus ordered the finest wine. The woman smiled seductively at him and Caroline raised an eyebrow, surprised by her boldness. He couldn't fight the urge not to chuckle. Soon enough the maroon liquid colored their glasses and they crank them in a silent toast.

"So, Caroline, tell me about yourself." The young business man asked.

"What do you wanna know?" Caroline took a sip from her nectar like wine.

"Everything… Your hopes, your dreams, your ambitions…" Klaus listed a few things and she shook her head with a smile.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" she asked.

"Are you seducible?" he replied amused.

"Most definitely not!"

"Then I most definitely _not_ try to seduce you. We said friends, right?" he titled his head to the side and gave her a dimple smile. _Seriously? Dimples? You're playing unfair, Mikaelson!_

"But you didn't answer my question…" he insisted and it was his turn to bring his glass to that sexy red lips.

"Well, I don't have any goals or ambitions…" Caroline shrugged.

"That's not possible… It's in our nature to have dreams." Klaus relaxed, sitting back on his chair.

"As long as the people that I love are ok I'm happy too." She replied matter-of-factly.

Klaus smirked surprised; he clearly didn't expect that answer. All the women he had been before were babbling about everything they wanted to achieve in life, even if many of that were completely ridiculous. But that beautiful creature in front of him chose that answer of all them, leaving him totally speechless and intrigued.

"What about you?" Caroline spoke after a minute of silence.

"Right now I'm in a phase in my life that I have achieved everything I wanted." He leaned closer, placing his elbows on the table.

"You must be pleased with yourself…" she simply stated, taking a bite from her meal.

"Very… But there is still more in life than work." He replied.

"Such as?"

"Travelling and music and arts… Genuine beauty all around the world." He smiled widely. "Do you like travelling?"

"I guess so… I mean I haven't really been anywhere…" Caroline sighed, a little ashamed about her statement.

"That's too bad, Caroline… I can think of some places you would have loved!" Klaus replied eagerly. There was something about the subject that made his eyes sparkle. "Paris, Rome, Tokyo…"

"Oh wow!" she exclaimed and they both shared a chuckle. "And I suppose you've already been everywhere…" she continued far from amused anymore.

"Pretty much. My family used to travel a lot and after graduating Oxford, I made quite the travelling by myself." He smiled proudly not noticing Caroline's mood changing.

"And of course now you have to rub it into anyone's face…"

"Am sorry, what?" Klaus asked, a fainted smile on his lips. _That wasn't good, now, was it?_

"Oh my God, you're so ridiculously full of yourself!" Caroline laughed sarcastically. "Let me tell you a secret; not all of us grew up with a silver spoon in our mouth like you did. You should try and get over yourself!" she had no idea why she was behaving that way but a terrible wave of anger was like crashing her right now. Maybe it was her mind's way of protecting herself, a warning that the two of them won't ever work, even as friends. Whatever that was, she couldn't take it back now.

"Caroline, it's been a fun evening. No need to spoil it." He talked slowly with a serious look on his face, like he was trying to hold back.

"I get it… You're so caught up on your golden pedestal that you don't even care to take a look around you. When you are spending your stupid money on crazy vacations and extravagant jewellery, there are people out there who actually work hard in order to make ends meet." Caroline continued in the same tone.

"I don't think that I gave you the right to judge me! Believe it or not, you don't know anything about me!" Klaus snapped back, angry now.

"You know what, you're right; I don't know anything about you." She agreed standing up and throwing her towel on the table. "And in fact I'm not interesting in knowing anything more. Consider our deal closed; don't you ever dare annoy me again!" she spoke fiercely and grabbing her coat and purse, stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

It was Saturday night and Caroline was seating peacefully at her favorite spot in the house, her window bench. Tangled up in a thin mahogany blanket, she was leaning her head back and looking out, observing the people in the street. Her dad had gone to sleep early that night and Elena was out dining with Damon, leaving her with no one but herself.

Usually her thoughts would travel from stupid things, like how the leaves where floating whenever the wind blew, to more important, such as how in hell she was going to pay for her dad's medicine and their house expenses, but tonight was different. Her mind had conquered a certain blue eyed someone and the way she had treated him yesterday at their dinner. Even now she couldn't explain why she spoke to him the way she did when he obviously was trying to be nice to her for once. It was not his fault he was rich and cultured and well-educated and she was, well, _not_…

Snapping her eyes sat with a sigh, she wondered how she managed to just ruin everything so easily. It was that spontaneous side of her character, the spank she always had when coming to that matters… Maybe also her fear of letting anyone in or her social issues… Whatever that was she wasn't in the mood to deal with it right now. And besides she was never going to see the guy again, so what's the point of it all?, she shrugged and got more confortable under the blanket.

However, the ringtone of her mobile ruined the silence of the room. Reading "Vicky" on the screen, Caroline frowned and pressed the green button.

"Hey girl!" Vicky's cheerful voice surprised her.

"Hi Vick… What's up?" Caroline asked boringly.

"Nothing much… What are you doing tonight?" she went straight to the subject.

"Just staying home and crashing early… Why?"

"Well, Matt is home for the weekend and we are going to that new club downtown with a friend of his from college. You should come too!" she suggested.

"Hm, Vicky I won't be a good company… I'm not in the mood…" Caroline rejected politely.

"Oh, c'mon; it's Saturday night! I promise you it'll be great…"

Caroline sighed. She wasn't in the mood of partying with the Donavan siblings but the idea of a night out wouldn't be that bad. Actually, she needed it. And let's face, it wasn't typical for a twenty five year old staying in on a Saturday night.

"All right, I'm in!" she finally said.

"Great!" Vicky squealed. "We'll pick you up in an hour. Wear something pretty!" she hung up excited before Caroline could say anything else.

* * *

Klaus was at his office, typing eagerly on his laptop and being surrounded by files and papers. Apparently, the young businessman didn't quite know the definition of weekend, since he would spend most of them working, in order to maintain his highly paid achievements. Deciding that his work for the day was done, he walked over to his mini bar and filled a glass with bourbon. A sip made him already feel better and loosening his silk grey tie, Klaus stood in front of the window wall, admiring New York at night.

For some odd reason, his thoughts travelled back to the disaster of yesterday's dinner. If he said that he didn't expect that, he of course would be lying. Caroline was a spitfire and he knew that she wouldn't be tamed that easily. Honestly, it was the first thing that made him notice her. However, the way she spoke to him last night was something different… She was openly judging him and that made him lose control. He was annoyed by her assumptions about his life; she didn't know anything about how he was raised or what kind of person he was. Klaus took a sip from his favorite liquid and swallowed hard. However, he also did some things that upseted her but of course being proud he couldn't accept that in front of her.

The sound of heavy footsteps brought Klaus' attention back to reality and he turned around, curious to who might be the night intruder. The sound grew closer and a familiar face appeared between the two opened glass doors of his office.

"Well, well Nik working till midnight… That's a first!" the young man smirked amused.

"Kol?" Klaus asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"You haven't seen your most beloved, charming and handsome younger brother in three months and all I get is this?" Kol joked and tried to look offended.

"Always with the complaint…" Klaus gave him a matching smirk and went in for a hug.

"So what brings you here?" the older brother asked offering him a glass with the same drink.

"I got bored so I thought why not visit the fam? Spice things up a little and all?" he replied playfully.

"Uh-oh which sorority girl rejected you this time?" Klaus teased him sitting across him on the leather loveseat.

"Getting jealous, Nik? You know that no one can really resist me!" Kol was confident, a playful smile always on his baby face.

Klaus laughed. He always had a soft spot for Kol. Maybe it was that fact that he was the youngest or maybe because he reminded him so much of his own self when he was younger. Elijah was always the big brother, the one that Klaus would turn for advice or "serious business matters". But with Kol it seemed like he was being a child again… And he liked that.

"So who's everyone doing?" Kol asked sinking in the leather armchair. "Lijah and little Kat? Bekah and Stef? I saw the folks when I arrived earlier but I didn't get to see the rest of the gang…"

"They are fine." Klaus nodded. "But wait, does this mean you came to see me first?"

"Oh, you know it Nik! You're my favorite partner in crime!" he smiled widely.

"Well, I'm honored then!"

"You should be!" Kol brought the glass to his lips. "So, I made plans for us for tonight..."

"Hmm, I'm sorry to ruin it for you Kol but I'm not really up for going out…" Klaus grimaced.

"What?" he was surprised. "You truly are getting old, Nik!"

"Nonsense!" his brother scoffed. "I'm just not in a mood…"

"Don't tell me that this is all for a lady…" Kol titled his head with a smile, after resting his elbows on his knees.

"Don't be ridiculous, Kol… You know me!" Klaus eyed him.

"That sure I do… And I know that Klaus Mikaelson does not ever reject a wild night out!"

"You're not gonna let me get away with this, are you?" he sighed.

"Of course not! Come one! Up!" Kol demanded standing up.

"Kol!" Klaus warned him, leaving his drink on the coffee table in front of him.

"Oh, spare me your deathly looks!" Kol rolled his eyes. "Let us just go out. It's the last thing you can do for your brother who's back from college…" he pleaded with a puppy dog expression that only Kol and Rebekah seemed to be using towards him.

Klaus sighed; he knew he wouldn't get away. "All right… Let's go then…" he replied boringly, grabbing his black coat.

* * *

Bright lights and loud to lose of hearing music welcomed Caroline, Vicky and Matt, who were standing at the entrance, trying to find an unoccupied place for them. Finding a table with a small fuchsia sofa, they made their way with difficulty through the crowd and got seated. After the usual drink ordering and coats removing, the three friends were examining the new place. The interior was nicely decorated with white tables and white and fuchsia sofas, armchairs and barstools, whereas the walls were covered with mirrors and music logos. The club was for sure big but with all these people dancing, it sure seemed like it could explode.

"Amazing, huh?" Vicky yelled at Caroline and she nodded with a smile, not as excited as Vicky was. She and Matt were a little overwhelmed by the madness around them but Vicky had already started moving to the beat. Caroline couldn't help but notice the extremely short red dress she was wearing, covering nothing more than the essential parts of her body. She shook her head realizing that almost all the female popularity of the place was dressed similar as Vicky. Of course the blonde was the only exception being dressed in tight skinny brown trousers, blush colored tiered lace tank top and beige pumps.

"So when is your friend coming?" Vicky asked Matt, curiously.

"In any minute…" Matt paused and took a sip from his whiskey. "Hm, there he is." He raised a hand and pointed at a tall slim young man coming their way.

Caroline focused her eyes on the stranger and saw him giving them a crooked smile. He was surely in his mid-twenties -basically twenty four regarding he was in college with Matt- with his chocolate hair carefully shaped into a boyish haircut and his olive eyes warm and playful, in total coordination with his smirk. She raised an eyebrow; he somehow seemed familiar to her, especially that lovely smirk that never seemed to leave his face. The stranger introduced himself as Kol and Caroline swore that she had heard this name before. However, the constant elbowing by Vicky- she for sure found him hot- wasn't letting her gather her thoughts.

"I thought you won't mind so I brought my brother with me. He's just parking the car." Kol informed them and then Matt tried to start conversation, something very difficult in a place like that.

And then he saw him. Him, again him. The man she rejected many times, yelled at him and for sure insulted him last night. Caroline felt her heart beating faster from nervousness with each step he was taking towards their way.

"Hello…" he simply said and he was surprised when he spotted Caroline. His ocean blue eyes captured her attention and for a moment everything around muted.

"Oh my God! Klaus Mikaelson is your brother?" Vicky yelled surprised beside her and made Caroline's eyes look the ground, avoiding his gaze.

"Yes, I am…" Klaus chuckled looking down as well.

"I can't believe it!" Vicky extended her hand. "I'm Vicky Donavan. Huge fan!" he reluctantly shook her hand and she beamed a wide smile.

"Vicky, he is a publisher not a rock star. You're making him uncomfortable!" Matt eyed her.

"It's ok…" Klaus assured him with a polite smile. "It's nice to meet you Vicky." He said in a perfect British accent and Vicky smiled seductively, trying to mesmerize him. Caroline just rolled her eyes.

"Nice… Five minutes here and he's already stolen my thunder." Kol pouted and the others laughed. "So what's your name, love?" he turned to Caroline.

"Caroline." She simply replied.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled and placed a small kiss on her knuckles. Caroline smiled, feeling amused by his old fashioned gesture. Klaus on the other hand looked away annoyed.

"Are you a good friend of Matt's? Cause I haven't seen you before…" Kol continued.

"We are not very close… I just work together with Vicky." She explained.

"I like career girls." He admitted with a smirk and she laughed.

"I'm working in a coffee shop. Talk about a career!" Caroline said sarcastically.

"Oh please! Baristas are the most helpful people in the world; they always have the thing that keeps you up all night and wakes you up pleasantly in the morning. They are life saviors!" he spoke enthusiastically.

"Oh wow! That's an amazing confident boost!" Caroline giggled. "And what about you? What are you studying?"

"Well, I'm studying medicine but I tend to be more interesting in the sinful college life, if you know what I mean!" he winked and they shared a laugh.

Beside Kol, Klaus was like a man on fire. Caroline could tell he was annoyed. And how could he not be? There she was chatting friendly with his brother whereas she had snapped at him yesterday. _Nice work, Caroline! _However, with Vicky trying to get his attention he wasn't alone. Caroline saw him glance at her half dress once or twice but she wasn't surprised. He was a womanizer after all, he wouldn't chase her forever.

Some minutes later, Vicky came beside her and started dragging her to the dance floor. Caroline loved to dance but not in front of people and certainly not in front of Klaus in particular. Yet, if Vicky was in a mission nothing could stop her. And her mission now was to get Klaus Mikaelson to notice her. The two girls finally made it to the floor and started swaying their hips to the music. Little bad girl by David Guetta started playing and like that Vicky's plan went straight to the trash.

From the moment Caroline started moving Klaus locked his eyes on her. She was amazing, smiling widely, enjoying every moment of it, totally opposite from the other girls that were trying to impress the male popularity. He slowly took everything in; the way her golden locks bounced around her pretty face, her hips swaying from the left to the right and then round and round making him want for more. Klaus caught himself licking his lips, enjoying the sight in front of him.

"She sure is something, don't you think?" Kol spoke looking at Caroline and took a ship from his drink.

"I guess so…" Klaus tried to act unaffected.

"Oh, you don't have to pretend with me, Nik… I saw how you were looking at her…"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The publisher replied fiercely.

"Well, if that counts I like her!" Kol smirked.

"Kol, you just met her!" Klaus rolled his eyes.

"That doesn't matter! I have excellent taste in women!" he said with confidence. "You should get to know her."

"I might have met with her once or twice…" his older brother spoke.

"Bloody hell! You slept with her and I'm learning that now?" Kol said a little louder.

"Relax, Kol! I didn't sleep with her! We just come across from time to time…" he explained.

"I don't understand…" he raised an eyebrow confused.

"It's a long story…" Klaus sighed, still watching Caroline dancing.

"You screw things up, didn't you?" Kol shook his head and Klaus tried to reply but he caught him off. "Fix it. Don't let the chance pass by." He suggested. "And in the meantime…" he placed his drink on the table and smirked seductively at a brunette at the across table "I'm gonna have some fun!" he stood up and patted his shoulder, as Klaus shook his head with an amused smile.

* * *

The time was now a quarter after two but the club was more crowded as ever; it seemed like more and more people were arriving in these small hours. Klaus were sitting boringly on the small sofa of their table, with his right foot resting on his left knee, sipping his third drink for the night. Kol had left him alone being too busy flirting around whereas Matt was engaged in a heavy conversation with some other of his friends that also came. Thank God, Vicky had finally got the message that he was not interested and right now was dancing slutily with a way too big muscular guy.

Some weeks ago, Vicky would be the perfect distraction for him. Hot, slutty and eager, she would be an easy one night stand for him, in order to clear his mind from all the work stress. However today he didn't want to mess things up, mostly because of the feisty blonde with those judgy blue eyes. He wanted to prove that he was nothing like she had pictured him.

Right on time, Caroline walked towards him, the second beer bottle in hand, and sat next to him. Klaus looked at her curiously and sat up. She wasn't acting cold as always; she just gave him a small smile.

"How come you're alone?" she yelled over the music.

"It appears that my lovely brother has better things to do." Klaus said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, I believe he's in good hands." She pointed further in front of them, where Kol was being sandwiched by a redhead and a brunette who were dancing upon him. The satisfied look on his face made both Klaus and Caroline chuckle.

"Listen Caroline… I apologize if I said anything to offend you yesterday…" he was serious now.

"I wasn't a saint either… I said pretty mean things that you didn't deserve…" she looked him in the eyes. "So I think we are even." A small smile appeared on her face and he returned it. There was a minute of silence, both of them looking at their hands, not knowing what to say.

"Even though our dinner was a disaster…" Klaus started "I… I'm willing to try and be friends with you… If you like of course…"

Caroline raised her head and their eyes somehow managed to meet once again. She saw honesty and clarity in them. So she believed him… And she wasn't surprised with the words that left her lips. "I guess we could try…" she shrugged biting her lip and Klaus awarded her with a wide sweet smile that made her eyes flicker a little.

"So I believe now it's the time we start to know each other..?" Klaus wondered playfully.

"I guess so yes…" Caroline nodded with a smile, but a yawn escaped her.

"Are you tired?" Of course Klaus noticed.

"A little… I had a long day. Coming here was totally out of the plan!" she explained. "And I don't think we'll be leaving anytime soon…" she said boringly. "No offence, I don't find your company boring." Caroline didn't want to be rude again.

"That's impossible, cause I'm the best entertainment you'd ask for!" Klaus replied with a proud expression and she giggled a beautiful sound that didn't go unnoticed by him. "Come on, I'll drive you home to get some rest."

Caroline raised an eyebrow, teasingly. "Are you sure I can trust you?"

"Of course!" he spoke. "We said friends, right?"

* * *

**And that was the new chapter! What do you say? Love it? Hate it? Share your thoughts with me by reviewing! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**Guest: Thank you for your words! As for Caroline's behavior, I mean I'm sure all of us at some point of our lifes developed a fierce disliking towards a celebrity, only regarding the way he/she appeared in the media. I know I have! So that's why Caroline is acting that way. Don't worry she will be proven wrong! ;)**

**ilovetvd: I so agree with you... The world would be such a better place! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**dawnlee: No, thank YOU for reading and enjoying! It makes me really happy to hear that you like my story!**

**Guest: Of course and smiley-dimple Klaus will capture her heart! He is such a cutie when he does that! But I also like all Klaus' versions so don't worry, his sexy self will make a looot of appearences! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)**


	5. One Step At A Time

**Hey everyone! How are you going? Sorry for the delay but these weeks were a little hectic! Once again a huuugee thank you to all who reviewed, subscripted, favorited and just took a minute and read my story. You guys are incredible; Klaus gives you all kisses! xD Literally thank you! Anyways, enough with my talking! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**One Step At A Time**

_You know… In life, if you let it, you can always think of reasons to give up. But if you don't, you just might find love in places you never imagined._

Another tiring day at work had passed. Running a hand through his messy hair and letting a sigh of relief, Klaus walked out of the elevator and after nodding to the valet, he relaxed into the comfort of his car. Driving through the busy New York roads was never his thing but tonight he was finding the bright lights rather amusing to his tired mind. Strangely, he had the urge to go somewhere; his apartment seemed depressing at the time. Stopping at a red light and looking out of his window, he knew exactly where the road would lead him to.

Twenty minutes later he was inside the bar that, thanks to Stefan, had learned some weeks ago. Bourbon filled glass in hand, he was sitting on a barstool as his blue orbs were searching for her. It had been five days after that night at the club when they decided to try and be friends and Klaus caught himself being excited about the new reality. Caroline was nothing like the women he used to meet, she was full of mysteries and that intrigued him. He wanted to find her secret combination and, for some odd reason, spend time with her.

However, she was nowhere to be found. At the stage was a guy singing, badly he should add, a ridiculous pop song and after checking around him and the rest of the bar he noticed no hint of those bouncy golden locks. Klaus finished his drink disappointed, thinking she maybe had the day off, and he was about to grab his jacket and leave when he heard a sweet feminine voice behind him.

"Well, I see we gained another regular customer…" Klaus turned around and saw Caroline smiling shyly at him. Her face was just like he remembered; blue cat eyes, light make up and a mess of curly hair. Coat and bag were hanging loosely on her right elbow and her outfit was consisted by a white V-neck camisole with black stripes that made her breasts stand up proudly much to his delight, black skinny trousers and black high heel boots. _God she was hot!_

Klaus returned the smile. "Can't help it! The singer here is ravishing…"

Caroline rolled her eyes. Of course he would come up with such a remark. She had to give it to him; he was good with words. "You're exaggerating again…" she sighed.

"You know, Caroline, women love compliments and usually accept them. You should too…" he took a sip from his new drink and looked her in the eyes. "Especially when they are one hundred present true…"

She gave him a small smile. "Yeah, whatever." She waved a hand between them. "So what brings you here?"

"I thought why not have a drink after work with my new friend?" Klaus gave her a clever smirk. "And I should tell you, I was a little worried when I didn't see you here."

"Well, we have open mice night tonight, so my work here is done." She explained. "It's the rare occasion that I got to go home early."

"So if I asked you to accompany me for a drink you'd refuse?" he smirked.

"Most definitely yes." Caroline replied. "Unless you have plans to sign up for karaoke." She pointed at the stage where a rather muscular guy was singing and dancing to I'm a slave for you by Britney Spears.

Both Caroline and Klaus laughed. "Well, that's never ever going to happen. Singing is not one of my talents." He admitted smiling down at his drink.

"That's too bad… I thought you were Mr. Perfect!" she teased him with a mocking smirk.

"Don't worry, sweetheart… I have plenty other…" Klaus gave her a naughty smirk and Caroline couldn't help but chuckle, shaking her head.

"_That_ I didn't want to hear!"

"Oh, where did your dirty mind go? I meant I'm pretty awesome at pool!" Klaus smiled innocently at her.

"Yeah, right!" she nodded not convinced at all.

"What? I can prove it to you if you want!" he smiled determined, gesturing at the pool table. "Come on, I dare you…" he challenged her with a smirk. "Unless you're scared…"

"Ha-ha!" Caroline fake laughed. "I'm a master at pool!"

"We'll see about that!" he replied determined.

"Well then follow my lead." She winked at him and started walking with a smirking Klaus behind her.

* * *

There was silence as Caroline was gathering the balls. She didn't know why she was behaving like that but for the first time she felt confident. It had been years since a man pursued her and especially the way Klaus did and she couldn't help but feel, even the slightest, flattered. She felt as though she had an effect on him, that she had the upper hand. And that made her feel like that sexiest woman in the bar.

Raising her eyes, Caroline saw him standing at the edge of the pool table with a boyish smile, a cue already in hands. He had also raised the sleeves of his baby blue dress shirt up his elbows, a gesture Caroline found for some odd reason very manly and attractive. Of course, she couldn't help but notice how the dress shirt clung tightly on his well-built chest and how the grey pants were hanging loosely on his hips. Caroline had to turn away her gaze as she felt her cheeks getting some shades redder.

"Are we playing or what?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"As I see patience is not one of your talents either…" Caroline commended as she took a cue herself.

"Apparently not…" he came closer to her. "I like to take everything I want fast and hard." He titled his head to the side and smirked seductively.

"Oh yeah?" she looked up at him, inches away from his face. "Who knew!" she raised an eyebrow scanning him surprised from head to toe. Klaus chuckled at her clever remark.

Caroline just smirked and leaned over the table, ready to shoot the first ball. Klaus on the over hand, titled his head and appreciated the sight in front of him. He liked that confident Caroline; and let's face it, the view was to die for.

"Stop staring at my ass, Mr. I-want-to-be-friends-with-you!" Caroline commended with a small smile, without moving an inch.

"Well, you can't blame me…" he smirked raising a hand in surrender.

An hour later, the game was more heated than ever. It was a tie and there was only the eight ball left. People was now around them, mostly men on her side and mostly women on his, and Caroline and Klaus was looking at each other with a challenging smirk while pacing slowly around the table, looking for ways to defeat the enemy.

Caroline made a shot and much to her disappointment the ball just stopped a few inches before the whole. "Dammit!" she whined stomping her foot on the floor, as a wave of ohs erupted from her male fans. Klaus smiled; her reaction was plane adorable. Now it was his time to lean over the table and, after positioning the cue directly in front of the ball, he raised his eyes and looked seductively at her.

"Sorry sweetheart… Some things just have to be dealt by men." He said chessily and still looking at her, he sent the ball through the hole. The people around them cheered and Klaus shrugged with a small smile as Caroline crossed stubbornly her hands over her chest.

"Oh, don't be mad…" Klaus spoke amused, as he sat at the edge of the table.

"I'm not!" she spat and looked away with attitude, her arms still wrapped around her chest stubbornly.

"You don't say…" he commended trying to keep a straight face. "C'mon I'll drive you home." He offered and stood up.

"Fine!" she groaned. "It's the least you could do!" Caroline grabbed her belongings and started walking quickly, as Klaus followed behind her with a chuckle. God, where did he get himself into?

* * *

The ride was silent with only a medley of slow songs playing in the background. To say that Caroline didn't like it, would be a lie. Resting her head back, she was looking out the window as her frustration was starting to wash away eventually. The bright lights of the city made her relax, along with the perfect male scent that car had; it was a mixture of manly body wash and distinctive cologne that captivated all of her senses. This was the second time she was in his car but she couldn't help not to notice it.

"Why am I still being given the silent treatment?" Caroline heard Klaus' voice, soft and amused at the same time.

"Because…" she turned to face him and raised her hands in the air. "You beat me! I thought gentlemen let women win!"

Klaus chuckled. "They do… But if I had let you win I would have offended you and your cleverness. I mean the ball was just inches from the hole…" he explained, eyes focused on the road.

Caroline thought the situation for a while; he was right _of course._ It would have been dumb to pretend like he couldn't make the shot. "Fine! But it was just pure luck!"

"Yes, it was…" Klaus turned briefly and gave her a small smile. "You are actually very good." He complimented her. "Bet some older brother taught you how to shot?" he asked, as memories of teaching a junior in high school Rebekah how to play pool stormed in his mind.

"Nah…" she shook her head. "I'm an only child. Tyler taught me. He's a friend now." She explained. "Used to be more in high school." Caroline shrugged as he saw him cracking a small smile and nodding, without looking at her.

Comfortable silence fell once again between them and Caroline was about to turn to her window, when With or Without You by U2 started playing. Her eyes locked at the music player and frowned at the coincidence.

Klaus seemed to notice and his hands were immediately on the small machine. "I can change it if you like…"

"No… It's actually my favorite song… And band." Caroline spoke surprised.

"Interesting…" he simply said. "Have you seen them?"

"Yes, one time. It was my dad's gift for graduation." She smiled at the memory. "Let me guess; you have VIP tickets for every world tour?" she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"You're making assumptions again…" Klaus smirked amused. "I've never been to any of their concerts."

Caroline was surprised. "That's too bad… They are pretty awesome…" she shrugged turning to look straight ahead.

"I bet they are…" Klaus smiled as he watched her from the corner of his eyes.

After making its way through the busy roads of Brooklyn, the black Grant Cherokee came to a stop in front of the brown two storey house. Klaus had noticed from the other time that it was rather old and not well preserved as the others around but didn't find the courage to ask her anything. He was afraid that he would cross a line but had made a mental note to ask sometime in the future.

"So I guess the night ends now…" Caroline spoke. "Thank you for driving me, again." She gave him a small shy smile as her hand went to the door.

Klaus nodded. "It was fun today, wasn't it?" he asked and he was even surprised by his question.

"Yeah… I had fun…" she smiled and at the loss of further words an awkward silence fell between them. "So I should get going…" Caroline opened the door and hooped outside.

"What would you say about meeting again?" Klaus cut her off before she would close the door.

"I… I don't know... I mean we said friends but-"

"Breakfast tomorrow?" he cut her once again.

"Can't. Working." She replied.

"What about the other day?" he insisted hopefully.

"The same."

"Oh, come on Caroline… You got to have a day off!" Klaus titled his head and gave her an amused smirk.

"Do you?" she raised her eyebrows.

"No... But I can arrange it…" he replied with the same expression.

Caroline sighed and rolled her eyes. It was true; she couldn't resist him, he always found her weak points. "Fine!" she huffed. "I'm free Sunday morning."

"Sunday it is then." Klaus smiled proud for himself. He opened his mouth to speak again but it was her time now to cut him off.

"And no, you don't get to pick me up. I'll meet you outside your office. Ten o'clock." Caroline spoke determined.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, I have a thing for bossy women."

"Whatever!" she rolled her eyes. "Good night, Klaus."

"Good night, Caroline." He smiled sweetly at her and watched as she disappeared inside her house.

* * *

"Didn't you have an exciting week now, huh?" Elena asked opening the stove a little and checking the food she was preparing.

"It was all right…" Caroline replied emotionless, sinking on her chair and crossing her legs.

"Of course because multiple dates with Klaus Mikaelson is such an everyday thing!" Elena shrugged, the irony evidence in her voice.

The two friends were at Elena's and Damon's house, lounging at their wonderful decorated kitchen and enjoying their evening coffee as Elena was making dinner. With Caroline's work shifts and Elena's work at the magazine, they didn't get the chance to sit and have a proper girl talk. So Caroline now was filling the brunette with all the necessary details about her persistent admirer; their date-disaster, their decision to be friends and finally the upcoming meeting for breakfast.

"Are you sure about that? The friendship thing I mean…" Elena asked bringing the brown mug to her lips.

Caroline sighed. "I'm not… But what was I supposed to say? He was so persistent; he didn't give me a choice…"

Elena just eyed her skeptically. It wasn't Caroline's typical behavior; she usually used to take her time. She didn't trust people that fast, let alone try and be friends with strangers. Especially rich, famous and arrogant strangers.

"I know the look Elena! Just say what you're holding…" the blonde sighed once more.

"I'm not holding anything." She lied and Caroline was about to protest only to be interrupted by Damon's arrival from work. Leaving his messenger back and car keys on the cabinet next to the door, he made his way towards them with a smirk.

"Well, something smells good in here." He commended and leaned to peck Elena's lips as Caroline witnessed with a smile. "Hey there Barbie! Long time no see!" Damon teased her and she rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname he had come up with many years ago, when he first met her.

"Aw I didn't know you missed me that much!" Caroline teased back. The two of them together always meant hilarious back and forth commends. "Maybe I should come over more often…"

"Oh please, give us _that_ pleasure!" he scoffed and Elena smacked his arm lightly as the two girls giggled.

"But I have to give it to you… You're looking good today, Salvatore!" she gestured at his grey dress shirt and dark jeans and he made a manly twirl.

"You like?" he winked. "Told you she's into me!" he turned to his wife.

"Yeah, keep dreaming, honey!" Elena just waved a hand amused.

There was a silence as Damon helped himself with a cup of coffee too. "So… How was your date with Mikaelson?" he made an expression of disgust before taking a sip from his coffee.

"Damon!" Elena semi yelled and widened her eyes at him as Caroline looked at her friend with a fake smile, not believing that she had actually told him.

"What?" he asked totally unaware.

"Just because I tell you things, doesn't mean that you're allowed to know them!" she spoke in a high pitched voice. "I'm sorry Caroline…" she frowned.

"It's all right… I get married couples share everything…" she laughed it off.

"Whatever!" Damon frowned at his wife's incoherent logic. "So how was it?"

"Not that it's any of your business but anyways… It was bad, really bad… But we met again and decided to try a friendship thing…"

"Hmm…" he nodded skeptically, suddenly feeling the need to explore the inside of his mug. "My opinion is to stay away from the guy."

Caroline raised her eyes in surprise. "Well, that was a little forward don't you think?" she chuckled but her laugher faded seeing Damon's serious expression.

"I mean it Caroline… He's not the guy for you."

"Whoa! I never said that I wanted something more with him." She raised her hands.

"I know… But even the friendship thing isn't going to work. He's an arrogant, manipulative jerk; he can't be trusted."

"Damon…" Elena tried to interfere.

"No Elena! I should warn her. Mikaelson is all well and good till he stubs you in the back…" Damon spoke, his emerald green eyes serious upon her. Placing his mug with force on the table, he turned around to leave the room, his face a mixture of emotions with anger and betrayal standing out. Caroline was surprised by his behavior; she'd never seen him like that.

"How do you know all that?" she managed to snap out of her haze.

Damon stood still for a minute not facing her. "Who do you think ripped me and my brother apart?" and with that he was gone.

* * *

Sunday morning came much faster than Caroline expected, with gloomy grey clouds shadowing the city. She liked the weather like that; it gave her peace and a warm feeling of calmness. A nice walk was always a great option for days like these and Caroline was indeed surprised when Klaus agreed, with just a small smile and without any complains, to walk with her to the nearest coffee shop. Reaching the small café, he being a gentleman opened the door for her and she smiled shyly looking at her feet.

Minutes later they had the perfect table on the house and of course filled with what Klaus descripted as a typical English breakfast. Silver utensils knocking on plates and the occasional cough or sigh from somebody around them was the only sound at the beginning, as the two were savoring their food. However, Caroline's mind worked overdrive; she couldn't forget Damon's words. And even if she would manage to let this Damon-Stefan thing go unnoticed, she surely couldn't hush that little voice inside her head that insisted the two of them as friends was just a creepy and total impossible story.

"You seem a little off today…" Klaus pointed out.

"Hmm, no… I'm ok!" Caroline raised her eyes from her scrambled eggs, totally taken off guard by how observant he was.

"Caroline…" he titled his head to the side. He knew something was wrong and he wouldn't let it go until he found out.

"All right I have some things in my mind but they're not any of your business…" _Lie. _But oh well she wasn't going to just be all buddy-buddy with him and talk about her concerns. She had Elena for that.

Klaus debated the situation for a moment. He knew that if he continued his investigation she would probably become pissed off and leave him like the previous time. He learned his lesson; so he decided to change the subject. "Fine… So tell me something about yourself."

"Like what?"

"Oh, I don't know… Parents maybe? Siblings, relatives?"

"Well…" Caroline took a deep breath. "I'm an only child raised by my dad; I still live with him. As for relatives, I know the existence of two aunts in Chicago. Nothing more though…"

Klaus put his elbows on the table, leaning closer, eager to learn more about the beautiful woman in front of him. "You mentioned your dad but… What about your mom?" he asked hesitantly.

Her eyes dropped to her glass of orange juice. "I don't really wanna talk about that…" The clouds that darkened her usual light blue eyes didn't go unnoticed by Klaus and he couldn't help but want, _need,_ to learn more.

"What about you?" she spoke quickly before he got the chance to ask more. Her tone seemed to be her normal cheerful one again.

"I believe you know about my family…" a cocky smile found its way to his lips.

"Oh, don't flatter yourself!" Caroline narrowed her eyes. "I know who they are but I don't know what they look like… I mean in reality…"

"Let's see then…" Klaus looked at her, baby blue eyes smiling along with his sexy lips. "There's Elijah, 'the grandpa' as we call him, because he's the oldest." She laughed at their private joke and he followed with a chuckle. "He's always been the big brother to me, the one that covered for me when I was in trouble or giving advice and all the so called life wisdom… Second in row it's me, pretty awesome as you see for yourself…" Klaus said matter-of-factly getting an eye roll as a response. "Then it's Rebekah, only a year younger than me, but she doesn't advertise it; she has a huge aging fear going on. She's many things; annoying, whinny, overdramatic…"

"Wow! You just love your sister!" Caroline's remark interrupted him.

"Oh, I do… Very much… And the fact that only a year separates us, made us form a very strong bond. However, I rarely admit it because she'll make me more wrapped around her finger than I already am." His dimples made their appearance again and Caroline couldn't help but smile. "And last but not least, Kol… The baby in the family, who drives everyone in the family crazy with his cockiness and boldness. I believe I must take some credits about his behavior…" he smirked shyly, like a little boy getting caught while trying to steal cookies from the jar.

"You didn't say anything about your parents…" she pointed out and watched as his face hardened for a minute.

"I guess we should put this subject in the 'no' pile too…" he replied serious and took a sip from his coffee.

Caroline was a little intrigued by the answer-what can possible been hidden behind the perfect image of the golden family?- but decided to drop the subject as he wished. "What's with your family and strange names? I mean Kol, Klaus, _Elijah_?" she made an expression of disgust and Klaus laughed. "Seriously! Who would name their child Elijah? No offence!"

"Well, my family has a tradition of naming their children with ancient names. Elijah was my father's father and my name is from my mother's. It's actually Niklaus."

"What?" Caroline asked surprised trying hard to keep a straight face.

"Oh c'mon! Not you too! I'm not saying my full name ever again!" Klaus whined.

Caroline couldn't help it anymore; she was laughing so hard earning a cold glare from him. "Oh, I'm sorry!" she tried to calm herself but failed as another wave of laughter escaped her mouth.

"Yeah, yeah right! Ha-ha, very funny!" Klaus tone was irritating, his eyes looking away stubbornly.

"I really am sorry! God, I'm stopping now, see?" she smiled sweetly at him and gained an annoyed side look. "Well, would we be even if I told you hmm…" Caroline pushed her lips together, thinking "Ha, when I was little I had a bunny named Bunny!"

Klaus eyed her momentarily. "You named the bunny Bunny…" he repeated, not quite sure if he had heard right.

"Yes, I did!" Caroline replied proudly.

"Oh God, that's ridiculous!" he exclaimed as they both burst into laughter.

"Hey, I was a little girl…!" she tried to defend herself but it was too late, regarding Klaus' hard laugh. "Whatever! Niklaus is still your name!" that made his laughter stop, much to her delight.

"Anyway…" he gave her a warning look "I believe it's time we move on to other subjects… What about friends?"

"That's easy… Elena; my best friend, practically my sister. We grew up together, experienced all the phases in our lives together… We're inseparable." She paused; surprised by the way he was listening to her like he actually cared. "You? Do you have any close friends apart from those who follow you around like little puppies?" she raised a challenging eyebrow.

Klaus chuckled. "Well, there's Stefan…"

"Damon's brother…" Damon's warning words stormed in her mind again, evidence the frown on her forehead.

"Yes." He nodded. "We met at college and since then he's my mate." Klaus explained. "And there is Katherine, Elijah's wife. It's something like with you and Elena; I've known Katherine my whole life. Our parents were friends and we always used to hang out. We went at the same schools and college and it seems like, the same goes for Stefan, she always understands me." A genuine warm smile never left his lips, while talking about his friends. Caroline caught herself smiling too, seeing the affection in his eyes.

"Do you honestly believe we can be friends?" she asked softly, the words coming expectantly out of her lips. Her gaze focused on the leftovers on her plate not daring to look at his ocean ones.

"Why not?" Klaus replied.

"Because is impossible… We're from different worlds, Klaus…" Caroline finally raised her eyes.

"That's one lame excuse Caroline and you know it… Our so called worlds" he put air quotes "don't have anything to do with us." He spoke firmly.

"How can you be so sure? Look, I don't want to keep my hopes up… And I know that sooner or later you'll get bored of chasing the nobody from Brooklyn…"

"Look… I told you that I wanted to be friends with you and that's not gonna change. And believe me you're way more interesting than some obnoxious people, who think themselves as royalty." Klaus assured her, his face serious and sincere.

"Wow! Did all these just came out of Klaus Mikaelson's mouth?" Caroline asked sarcastically.

"Yes they did! And you better believe them cause you won't get rid of me that easy, love. I never give up when I set my mind to something." He gave her a dashing dimple smile and Caroline did the same, trying to figure out the persistent man in front of her. He sure deserved a chance…

* * *

The typical elevator ding echoed at the offices of The Observer and the stunning young female came into view. Blond hair rested straight on her shoulders, contradicting nicely with her grey and claret outfit choice, while claret way high stiletto pumps made a distinctive sound on the hardwood floor as she walked gracefully and full of confident. Employees were murmuring good mornings without getting a reply and everyone in the room always wondered how such a beautiful face could be so stuck up and mean. The door of Klaus' office flew open as the femme fatale stormed inside without bothering to knock.

"Rebekah!" Klaus exclaimed as both he and Stefan turned at her. She didn't even flinch and her brother knew that this would be fun. "To what we owe the pleasure?"

"Apart from being locked in this hole, did you check any of the magazines today?" Rebekah spoke in a dismissive tone.

"No, sister, I was rather occupied with other stuff…" Klaus replied matter-of-factly. "Why?"

"Well, you tell me." She threw on his office desk the magazines she was holding. "Seems like you and your new sex toy are all over the media." Klaus heard her say as photos of him and Caroline on the cover of the magazines were staring back at him…

* * *

**Dadum! It was about time paparazzi found about those two! :P So what do you guys think? Like it or not? You know what to do; press that button down there and review! It'll make my day! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**ilovetvd: Yep, I know what you mean... We don't like seing Klaus rejected! And I so second your statement; this kind of loves are always the strongest! Thank you for reading and reviewing, honey!**

**dawnlee: I hope I didn't fail your expectations! xD Thank you for your review, hon!**

**Guest: You actually got my thoughts precisely! Caroline wants to do all these amazing stuff in her life but she can't and that's making her anxious and upset. Not that she doesn't love her father, but as a young person she wants to opens up her wigds and make something out of her life. Seeing Klaus having achieved all these stuff and totally bragging about them in her face made her lose it. Don't worry they'll eventually learn more about each other and understand that neither of them had a perfect life. I'm really glad you like my characters! It means a lot! Thank you for reading and reviewing, darling!**


	6. Rumor Has It

**Heeey guys! Nice to see you again! Once again thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you who reviewed and subscripted! You are amazing and my favorite people in the world! Love you all! So in chapter six our favorite characters are celebrating Thanksgiving! Yeah, I know it was like a week ago but I couldn't help myself! So onto the reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Rumor Has It**

_There is no privacy that cannot be penetrated. No secret can be kept in the civilized world. Society is a masked ball where everyone hides his real character and reveals it by hiding…_

It was the first time she was ready for work on time. Being in an unexpected happy mood, Caroline put on her dark blue coat that matched her casual modest outfit and grabbed her purse before heading down the stairs. Her dad was probably still sleeping, hence the peaceful silence, so she tried to make as less sound as possible. However, she couldn't help the loud gasp that escaped her lips when she noticed Elena sitting at their kitchen table, lost in her thoughts.

"You scared the crap out of me, Lena!" Caroline exclaimed, placing a hand over her chest. "What are you doing here this early?"

"Caroline we need to talk…" Elena spoke seriously, as she walked to her.

"What happened?" the blonde asked, worry obvious on her face. "Is there something wrong?"

"Kinda…" she replied.

"You're killing me you know! Is it about you or Damon?" Elena just shook her head. "Oh my God did something happened to my dad?" she asked loudly, panicking.

"Caroline relax!" the brunette finally spoke. "Nothing is wrong with your dad or me or Damon." Caroline let a sigh of relief and Elena hesitated for a moment. "It's about you and Klaus."

"Not again…." She groaned. "Elena, I love you but I'm tired of talking about that. Whatever happened happened." She blurted and walked to the door. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go to work." Her hand moved to the door handle.

"I wouldn't do that…" her friend warned her.

"Excuse me?" she frowned. "Why?"

"Because of that…" Elena raised in front of her the magazine she was holding behind her back all that time and watched as Caroline's eyes widened in shock.

* * *

After the tornado "Rebekah", silence spread inside the publisher's office. Klaus and Stefan seemed to have turned into statues, both of them looking at the magazines in shock whereas Rebekah took a seat at one of the armchairs, waiting for an explanation. The rhythmical sound of her heel stomping stubbornly on the wooden floor was starting to get disturbing.

"Well, care to make any explanations?" she finally spoke.

"How that happened?" Stefan's question adverted to Klaus, as both didn't move an inch.

"I… I don't know…" Klaus was dumbfounded.

"Apparently my brother here was too mesmerized by his new achievement that didn't bother take precautions!" Rebekah exclaimed.

Klaus just ignored his sister; his attention had caught the outrageous headlines. "_New Face in Town-Has Mikaelson found his one and only?" " Exclusive: Klaus Mikaelson is back in the dating game! And this time the type is blonde!" "Who's the lady on the side of New York's most eligible bachelor? We are all dying to find out!" _This was so wrong, so disrespectful. Klaus could literally feel the blood rising in his head. How did they find them? How could they do that? And that's ok for him; he was used to this stuff. But Caroline… It was so unfair for her.

"This shouldn't have happened…." Stefan sighed running a hand through his hair.

"Don't I know it, Stefan?" Klaus finally snapped out of his haze. "I didn't think that they were following me!"

"How could they not? These days you were about to close your huge deal with the France newspaper! They were ready to take anything from you… And you just gave them the best opportunity!" Stefan spoke upset.

Klaus sighed frustrated rubbing his face with his hand. How could he screw everything up?

"At least this beats last month's gay rumour…" Rebekah spoke emotionless, examining her perfect manicured nails.

"Rebekah…" Klaus warned her.

"What, Nik? You do something that stupid and then you get all sensitive and offended?" she spoke fiercely. "Honestly, what's so different about her that deserved our family's humiliation?"

"The overdramatic Rebekah…" Klaus waved a hand in front of him. "Don't worry, your precious reputation is not in danger." He spoke bitterly.

"You know father won't be pleased with that. And how could he be anyway?" she spoke sarcastically.

"_Father_ doesn't have a say in my life for years now. I don't care about his opinions." He sent her a death glare.

The blonde eyed him intensely, not believing his words. "You put your stupid plaything above us!"

"For God sake's, Rebekah, she's just a friend!" Klaus exclaimed with a hand gesture.

"Clearly! I know your kind of "friends" Nik!" anger filled her voice. "In which strip club you found that whore?"

"You better watch how you talk about her!" he growled standing up and looking at her angrily.

"Ok, that's enough!" Stefan interfered. "There is no time for arguing; we should fix this. Rebekah, babe, go to the magazine. Your work here is done. Klaus and I will find a solution."

His fiancé sized the situation for a minute; she sure wanted to say more. However the look her brother was giving her didn't leave her with other option. Stubbornly she grabbed her purse and rushed outside, without bothering say anything more.

* * *

"Damn this man and his stupid name! He said 'c'mon Caroline! A dinner; it'll be fun' and of course he drove me straight to the lions' mouth! For Christ sake, paparazzi?" Caroline was pacing back and forth in front of a sitting Elena, yelling angrily and shaking her hands in frustration.

Caroline's behaviour was the total opposite of Klaus. She was beyond annoyed, she was angry, like literally wanting to shove her fist to the nearest wall. That was outrage! She, plane Caroline Forbes, was being chased by paparazzi! And for what? Because she stupidly accepted to be friends with a Mikaelson. Well, that for sure was a very _very_ bad decision…

"Caroline, can you please calm down?" Elena sighed tired by her reaction.

"Calm down? I am in the cover of today's tabloids and you're telling me to calm down?" she spoke slowly, trying to control her anger.

"I know but it's not that bad… I'm sure there's a way to fix this." She gave her a small smile, trying to make her feel better. Honestly, she didn't even know how or if such things could be fixed.

"Not that bad? When you look at the dictionary _this_ is bad!" Caroline yelled angrily, sinking her heel to the floor to underline her statement.

Elena sighed and stood up. "Come on, sit." She dragged her to a chair and sat beside her. "You need to breathe… This is not helping."

Caroline exhaled the breath she was holding and grabbed a magazine to examine. Photos from her and Klaus' yesterday's walk and breakfast were displayed in front of her while ridiculous headlines were picturing her as the handsome tycoon's new lucky lady friend. Suddenly she felt the need to vomit.

"Are there more?" she asked not taking her eyes off the cover.

"All the magazines have the same photos from yesterday; nothing else. They came to our magazine too but I spoke to my boss and persuaded him not to publish them." Elena spoke.

"Thanks." She replied half-hearted before dropping her head between her hands. "I'm so screwed up…"

"Don't say that…"

"I am Elena…" Caroline snapped looking at her. "They are not gonna stop. Now that they found me they're gonna try and find every little detail of my life. And I don't want that… I don't want that for my dad…" she spoke with sadness evident in her voice.

"I'm sure Klaus will do something. He's not just gonna let it be…" the brunette argued rubbing her arm.

"Yeah, right…" she chuckled sarcastically. "He won't even care. These people are used to that stuff; it's just publicity for him. He'll always be the eligible bachelor and I'm gonna always be the one night stand girl… Like you don't know how this works…" her eyes focused on the table, shadows darkening their colour.

Elena stayed silent; she knew that her friend was right. Klaus was rich and famous and used to whatever they wrote about him. He'd be over it… But what about Caroline? What did this mean for her?

"Cookie, what's going on?" her father's voice made her turn around and face him. He was frowning, worried and confused at the same time. No, she wouldn't let anyone terrorize her life and the people she loved. Her dad had been tortured enough; he didn't need any more burdens on his back.

"It's ok, daddy… You don't need to worry. I'm fine." The blond forced herself to smile and shot up from her chair, determination filled her movements. "But it's time to take matters into my own hands." With that she stormed out of the kitchen.

* * *

At The Observer offices, Klaus and Stefan were like men on fire. They were making endless calls to everyone they knew trying to buy the photographs and put an end to this nonsense. Klaus was sick of the situation; he had nothing to apologize yet everyone was demanding explanations, racing for who would achieve the hottest issue in no time, like wild animals fighting for their pray. All his phone devices where ringing nonstop, as everyone oh so suddenly showed an interest in his love life. Ending his call with an obnoxious young "reporter", the publisher run a hand through his hair and sighed, whilst Stefan's voice could be heart arguing with someone from the other line.

His iPhone vibrated once more and Klaus was about to through it to the nearest wall when he noticed the ID caller. White letters that formed the name Caroline were staring back at him and suddenly a wave of nervousness hit him. What was he going to say now?

His thumb pressed the green button on the screen. "Caroline let me explain…" he breathed.

"Sure go ahead! Cause I'd love to hear what the hell is actually going on!" Caroline semi yelled from the line.

"Listen, these days I was about to close a huge deal and that's why they were following me… It doesn't happen every day." Klaus explained quickly.

"Oh, well now I'm relieved! _Thank you!_" she replied, the sarcasm evident in her voice.

"I know that's something you don't fancy and you have every right to be upset-"

"_Upset_? Of all the words ever spoken, you think that now I could be described as upset?" she paused. "Well, hear this out; I'm furious!" Caroline yelled at the top of her lungs and Klaus snapped his eyes closed and sighed.

"Caroline, you don't understand-" he tried again only to be cut off one more time.

"Oh, believe me I do! I understand that my face is in every tabloid next to the 'high end escort of the year' sign! I also do understand that if I leave my home some disgusting so called reporters will be following me around and try to snoop into my life!" she was so angry now, passing inside her room, trying not to break anything on her way.

"Look, I'm gonna fix this. Stefan and I are calling every single tabloid in the city. Some of the owners are friends and they'll withdraw the pictures and for the ones who won't, we will buy every copy and every snapshot. I promise you, by tomorrow everything will be back to normal. I can do that!" Klaus spoke determined, hating the fact that he made her go through through this.

"I do know you will. And you better do it fast! But so that we're clear, don't bother me again. Don't drop by the bar or the coffee shop; don't even call me again." Caroline replied fiercely.

"What? Why?" he quickly asked. "I'm telling you everything will be all right and we can be like before again."

"No, no, no! Like before is gone." Caroline assured him with a stern voice. "I'm not putting the people I love or even myself at risk again. This so called friendship is over!" she hung up before giving him the chance to reply, both of them reacting in the same way; taking their anger on their phones and throwing them on his office and her boudoir respectively.

* * *

Two weeks had passed since the magazine storm and hopefully from day one things were back to normal. Klaus kept his promise and indeed no one bothered Caroline or anyone she knew. It was like nothing happened. Much to her surprise, he also stopped being his persistent self and left her alone. A small voice inside her head was feeling a little bad for speaking him the way she did- yeah, she was well-known for her short temper- but that belonged to the past and she agreed with herself that she didn't care anymore.

Readjusting the heat of the stove, Caroline placed the last dishes on their small dining table and took a step back to admire her work. It was Thanksgiving and she couldn't be more excited; she used to be a sucker for big family gatherings since she could remember herself. She smiled satisfied at how delicious all her food looked and brushed a hand over the corner of the table to soothe the wrinkles of the clothe table, just before the doorbell signalized the arrival of visitors.

"They are here!" she sang cheerful and rushed to the door, as her dad followed behind her with a smile.

"Happy Thanksgiving!" Elena beamed a wide smile extending the huge plate of yams she was holding. It was an unofficial tradition that the two best friends would spend holidays together. After Elena's parents passed away in that tragic accident when she was little, her aunt Jenna always used to invite Caroline and her dad over for every holiday. Although many years had passed since then, the two women never stopped that habit; only that now the gatherings were taking place on either house.

Elena and Damon shared hugs with everyone and popping out of nowhere, there was the youngest member of the Gilbert family.

"Care bear!" Jeremy smiled widely opening his arms.

"Jer? Oh my God, when did you arrive?" she squalled hugging him tightly.

"Today." he announced pulling back. "I couldn't miss your delicious turkey!"

"Aww, I really did miss you, big guy!" she smiled genuine at him; Caroline considered Jeremy her little brother, too. "I see you've been working out, huh?" she punched his shoulder playfully.

"Yeah, little Gilbert is trying to impress the ladies." Damon said in his usual teasing tone and Jeremy chuckled.

"Oh, enough with my brother! Let's eat already; I can't resist these sinful things anymore!" Elena groaned playfully and everyone laughed on their way to the table.

* * *

Klaus sighed as the black heavy fence closed with sound behind him. Earning a slight bow from the security guard, he drove through the beautiful garden in front of the luxurious mansion. It was a huge beige and grey residence with big white windows, sculptured perfectly to the detail, that overlooked the whole city. He was always mesmerized by this house; it looked so safe and warm from the outside. It deserved a better family…

He locked his car lazily, taking his time walking up the shiny marble stairs. It couldn't help the feeling of nausea that was accompanying him that day. Rarely visited this house anymore; it wasn't something he called home. And it found ridiculous the fact that they still put the act of the perfect family only for holidays and celebrations. Yeah, they were still masochists enough to come here and pretend something they weren't. If it wasn't for his siblings, he thought and made the decision to finally ring the bell.

The heavy beige door opened slowly and a familiar face smiled at him. Klaus smiled back sweetly, his heart enveloping by a warm feeling at the sight of the woman.

"Good morning, Alessandra…" he nodded, eyes smiling and bright.

"Mr Nik… Come on in!" she smiled back and quickly opened the door wider.

Klaus walked inside, shaking his head at her formal greeting. From the time he hit puberty and started to become a man, she always put that ridiculous mister in front of his name. He remembered telling her constantly to stop it but she always refused. _"You're not a child anymore Mr Nik… You're my boss and I should respect you."_ her words were clear in his head and still he couldn't understand her logic. You see, the woman in front of him, now blessed with grey hair, was the one there for him whenever she needed a mother. While his birth mother was working or travelling or God knows what, Alessandra was the one to raise him and make him the man he was today. She always treated him like her own children and Klaus couldn't help but be eternal grateful to her.

"It's nice to see you again Mr Nik… You don't come by anymore…" she spoke, a hint of hurt in her voice, as she took his black coat.

"I know Alessandra… What can I say, work gets the best of me!" he joked. That was clearly not the reason.

"Work is good but you got to live a little, son…" the elderly woman smiled motherly at him.

Klaus looked at his feet and smiled, feeling like a little boy again. "Don't you worry about me… But how are you? Are they treating you nice?"

"Of course." The maid replied quickly. "I consider this my home too." She informed him with a stoic look; she really believed that. "Your mother and brother are in the family room."

"Thank you, Alessandra. It was nice seeing you again." Klaus smiled once more and touched her arm briefly; he was never good with expressing his feelings.

Black designer shoes walked on the crystal clean white marble floor and, making his way between the luxurious curved staircases, Klaus arrived at the massive family room. His eyes were accustomed to the excessive antique furniture, the lavish carpets that embraced the floor and the famous paintings hanging provably on the walls. The fire inside the brown Victorian fireplace was silently burning and a tall slim figure was resting casually beside it. Elijah, always imposing even in a plane dark blue dress shirt and black pants, was gazing at the fire, a frown evident on his forehead, like he was in deep thought. The woman across him, sited on the couch in an elegant brown dress was easily recognisable; she was his mother.

"Niklaus…" Esther breathed, noticing his presence.

"Hello mother." He spoke emotionlessly, not moving from his spot.

"I was starting to lose hope in you; you never answered my calls." She walked to him and placed a brief, cold kiss on each of his cheeks.

"I was busy." Klaus simply answered, standing there motionless.

"It would be nice of you to just pick the phone and say that you're coming for Thanksgiving…" she spoke in a judgy tone, disappointed from her son's reaction towards her.

"Oh, mother, you know Niklaus. He loves to make an entrance!" Elijah teased him with a smile playing on his lips and hugged him brotherly.

"It's nice to see you brother…" Klaus told him sincerely and patted his back.

The older brother pulled back. "You too." was all he managed to say before the sound of heels approaching cut him off.

"I knew I heard a familiar voice…" a sweet feminine voice said and he turned to face the person. There she was his good friend, raven black hair in perfect curls surrounding a flawless face with olive warm brown eyes and a smile that never seemed to change since she was a little girl. Black high heel boots made quickly their way towards him and two arms attacked him with force, making him take a step backwards.

"Whoa, Katherine, hello to you too!" he chuckled and hugged her back.

"Aww, I missed you Nik!" she squealled over his shoulder and pulled back. "You bustard!" her face became serious and slapped his arm. "I'm gone for two weeks and you don't even call!" another slap "Worst" slap "best" slap "friend" slap "of" slap "the" slap "year!"

"Ouch!" he whined rubbing the spot on his arm and scooting a little further away from her. "You don't need to be violent you know!"

"I'll be whatever I want, mister!" Katherine pointed an accusing finger at him. "Especially when you're being a jerk!"

"Oh, you know you can't be mad at me even for a second." He spoke matter-of-factly with a clever smile.

"I hate you!" she groaned and he laughed.

"All right, creepy bonding time with my wife is over!" Elijah stepped in like the jealous husband he was and Katherine curled seductively at his side.

"Eww, even the thought of it is gross!" Klaus made an expression of disgust; Katherine was the only woman who thought of like his sister. "But I have to admit, your wife looks hot today!" he smiled sweetly at them and Katherine made a twirl, showing off her loose baby blue shirt and tight denim.

"My wife always looks hot." Elijah simply stated, gaining a lovesome smile and peck from Katherine.

* * *

"Ok! I think it's time for the "I'm thankful for" tradition!" Caroline said in a singing tone earning a groan from Damon and Jeremy.

"Aren't we a little old for this?" Damon complained.

"Yeah, we do this every year; it's boring!" Jeremy agreed too.

""Guys, guys…" Bill spoke. "It's a tradition; and besides it's nice to admit you're thankful for someone or something, even once in a year…" at his words, every complaint at the table stopped. Everyone held respect for that man. It might was only Caroline's dad but for the rest of them he was always the father figure missing in their lives.

"So…" he started "I'm thankful for my princess and the amazing young woman she became" he and Caroline shared affectionate sweet smiles "and I'm thankful for every more day I got to live and witness you all be the best you can." Bill finished off with a smile to all of them which they couldn't help but return.

"I'm thankful for my sister" Jeremy spoke "and for being able to be accepted to the college of my dreams."

"See? That wasn't so bad!" Bill smiled at him and patted his shoulder. "What about you, Lena?"

"Well, let's see…" she sighed. "I'm thankful for being here with the people I love the most and for having my Damon in my life. I wouldn't change you for the world…" they shared a smile full of love and Elena caressed his cheek, as the rest of them witness with a smile.

Damon took a ship from his wine and cleared his throat. "I'm thankful for my sexy wife and the smocking hot underwear she bought the other day…" he said cleverly, earning complains from the rest of the group and a shoulder smack from Elena.

"Seriously? That's all you could think of?" Caroline whined.

"Yeah, man! Way too graphic!" Jeremy joined.

"All right all right!" he brought his hands up in surrender. "Although what I said was totally true" he took a deep breath "I'm also thankful that I get to be part of a family…" Damon confessed sincerely. "Barbie, you're the last one."

"Yeah…" Caroline sighed. "I'm thankful that I have my dad and all of you in my life… Nothing else matters…" she admitted with a small smile. "Cheers!" she raised her glass.

"Cheers!" the others said in unison and crack their glasses together.

* * *

It was the rare occasion that the Mikaelson mansion was filled with talks and laughs. At the impressive dining room, the heavy wooden table was filled with food proportions enough to feed the homeless of three blocks and the finest wine was colouring the crystal glasses. Elijah, Katherine, Klaus, Stefan, Rebekah and Kol were lounging on the wooden and black leather chairs around it with their mother silent next to the youngest member and a chair empty at the head of the table. Of course, their father was never on time. Actually they would be lucky if he would make it for lunch. Not that anyone would be annoyed… They were used to the behaviour he established after being a politician.

The maids were done serving them and that's when Kol spoke up.

"We should say what we're thankful of!" he said excited.

"Kol!" Klaus groaned. "Don't act like a child!"

"Why? I like it!" he defended himself.

"That's stupid…" Rebekah said in a boring tone.

"You are stupid!" her younger brother replied childish.

"If you don't shut your mouth the next thing to come out of it would be your teeth!" she eyed him.

"Bekah, stop saying that ridiculous quotes! They're giving me nothing but entertainment!" Kol smirked playfully.

Rebekah groaned and threw her napkin at him.

"All right! That's enough!" Elijah spoke in his usual authorized voice.

"I think Kol's idea is nice… We should do it, what do you say?" Katherine spoke.

"If you want, I'm fine by it…" Elijah agreed and Rebekah rolled her eyes. She loved the girl but, God, she had Elijah totally wrapped around her finger.

"That'll be fun…" Stefan shrugged earning a cold glare from Rebekah. "What?" he asked her confused.

"Forget it, Stefan!" she raised a hand in front of his face. "Let's play the stupid game!" Rebekah finally agreed, after eyeing Nik. Of course he would have said yes too.

"Yes!" Kol cheered. "So, I'm thankful for being handsome and irresistible and for all the hot girls I am blessed to have!" he spoke and everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Nice one, really!" Rebekah said in a dismissive tone. "I'm thankful that I don't have to listen to Kol's nonsense every day. And that I'm famous." She shrugged.

"Wow, Bekah! You surely made me look so brainless in front of you!" Kol mocked her.

"Both of you stop!" Elijah warned once more. "I'm thankful for marrying this beautiful woman…" he smiled genuine at Katherine and she kissed his cheek.

"So original, Elijah!" Kol rolled his eyes but his brother ignored him.

"I'm thankful for what I achieved in life…" Stefan interfered. "What about you Nik?" he turned at his friend.

But he never got the chance to reply. Heavy footsteps made their way to the room and everyone went silent.

"Well, well… Look all my family dining happily together…" Mikael spoke with a disgusting smirk on his face. "Nice to see all of you." he took his seat and placed a hand over his wife's; nothing affectionate over the gesture. Klaus sifted on his seat as he felt his father's eyes hot above him.

"Hello father." Elijah spoke, the only brave one.

Mikael just ignored him. "I see you're having fun playing childish games and wasting your time over nothing…"

"Father, it's Thanksgiving…" Rebekah answered in a soft voice.

"Oh, I know darling…" he smiled at her. "But we have more serious matters to deal with…" he paused and averted his eyes to Klaus. "Like my son's here week of shame…"

Klaus didn't say anything. He was used to his father's words. Anything he did couldn't ever satisfy him.

"You don't have to say anything, _son_?" the word felt so foreign in his mouth. "It's a shame… You seemed rather talkative with that blonde lovely lady!" he laughed.

Klaus snapped his eyes at him, piercing and cold. "I don't think I owe you any explanation." His words came bitter out of his mouth.

"As far as your actions affect my public image, well, yes, you do!" Mikael raised his voice a little; at that time only their breathing could be heard around the table.

"Again with that bullshit? Aren't you tired of this?" Klaus frowned and raised his voice too.

"You better watch how you talk to me boy…" his usual hard expression again forming on his face.

"Or what? You'll punish me somehow? Or you'll stop giving me your precious money? Well, let me tell you that I don't depend on you anymore!" Klaus' voice was fierce.

"You have a big mouth, don't you?" Mikael was getting angry now. "I made you the person you are today! That money sent you to college and tried to make you a better man!" he shouted. "But I see that nothing mattered… I always knew you were nothing more than a weak man being manipulated by whichever whore swayed her hips better for you!"

"Don't you dare speak to me like that, old man!" Klaus growled and punched the table with his fist, standing up and eyeing him furiously.

"Ok!" Katherine stood up too, clearly a risky move but she never was afraid of anyone. "We are here for a lunch; a family lunch. All of us are here, safe and sound and with way more things than somebody can have in a life time. And I don't mean money or luxuries; I mean a big family with so many people in it." She paused looking at everyone. "I just want to say that I wish my parents were here because even if it felt bad I would have the chance to make it better." Her eyes gazed at Klaus and she saw him lowering his eyes at the table. "Instead of focusing on all the bad, we should focus on all the good things we have… So Nik, please take a seat and Mikael just for today try and leave all the madness behind… Let's have a nice, peaceful day…" Katherine begged the two men with a small smile. Mikael was indifferent and still angry but placed his napkin on his legs. Debating the situation for a minute and seeing the pleading looks around him, Nik took a seat slowly as everyone started eating in silence…

* * *

After the lunch, everyone headed to different directions. Mikael, as usual, returned back to his office or wherever he was beforehand, Esther excused herself to her room and all the siblings were lounging boringly on the couches, finishing of what seemed the fourth bottle of wine. Only one was missing, Klaus… He was at the huge balcony enjoying the silence around him as he gazed at the view. He wanted to get lost at his thoughts after what happened today.

His father was his usual self; he didn't expect something different. However, his words didn't fail to hurt like a dagger in his heart. Taking a sip from his wine, he swallowed hard and tried to focus on other things. His mind travelled to Caroline, something that actually surprised him. He couldn't be thinking of her; now she was nothing to her. But somehow he wanted to know what she was doing right now, how she had spent her day. All these days he was feeling so bad of what happened between them but he couldn't say it to her. She wanted to leave her alone and he was going to respect her decision… Besides, it was for both their good…

"Hey stranger…" Katherine rested on the wall beside him. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine…" Klaus gave her a small smile.

"You know you can't hide from me…" they looked at each other. "But I'm gonna give it a rest." She nodded and there were some minutes of silence, both of them looking straight ahead. "She seems nice…"

"Who?" he asked confused, turning to face her.

"The girl from the pictures." She replied without moving an inch. "What's her name?"

"Caroline…" Klaus turned in front too.

"Caroline…" Katherine repeated with a small smile playing on her lips. "I suppose she is freaked out over all these."

"Pretty much so." He nodded, bringing his glass to his lips.

"I would too. You talked to her?"

"Yeah… She doesn't want me to bother her again."

"Hmm…" Katherine simply responded. "Well, I wouldn't want a man to stop chasing me that easily…" she said alluring, not even looking at him.

Klaus smirked and shook his head. Katherine would always be Katherine… An eternal source of courage and advice.

"Thank you." He simply replied.

She patted a hand over his arm and started to walk inside.

"Katherine" he turned around and she did the same. "Your parents would be very proud of you…" Klaus gave her a crooked smirk and she smiled sadly. They passed away a year ago within some months the one between the other and her loss was still unbearable; she loved her parents very much.

"Thank you… It means a lot coming from you…" she placed a hand over her heart.

* * *

Caroline and Elena were at the kitchen washing the dishes while the men were sitting at the living room, engaged in a heated football game. The two friends were silent and Elena couldn't stand it anymore.

"Are you ever going to tell me what's on your mind?"

"Me? Oh, nothing… Just stuff…" Caroline shrugged, drying a plate.

"Stuff regarding a very handsome and famous publisher?" Elena pointed out.

"What? No!" the blonde shook her head rapidly.

"Caroline…" she eyed her.

"Well, maybe… But only because I behaved like a fool and trusted him." She sighed.

"You weren't a fool… You were just flattered; anyone would be…"

Caroline just shook her head. "And look how well that turned out. I deserve a big fat I told you so…"

"Well, you're not gonna get it from me…" the two friends smiled at each other before Caroline's phone started ringing.

Looking at the ID while drying her hands on a towel, her heart sank. No, the name Klaus on the screen was totally meaning trouble.

"Give me a sec." she said as she grabbed the phone and rushed to her room.

"All right, if you're calling to tell me that my face is on the front page of yet another magazine, well you can take the magazine and shove it up you a-"

"Hello Caroline…" Klaus' voice soft and lightly amused cut her off.

"What's going on?" she asked slowly, trying to hold back her temper.

"Don't worry; nothing happened." He assured. "I just called to see how you are…"

"Well, I'm great thanks! Bye now!" she replied in a fake sweet voice.

He laughed. "Come on love! Don't be harsh!"

"First of all, I'm not your _love_ and second I told you to leave me alone!"

"I tried but I can't…" he replied quickly, using his charming voice.

"Well, try harder!" she commanded.

"You're very amusing today…" he pointed out.

"And you're very annoying today! No, scratch that. You're always annoying!" Caroline was full on bitchy mode now.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"Because you deserve it… I'm hanging up…" she warned him.

"No, no, no! What do you say if we meet to talk about all these stuff?" Klaus asked, hope evident in his voice.

"Not happening like _ever_! I told you I'm not putting myself in danger again. So please leave me alone!" she groaned.

"But Caroline-"

'No Klaus! No buts! Take care…" was all she said before hanging up.

Dropping his phone from his ear, he stared at it and whispered the only thing he actually wanted to say to her… "Happy Thanksgiving, Caroline…"

* * *

**So that was just a little filler chapter, showing everyone's family bonds... What do you say? Share with me your thoughts by reviewing! Thank you for reading my lovelies!**

**P.S. And because I'm feeling a little generous today, I think you all deserve a little preview... So next chapter we have an once again persistent Klaus, the arrival of somebody from Caroline's past and a bitchy Caroline who might be rocking some hot cheerleading outfit...! Hope you're intrigued enough! ;)**

* * *

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**Guest: Well, you captured all my thoughts just right about everything; Klaus not wanting to go home, Caroline enjoying the attention and him starting to picture some parts of her life... Now how he's gonna help her.. Well that's indeed tricky but I cannot reveal much! I hope you liked this chapter as much as the previous! Thank you for your review, hon!**

**AgathaN: Thank you so much for your review! I'm very very happy that you liked the chapter! :)**

**ilovetvd: I know, I know it was a a low blow but that's Rebekah; always the overdramatic! Everything will come clean at some point in the future about Damon/Stefan/Klaus and about everyone... Thank you so much for your review! :)**

**el: Thank you so much for your review and your kind words! They put a bright smile on my face! And yeah you're actually inside my mind..! I'm going to put very soon some hints of a jeallous Klaus.. Not that he'll admit it but still! Don't you worry about that! Thank you very much for your support, sweety!**

**Lana: Thanks a lot lot lot about your review and your love for my story! Means the world! :) Yeah, I like when relationships start off slow so I couldn't do otherwide with my story. And yes Caroline must be very self deciplined to be so cold towards Klaus! haha! Once again thank you, darling!**


	7. Once When I Was Little

**Hello, lovelies! Hope everyone is perfectly fine! Ah, I think that's a fast update, huh? But you guys actually deserve it! I mean can you be more amazing and awesome than you already are? A simple thank you is not even close to enough for your wonderful reviews, your subscriptions and your feedback! Seriously, I'm really honoured! Thank you! So chapter 7 everyone! Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Once When I Was Little**

_Sometimes, you have to step outside of the person you've been and remember the person you were meant to be. The person you wanted to be. The person you are…_

"Hey foxy!" Elena's voice along with the characteristic bell ring made Caroline turn to the doorway of the small coffee shop.

"Oh, you're here. Sorry, I'm running a little late." The blonde replied occupied with a tray full of dirty dishes on her hands.

"Take your time; shopping therapy can wait!" she smiled and hopped on a barstool. Elena and Damon had their two years wedding anniversary and she of course needed a new dress for their dinner tonight. And who's better to help her choose other than her best friend? "Hey Vicky!" she smiled to her too.

"Hi Elena! Haven't seen you around…" the girl waved while putting some money in the cash register.

"Yeah, these days where hectic…" she sighed and her gaze dropped to where Caroline's belongings where lying, ready to take them in her way out. A white envelope directed to "Ms. Caroline Forbes" was proudly sticking out of her black pursue. "I see you got your invitation." Elena shouted.

"It came this morning… High time for some explanations, I think." Caroline replied from further inside, while washing the dishes.

"Like what?" Elena frowned.

"For starters like how and why…"

"I can't understand what you don't get… It's the annual charity thing of our high school. Every year they invite a former senior class and organize a friendly basketball game with the team of another school. This year it's our time." The brunette explained.

"Yeah, but why us now? I mean it feels like ages since we graduated!" Caroline argued back.

"I don't know that… But can you blame them? Our year was 'the bomb'! They had Tyler and the other guys killing it on the court and they had you…" she smiled, proud of her friend.

"Please!" she scoffed, as her cheeks became some shades redder. "It was nothing…"

"Yeah, Student Council President, Captain of the Cheerleading Squad, Prom Queen, excellent student and the most lovable girl in school… Talk about nothing!" Elena listed raising an eyebrow and smiled.

"Wow!" Vicky exclaimed in owe. "And I thought I rocked because I was just a cheerleader…" she shook her head and the girls laughed.

"Well, it wasn't nothing back then" Caroline pointed out walking back to them while drying her hands on a towel "but that doesn't mean anything now."

"It clearly means something to them. Otherwise they wouldn't have invited us…" Elena spoke.

"I don't know… I don't feel like going…" Caroline hesitated, resting her elbows on the counter.

"What? Why?" her friend said a little louder.

"Because it's ridiculous! Dressing up and acting like we're high school kids!" she explained.

"Oh come on! That's so cool! I wish my school did something like that!" Vicky exclaimed.

"It's just…" Caroline hesitated. "It feels like another life now…" a hint of nostalgia marked her voice.

"Caroline, you're still that person…" Elena spoke sympathetically. "The fact that you became more mature and responsible doesn't mean that _that_ Caroline doesn't exist anymore!" she smiled and Caroline looked at her hands, not knowing what to decide. "And besides, without our captain we're gonna suck! Big time!" the three girls laughed.

"Knights for life?" Elena referred to their high school team and extended her fist with a wide smile.

Caroline smiled and shook her head; going back in time would be fun after all! "Knights for life!" she repeated and bumped her fist.

* * *

"That's the last time you drag me out of my office for something like that!" Klaus groaned, walking quickly by Rebekah's side.

It was irritating; he had left his office just to make strolls around the mall, between lazy women and screaming kids. And for what? Because Rebekah wanted, no _needed_- her words not his- the dress she saw while driving to her office and simply had forgotten her credit cards at home. Thinking Klaus' gold card would do, she formed her perfect puppy dog eyes expression and bombarded him with her whinny complains, only to have him agreeing in a matter of minutes. He loved his sister but it was really frustrating the effect she had on him.

"Oh, come on Nik! Besides, Stef is the only one doing the work. You're just sitting and bossing around!" she shrugged.

"One more comment like that one and I'm leaving!" Klaus eyed her.

"All right, I'm sorry!" Rebekah sighed. "I promise you, it'll only take a minute!" she spoke while entering the store.

"Like I don't know your definition of minute…" Klaus murmured irritated behind her.

Half an hour later, Klaus had long before finished the coffee the saleswoman had offered him and Rebekah was of course not even close to done. Getting bored and not wanted to take his frustration on any innocent victim, he decided to head outside. His anger seemed to wash away when he spotted two women, with a cup of coffee each, window shopping lazily. Those bouncy golden locks could be recognized by him anywhere and he smiled while watching her laugh about something the Salvatore's wife said to her.

Caroline was there, flesh and blood in front of him and he caught himself being excited to see her again. It was almost three weeks since the last time he saw her and Klaus couldn't help but want to go and talk to her, especially when she was in such a great mood, all smiles and laughs. The two women haven't sensed his presence yet so he unbuttoned his suit jacket with a naughty smirk and walked determined behind them.

"Good morning ladies." Caroline and Elena gasped in surprise as they turned around to face the intruder. However, that accent was very well known to the blonde one.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?" Caroline whispered - yelled, while looking around in case anyone was watching them.

"I don't think being polite is a crime…" he replied innocently and smiled to Elena.

"I mean" Caroline took a breath "you shouldn't be talking to me. What if somebody sees?"

"Relax, love! Everything is under control!" he said matter-of-factly, offering her a dazzling dimple smirk. "So, shopping, huh? Well, I noticed some dresses you would look ravishing in…" he pointed at the shop Rebekah was.

"Well I didn't know you were a pervert stalking shops for women! I believe you're a regular in Victoria Secret?" Caroline raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest.

Klaus chuckled looking at his feet. "I am indeed. I do appreciate fine lingerie; although I take them off pretty quickly…" He smirked seductively coming a little closer.

Caroline huffed. How dare talk to her like that? With his face so close to hers, his eyes piercing and his hot breath literally caressing her lips… _Please! Caroline Forbes, get your act together! _

The sound of heels stopped her before a bitchy and most probably insulting comment were about to come out of her mouth. Klaus tensed in front of her and moved back to his former position.

"Well, I see they opened the doors to the riffraff now…" Rebekah spoke boastfully, scanning Caroline from head to toe, her hands full of shopping bags.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Caroline snapped at her, annoyed.

"It's your fault if you don't…" she replied like the raging bitch she was.

Caroline just ignored her and turned to Klaus. "Well, I'm really tired of repeating myself, so do us both a favor and get lost from my life!" Klaus smirked amused at the use of her vocabulary. "I mean it!" she spoke seriously, pointing a finger. He just nodded, not really agreeing, with the amusement still evident on his face. "C'mon Elena! We should get going." She grabbed the brunette's hand and was about to go inside the shop Rebekah was in before.

"You're kidding right?" Rebekah laughed sarcastically. "Sorry, honey this shop doesn't really qualify for Brooklyn residents." She gave her a fake smile.

Caroline eyed her; she was finding very hard to not slap her hard enough to see stars. It seemed that cockiness was running in the family. In Rebekah was simply magnified! "Oh don't worry; I'm sure it'll do. I mean it worked for you and clearly it doesn't offer plus sizes!" she returned the smile and watched her eyes widen in anger, before shooting a gold glare at Klaus and walking away.

"What was all that?" Elena said in a high pitched voice when they were further inside the shop.

"What can I say?" Caroline shrugged. "High school me is back and it's kicking some ass!"

* * *

The two weeks that followed passed by in a blur. Apart from her usual two jobs and home chores, Caroline was trying to manage long hours of practicing and cheerleading, trying to bring her squad to its former glory. Something indeed very difficult, because let's face it, after seven years in the actual world, her physically perfect squad was not so physical after all… Thank God, that rule didn't apply for her and Elena! And that was the only advantage of high school reunions; the magical five words "You haven't changed a bit!"

So Friday night rolled around pretty quickly for Caroline's delight. The universe was totally by her side, letting her have the night off the bar and prepare herself mentally and physically for tomorrow's big show. Reluctantly leaving her warm bubble bath, Caroline walked in her room and got dressed into some buggy grey sweatpants and pink camisole and wrapped her still dump hair into a messy bun, while skipping happily down their simply wooden stairs. She was just some steps before throwing herself on the couch and enjoying some chick flick movie when the doorbell rang. With a groan and a raised eyebrow, she opened the door and revealed a familiar but long missed face.

"Wine delivery from Seattle!" the man wearing a wide smile extended the bottle he was holding.

"Tyler!" Caroline exclaimed happy and surprised and threw her arms around him with genuine enthusiasm.

He chuckled and lifted her lightly off the ground. "Oh, I missed you Caroline Forbes!"

"Oh course you did, you fool!" she said over his shoulder, giving him a last squeeze and pulled back. "You became this hot shot basketball coach and forgot all about us…"

"See, I was sure I was getting a remark! I guess some things don't change…" Tyler teased her and Caroline flicked him playfully at the back of his head.

"Get inside, goofball! We have so much to talk about!" she demanded closing the door and they laughed.

"Just like I remembered…" he smiled looking around the house he used to be a regular in when he was a teenager. Taking off his jacket, he sat casually on the brown fluffy couch.

"Well, you know me; not a big fan of changes." She replied matter-of-factly, sitting beside him. "So when did you arrive?"

"Yesterday. I tell you my folks were looking at me like I was an alien or something when I turned up on their door!" the two friends laughed.

"Can you blame them? You never visit anymore…" she pointed out. "I mean last time I saw you was at Elena's and Damon's wedding, right?"

"Yeah." Tyler nodded. "It's six hours plane ride, Caroline, and you know how much I hate travelling." He tried to defend himself.

Caroline just nodded. She knew that wasn't the reason. Tyler had a life in Seattle now; he couldn't keep paying visits to his past affections and she understood that. But she didn't help but feel a little left out. Despite what happened between them, they grew up together.

"But I talked to Elena some weeks ago when I called her for her birthday." Tyler continued. "Actually, she's the one who persuaded me to come."

"Oh come on! If you didn't come, the game would be over in a matter of seconds!" Caroline rolled her eyes and he laughed.

"If you say so, I shall receive the compliment!" he said with the confident smile that hadn't changed since he was the carefree teenage boy she once knew.

Tyler Lockwood was the Knights' most talented basketball player. From the day he set foot in Clearview High School and showed up for the tryouts, word was out that he was one in a million. After the first game everyone was proven right and all of his high school years he achieved nothing but victories. The boy was like he belonged in that court; every time he was doing miracles. That was the boy Caroline met, became friends with and fell in love. They were their school's golden couple; the captain of the basketball team and the captain of the cheerleading squad – _how cliché_! But it was that kindness of their character – mostly Caroline's – that made everyone love them and swear that the two of them would end up together in a huge cottage full of healthy and beautiful children.

And that's when reality kicked in and school was over along with Caroline's dreams. While she was stuck behind, Tyler was moving forward and there came the college and the parties and _the other_ life… She had heard a lot of people saying that college changed everyone… Well, let's just say that she got to experience that statement firsthand; and in a non-pleasant way.

"It's pretty silent in here…" he noticed. "How's the infamous Bill Forbes been doing?"

"He's good… Very good…" Caroline smiled. "Right now enjoying some alone time in his room."

"Still you can't take him away from his beloved books?" he smiled in a knowing manner and Caroline shook her head with a giggle. The former police officer was such a bookworm. Tyler remembered Bill constantly trying to persuade him to study more whenever he saw him; too bad back then he was a teenager interesting in totally other stuff than reading.

"Sooo…" Caroline said reluctantly. "How is Hayley?"

Tyler paused for a moment looking at her. "She's good."

"I suppose she'll be your biggest cheerleader tomorrow." She smiled sweetly.

"Nah… She didn't come with me. Had to work." He replied quickly looking suddenly at the coffee table in front of them.

Caroline eyed him. Sure, there was something wrong but she wasn't going to push it; she knew Tyler wasn't very talkative when it came to personal stuff. "Well, I guess this means that you're going back to her quickly…" her smile never left her face.

Tyler shook his head lightly. "Actually I think I'll stay for a while."

* * *

"Hey there party central!" Kol spoke sarcastically with his usual playful smirk on his face. Marching boastfully into Klaus' office, he patted Stefan in the back and threw himself on the leather loveseat. His brother and Stefan just sighed, not even looking at him.

"Wow… Talk about a dull Saturday morning!" he continued when he didn't get any kind of comeback.

"What do you want, Kol?" Klaus sighed, tearing his eyes from the laptop to look at him with a tired expression on his face.

"Oh, c'mon brother! Lighten up! Don't you both have something better to do than lock yourselves in this boring hole all the time? I mean I would certainly start to worry if Stefan wasn't engaged to Bekah…" he smirked and Stefan shot him a glare from over his shoulder.

"We're working, Kol!" he spoke a little annoyed.

"I thought weekends were for resting… I mean most people do that…" Kol replied cleverly.

"Well, we're not most people and besides we're just sorting a matter." Klaus turned to him with a fake smile. "Now can you leave us alone so we can finish?"

Kol eyed them; sure they weren't there for long, regarding their casual attire, which was just magnificent considering his plan of taking Klaus with him.

"I can't promise anything!" he smiled while walking to the big window wall.

"What brings you to the city center, anyway?" his brother questioned. "Don't you have any lovely lady to take to our family's cottage this weekend?"

"I do but my services are somewhere else needed… I'm invited to a basketball pep rally!" Kol smiled widely proud of himself.

"Excuse me, what?" Stefan asked perplexed.

"Oh, you heard me brother-in-law!"

"What do you have to do with pep rallies?" Klaus' frowned, his expression meeting Stefan's.

"Me? Nothing! Matt is going and I'll follow; I don't really say no to smocking-hot ladies in cheerleading uniforms!" Kol smirked. "And of course you're coming with."

"And why would I?" Klaus titled his head to the side.

"Cause it'll be fun!" he shrugged. "Not to mention Caroline would be there…"

At that Klaus' attention was for the first time on him. "How do you know that?" he sat up, his face serious.

"It takes place at her school… Plus, I learnt from Matt who learnt from his sister Vicky that she was captain of the cheerleaders back then…" he blurted and smiled foxily.

Klaus tried to debate the situation and think before he did anything. But the problem was that Klaus was a man that never thought beforehand, he just couldn't contain himself. He was spontaneous and confident and impatient when coming to things he wanted. And especially her, the one who kept turning him down. She was like a magnet, pulling him to her despite her denial. Plus, now he was really curious to see her in that tiny cheerleading uniform.

Stefan eyed his friend; he knew he was about to make a wrong choice. "Nik…" he spoke "I don't think that's wise…"

"Stefan, we're just going to a charity thing… No big deal!" Klaus smirked innocently while standing up.

"Yes, but she'll be here too…" he tried again.

"Look, nothing is gonna happen ok?" the publisher spoke seriously. "You can come with us if you want and keep an eye on me!" he joked.

Stefan looked from him to Kol and backwards. If he couldn't change his mind, he could go with him and try and prevent any harm his, what seemed like a sire bond to her was going to cause. Nodding lightly, the two men grabbed their coats and walked quickly with a satisfied Kol behind them.

* * *

Caroline got out of Damon's car along with him and her best friend. Her eyes scanned quickly the building in front of her as a hint of nostalgia and nervousness run through her body. Clearview High School was now painted white, long gone the light brown color she remembered, and she couldn't decide if she felt good or bad about it. Yeah, it was ridiculous mopping about a simple color on the walls but that was not just a building; that was the place that held all these memories of a whole different life for her, a life she lost overnight. Resting an arm on her elbow, Elena smiled sweetly at her and together made their way inside.

Walking among people, the three friends finally made it to the basketball court and immediately Caroline was met with the spotlight. People everywhere were greeting her, hugging her, telling her that they missed her and she couldn't help but feel the same. All of them were her classmates and it felt like ages since the last time she saw them. Old teachers marched to shake her hand and smile genuine at her, whereas most of the today's senior students were looking at her with owe. Caroline Forbes, the girl whose photograph was still standing proudly at the wall of honor down the hall, was a legend for that school and she couldn't help but feel just a little special.

The only cloud shadowing the day was the team they were playing against; Windycity Dragons. Their schools were rivals, their teams were rivals and generally they never ever got along together. The final blow was when the Knights won that year's championship; the Dragons never got over that. So it was inevitable the dismissive look Caroline gave Yvonne Stiles, cheerleading captain of the Dragons, when the latter passed her by shoving her lightly to the side and giving her the stern eye. _That would be a long game_, Caroline thought to herself.

* * *

The three men made their way through the people and found a good spot on the bleachers. He didn't know why, but Klaus felt somehow excited. Maybe it was all this sport feeling going on in the air or maybe the fact that he never went to such high school game before. The games in the "elite boarding school" he attended were nothing like this one. However, he did know that part of it was because of yet another change to see her and that was totally worth waiting. Soon enough Matt and Vicky joined them, she with a giant blue and white "Knights" hand on her right hand – which off course Kol immediately liked and went to get one himself - and Matt annoyingly blabbing about the event. The highlight of the evening was the appearance of Damon Salvatore, who stood dead in his tracks when noticing them. Stefan tensed beside Klaus too and with a small nod of acknowledge from both sides, the older Salvatore took a seat further in front of them. Stefan was silent for the rest of the evening.

And that's when he spotted her. She was sticking out of the crowd, a source of energy and light, as she and Elena were warming up. Her perfect blond curls were up in a tight ponytail with two strains of hair surrounding her stunning face, high lightened with light make up as always. Klaus' eyes roamed further down her body and couldn't help but gulp at the sight. He always knew about men's obsession with cheerleaders, but Caroline was giving it a whole new meaning. Her outfit was white and blue – totally bringing out her cat eyes – with a sleeveless top that barely reached her belly and a skirt so short he could swear was going to see everything if she bended a little more. Sifting awkwardly on his seat, he averted his eyes somewhere else, trying to stop the dirty thoughts that tiny piece of clothing formed in his mind.

"I see someone is getting all hot and bothered…" Kol whispered in his usual cocky tone.

"Shut up Kol!" Klaus growled beside him.

However, his attention was once again on her and the new face that joined the two girls. It was a man, dark hair and eyes, wearing a matching blue and white jersey with the Knights logo on. The three of them were talking at ease and it seemed that what he was saying was earning laughs from the beautiful lady Klaus was persistently pursuing. Caroline made a twirl in front of him cheerfully and the man scanned her seductively from head to toe. Klaus didn't like that; and he most certainly didn't like the way he wrapped his arms around her waist and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

How could he be that close to her? He knew that Caroline wasn't involved with anyone; he had searched that stuff. But who was the mysterious man? He didn't like him; it was something in his eyes that didn't seem honorable and right. All he wanted to do was storm to that court and shove him to the ground. Instead he just clenched his teeth angrily as they were giving each other sweet smiles.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen. I'm Mike Wilson and I'd like to welcome you to Clearview!" the sports spokesman said and everybody cheered. "Thank you all for coming and supporting this good cause and we assure you, it'll be a promising game! But before all that let's give it up for our lovely ladies; the Knights' cheerleaders!" the crowd cheered as the lights went down and smoke filled the court.

"All right girls! It's showtime!" Caroline shouted and took a deep breath; she felt a teen once again.

The music of Stronger by Kelly Clarkson busted loudly from the speakers and Caroline felt the adrenaline rush through her veins. She and the other girls walked through the smoke and smiled widely while starting dancing vigorously to the beat. Caroline felt good; she felt alive. All her worries and doubts were thrown out the window from the moment the first note reached her heart. High school Caroline was for sure back.

"Caroline Forbes, everybody! Our girl is still killing in on the dance floor!" the spokesman said causing the crowd to go wild as Caroline smiled and winked.

Just before the refrain, she smiled widely at Tyler and threw her pom-poms at him, who caught them with ease. That was always their small ritual back then; Caroline thought it as a sign of affection whereas Tyler as a lucky charm. Looking at them now, he just smiled at the memory.

Up the bleachers, Klaus was left mesmerized. Sure the pom-poms thing annoyed the hell out of him but right now he was at a phase he couldn't get to think of anyone than the beautiful creature in front of him. He hadn't seen her that confident before, having fun and showing all the potential he knew she was hiding from him. He watched her twirl and dance with a smile painted on his face, totally hooked and amazed. She was confident as a fucking rockstar and Klaus couldn't help by feel surprised and terribly turned on by that. He watched with a chuckle as she cheerfully bumped Elena's butt and he became dumbfounded as she watched her do some multiple front handsprings ending in a split position. _Talk about flexibility_, he thought with a raised eyebrow. That woman was messing with his mind and he for sure had to have her…

* * *

Time was passing quickly and now the game was already half way done. The Knights were once again winning with a high score and the rival team couldn't be more pissed off. The angry vibe was affecting their cheerleaders too, regarding Yvonne's death glares at Caroline.

The coach of the rival team requested a time out and the players gathered at the bleachers to dry off and rehydrate themselves. Stefan, Kol and Vicky was starting to get bored and whiny but Klaus couldn't care any less; he was perfectly fine watching Caroline jumping up and down waving her little pom-poms in the air. Suddenly he saw her stopping as the girls from the other team approached them. Luckily their seats were close enough and they could hear what was going on.

"Well well… Isn't it Caroline Forbes? We didn't get to talk honey!" Yvonne placed a plastic smile on her lips.

"Hello Yvonne." She replied with a sigh.

"That's all?" the brunette girl asked with fake surprise. "Aren't you gonna hug me and ask me how am I doing like a good friend?"

"I don't recall ever being friends with you…" Caroline was serious. She knew Yvonne's type and she wasn't in a mood for a fight.

"Well, yes… Cause I don't hang out with dedicated bitches." She gave her a fake smile.

"Says the dedicated slut." Caroline did the same; she couldn't contain herself. The people around wrestled at her remark, along with Klaus who was watching amused.

"Watch your mouth, little girl!" Yvonne warned her.

"Or what? You think because you became some highly paid secretary you can come here and boss around?" Caroline said a little louder.

"This is coming from a college drop out!" the woman laughed and Caroline looked at her coldly. Klaus frowned; the mouth of that woman. How dare talk to her like that?

Elena came to her friend's side rubbing her arm and giving Yvonne a cold glare. "I think you said enough!"

"Oh, the lovely Elena… Always the puppy of Ms. Prom Queen over here!"

"Is all of that because of Tyler?" Caroline cut her off. "Because if it is, just get over yourself! We're not even together anymore!" she turned her back to walk away and Klaus made the connection. Tyler was the guy talking to her earlier, the one that now was making eye contact with the ground, the one Caroline mentioned being something more than a friend in high school. Klaus felt the urge to punch the guy for some odd reason.

"Aw, what's going on Caroline? You're walking away? Are you gonna cry?" she mocked her "Or are you gonna bring daddy to protect you?" Yvonne paused covering her mouth with her hand. "Oh but wait! He can't anymore!" she spoke the last words slowly and full of hatred.

Stopping dead in her tracks, Caroline tried to process what she just said. Klaus was totally confused. He didn't know what they were talking about but it was something bad regarding the fact that everyone seemed to be holding their breaths around him. Turning to face Yvonne again, her face full of anger, Caroline did the one thing she only could; she slapped her. Hard, fast, forcing her to the ground. Everyone gasped, including Klaus who didn't know who the woman in front of him was.

"Don't you dare speak like that for my father again, you little brat!" Caroline shouted at her and run away quickly, tears already forming in her eyes.

* * *

The game started once again like nothing happened but Klaus couldn't care less about it. Despite Stefan's protests, he quickly made his way out of the gym in an attempt to see if Caroline was all right. Turning left to the hallway, the sound of small sobs made him stop in his tracks, coming across a slim silhouette hidden in angel curly locks.

"Caroline…" he spoke cautiously, not moving further towards her.

"God!" she groaned frustrated, as her head shot up but didn't turn to face him. "You again? Why are you even here?"

"I came with Kol… Matt invited him…" Klaus simply explained. Not saying anything back, he continued. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine…" Caroline took a deep breath, trying to hold back the tears but failing.

"You don't have to pretend you know…" he spoke, his voice soft and almost soothing, as he took some steps closer.

"Well, I don't want your pity. So why don't you leave?" she straighten her back up and a determined hand swept harshly the stubborn tears off her left cheek.

"I won't leave till you talk to me." Klaus insisted.

"I said leave!" she yelled turning suddenly with eyes puffy and red and cold upon him. Klaus frowned; he really didn't have a clue when it came to crying women. He strongly believed that men where just putty in the face of two watery eyes. And especially if that eyes were so clear and heartwarming, like hers.

"Caroline, I'm just trying to help-"

"I don't want your help!" she continued with the yelling. "I don't want anyone's help. As a matter of fact, I can manage on my own! So spare us both the disappointment and slung back to your buddies, because you know that once you get in my pants I'll be just a stranger to you!"

"You have no idea what you're talking about." He spoke seriously.

"Please, Klaus! Nice try! I know all men want the same thing; and especially you!" she tried to walk by him but he grabbed her arm tightly, as their faces came inches away.

"Is this what you think of me?" he said angrily through clenched teeth and looking straight into her ocean like eyes.

"Yes!" she replied in a heartbeat, her voice mirroring his anger, and violently freed her arm.

"I chased you! I wanted to be friends with you! God help me, I even apologized when no one but you were mean to me!" Klaus was angry now, yelling in her face and making hand gestures to underline his frustration. "Why all these make me a bad guy?"

"I was and am mean to you to protect me!" Caroline shouted back, eyes watery once again, and Klaus eyed her perplexed. "Can't you see it? Look at me and then look at you! I am not some rich heiress, graduate of the finest schools or daughter of some wealthy owner of an island! I don't belong in your world and as a matter of fact I don't want to. So stick with your obnoxious and full of themselves friends and leave me alone!" as having a mind of their own the tears streamed down her face. "Stop messing with my head…" he almost heard her say in a whisper before she run quickly inside.

* * *

"Brother!" Kol exclaimed, walking towards him with a redhead cheerleader curled under his arm. "We missed you back inside! I assume you got lucky?" he smirked.

After his angry spat with Caroline, Klaus didn't feel like returning back to the gym. God, that woman made him so aggravated, so _mad_! She and her spunk were something new to him and he just couldn't deal with them without getting boiled up! He strongly believed that he could literally blow smoke out of his ears, like a frigging cartoon character!

There was a tiny part of him though that felt disappointment and worry. He was disappointed for what she said and worried about what he did. He knew that this new reality was difficult for her but he never would have asked her to change; the fact that she was so different from him made Klaus actually notice her. Maybe he saw Caroline as a one night stand girl when he first met her but now he wanted to know her and spend time with her; and of course not because he wanted to get in her pants, as she so kindly pointed out. However, the fact about their opposite worlds totally got him thinking. Would they be able to work even as friends?

And a top that Klaus had to deal with his snarky of a brother. "Kol, I'm really not in a good mood." He replied tiredly.

"Seriously, you need to get laid." Kol advised and gained a cold glare from Klaus.

"Can we just get going already? The Knights won, you saw your precious Caroline and I got to lose two important hours of my life doing nothing… I believe I don't need to come face to face with Damon again to top off the evening." Stefan spoke in his usual boring tone, hands resting in the pockets of his pants.

"Oh no! There's a party after that! And lovely Kayla here" Kol smirked at the redhead beside him "invited us! Everyone would be there…" he pointed out alluring, referring to Caroline and her friends.

"Kol, seriously, don't you have anything better to do than have sex and get drunk?" Stefan looked at him with a frown.

"You say it like it's a bad thing…" Kol smiled foxily and Stefan just shrugged, giving up.

"God, can the two of you be more annoying?" Klaus exclaimed, still angry. "Kol you can go wherever you want; we are leaving!"

"Thank God!" Stefan groaned, hurrying to the passenger seat of Klaus' jeep.

"But Nik-" Kol whined.

"Say another word, Kol, and I promise you you'll be partying in the hospital!" Klaus warned him opening the car door.

"Fine!" he said bitterly before walking away with his plaything.

Klaus got in his car and was about to start the engine when something caught his eyes. Leaning a little closer to the windshield, he saw that Tyler guy again leaning to a car as Caroline, Elena and Damon walked towards him. Caroline was sad and pale, still not her usual self, walking slowly and clutching tightly her black leather jacket. Tyler opened his arms and enveloped her in a bear hug as she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Klaus watched the guy stroking her hair and whispering what seemed sweet nothings to her ear and his grip on the wheel tightened. Expectantly, she raised her head and looked at him as a light giggle escaped her lips; the bastard managed to cheer her up!

Klaus didn't know what had gotten into him but that actually had sent him over the edge. It was ridiculous that he was making her angry and sad whereas this Neaterdal was earning smiles and giggles. Watching Elena and Damon get in Damon's car whereas Caroline in Tyler's and following some other ones to that juvenile party, Klaus made a decision. He wasn't going to sink in his own misery and leave that cave man making moves to win her.

"So…" Klaus spoke to Stefan, starting the car and smirking foxily "do you mind if I raincheck on our pool game? Cause suddenly I feel like I'm in party mood…"

* * *

**So that's chapter 7! I'm not really sure about it... There are parts I'm very pleased with it and some others I find a little boring... Anyway, pretty pretty please say what do you think by reviewing! Each and every word of you makes my smile widely! And I'm sorry about the little Klaroline interaction; in the next chapter will be waaay more! Thank you for reading, sweethearts! **

**Answering guest reviews:**

**Guest (11/30/12): I sooo love your long reviews! And I have to say you always get my thoughts preciesly! It's like you're in my head when I write! I'm starting to worry! hahaha! I don't have to comment anything; everything you wrote was exactly the thoughts behind my text! So I'm just gonna say that I was really really happy you liked the chapter and I hope this one lives up to your expectations! Hope I see a review from you regurarly! Thank you sooo much, honey!**

**AgathaN: He will, don't worry! ;) Klaus is a stubborn man! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)**

**dawnlee: Aww, thank you so much for your review, honey! I believe I didn't make you wait long for an update!**

**Guest (12/2/12): I'm glad you like my story! Thank you for your review! **

**Guest (12/2/12): Aww, thank you for your words! And don't worry eventually she'll come around! ;)**

**ilovetvd: Yeah, Mikael is not a good character in any fanfic! haha! I'm so excited you find my story excited! Thank you so much!**

**el: I did! :D Hope you liked!**


	8. A Place To Rest My Head

**Hello, my favorite people! How's eveyone doing? Another update is here! Once again a greaaat thank you to all of you; reviewers, subscribers, readers! You guys are awesome! Hugs to everyone! So now onto the reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**A Place To Rest My Head**

…_And when you find yourself lost in the darkness of despair remember, it's only in the black of night that you see the stars, and those stars lead you back home._

God, what am I doing here?

That was the one and only thought occupying Caroline's mind. Just like some years ago, the Knights were at Steve's Bar celebrating their victory. The small cocktail bar, surrounded by cocoa brown brick walls looking like the Batcave to the visitors' eyes, was always transformed in an endless place of partying and fun whenever the senior class of 2005 won a basketball game. Wanting to postpone this whole going back in time situation, all of the eternal studs agreed that game night couldn't simply exist without the regular booze and dance party at Steve's.

So now there she was, giving fake smiles and sharing halfhearted laughs with people she haven't seen in like forever. Caroline didn't want to be there and it was clear. However, Elena's and Tyler's constant begging was something she couldn't ignore so that left her no option than to tag along. They owed her; big time.

"Lighten up, sexy legs!" Tyler elbowed her, smiling alluring at the use of his nickname for her.

"Hey, I'm doing my best." Caroline defended herself. She still wasn't over that whole sucker punched thing by Yvonne or the humiliation she felt so it was difficult to be all smiles and pretend like nothing happened.

"Well, I know what will cheer you up." Damon spoke as he and Elena joined them, giving them their drinks. "I have a really good joke." He smirked and she and Elena just groaned; Damon was never the joking type.

"I guess nothing can be worse now…" Caroline sighed, waving a hand for him to proceed.

Damon cleared his throat. "What did the green grape say to the purple one?"

"What?" she asked.

"Breathe, you idiot! BREATHE!" he exclaimed with an expression of agony, earning a giggle from Caroline.

"Oh my God, that was so bad!" she replied as Elena shook her head in agreement but smiled.

"Hey, but you laughed!" Damon pointed out.

"At you!" Tyler added with a clever smirk and the girls laughed.

"Whatever!" he just frowned at their ongoing laughter. "I liked it!" he pouted and Elena caressed his hair with a mocking smile.

Caroline looked at the ground with a smile. Despite how awful Damon's jokes were he was trying to cheer her up and that was something she very much appreciated. Raising her eyes again to observe the room, he spotted Matt along with Kol talking casually with a pack of cheerleaders, who saw them as eye candy, and she let a sigh of relief when she didn't see any sign of the older Mikaelson. However, her relief was soon replaced with a feeling of nervousness as the imposing businessman made his way through the glass doors.

"Is that Klaus Mikaelson?" Tyler wondered beside her. "What is he doing here?"

"I don't know; why don't you ask Caroline?" Elena raised a challenging eyebrow while eyeing her.

"He's Kol's brother; Matt's friend." Caroline pointed at the direction of the two men. "He was at the game too." Tyler just nodded, satisfied with the answer.

"Caroline, what's going on?" Elena whispered beside her.

"I don't know… But if I have to endure a whole night seeing him then I really need another drink." She replied as their eyes met and after nodding lightly at her, he made his way to the bar.

* * *

He had a plan. He was going to go to that party, drag her away from that Tyler's guy sight and then have a talk with her. No, he would do all the talking; no way on earth he was letting her form even one single world. Klaus had a plan and he would stick with that.

However, he and his determined self was now at a corner of the bar drowning his words in whisky as he was angrily staring at the sight in front of him. Caroline was all over Tyler laughing and talking and joking and even dancing. Seriously, Klaus was feeling the blood pumping in his head as his blue orbs were witnessing that ridiculous fluffiness. The cave man seemed to have reserved Caroline for the night as he so casually had his arm around the small of her back while she was whispering things in his ear, due to the loud music.

So basically Klaus' plan sucked. But he wasn't going to admit it even to himself. Because you see, Klaus Mikaelson never admitted defeat; in fact never liked to lose. So he knew that one way or another she would have her attention tonight. Tearing his eyes from her and her boy toy, he scanned the room filled with pretty little things in cheerleading uniforms. Basically that would be considered any man's fantasy, and of course his own, but it seemed that his old ways with women had been in store for quite a while. Frowning at the realization, he rested his elbows on the bar and waved at the bartender for a shot. He was about to start worrying that something was wrong with him when he felt someone's presence beside him. Klaus' baby blue eyes met a brunette woman with a seductive smile on her lips, dressed in that tiny uniform, leaning closer to him. She was pretty – surely not as beautiful as Caroline - but the fact that he actually compared them made Klaus frown once again. He never had a type or a certain woman in his mind and that bugged him to death.

"So are you gonna buy me a drink?" the woman suggested with a smirk and Klaus returned it. Now that's an excellent way to get back on track, he thought and waved to the bartender.

"As many as you want, sweetheart." He winked and leaned closer as she hopped on a barstool and crossed her legs sexily. Klaus noticed with a satisfied smile and the two of them crank their glasses before drinking their shots bottom up.

"By the way, I'm Jessica." The woman spoke while wiping the corner of her mouth with her thumb and then brought it to her lips, licking it seductively.

"Well, that's a very sexy name." Klaus gave her a crooked smile and waved for more shots. His smile grew even wider when he spotted two judgy ocean eyes looking straight at them and then at the ground, ashamed that they had been caught. _The night was surely getting much better_, he thought, and returned his attention to the lady in front of him.

* * *

Caroline scrunched her nose, swallowing a rather large sip of whisky. She was standing alone, her left shoulder resting in the wall, with a bottle of Jack Daniels hanging from her right hand. Fortunately, her friends where elsewhere needed so she was left there in silence without anyone asking her constantly if she was alright. It was sick of it. She didn't want people to worry about her; she was strong and faced everything on her own.

However, she would be lying if she said that Yvonne's words didn't affect her even the slightest. All her dreams and ambitions were shuttered. She was nothing like she was in high school; all that she accomplished now was just thin air and all that potential was unrealized in her present life. Back then, it never crossed her mind that her life would turn out like that. Like every other human being took everything for granted only to now look at the ruins of her former glorious life. It was official; life sucked and then you die.

The half empty bottle found its way to her lips again and Caroline felt the alcohol spreading through her body. She needed to forget, to escape from reality even for a while. But the sight in front of her didn't do much with her temper. Of course Mikaelson would hit on the first slut that happened to show a little more of her legs at him. And that Jessica frigging Bradley? God, Caroline always knew she was a slut; guess some things never changed.

They drank what seemed like the fifth shot – no she wasn't counting, they were just in her eyesight – and then he spoke, eyes sparkling and smile wide, earning an annoying giggle from her. And like the slut she was, Jessica came closer and placed a hand on his muscular arm as he leaned to her ear. Caroline scoffed annoyed; what a manwhore! But she didn't except anything else. She knew that sooner or later he would be bored chasing her and move on to his next pray. Isn't that what all guys did?

The scene in front of her was about to get more heated as she witnessed Jessica laughing once more and tossing her raven black hair over her shoulders, exposing seductively her neck. Klaus licked his lips while looking at the naked flesh and Caroline felt her insides stir. Ugh, he couldn't just act all persistent admirer towards her and then jump any girl in his way! He was totally playing with her and she for sure didn't like it when she was being deceived. But no, no! She wouldn't go there and confront him. That was exactly what he wanted her to do when he was all side looks and smirks to her. No, he wouldn't give him that pleasure! And besides, he wasn't anything to her. Klaus Mikaelson could go stab himself for all she cared. She had bigger problems to deal with.

And with that her thoughts were back to her life and her uncertain future. The bottle of whisky was once again on her lips, swallowing the liquid like it was water and feeling it floating her messed up head. Wiping her mouth forcefully with the back of her hand, she closed her eyes as a feeling of dizziness enveloped her. When she opened them again everything was spinning and her hand grabbed on the wall beside her to prevent from falling. Deciding she needed some fresh air, Caroline made her way stumbling through the crowd, without anyone noticing.

* * *

Elena was like a mad woman, running around searching and asking people. Nearly an hour had passed since she lost Caroline of her sight and even if at first she didn't pay much attention to it, cause let's face it Caroline was big enough to take care of herself, now she was starting to worry. The four words "we haven't seen her" was Elena's nightmare as the more people she asked the merrier she got to hear them. All the time she was missing Tyler thought she was with Elena or Damon and Damon that she was with Tyler or Elena; bottom line they didn't have a clue where she was either. The three friends were now split around the bar searching everyone and everywhere, afraid for the worst. Caroline was never the one to just disappear and that made them worry sick, especially after what had happened.

Smiling gratefully at Matt, who, like the sweet guy he was, offered immediately to help finding her, Elena reunited with her husband, informing her that there was no sign of her further inside the bar or at the car. An idea struck her while her eyes roamed around and passed by Damon quickly, who followed close behind.

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Elena spoke "but have you seen Caroline?"

Klaus and Jessica, still engaged in laughs and sexy flirtations, turned surprised at the intruder. Seeing Elena's accusing look at him, Klaus put an elbow back on the bar and smirked.

"And why would I?" he replied cleverly and glanced at Damon.

"We all know why." She replied. "Now, have you seen her?"

"Not since the game. Ms. Forbes and I don't talk anymore." Klaus informed her at ease.

"That's good. Hope it stays this way." Damon said bitterly.

Klaus eyed him, the smirk never leaving his face. "And what's with the late night's interrogation?"

"She's kinda gone missing…" Elena explained.

His face became serious upon hers. "What do you mean she's missing?"

"We haven't seen her in like an hour."

"Wow, nice friends she got. Missing for an hour and now deciding to look for her." He shook his head.

"Hey, you're not exactly the one to talk about friendships and whatsoever." Damon pointed out.

"Easy, Salvatore. You don't have to take everything personally!" he smirked and brought his drink on his lips.

Damon eyed him. "If you did anything to her, I swear to God, I'm gonna kill you with my bare hands!" he threatened him angrily.

"I didn't!" Klaus straightened up. "I was here with Jessica the whole time." The girl beside him nodded vigorously. "Now keep your empty threats to yourself; they didn't work on me before and they are certainly not going to work now."

"You bastard" Damon made a step in front, ready to attack him, when Elena got in the middle to cut him off.

"Damon, he doesn't worth it!" Elena put a hand on his chest. "We should go search for Caroline."

Damon eyed him one last time before walking away angrily, leaving a total indifferent Klaus behind.

"You don't care for anyone other than yourself, huh? Not for them then, not even for Caroline now…" Elena eyed him dismissively.

"Clearly, both are none of my problems." he gave her a cold glare and she just shook her head, before walking away too.

* * *

Ok, he didn't know why he was doing this. He didn't know why, as soon as Elena left, excused himself from Jessica, took his coat and emerged out of the bar. It wasn't in his nature to care, to sympathize with people. Yet, there he was pacing quickly and trying to find her, with a frown of worry painted on his forehead.

It was cold and late and worst of all he had seen her drinking and then exiting the bar. He should have gone after her; he thought about it momentarily but immediately regretted it, putting his pride a top of all once again. _Why should I go talk to her? She was the one that was mean to me; she is the one owing me an apology! _Klaus stopped and run a hand through his dirty blond locks. Always his pride. Now that pride maybe had done something which otherwise he could have prevented.

Turning left, his heavy footsteps walked quickly and with confidence down the road. Few people were passing him by, not bothering to look at him as they wished to arrive quickly at the warmth of their homes and even the cars on the road were obviously less due to the hour. Klaus quickened his step; that was not a friendly environment for a woman, especially a scantily clad one.

A crossroad appeared on his feet and he let a frustrated groan, looking all around him. And then she saw her, a mess of curly blond hair securing her face, skinny arms clinking on her black leather jacket and miles long legs stretched in front of her as she peacefully sat on the porch stairs of a house. Without thinking, he jogged towards her, nearly getting hit by some drivers, who angrily pressed their horn at him. Letting a sigh of relief, he approached her cautiously.

"Caroline…" he spoke.

"Hey there, Mr. Million Dollar Man!" she snorted with a smile, amused at her statement.

"Are you drunk?" he raised his eyebrows, amused too.

"Just a little." She grimaced, underlining her answer by bringing her thumb and pointer close enough to each other.

Klaus eyed at her and then at the finished bottle he had at her feet. "That doesn't seem little to me."

"Then that's your problem." She shrugged.

"Come on, let's get you back inside." He tried to make her stand up by grabbing her elbows.

"No!" she whined and freed herself. "I don't want to."

"Caroline, it's late and it's cold. We can't just stay here."

"Then you can go! No one is keeping you here." She spoke bitterly.

"You're being irrational!" Klaus pointed out.

"And you're being an annoying control freak!" she groaned. "And besides aren't you kinda occupied? Jessica must be worried about you." she talked in drunken state and made an expression of disgust.

"I believe the same goes for you boytoy... What's his name, Tyler?" Klaus replied. Two could play that game.

"Tyler is a friend... Jessica on the other hand is a gold digging slut!" Caroline pointed out.

Klaus sighed; if he wasn't able to get along with her when she was sober, how on earth could he do this now that she was a whisky bottle in a human form?

"God, what am I doing?" Caroline whispered suddenly, looking at her hands. "I can't do that…" he spoke softly, raising her eyes up at his. "I'm not supposed to go to parties and get drunk and be foolish." The sadness in her voice surprised Klaus, who reluctantly kneeled in front of her, so that now they were at the same eye level. "I'm not little girly Caroline anymore. I have to work because dad can't" she blurted in a pained voice "I… I have to take care of him" her voice cracked and she rested her heavy head on her hand as her eyes became watery.

Klaus was left there speechless. He wanted to know what was bothering the woman in front of him, he wanted to find the right words to confront her but instead he just stood there, looking her with sad eyes.

"I just wished that life was different, you know…" she said softly, as the blue of their eyes met. "Because, let's face it, I'm a 25 year old college drop out with nothing but singing skills in my resume. I'm a failure!" Caroline laughed sarcastically.

"Hey, hey don't say that." Klaus spoke in a soothing manner.

"But it's the truth! I'm a big, fat failure. Everyone is moving forward, building careers or starting a family and I'm stuck here! Standing still!" she exclaimed angrily doing hand gestures as the tears dropped stubbornly down her cheeks. "I'm such a burden to everyone! It's surprising I still have friends!" she sobbed.

Klaus raised his hand and reluctantly brushed a tear off her left cheek, causing her to look at his eyes, totally taken aback. "I'll let you in on a little secret; I believe you're the strongest woman I've ever met. Just think how you treat me. You ignored all my bluster and bs, you turned down my gifts and you never hold back any opinion that you had towards me. And as much as this aggravates me, I can't say that I don't admire it. You're the first woman that does it."

"Why are you being so nice to me?" Caroline asked quietly.

"I'm asking myself the same…" he quickly replied as the two of them got lost in each other's eyes.

"Caroline, thank God!" Elena's worried voice made them both look up, as she and Damon run towards them. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…" she whispered.

"Come on, let's get you inside." Elena helped her stand up, while Damon covered her with his coat. Offering Klaus a hesitant glance over her shoulder, he just gave Caroline a small smirk as Elena dragged her along with them towards the bar.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around quickly and found Klaus in his car, driving to The Observer offices. However, he had in mind to make a small stop on his way. Parking his jeep, he got out with ease and walked in front of the small building, taking off his glasses while jogging up the stairs. Apart from the obvious reason, Klaus was at the small coffee shop to see Caroline. After the incidents of Saturday's night, he couldn't help but want to check up on her. He even debated calling her or dropping by the bar in hopes she was working on Sundays but he thought it was better if he gave her some space. A day passed now and he wouldn't feel good if he didn't see for himself how she was doing. That was at least that he told to himself.

Stepping inside the café, he made his way to the counter and tried to think of what he would say. However, he felt a little disappointed when Vicky marched in front of him with a wide smile.

"Mr. Mikaelson! Nice seeing you again."

"Good morning Vicky." He smiled politely. "And please call me Klaus."

"Alright Klaus…" she smiled seductively and he fought the urge to roll his eyes. Some women just never took a hint. "So what brings you here?"

"Well, it's a coffee shop so coffee. Black." He told her half the truth.

"Yeah, of course!" Vicky giggled and turned to the machine.

"So, where is the lovely coworker of yours?"

"Caroline?" she asked surprised. "She's just running a little late today…" she gave him a sweet smile over her shoulder.

"Uh-uh…" he nodded, acting aloof but feeling even more disappointed now. The minutes that followed were silent.

"You're coffee is ready." Vicky announced, placing the cup in front of him.

"Thank you, sweetheart!" Klaus gave her a dimple smile. "Could you tell Caroline that I passed by?"

"Yes…" she frowned, curiously and he turned to walk out. "Enjoy your coffee!" she shouted after him. "And we should go out sometime again!" he just smiled and closed the door behind him. God, he hated needy women.

"Do you even stop following me?" Klaus heard Caroline's high pitched voice and turned around, only to come face to face with her.

"Good morning, sweetheart!" he greeted her with a smile so warm, it could melt icebergs. His eyes roamed over her casual modest outfit consisting of a black leather jacket, forest green V-neck sweater, jeans and black boots; clearly he preferred Saturday's outfit more.

"Haven't I made a fool of myself enough in front you or are you here for the deleted scenes?" she spoke again. Clearly, her tone told him that she didn't wake up on the right side that day.

"Oh, Caroline, retract the claws. I'm here to see how you are." He titled his head to the side.

"Great! I'm great!" she spoke sarcastically. "Now go away!" she tried to walk passed him but he blocked the entrance.

"What do you say if we go for a coffee later and talk?" he suggested.

"Hmm, what about no?" Caroline offered him a fake smile.

"Oh come on Caroline! Take a chance!" Klaus smirked.

"I don't want to! I'm done trying to be something I am not!"

"You're wrong!"

"I'm realistic!" she snapped. "Now, can I pass?" Caroline tried again from the other side but he once again moved in front of her.

"No!" he replied playfully.

"God, were you born that annoying or you mastered the talent when you met me?" she groaned. "Let me pass!" she tried again but he moved with her blocking the entrance for the third time. In an attempt to take him of guard, Caroline moved faster causing him to lose his balance and fall lightly on her, spilling his hot coffee on her sweater.

"Aaaaah!" she whined in pain as her hands flew on the spot on her belly.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed and tried to do something but not exactly knowing what.

"That's unbelievable! You burned me and destroyed my sweater!" Caroline spoke in an irritated high pitched voice while trying to miraculously clean the garment and ease her pained skin.

"I wasn't my intention to do it!" he spoke in the same tone. "And besides that's your fault!" he pointed a finger at her face.

"How does make this my fault?" she shouted.

"If you stood and talk to me for a minute, we wouldn't need to play cat and mouse!"

"Oh sure yeah, right! Typical men behavior; of course they never take responsibilities." She blurted while rubbing the blouse vigorously to try and undo any of his mess.

"Here, try this with a little water." Klaus offered her his expensive dark blue pocket square.

"Oh please you've done enough for today!" she scoffed and pushed him lightly out of her way.

"Look, I can buy you another one. Actually as many as you want! In any and every color!" Klaus offered as he took a step down.

"Yeah, I should have suspected that you would think something like that but no! I don't want anything from you!" she replied quickly at the fear of seeing her name written at the "owner" field of some giant sweater industry. He was that insane, he could actually do that.

"Please, I insist!" Caroline heard him say again as she was about to go inside.

"You know what?" she turned around, blonde locks flying around her. "Yes, buy me the same! But I mean the exact same!" Caroline smiled foxily. She had bought that sweater years ago from a store that closed not long after. He wouldn't be able to find it but she loved to see him torture.

"Alright then!" Klaus smiled. "I'll call you to come and get it." He winked and walked confidently to his car.

* * *

_The sweater is all wrapped up and waiting for you. Meet me at my office in an hour. Klaus_

"Seriously?" Caroline exclaimed placing her phone angrily on the counter. Of course she should know better. He was Klaus frigging Mikaelson and certainly had connections. Damn this man and his stupid name!

It was now late in the evening and she and Vicky were cleaning up in order to close the shop. Taking care of some last minute things, they locked up and after sharing their goodnights, they headed different directions. She didn't know what to do. Go and see how on earth Klaus found an exact same sweater or just go home and leave him waiting. As tempting as the second was, Caroline couldn't fight the curiosity and finally turned behind, heading to The Observer headquarters.

The walk seemed small as her mind was occupied with thoughts, the things that happened on Saturday night sticking out. Caroline still couldn't get over the humiliation of Klaus seeing her like that. It wasn't her best moment and unfortunately she understood that the next day, along with a heavy and spinning head. She didn't like people see her like that; not even her friends. And the worst part was that she didn't remember what she told him about her. Probably not much, regarding the fact that he didn't come up with some kind of remark that morning.

The only thing she remembered was the odd speech he gave to her about being the strongest woman he ever met. It was flattering but it was wrong. She didn't have the luxury to have someone mess with her head and get her hopes up, friendship or not. And especially if that someone was Klaus Mikaelson, the famous publisher, who went out with her once and she nearly went insane with what it caused. No, she couldn't do that.

Readjusting her purse on her back and after informing the security of the building who she was, he directed her to the 30th floor where "Mr. Mikaelson" would be waiting for her. Making slow and reluctant footsteps across the crystal clean white floor, Caroline was looking around amazed by the new reality. She never been to that building before so her curiosity was getting the best of her. The elevator doors opened revealing two graceful women dressed elegantly and Caroline closed her jacket over her chest. Not just to hide the coffee stamp on her sweater but to cover as much as she could of her cheap outfit.

The ride to the 30th floor seemed like it was taking years and when finally the doors opened Caroline came across a big black metallic door. Raising an eyebrow, she turned the door handle and a light breeze passed through her bones as a terrace was revealed in front of her. Caroline's eyes widened; she was never afraid of height but being on the terrace of a massive skyscraper was a little terrifying. Not noticing any hint of Klaus, she took some steps in front and placed her hands on her jacket pockets.

"If you brought me here to kill me, well, they'll find you cause Elena knows that I'm here!" Caroline shouted as she reluctantly walked around the corner and stood dead in her tracks. Klaus was standing casually, not dressed in the grey suit she saw him in the morning but in simple blue jeans, black V-neck sweater and black coat. Behind him there was rounded bamboo table with two comfy bamboo armchairs with fluffy white pillows on either side, overlooking the whole New York City. A bottle of wine accompanied with two glasses and a platter of fruits were on the table whereas a red square box with a thin white bow was standing proudly on one of the armchairs.

"Don't worry." Klaus spoke. "I'm not planning on killing you. At least not tonight!" he joked.

"What's all that?" she sighed but gave him a small smile.

"Your sweater and something nice I planned for us. And before you start" he didn't give her to chance to speak "you don't have any excuse not to join me. We are alone, no annoying eyes can spy on us."

"What if I don't want to join you?"

"Oh, come on, love! We both now that's not true!" Klaus looked at her through his eyelashes and smirked.

Caroline hesitated. Even though her instincts were screaming her to go, a small voice inside her head was telling her to shut up and enjoy something good someone finally made for her. That rarely happened and even though she knew she might get burned afterwards, she thought why not experience it? Besides, she didn't have anything better to do.

"Alright." She finally said and saw him smiling widely. "But first of all, if you say anything offensive I'm out the door and second I can't promise my inner bitch won't make an appearance." Caroline straightened up and tossed her hair back.

"Works fine with me…" Klaus nodded with an amusing smile. "Shall we?" he walked to her chair and held it for her as she sat down. Sitting across her, he poured some wine in their glasses and after raising his, Klaus smiled sweetly at her, showing his infamous dimples. _God, what am I getting myself into?_

* * *

**Sooooo that's it! You know what to do! Write me a review! It always brings a smile on my face! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**Guest 1 (12/06/12): I'm so happy that we have the same brain and you liked my chapter! haha! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, honey! And don't worry we will have klaroline and forwood interaction as long as some Klaus - Tyler interaction in the next chapters.**

**Guest 2 (12/06/12): Thank you for your review! I hope you liked that chapter too!**

**AgathaN: Aww, I'm so happy I gave you that plessure and so jealous of the snowfall! haha! A big thank you for reading and reviewing, sweety! I hope you liked this chapter too!**

**Nazer: Thank you very much for your kind words! It means the world to me when people are telling me they like my story! Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**ilovetvd: Don't worry; she'll start opening up to him soon! Thank you for your review! :)**

**Guest (12/09/12): You and your long reviews! When it appeared in my PM box I was in class and had to endure three hours of nervousness till I could go home and read it! Do I need to state again that you are IN my head? No, I'm gonna bore you and I don't want that! Yeah, angst is very delicious to write when you're not living in it and of course Klaus will play a big role in persuading Caroline to chase her dreams. However, we have quite a road ahead of us still. I found it would be cute if he got mad on her behaf too (married couple, hell yes!) and seriously I have nothing to say about Klaroline interaction and "fight". You got the exact emotions, the thoughts of the characters and mine. Klaus was totally cheering silently for her girl going a little old school to his sister (and maybe he will refer to it in the later chapters) and of course we are not done with that cheerleading uniform! ;) I hoped you liked this chapter as much as the others, sweetheart! Thank sooo much for leaving me you reviews! They are truly a huge motivation to continue writing!**


	9. I Knew You Were Trouble

**Merry Christmas everyone! Hope you had a great day and that Santa brough all of you whatever you wanted! ;) And here I am with another update! As always a really really big thank you to all the reviewers and subscribers! Seriously guys I don't know what to say! Your feedback for my story is AAmazing and I honestly cannot believe it! Thank you sooo much, sweethearts! *hugs and kisses to everyone* So, chapter nine! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**I Knew You Were Trouble**

_The things that I remember best - those are the things I wasn't supposed to do and I did them anyway. The thing is life is too damn short to be following these rules._

"So, the purpose of all that was for us to spend time together, which implies talking…" Klaus trailed off matter-of-factly. He and Caroline were sitting peacefully, a glass of wine each, as their gaze was lingering at New York City's bright lights in front of them. However, Klaus' was not accustomed to silence, at least not when he was with Caroline. Although the blonde beauty refused to open up to him, she surely wasn't the silent type she was trying to pull off now.

"I'm not talking to you." She replied with her gaze still steady in front of her.

"Why?" he asked perplexed.

"Cause you trapped me into coming here!" Caroline took a sip from her wine. She shouldn't have come because, let's face it, he had his way with her. She should have known that all that was a trap in order for him to gain what he wanted. God, why did she always have to fall for it?

"Sweetheart, I just did as you wished." He looked at her through his eyelashes with a boyish smirk and gestured at the still closed package.

"Don't sweetheart me!" she eyed him. "Did you plan on spilling coffee on my sweeter too in order to step in and show one more time how ridiculously of an overachiever you are?"

"No offence, but that's insane, love! That was indeed an accident." Klaus spoke. "As for the rest" he smiled naughtily "well, let's just say that I can put two and two together and get my way."

"My thoughts exactly! Everything was a set up!" Caroline groaned and shook her head, returning her gaze once again in front. She was so mad at herself for even deciding to stay.

"Caroline…" he said seriously. "I want to get to know you! Is it that bad?"

"Yes!" she replied quickly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want you to!" she groaned once more.

Klaus eyed her. What was with that woman that made him chase her that hard? Some months ago he wouldn't give a damn about her from the first time she refused him, but now… Now, he just wanted to miraculously make her reveal all her secrets and finally get her to trust him. Trust, he thought… Wasn't it something everyone was unwilling to do?

"Would you like at least to see your sweater?" Klaus tapped the red box on the table.

Caroline looked from the box to him and back to it. A glimpse won't hurt her, right? "Fine!" she huffed and placed the box on her lap, before undoing the ribbon. "How did you even find the exact same?" she blurted while opening the box. "The shop is" she paused as her eyes caught the garment inside "closed." Caroline ended her sentence absentminded and Klaus smiled.

Her eyes roamed over the piece of clothing while her hands moved to push aside the light red tissue paper. The cheap forest green V-neck sweater she was expecting to come across with was replaced by a cream boat neck one. It was beautifully decorated by a delicate knit design with hints of light gold and Caroline caught her hands urging to touch it. Softness and warmness met her right hand and Caroline was one hundred percent sure that it was purely made out of cashmere. Quickly her head shot up at the man across her.

"That's… That's not my sweater." She gulped.

"I know." He simply stated.

"I don't know what to say." Caroline laughed awkwardly, once again running a hand over the soft garment.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked.

"You're kidding? That's beautiful." She smiled. "But I can't accept it… It must have cost a fortune."

"Nonsense! I ruin yours, I replace it." He insisted.

"That's not only replacing it." she pointed out.

"Well, I don't see what's wrong in improving it too?" Klaus smirked playfully and she sighed with a smile.

"That's not right." She argued once more.

"I stopped doing what's right a long time ago. Now, that sweater is yours! End of discussion!"

"But-"

"Caroline…" he cut her off and raised his eyebrows at her.

"Alright!" she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "But for the record, I'm too smart to be seduced by you and your expensive gifts."

"That's why I like you." Klaus gave her a dimple smile and brought the glass to his lips. Caroline couldn't help but give him a small smile too. Whether she liked to admit it or not, she was a little fluttered by the attention. Closing the box securely once again and putting it next to her feet, she took her glass of wine in her hands.

"I'm sorry about yesterday." She then heard herself saying.

"For what?"

"For being so…vulnerable in front of you." Caroline focused on the maroon liquid, not daring to meet his piercing eyes.

"Everyone has their bad times." Klaus shrugged.

"I don't like people seeing me like that… Not even my friends." She went on, ashamed of herself. Breaking down in front of others was so not Caroline.

"That's too bad because" he smiled "it's kinda beautiful." Caroline smiled lightly looking at her lap.

"Wanna talk about it?" he continued.

"No, not really…" she looked at him, shaking her head.

"Fair enough…" he breathed, his baby blue eyes warm upon her. "So, what about twenty questions?"

"What?" Caroline spoke amused.

"Why not? It'll save us from the fear of talking about personal stuff." His tone turned bitter at the end.

"Depends on the questions." She raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I promise I'll be a perfect gentleman!" Klaus gave her the genuine dimple smile she liked seeing.

"Alright!" she popped a purple grape in her mouth. "Shoot!"

"Let's start with the easy ones; birthday." Klaus started.

"10th of March. What about you?"

"May 16." He replied quickly.

"So, you're a Taurus… Figures!" Caroline snorted.

"I never understood that crazy female obsession with astrology." Klaus rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, you men can first overcome your obsession with fast cars and then talk about ours, thank you very much!" she gave him a fake smile.

"Sweetheart, fast cars is not an obsession; it's a way of life." He corrected her in a clever tone.

"Whatever! You know rumor has it that men with big and fast cars usually try to compensate for something else… And you happen to have one of those cars…" she pointed out alluring and tried hard not to laugh.

Klaus nearly choked his wine. "I most definitely not have the need to compensate for anything, sweetheart." He replied with confidence.

"Gosh! You men are sooo predictable!" she laughed.

"If you want proof, all you have to do is ask." Klaus formed his infamous naughty smirk, taking a sip from his wine.

"Phlease! Keep it to yourself! Or to your… pants for that matter!" Caroline made an awkward hand gesture and closed her eyes, to shake away the images. She could feel the blood reddening her cheeks.

Klaus chuckled; he adored seeing her all ashamed and clumsy. "Let's move on then; shall we?" she simply nodded. "Favorite song of all time."

"Hmm…" Caroline made a thinking expression "Bed of roses, Jon Bon Jovi."

"Nice choice; Bon Jovi is actually Stefan's favorite. He's not that bad but I'm more of a Guns n Roses type." Klaus shrugged.

"You and classic rock?" Caroline giggled.

"Is that so hard to believe?" he laughed too. "I can listen to everything! I even like that Taylor Swift song!" Caroline laughed harder and he smiled; he liked seeing her laughing.

"God, that was golden!" she shook her head and brought the glass to her lips, taking some small sips. "Alright… I have one. Which superpower would you like to have?"

"That's easy; invulnerability. For every physical and emotional hurt." He replied seriously, suddenly turning his gaze to his glass with a frown painted on his forehead. "Favorite color?" his tone changed in a blink of an eye, turning amused once again.

"Definitely red. Yours?"

"Whatever you call your eyes." He smiled honestly.

Caroline couldn't help but give him a small shy smile herself. "Seriously? That's your pickup line?"

"I'm sure you've heard worse!" he challenged with a smirk.

"Yeah, you're right! Nothing can overcome the genius "you turn my software into hardware!" one!" she exclaimed.

"What? Don't tell me that somebody actually said that to you?" Klaus laughed surprised.

"Of course he did! That's the advantages of working in a bar with a lot of drunk men rolling around!" she joined him.

"Hmm, let's turn this into a more festive mood…" Klaus continued when their laughter died. "Favorite Christmas present."

"Oh, that's a taught one!" Caroline twirled a blond lock around her right pointer, thinking. "Well, I believe it's a tie between Barbie's Cruise Ship and the white, fluffy bunny I used to have. However, I always wanted a little puppy." She scrunched her nose, in an adorable way that didn't go unnoticed by Klaus, who chuckled. "Favorite Christmas holiday." It was her time to ask and watched as shadows darkened his previously cheerful face.

Klaus took a deep breath, after some seconds of silence. "When I was eight, my family and I went for two days to Boston. It was the first time I saw snow in my life!" he smiled at the memory and Caroline did the same, watching him. "Kol was still a baby but I remember me with Rebekah and Elijah playing and laughing, building snowmen and shaping angels in the snow. I even remember my parents vaguely helping… It's the last memory of being a family. I guess that's why I love snowflakes so much." He chuckled sadly. "But here in New York hardly ever snows so…"

She didn't know why but Caroline felt a bit of sadness enveloping her heart. It was something so lonely and bitter about him describing the, otherwise, happy memory. Behind the powerful and cocky façade, Caroline could take a small glimpse of a man that had so many mysteries hidden in his sleeve. And that almost made her intrigued to learn more.

"I guess it's running late, don't you think?" Klaus sighed, interrupting her thoughts. He sat up on his chair, his light blue eyes some shades darker for some unknown reason.

"Yeah." Caroline answered in simplicity. "I should get going." She stood up.

"Let me drive you home." Klaus did the same.

"It's ok!" she waved a hand. "I can manage; don't worry." She offered him a smile and he forced one back.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah…" she had seen the way her question affected him so she just wanted to skip all that awkward part. "So thank you for the sweater and all that…" Caroline took the box and started walking backwards.

"Don't mention it." He shrugged.

"Right… Well, good night." she blurted and turned to leave.

"Caroline!" he shouted behind her, bringing a hand on his forehead, cursing for his childish and stupid reaction. "I have one last question." She waited patiently. "Would I be able to take you out once again? I mean without arguing with you or spilling coffee on your clothes…" he joked and she let a soft giggle.

"Maybe…" she shrugged and bit her down lip. "If you're lucky…" her hand rested on the door handle. "But just so you know, I had a nice time today…" Caroline smiled shyly over her shoulder. Klaus didn't say anything; just formed a sweet crooked smile, totally satisfied with himself. Yes, Klaus Mikaelson was a trouble after all…

* * *

"_Just hear those sleigh bells jingling, ring-ting-tingling too… Come on, it's lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you…" _

Caroline was humming cheerfully along with the music player, as she was carefully decorating the rather big Christmas tree for their small, but warm, living room. From early that morning Caroline was in hyper mood, dancing around the house placing every Christmas decoration you could think of; from golden-reddish garlands and little stars to green and red Santa Claus socks on top of the fireplace. Seriously, this year she had overdone herself! However, the variety of ornaments didn't spoil the motif; in fact it just made the ultimate Christmas décor.

Lighting the tree, the young blonde smiled to herself. Ever since she could remember herself, she adored Christmas. It was her favorite holiday, her favorite time of the year. She always used to be three months prior excited about all the decorations and the presents and generally the festive feeling going on. And this year was no exception! With every ornament she grabbed, it came also another story, another memory, almost all of them involving her and Elena; her bestest friend, the one that was helping her nonstop from the morning, tolerating her aggravating boss mode with only playful eye rolls and giggles. The one that was now in the kitchen, assisting her father in baking all the delicious Christmas goodies Caroline practically was in love with.

"Alright, that's the last one." Tyler placed a large brown box with sound on the coffee table. Somewhere around noon, he had also made an appearance and of course was convinced-technically forced-to tag along.

"Thanks, Ty!" Caroline smiled as she moved to examine its contents.

"Sooo… Aren't we over yet? I'm bored!" he sighed, throwing himself on the couch.

"Don't be a Grinch! It's _Christmas_!" Caroline frowned, like he had offended her.

"Typical Forbes…" Tyler murmured.

"Hey, Care is right!" Elena appeared, holding a tray with three grey mugs. "And FYI, I don't like your pout face." She teased him while placing it on the coffee table.

"Well, that's very nice of you, Lena! Thank you!" he teased back.

Caroline sat beside Tyler and curled her legs under her, grabbing a mug. The smell of warm cocoa made her smile as memories of little her and Elena sitting near the fireplace and drinking cocoa while waiting for Santa stormed in her mind.

"God, I'm exhausted!" Elena groaned as she threw herself on the armchair and lay her feet on Tyler's. "I decorated the house with Damon yesterday, I came here today to help too…" she blurted. "I love Christmas but it was so much easier when we were younger!"

"My thoughts exactly!" Tyler raised his mug at her and nodded.

"Come on you guys! Yeah, I get it, it's tiring but don't tell me that you aren't a little delighted by the sight!" Caroline smiled sweetly as the three of them glared up at the lit tree. Of course they agreed.

Elena took a sip from her cocoa and sighed pleased. "So, Ty you're gonna have Christmas dinner with your folks?"

"Yeah. It's the rare occasion that I'm here so I want to spend some time with them. But I'll come by you guys later."

"Okay! Our place, same gang!" the brunette smiled.

"Are you sure you don't want me to help?" Caroline asked.

"Nope!" her friend refused. "I told you this year I want you all relaxed and joyful! No bossy housewife!" the three laughed softly.

"Alright! As you wish, Mrs. Salvatore!" she shrugged with a smile. Elena returned it and after leaving her mug on the coffee table, she turned her attention to the laundry basket that was long before forgotten next to the chair.

"Elena, did someone hired you to be my maid or something?" Caroline spoke amused by her actions.

"Well, I feel a little Christmassy!" she chuckled and started folding the clothes, throwing her long chocolate hair over her shoulders.

"I love you, Elena Amelia Gilbert Salvatore!" the blonde squealed with delight, only to be cut off by Tyler's mobile.

Digging inside his left pocket, Tyler brought his phone to his sight and frowned. Hesitating for a moment, he quickly put it in silent mode and placed it backwards on the coffee table.

Caroline raised an eyebrow; from the quick glance she managed to take, she saw Haley's picture popping on the screen.

"Ty… Aren't you gonna answer?" she spoke cautiously.

"Nah…" he shook his head looking at his mug.

"But why? It's Haley!"

"I know, Caroline. I just can't now." Tyler snapped at her.

"Is there something you want to tell us, T?" Elena spoke at the same tone, abandoning the blouse she has folding.

"Guys, it's nothing!" he sighed. "I just… I just want to spend some time with you, without distractions." He replied slowly. "I missed you." He admitted sincerely, as his eyes met Caroline's, who gave him a small smile. Something was off and she of course was worried for him.

Elena's expression mirrored her own when the two girls shared a look. However, neither said anything; if Tyler wanted to talk he would do it in his own terms.

"Wow!" Elena suddenly exclaimed. "That's so beautiful, Caroline."

Raising her eyes to her friend, Caroline practically felt them going wide. With an expression of confusion and awe, Elena was examining nothing else but the sweater Klaus had bought for her the other day. Of course, in the rare occasion Elena occupied herself with laundry –she practically hated it- all the universe would suddenly conspire against Caroline. Well, just her luck.

"Um, thanks." She replied and sifted uneasy on her seat.

"When did you buy it? You haven't gone shopping since the day I wanted a dress for my wedding anniversary…" Elena noticed. _Damn her observation!_

"Well, I didn't… It was a gift." She threw her hair over her shoulder trying to look aloof.

"From whom?" she raised a brow.

Caroline thought about lying for a minute. However, a. she was a terrible liar and b. she couldn't really keep a secret from Elena. "From Klaus…" she quickly replied, muffling her answer by taking a sip from her cocoa.

"What?" the other woman exclaimed in total surprise.

"Who is Klaus?" Tyler found the time to interfere.

Elena turned to him with a fake smile. "Well, you know Klaus Mikaelson right?"

"Yeah, yeah I do… He's the publisher of The Observer, right?" Tyler nodded.

"And many more." She nodded too. "And he was also at our charity game the other night. Do you remember why?"

"Elena…" Caroline gave her a warning look which both she and Tyler ignored.

"He was with his brother and some other guy…"

"Wrong answer!" the brunette grimaced. "He was there for our friend here." She gestured at Caroline.

"What?" it was Tyler's time to act surprised.

"Remind me again to _kill_ you when this conversation is over!" she waved a finger to Elena. "Guys, it's not such a big deal!"

"You know Klaus Mikaelson in person and you're telling me that it's not a big deal?" Tyler went on.

Caroline grimaced and held a hand in front of his face. "You're a little behind into this whole thing so I'd appreciated if you hold your horses!"

"But how?" he exclaimed perplexed.

"He saw her at the bar and then started following her around like a lost puppy; the rest is history." Elena blurted quickly, not paying much attention to him. "Now, care to explain this one?" she waved the blouse in the air. "Are you accepting his gifts now?"

"I'm not!" Caroline said a little louder. "I just..." she sighed trying to find the right words. "He spilled coffee on my sweater and insisted in replacing it! I didn't know what to do!"

"How about you return it? At least you did once!"

"It was not like that! I was being polite!"

"Caroline…. Please don't tell me that you're cracking up?" Elena took a deep breath.

"Cracking-what?" the blonde threw her hands in the air. "It's just a sweater!"

"Yeah, an expensive, full cashmere sweater!" she corrected with a judgy look.

"Elena, I don't want to get involved with him the way you think." She explained. "We are just hanging out. I don't see the harm in having a social life apart from you and Damon."

"And you just found the right one!" the other girl snorted. "Caroline, Klaus can't be trusted. He is a womanizer and a total jerk."

"I know that! And I most certainly know how to take care of myself. I explained to him that I'm not interesting in something more and he gets that!"

Elena eyed her skeptically; she surely didn't like the way her friend was acting. "Fine." She sighed. "Just pleeease be careful, ok?"

"Yeah Elena… I will…" she offered her a small reassuring smile.

"Now, care to fill me up?" Tyler popped up once again. Caroline sighed; Elena was such a ruiner!

* * *

Klaus got out of the elevator and navigated himself easily through the busy halls, nodding politely here and there. As always, there was another busy day at Pierce Enterprises Inc. Arriving at the elegant brown and white foyer, she exchanged smiles with the secretary and turned his gaze to the big glass wall that separated the foyer from her own office. Katherine, dressed in an elegant tiffany blue chiffon dress shirt paired up with a dark blue high waist pencil skirt and salmon pink stiletto pumps, was engaged in a heated conversation with three men. Noticing him standing, she spoke something and then dismissed them with an authorizing look. Klaus smiled; sometimes it was hard for him to believe that the woman she was now running a real estate and construction company was once the little girl he got to scare with fake snakes.

"Wow! You sure know how to boss around!" Klaus teased while walking inside her office.

"Well, I learnt from the best!" Katherine teased back with a sweet smile. "Good morning."

"Morning, Kat." He replied as they kissed on the cheek. "How are you?"

"Fine." She replied half-hearted.

"Is everything ok?" Klaus frowned at the tone of his friend.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Katherine…"

She sighed. "It's nothing really. I just, I was late again and I took the test." Her eyes met Klaus' anticipating ones. "I'm not pregnant." She finished her sentence with a sad shrug.

Klaus looked at the ground. It was so unfair; Elijah and Katherine were trying so hard but every time it led them to disappointment. Both of them loved children and after being married for six years they wanted to extend their family. However, it appeared more hard than they thought it would, causing them stress and desperation, especially to Katherine.

"Hey, don't worry. You two are still young. I'm sure everything will be ok and soon enough we'll have a little one in the family." He smiled encouraging to her and rubbed her arm.

"Thanks." She forced a smile back and closed her eyes to shake away the bad thoughts. "So what brings you here?" she asked taking her seat behind her amber and grey office desk.

"I was in the neighborhood and thought why not come up and say hi." He smiled, his eyes roaming absentminded around the same color room. "Plus, thank yous are in order."

Katherine's face lit up. "You gave it to her? What did she say?"

"She of course found it beautiful. And she kept it." Klaus gave her a wide pleased smile, rewinding in his mind Caroline's reaction to the sweater.

"I knew it!" Katherine squealed happily. "Told you, you could trust me mister!"

"Yeah, yeah… I admit it, you are a life savior!" he raised his arms in surrender.

"Well, thank you darling!" she smirked, throwing proudly her heavy brunette locks over her shoulder. "Anyway, so what happened next?" she asked curiously.

"I told you I set up the terrace and all and we sat and talked…"

"That's all?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah."

"Who are you and what did you do to all time horny Nik?" Katherine narrowed her eyes at him, not believing what he just said.

Klaus chuckled. "Kat… I told you she's feisty."

"You did feisty before." She pointed out.

"Let's just say that she is different." Klaus shrugged.

"I can see that…" Katherine gave him a crooked, thoughtful smile while examining him.

"That's why I'm here… I want some more of your female wisdom!" he went on.

"Of course you do!" she sighed. "At your services then. What do you want?"

"Well, that's the problem." Klaus sat up and leaned more to her office desk. "I don't know what to do now. I mean we hung out and talked but now what? Do I chase her again?"

Katherine pushed her light pink lips together in thinking. "I say you don't do anything." Klaus looked her perplexed. "I mean you did all that; now it's her time to do something."

"I don't think she will…" he admitted.

"I wouldn't be that sure." She smiled. "Trust me; I have a feeling she will."

Klaus smiled back; something about her tone oozed sertainty. "Let's hope she will then."

* * *

It was a beautiful day; shiny and without the annoying piercing cold. Pacing lightly on the pavement in front of the small coffee shop she was working, Caroline took a glimpse of the clock on the screen of her mobile. _3.10_... _Five more minutes_, she thought as she shove it back in her pea coat pocket. Folding her arms over her chest she stared at her brown boots, thinking if she still could turn away and leave.

You see Caroline Forbes was meeting Klaus Mikaelson again. And this time the initiative was all hers. She didn't know what got into her or why she had thought about it in the first place. Maybe it was all that Christmas spirit or her general ability to act like a total helpless romantic and show everyone her compassionate side. Whatever it was, she was so reconsidering right now. Yeah, coward did belong to her endless list of character abilities.

It was also totally unexpected that she actually thought about it. She was Christmas shopping yesterday with Elena when it struck her. Like every year she had bought everyone a little gift – this year Tyler too - and she felt pretty excited with herself. A shop with paintings lit the match; and especially a particular one. At the center of the window there was a giant painting of snowflakes and for some odd reason it made Caroline think of Klaus. And a top that, she also felt bad that she didn't buy anything for him. Doesn't matter how many times she tried to tell herself that he was just an acquaintance and she didn't have to buy him anything, she still couldn't find peace. Yeah, stupid compassionate side of her.

The gift hunting however wasn't successful. She simply didn't know what to get him; she didn't know his likes, his dislikes, she practically didn't know anything about him. The only thing that Caroline knew was that a certain question of hers made him uneasy and even managed to make him a little more "human" to her. And she liked that; the fact that even for one minute she got to sense another side of his character, away of all the fame and bluster. So here she was waiting for him and hoping that her idea wouldn't aggravate him more or make him laugh at her. God, her tendency to be good to everyone would surely be the end of her.

With a sigh, she shook her thoughts away and raised her face only to see the well-known publisher walking towards her. Jeans, Henley shirt and suit jacket were all in black, making his slim silhouette even more attractive to any woman's eyes, in perfect contradiction with his angel like face that was now lit by a wide warm smile.

"Hello, love. Pleasure to meet you again." Klaus greeted her.

"Hi." She offered him a hesitant smile.

"Well, in what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Alright, this is me taking a huge chance on you because my instincts are screaming you're full of shit" Caroline blurted.

"You thought otherwise the other night…" he titled his head amused.

"Whatever!" she frowned. "So, let's go then." She started walking.

"To where?" Klaus asked perplexed only for Caroline to grab him by his suit jacket with a groan and drag him behind her.

* * *

"I hate the subway!" Klaus groaned.

"In order to hate something you have to have tried it before and I don't believe that you did, golden boy." She replied not paying much attention to him.

"Believe it or not, I have done that horrible mistake once or twice." He grimaced, as a big scary guy pushed him to the side in order to pass.

"Oh the horror!" Caroline exclaimed in fake fear. "Sucks to be an ordinary person, huh?" she gave him a challenging look.

"I wouldn't put it like that." The publisher shot back with the same look.

"Let's just enjoy a nice silent ride, ok? Before I succumb to the need to push you through the window." Caroline suggested with a fake smile.

Klaus just shrugged, averting his puppy dog eyes upon her. Caroline huffed annoyed and turned in front. He smiled; he was so amused by her adorable reactions. And, honestly, the subway ride wasn't that bad. Due to the large amount of people, they had no other choice but to stand the one in front of the other and in very close proximity, much to his delight. She was practically resting in front of him, with her delicate fingers wrapped on a pole under his and his blond locks just inches away from his lips. Throwing them over her shoulder, Klaus smirked as her beautiful feminine scent filled his senses; it smelled like strawberries and vanilla and sunshine. It surely mesmerized him.

The subway stopped and more people got inside the already packed vehicle, causing Klaus to move further closer to her, now his chest barely touching her back with every breath he took. The heat was starting to get annoying and Caroline grabbed her long locks in one hand leaving her porcelain neck exposed to him. His eyes of course noticed and thoughts of his tongue caressing the smooth ivory neck appeared in his mind. If only this was nothing, she unbuttoned her coat in a sift movement, giving him a perfect glimpse of the hem of a lacey black bra as her blouse accidentaly had slid lower. Klaus swallowed hard feeling his whole body stiffen at the sight. The little revelation was only there to tantalize him, intriguing him to run his hand over that tiny excuse of a blouse and enjoy more of her. Feeling his urges trying to take control over his body, Klaus turned his head to the opposite direction, away of the temptation.

Hopefully, he didn't have to endure more of it as two stops later they finally got off the hideous piece of transportation and the cold air managed to cool down his animalistic instincts.

"So, when I got to find out where you're taking me?" Klaus asked when he was sure his husky voice won't betray him.

"Be patient! We're here." Caroline replied as they turned to the corner and came across Empire – Fulton Ferry Park.

Klaus frowned. "You brought me to a park?" he asked as they made their way through it.

"Gosh, can you just wait?" she groaned. "It's more than meets the eye!"

Walking a little further in silence, they finally arrived in the field area under the bridge, causing Klaus' jaw drop and Caroline smile like a child at Christmas Eve. The otherwise green ground was now covered with a thin layer of white fake snow whereas fake snowflakes were dropping nonstop from the sky. People were everywhere; sitting, chatting or strolling with a cup of warm coffee whereas hundreds of people and kids were running around engaged in snow fights, filling the air with giggles and laughs. Klaus was looking around speechless.

"You like?" Caroline elbowed his arm.

"What is this?" Klaus exclaimed surprised and opened his arms looking at the flying snowflakes.

"It's snowing!" she smiled widely. "When we were kids, my dad brought me and Elena here every Christmas to enjoy a little white magic! They do it every year; it's called Winter Wonderland!"

"That's amazing." Klaus smiled dumfounded as he watched a couple with their kids playing in the snow.

"So, you like." She came to the conclusion, pleased with herself.

"But, I don't get it… Why you brought me here?" Klaus turned to face her.

"Well, let's just say I feel a little bad for treating you like a super bitch… Not that you don't make it easy, but still!" she shrugged and Klaus chuckled. "Anyway, I remember you said you liked snow and I think everyone deserves a Christmas gift so…."

"Thank you." He stated honestly with his eyes so warm and loving upon her. No one ever gave Klaus a gift quite like that; a gift from the heart. And that made him admire her compassion even more.

Caroline smiled. "It's my pleasure. Sooo…" she trailed off in an adorable way. "Wanna play?"

"What? No, no!" Klaus shook his head vigorously; that was beyond childish.

She pouted. "Such a shame. Well, I do!" she shrugged playfully and quickly threw a fake snowball on his shoulder. Klaus turned surprised at her, who giggled loudly and run away.

"Oh, you're so dead!" Klaus murmured with a naughty boyish smirk as he run after her.

* * *

**And the snow fight begins! hahaha! Hope you liked the chapter! You know what to do; spend some minutes and review. Your amazing words are what keeps me writing! Thank you for reading, my lovelies! :)**

**P.S. In the next chapter our favorite gang is gonna celebrate Christmas Eve and in the second next New Year's Eve. For any of you that are wondering what's going on with Klaus-Stefan-Damon well, prepared to hear an interesting story in New Year's Eve chapter!**

**Answering guest reviews:**

**Guest 1 (12/12/12):** I'm really happy you liked the date! As you can see, she's already starting to crack up even if she doesn't admit it! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest 2 (12/12/12):** He could but I'll leave the kissing for the next chapters! hahaha! :P Thank you for your review!

**AgathaN:** You're reading it at work? Shut up! I so love you right now! hahaha! Really I'm very honored that you like my story honey! Hope that chapter is of your liking too! :)

**Lollip:** I'm really happy you do! Thanks for reviewing!

**Sanaya:** No YOU are amazing! Thank you so much for your wonderful words! Means the world that you like my story! And sorry I didn't mentioned you in the reviews of the previous chapter; I don't know what happened with my mind! :P You have to excuse me, it was reeeally late when I posted it...!

**dawn:** And I thank you for sticking around and reading my story, darling! :) :)

**HRR:** Yes, Caroline and Tyler used to be a couple in high school. As for Damon and Klaus will learn more in the second next chapter. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**ilovetvd:** Thank you again for your review! Don't worry, she's already starting to crack up! ;)

**Guest (12/17/12):** Hey sweety! I know Christmas preparations do take a lot of our lives! So don't worry; I understand! :) Caroline for sure is flattered by all the attention. However, 1. she doesn't want to admit it and 2. she doesn't want to get her hopes up cause she didn't have an easy life. There are surely more to her life story that we have yet to discover. Let's just say that she has great trust issues and insecurities. And that's why she is ashamed of her break down in front of Klaus and pushes him away, without really wanting to do it deep inside. Klaus, well, that's all he knows to do. Basically he'd never been to a same situation before. No woman had refused him so many times so he desperately tries to get her attention. Even if that bugs him and he wants to just find another one and forget about Caroline at the end of the day he ends up trying again to make her notice him. And he doesn't like that; so he makes his pride his first priority and chooses not to follow her outside, thinking that like that he doesn't care about her. Like you said, all that is knew to him and Klaus doesn't quite know how or if he needs to open up to her. After all he's a man of power and control and doesn't act irrationaly. Aww, I'm so happy you liked the outside scene and then the coffee one. For the first, I wanted them to interact a little more deeply but not reaveal everything just like that. And yes, Klaus nearly getting hit by cars is an all time classic. I couldn't resist to add it! :P For the second, I wanted something playfull and fluffy in order for Klaus to try once more to gain another chance for a date. Of course he knew what to do next and organize everything in order for Caroline to crack and finally agree to spend time with him. And I knew you could guess that the sweater would a more expensive one! He's Klaus after all; a perfectionist! :P Wow, my reply is indeed huuuge! What can I say I got carried away! hahaha! Anyways, I hope you like this chapter too and I'm dying to read your next review! I literally can't describe how much I like reading them! Thank you so much, honey! Means the world! :) :) :)

**Guest (12/24/12):** Aww I hope I didn't make you wait that long! Thank you for reading and reviewing!


	10. A Wish Upon A Star

**Happy New Year everyone! Hope you have a great year with happiness and everything else you desire! So I'm here with another update! Well, I literally have no words to thank you enough for you amazing feedback for my story! Seriously guys, you are just awesome! Love you all! Thank you very much! Anyways, enought talking! Onto the reading! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**A Wish Upon A Star**

_Happiness comes in many forms; in the company of good friends, in the promise of hope renewed or in the feeling you get when you make someone else's dream come true…_

"And she comes in with this giant Medusa wing, hair crawling in every direction, and that black and mauve maxi dress and Elijah and I are like 'what the heck' and out of the blue Elijah starts laughing, and I mean hysterically laughing, that neurotic laugh you can't make it stop." Klaus was speaking eagerly with sparkling eyes, passionate about what he was sharing with Caroline. "I swear that was the first time I saw Katherine crying, like literally crying. We were around fourteen – Elijah a couple of years older – and she was sooo in love with that costume; she was indeed hurt. I don't remember them ever speaking again until we went to college and then become that lovey-dovey couple! God knows how!" Klaus finished his story with a laugh.

"Oh, poor thing!" Caroline sympathized with his best friend, letting a soft giggle. "No offence but your brother was being a prick!"

After spending a good two hours at the park enjoying, in the most childish ways, the white magic, Klaus and Caroline were now strolling casually at the busy roads of Brooklyn. Cup of coffee in hand, they were sharing funny stories and memories, laughing and teasing one another like they knew each other for years. Seriously, it surprised both of them how at ease they were. Their footsteps led them to Caroline's house, making them stop in front of the porch stairs.

"I guess it runs in the family! Aren't I the most accurate example?" Klaus smirked and leaned at the wooden railing.

"Your words, not mine!" she teased him biting her lip and burying her hands in her pea coat pockets.

Klaus let a throated laugh but his attention held that tiny, sweet but sexy, gesture. Biting her rosy bottom lip seemed to be a habit of her whenever he was around but the action never failed to do several things to him. "Jokes aside, I think you will like Elijah when you meet him; he might appear distant but he surely knows how to act around women."

Caroline raised a perfectly shaped brow. "I like your use of 'when'. It's very confidant! Who told you that I'm in on meeting the fam?"

"Sweetheart, believe me, no one escapes the prying eyes of Katherine Pierce, meaning that it's a matter of time before she and furthermore Elijah meet you. Besides, I thought we were taking this the serious road, weren't we?" he joked and winked.

"I think we made that clear. We're friends; nothing more." Caroline pointed out.

"Yeah, yeah I got that. It's a shame but still; I can manage." Klaus replied in his usual clever tone, gaining an eye roll from her. "Anyways, what are your plans for Christmas?"

"Nothing extravagant. Just the usual family dinner." She spoke. "What about you? Any fancy vacation?"

"Nah… Mostly working." He shook his head looking down.

Caroline frowned. "I'm sure you're planning at least a big, luxurious family party!" she laughed.

"Not really." He grimaced. "My father has to be in London so my mother is tagging along, Elijah has planned that trip for him and Katherine at Vienne – she doesn't know it yet, but she'll be delighted by the surprise" Klaus smiled "Rebekah has already dragged Stefan shopping and skiing at France and Kol is just being Kol; he'll stay at campus and torture whoever female comes to his eyesight." he finished offering her a small smile.

She returned it while examining him. For some reason, she felt bad for him. That man in front of her had possibly every luxury she even didn't dream of having but still he was going to spend days like these utterly alone.

"I'm sorry… It must feel bad not having family around…" she spoke hesitantly, ocean orbs warm upon his face.

"I'm afraid my relationship with my family, especially my parents, is a little more complex than your average definition of family." He spoke bitterly, looking seriously at her. "My siblings on the other side," he waved a hand between them, simultaneously waving off his former expression "I like having them around but I get that they have also lives of their own now…"

"Maybe so…" Caroline shrugged. "But they also have a whole other life with you, which count many more years." Klaus turned at her, his face soft and really affected by her answer, feeling surprised by her full of wisdom words. "And just so you know, no family is perfect." It was her time to look at the ground, feeling a bit of sadness reaching her heart.

Klaus couldn't take his eyes off her. It was something oddly attractive at the way her locks cascaded across her face, hiding it by his offensive eyes and securing it from revealing whatever was going on in her mind. He wanted to ask more but standing outside her doorstep with the sound of annoying cars wasn't the ideal place.

"Hmm…" Caroline raised her head, a wave of curls flying around her face. "I need to go. I'm working at the bar tonight so I have to get ready." She felt the need to explain, walking backwards on the stairs.

"Oh, sure." Klaus spoke awkwardly. Why did he experience that ridiculous, let alone childish, brain freeze when he was around her?

"Sooo today it was…fun." She said in the same tone; she happened to experience a brain freeze problem too.

"Yeah, it was." Klaus gave her a crooked smile with a nod. "Thank you, Caroline. It really meant a lot." He told her truthfully, eyes sincere and face soft and warm.

"Don't mention it." The blonde shook her head lightly. "I guess I'll see you around." she laughed awkwardly; clearly after all these years her flirting game was rusted, to put it mildly.

"That's definitely certain, sweetheart." Klaus smirked with confidence. "Now that we are friends again, I'll make sure to check up on you daily!" he winked with a smirk.

Caroline huffed but let a small smile curl her lips. "I knew that was a mistake!"

"Uh-oh, can't fool me now!" Klaus raised his hands in the air innocently.

Pushing her pink lips together and narrowing her eyes, Caroline faked an agreeing nod. "Yeah, yeah! Whatever! Now, sorry to deprive you from my company, but I really need to go!" she pushed her keys in the lock.

"Merry Christmas, Caroline." He smiled up at her.

"Merry Christmas." She offered back with an equal smile and disappeared inside her house.

* * *

The days flew by rather quickly and finally it was Christmas Eve. To say that Caroline was excited was just an understatement. She adored reveillons and even if she hadn't been to any fancy one, she was perfectly fine with their usual family gathering around the table. Just the smell of the Christmassy atmosphere was enough to have her beaming like a five year old. Exactly how she was now, ringing cheerfully the doorbell of her longtime best friend.

"Merry Christmas!" she nearly shouted with joy as Elena opened the door, dressed in a black semi-transparent roomy fit blouse with beige polka dots, black leather pants and nude pumps.

"Hey!" she replied in the same tone leaning to hug Caroline's dad and then giving a tight hug to her friend.

"Merry Christmas, everyone!" Damon joined too, rolling Bill inside the house and closing the door. "Jeez, it's starting to get cold out there."

"Tell me about it." Caroline replied. "I made literally two feet with only this and freeze my ass out!" she took off her black blazer, revealing a grey short sleeved gently flared dress with transparent laces at the top, paired with black opaque tights and black military inspired boots.

"The vocabulary of my ladylike daughter!" Bill sighed dramatically and everyone laughed.

"Sorry, daddy." She offered him a shy smile, biting her lip.

"Jer, seriously?" Elena suddenly exclaimed making everyone follow her gaze. Beside the huge and beautifully decorated Christmas tree, Jeremy was trying desperately to even catch a small glimpse of what contained the wrapped boxes under it.

"What?" he replied, annoyed. "I'm just admiring the tree! I didn't do anything!"

"Like I don't you!" his sister shot back. "You. Kitchen." She pointed first at him and then at the other room with an authorizing look.

"Gosh, Elena!" he sighed while walking at the direction she formerly pointed. "Are you PMSing or something?" he murmured and earned a hard shoulder smack from her.

"Ouch! You don't have to be violent you know!" Jeremy frowned while rubbing the spot on his shoulder.

"Ts ts ts…" Damon of course interfered. "Kids these days; so disrespectful." He spoke in his usual clever tone, smirking at his wife.

This time her hand landed hard on his shoulder. "You both are full of funny today, aren't you?" Elena narrowed her eyes at the laughing boys and pushed Jeremy inside the kitchen with her.

"God, don't you just love some classic Gilbert – Salvatore drama?" Caroline laughed along her dad, as she placed the gifts they brought under the tree.

About half an hour later, Damon and Bill were lounging at the living room enjoying their usual Christmas scotch and chatting while Caroline had joined the Gilbert siblings in the kitchen. The sound of the doorbell, made Elena rush to the door once again.

"Merry Christmas, aunt Lena!" a high pitched voice greeted her and Elena smiled down at the five year old boy.

"Daniel! Just the guy I wanted to see! Merry Christmas buddy!" she leaned down and hugged him, averting her eyes to the proud parents standing behind him.

"Five seconds here and he's already stolen the attention; he's so your son!" Jenna breathed, teasing her husband.

"I think it's the other way around, honey." Alaric teased back and exchanged smiles with her. "Hey, Lena." He turned and smiled at her too.

"Hey, guys!" Elena smiled back and kissed him. "Ugh, I missed you so much!" she moved on Jenna and hugged her as tight as she could manage with an 8 month swollen belly between them.

After that horrific car accident many years ago, Jenna Somers, Elena's aunt, was the one to take custody of the two Gilbert siblings. Jenna was only twenty years old when she was held responsible for ten year old Elena and five year old Jeremy. At first she didn't think she could do it but in the end everything went perfectly for them. They all grew up together and that made them form a very special bond.

Elena went to high school and that's how Jenna and Alaric met; he was her history teacher. They fell madly in love and Ric became fast and easily a member of the family. When Elena and Jeremy were at college and in high school respectively, they got married in a beautiful ceremony by the beach and five years ago Jenna gave birth to their first child, making them glowing from happiness. Now it was just a matter of time when their daughter was going to come to the world.

"Did I hear a little voice out here?" Caroline appeared at the living room too with a crooked smile.

"Aunt Caroline!" little Daniel squealed with joy and run towards her.

"There's my handsome man!" she scooped him from the ground and hugged him tightly. "Aw, I missed you buddy!"

"Missed you too, aunt Barbie!" he closed his small hands around her neck and everyone laughed.

"God, someone needs to take that poor kid away from Damon!" she put him to the ground again, laughing too.

"No way! He's my man!" Damon muffled his head and they started arm wrestling playfully.

"And how's baby mamma feeling?" Caroline smiled sweetly at Jenna and rubbed her belly.

"Like she's going to explode!" Jenna joked and the women laughed. "Other than that we are all fine." She smiled blissfully.

"Mama" Daniel interrupted them. "Can we eat already? Me and uncle Damon are hungry!" the little guy complained adorably from his spot on Damon's hip, who just nodded in agreement.

"The grate forces spoke!" Elena laughed. "Now all to the table." She demanded.

"Elenaaaaaaaa! Come, come! I think something is burning!" Jeremy shouted full of worry.

"That's what happens when you leave Jeremy alone even for five minutes!" the brunette groaned and rushed to the kitchen as the others made their way to the table laughing. Caroline shook her head; she loved family gatherings!

* * *

Klaus turned off his laptop and leaned his head back at his leather chair, rubbing the tiredness off his eyes. After Skyping for about two hour with his French partners, examining profits and astronomical financial numbers and then talking with some of his investors he was now free to enjoy the rest of his day, scratch that, _night_. Standing up and turning off the lights of his modern blue and brown study, he walked barefoot, in only a plane V-neck grey sweater and grey jeans, towards his dim lit living room.

Filling a glass with red wine, he briefly glanced through the massive window wall as the big city lights bore inside the wide living area of his penthouse. Taking some minutes examining his enormous discs and vinyl collection – perfectly categorized by genre and alphabetical order – that covered the wall opposite the Davy's gray corner sofa, leaving room for a 60 inches plasma TV at the center, Klaus found easily his favorite jazz vinyl. The sound of When You're Smiling by Louis Armstrong filled the O.R. like room – that was Rebekah's nickname for his living room, cause of its grey, white and black colors with only some hints of red here and there – Klaus smiled to himself; he instantly felt his tiredness going away. Sitting comfortably on the sofa, he took a sip from his drink, literally having the whole New York City on his feet.

He sighed. It was Christmas Eve yet he didn't feel that Christmassy or joyful this year. It wasn't because of the lack of the usual pine green, snow white and heart red decorations inside his apartment – he never really was at home, so why bother with silly ornaments? – or because his kitchen didn't smell of sweets and cookies – honestly the kitchen in his parents' house never smelled like that, let alone his! There was something about this year that made him feel a thin layer of sadness enveloping his heart. Someone would correctly assume that his strange feeling came from the fact that he wasn't surrounded by family, or in his case his siblings. However, he had done several Christmas and New Year's Eves alone. Klaus Mikaelson wasn't the one to sink in his own misery and wail about his lack of company. He would dress up in one of his costly suits, go to some fancy place he always had access in and, working his irresistible charm, he would easily find the company he wanted. The night was always ending with him tangled up in sheets covered with sweat atop of another beautiful addition to his long lovers' list.

So why tonight he was still lounging boringly in his cold apartment? Klaus didn't have a clue about the answer. It seemed like this year a greater force was trying to change him or he was secretively making a resolution to act more mature the year that was soon to come. Or, as Kol so politely was nowadays pointing out, he was just getting old. Honestly, all these reasons bugged the hell out of him. As people used to say, maybe it was just the usual melancholia that was surrounding the otherwise cheerful holiday. Yeah, he liked that excuse better.

Deciding not to let his inner Scrooge mess around in his head anymore, Klaus placed his glass on the minimal coffee table in front of him and grabbed his sketchbook. Eyeing his long forgotten unfinished landscapes at the last pages, he sighed; it seemed that his muse wasn't in the mood to visit him lately. However, today he did feel the need to draw something. Placing his black pencil on the white page, the first image he came to his mind was an exquisite blonde beauty with ocean cat eyes and miles longs legs. Truth be told, Klaus had never met a woman quite like her; and he didn't talk only about her looks but her attitude too. After years of being the man who women always threw themselves at, it came the day that the universe conspired into making him meet the only woman who played so hard to get. Oh and how he intrigued him that sweet torture.

He tried to sketch her but he felt like his memory isn't going to depict the exact picture, her exact genuine beauty, which Klaus strongly believed could make any man desire at least a night with her. Suddenly he imagined Caroline lying on his bed, with nothing but her intoxicating perfume, tangled up in a sheet covering the most intimate parts of her magnificent body, leaving exposed for his eyes only the creamy skin of her shoulders, arms and fine legs – he for sure had a soft spot for those legs. His mind's eyes roamed over her sleepy form and ended on her angelic face, the moonlight brushing over it, as her heavy eyelids flattered, a sign she was peacefully dreaming. Feeling his pants getting a little uncomfortable, Klaus snapped out of his artistic fantasy, suddenly feeling the need to contact her, to know where she was and what she was doing. Determined, he grabbed his Blackberry and pressed the 'new message' button. He hesitated; what's he going to write? What if appears like a desperate horny teenager? _Dammit, Klaus! Get your act together! You're a master at wooing women! Just fucking type!_, he thought and started tapping, secretly praying that his fears won't come true.

* * *

"So, whatcha drawing, buddy?" Caroline sat down beside Daniel in front of the coffee table.

"I'm making Santa and Rudolf!" the little boy with the big, chocolate eyes replied excited.

"That's so cool!" she took a glimpse of the drawing, smiling at him. "Will you make me a drawing too?"

"Of course, aunt Caroline!" Daniel nodded as he took the red crayon. "I'm gonna draw Frosty for you!"

"Yay!" she exclaimed happily. Gosh, she loved so much that little guy. She had promised to herself that if one day she would be blessed with one herself, she would never be like her ungodly mother – if she could call her like that. She just hoped she'd have that chance.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the blipping of her mobile. Seeing she had a new message and pressing the open button, her hands froze on the small machine.

_So how's the family bonding? –K_

That was totally unexpected. It had been five days since their walk at the park and he hadn't made any attempt to contact her – no she wasn't counting the days nor checking on her phone – so she assumed that he just got bored and stopped chasing her. Besides, she was used to guys meeting her and never calling her again; there wasn't any surprise in that. However, he of all the male population didn't forget her. Caroline smiled, flattered by his fascination with her.

Daniel of course noticed and peeking over her shoulder, he read slowly the name Klaus on the screen. "Is he your boyfriend?" he giggled.

Caroline turned shocked at him but smiled. "He's just a friend! Besides," she raised her brows "you're the only boyfriend of my life!" she Eskimo kissed him, which made him giggle even more.

Daniel went back to his drawings and Caroline pressed the replay button.

_Great! Just spending time with my boyfriend… A five year old heartbreaker! –C _

She didn't quite know why she felt the need to tease him or explain her statement. Without thinking much, she sent it.

Klaus heard his phone buzzing and rested the pencil on his sketchbook. Smiling satisfied with himself that he didn't appear like a fool and Caroline actually answered, he read quickly and smiled more at how adorable she was. Without missing a heartbeat, he typed back.

_Lucky guy! : ) Hope he's not more charming than me! –K_

Caroline let a soundless laugh. Klaus Mikaelson envious of a little child! That was indeed hilarious.

_Hmm, sorry to disappoint you by he has style! :P Anyways, how about you? Went to any fancy champagne party? –C _

His reply was once again instant. He was finding rather amusing their carefree interaction.

_Nah… Just keeping company to myself at home… -K _

Caroline frowned and her fingers hesitated over the keyboard. Suddenly, she once again felt bad for him, having no one to spend holidays with. It was really a shame; no one should be left alone at Christmas.

_That's too bad… But you never know; the night is still young. You gotta have faith in the Christmas spirit. –C_

Klaus smiled at her thoughtfulness and compassion. It felt nice having someone care – even the slightest – for him. However, he wasn't a believer in such stuff. He was a man of power and control; not a fool believing in destiny.

_I'm afraid my faith for such things is long before gone… Maybe you should wish something on my behalf… -K_

She shook her head and sighed. It was sad that somebody didn't believe in Christmas magic. Yeah, she knew she was a hopeless romantic and sometimes she just acted childish but she believed that if we don't enjoy things like that, what's the point of it all? So, closing her eyes, she took a deep breath and made a wish. She somehow wanted to show him what Christmas really meant.

_Alright! I spread my stardust for extra help! I think it'll work! ;) –C_

Seeing the new message, Klaus laughed but couldn't help but feel the warm feeling that surrounded him. Strange but this woman had indeed an effect on him.

_So what did you wish for? –K_

_Not telling! Otherwise it won't come true! Now, if anything happens keep me updated! –C_

Klaus chuckled. _Sure thing, sweetheart! Sure thing… -K_

* * *

The talks and the laughs at the Gilbert – Salvatore household were still going strong. Although, they did see each other every day or at least often, they didn't seem to get tired of each other's company. Now they had finished with the delicious dinner and they were just sitting comfortably at the family room, enjoying the red wine and the heartwarming heat of the fireplace.

At the sound of the doorbell once again, Damon walked lazily to the door, continuing the ridiculous story he was telling, earning laughs from everyone.

"Merry Christmas, party people!" Tyler exclaimed with a wide smile, arms filled with presents and two bottles of wine.

"Hey, bud! Merry Christmas!" Damon replied and they hugged manly.

"We were starting to lose faith in you!" Caroline spoke over her shoulder from her spot on the couch.

"I told you I would come. I wouldn't miss spending more time with you…" he spoke to everyone but the way his eyes lingered on Caroline made her uncomfortable.

"Come on then! Help yourself!" Elena waved an eager hand and Tyler accepted the glass Alaric offered him.

"Who is this guy, mamma?" Daniel asked loudly with a frown.

"That's Tyler, Elena's and Caroline's friend from high school, baby. Don't you remember him from the picture I showed you the other day?" Jenna explained and her son nodded.

"Hey fellow!" Tyler waved at him and took a seat next to Caroline.

"Hi." He offered him a little wave, not being very interested in him and returned back to his toys.

"Well, he sure looks excited to meet me!" Tyler joked.

"You have to excuse my son, Tyler!" Alaric spoke amused while watching him. "He doesn't like having competition when it comes to Caroline!" the people around him laughed.

"Oh, I almost forgot! We have dessert!" Elena said in a singing tone and stood up.

"Let me help you, babe!" Damon stood too and followed her to the kitchen.

"So how are you?" Tyler suddenly whispered to Caroline, when everyone else was engaged in conversation.

"I'm fine." She frowned at the sudden question but gave him a smile. "What about you? I believe your parents are excited to have you here."

"Yeah, they are…" he paused. "Caroline we need to talk…"

"O-okay…" she hesitated. "What do you wanna talk about?"

"Well, right now it's not the right place... What do you say if we went somewhere after this? I mean alone…" Tyler struggled but said.

"Sorry but I can't today." Caroline grimaced. "I have the early shift at the café so I have to call it a night early."

"Oh…" was Tyler's brilliant response.

"Is it that urgent?" she asked, seeing as his face sank.

"No, not really…" he shook his head. "I just… I just wanted us to talk about me and well you…"

Caroline titled her head and raised an eyebrow. Tyler was indeed acting strange. However, a little charming distraction didn't let her ask more.

"Aunt Caroline, I'm sleepy… Will you put me to bed?" Daniel said adorably, rubbing tiredly his left eye.

"Sweetie, aunt Caroline is talking. Let me take you to bed." Jenna interfered.

"No, it's ok, Jenna! You guys stay!" She smiled at the couple. "Come on, lovebug! Let's put you to bed!" she spoke sweetly, while lifting him in her arms.

* * *

"I don't like that Tyler guy!" Daniel complained. He was lying under the thick covers at Elena's and Damon's guest room, while Caroline was lying on her side beside him and caressing his brunette hair.

She laughed. "I noticed that. But why? He's a very nice guy!"

"I don't know. I just don't." the boy shrugged. "How come you don't have a boyfriend?" he asked after some moments of silence.

Caroline couldn't help but laugh again and shook her head. "You're very curious about my love life today, aren't you?" she muffed his hair. "I guess I haven't found anyone yet…" she sighed.

"I don't remember you with anyone…" Daniel pointed out and looked up at her. Caroline thought about it for a minute. The boy was right. Since he was born he never been with anyone, like in a real relationship. With everything going on in her life and her giant trust issues she totally failed on that part of her life. Apart from some unsuccessful dates – which were that many, she could actually count them in one hand – Caroline indeed wasn't involved in any serious commitment.

"I know buddy… It's just that for me doesn't really work like it did with your mom and dad or aunt Lena and uncle Damon." She tried to explain.

Daniel nodded. "Well, when I grow up I'm gonna marry you!"

Caroline laughed loudly, throwing her head back. "That's very sweet and gentlemanly of you, honey! Thank you!" she gave him a kiss on his forehead.

Daniel smiled widely and turned his face to the side, feeling his eyelids become heavier until they closed. Caroline noticed and carefully stood up. Covering him further up with the blanket, she gave him yet another kiss.

She had made it to the door when she heard it.

"I like Klaus. He makes you smile." Daniel blurted sleepily. Caroline smiled; that kid never failed to surprise her. Getting quietly out of the room, she made her way downstairs with a silly smile on her lips.

* * *

Staring at the perfect picture in front of him, Klaus smiled widely. After spending two hours, he had finally finished his drawing. It was of course of Caroline, laughing and playing in the snow, as he happily remembered the memory. It seemed that his muse only allowed him to draw Caroline and nothing else.

The characteristic sound of the doorbell ringing made him raise an eyebrow. It was late and he didn't expect anyone. Making lazy steps to the door, he opened it and came across two familiar faces.

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asked taken aback.

"Well, shopping and skiing was good but we couldn't enjoy it while thinking you were here alone." Rebekah shrugged but gave him the usual playful smile she used to form since they were kids.

"I knew you couldn't stand a day without me, sister!" Klaus teased her.

"So are you gonna invite us in or we're gonna eat out here?" Stefan teased with a smirk, placing a hand on Rebekah's waist.

"Don't tempt me, Salvatore!" the publisher joked but stepped aside to let them get inside.

They didn't even manage to take their coats off when the doorbell rung for the second time. This time behind the door greeted him three smiley faces; Katherine, Elijah and Kol.

"Did anyone actually go to where they supposed to?" Klaus asked amused as all of them were sited on the sofa.

"Not really!" Katherine replied. "We had make it to the airport when I learned that you're gonna be alone so I took Elijah and we drove to Kol, only to find him with bags in hands, ready to come here. Calling Rebekah I learnt that they were on their way to you too so here we are!" she finished with a smile.

"I don't know what to say…" Klaus was overwhelmed.

"What about 'happy to have you here, I love you all'?" Kol replied in his playful tone, making everyone laugh.

"Anyway! Enough with the formalities! Let's eat already!" Elijah stood up and everyone followed to the kitchen.

Klaus stayed back with a smile. Taking his phone out of his pocket he typed quickly. _Looks like I'm friends with a little guarding angel… Your wishes do come true; thank you… Have a goodnight, Caroline… -K_

Caroline looked at her phone and smiled to herself – that nickname wasn't that bad.

_Glad I helped…! Goodnight, Klaus… -C_

* * *

**So this is it; chapter 10! What do you say guys? Like it or not? Pretty please send me your thoughts! Thank you for reading my lovelies!**

**Answering some guests reviews:**

**Guest (12/25/12): I guess she's already starting! haha! :P Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!**

**HRR: Hahaha! That would be weird now, wouldn't it? As for Tyler we'll see! :P Anyways, thank you once again for reading and reviewing, darling!**

**ilovetvd: awww, I wish that two! :D Hahaha, thank God he didn't cause Caroline would literally throw him out the window! Thank you for your review, honey! Means a lot!**

**Guest (12/27/12): Well, Klaus couldn't be anything else than Taurus! Actually JoMo is a Taurus too; the date I put as Klaus' birthday is actually JoMo's! :P Yeah, that's exactly how I wanted to picture the 'date'. Both of then hesitant, not knowing what to do and how to react. And Caroline has an enormous fear about getting her heart broken. She actually doesn't know something other than that. Klaus on the other hand is in a total loss both for this new reality and the fact that Caroline is so hard to get. That's why I made him need Katherine's assistance cause by himself he would just jump back to his own ways. I'm glad you liked Katherine's interferce! I love her so much as a character and I'm so excited that people like my version of her. We will have plenty of their scenes where they will talk about Caroline. Of course Caroline is in a good mood because of Klaus too. She's obviously flattered and that's a great confident boost. As for the subway and Klaus' dirty thoughts, yeah, I don't want to make him change too. He is who is his and that's not gonna change. He might be a better man for her but that doesn't mean he'll become a saint. Plus, bad boy Klaus is so hot! :P Once again,sweetie, I don't quite know how to thank you enough about your words and the fact that you spend time to write me your wonderful reviews! I feel so honored and excited to read them! Thank you thank you thank you! :)**

**Lana: Oh my God, that was such a huge compliment! Literally I'm honored that I managed to make you feel that way! Thank you so much for your amazing words and I hope you like this chapter too! Once again thank you, honey!**


	11. Something Beautiful

**Hello sweethearts! How is everyone doing? An update is finally here! I'm so sorry for the long delay by my university exams are starting and I have tons of studying! However, I wanted to get this chapter done for you guys! Once again an enormous thank you to all of you who sent me your amazing words or put my story to faves or alerts or you just read it! Truly guys I'm very honored! You are seriously amazing and I love you all! *hugs and kisses* So onto the reading! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Something Beautiful**

_People are so vulnerable at night. They're willing to spill out their souls to anyone willing to listen. They have desires to do things that never cross their mind when the sun is in the sky._

"So, how do I look?" Elena sighed and made a quick twirl at the doorframe of the en suite bathroom of her and Damon's room. The look on her face showed that she clearly wasn't at all excited for the reason she was dressing up.

"Total bombshell! The dress is stunning, Lena!" Caroline exclaimed, scanning her from head to toe. She had her hair up in a tight, straight ponytail with her usual make up decorating her face. Her dress was strapless with sweetheart neckline and white bodice whereas the rest was gently flared and a midnight blue color.

"I guess that will do." she looked down at herself and run her hand over the fabric to smooth any wrinkles. Blue stiletto pumps echoed on the hardware floor and Elena took a seat in front of her vanity, as the girls fell into a confortable silence.

"Sooo…" the blonde trailed off as she jumped on the couple's king-sized bed, jean and ankle boots clad legs swaying girly in the air. "Why do I get lectured from you and Damon since you guys are practically going to welcome 2013 with the whole Mikaelson clan?"

It was five days ago when Damon opened the door of their household only to face an elegant blonde woman with a plastic smile on her face. Handing him an invitation, she informed him politely, but without any emotion at all, that "the Mikaelson family would be delighted if he and his wife would join them at their annual New Year's Party." The woman disappeared, leaving a flabbergasted Damon behind.

Chocolate orbs looked at her through the mirror. "I'm sorry Caroline, this was a jackass move. But we need to go."

"Well you didn't _need_ to go before." Caroline raised an eyebrow.

"I know but this time it's important." She turned around to face her. "This year Damon's boss will be there and he considers, for some reason, Mikael and the rest Mikaelsons a level lower than God! You know that Damon is seeking that promotion for two years now but despite how much he works, he doesn't believe in him much. So I thought that if we socialized with the precious Mikaelsons, his boss might give him a chance." She explained.

Caroline nodded; it was indeed true. Damon was a stockbroker at a famous firm and, despite his hard work, he couldn't achieve the spot as head of his department. "And Damon actually agreed to this?"

"Not really. At first he was determined that we wouldn't go but I managed to persuade him to at least try." Elena placed a diamond necklace on her neck and looked at the mirror.

"Is everything gonna be ok, though? I mean with him and Stefan." The blonde frowned.

"I hope so…" her friend sighed as heavy footsteps cut them off.

"Aren't you ready, yet?" Damon appeared at the doorway, dressed in a black tuxedo, his left hand swaying a scotch filled glass. Regarding his expression, he didn't feel at all happy with the situation.

"I am Damon, I am!" his wife stood up with a small groan; she didn't like moody Damon. "Scotch, really? Again?" she sighed like she was exhausted.

"Well, if I have to endure the whole The Bold and The Beautiful parody, I need some alcohol in my system!" he spoke bitterly, drowning his drink with force.

"Yeah, that's what you said an hour ago…" she murmured under her breath, while putting on her white coat.

"You look really good Damon." Caroline smiled at him, trying to dissolve the tension between the couple.

"Thanks, Barbie." He offered her a tight smile. "Why don't you come with us? Aren't you and Klaus a thing or something?"

"What? No!" she waved a hand and grimaced. "We're just hanging out from time to time…"

Damon eyed her suspiciously and then turned to Elena. "Can we just get this over with?" he whined.

"Yes, alright!" she replied frustrated. "Gosh, you're such a baby sometimes!" she grabbed her white and silver clutch and followed him to the living room and then outside.

"Anyways, so I'll see you tomorrow. I'll call you though when the year changes." The two best friends kissed each other as Damon locked the door.

"Have fun you guys!" Caroline smiled.

"Yeah, we'll make sure to kiss your little Klausy for you!" Damon made an expression of disgust as the couple got inside their black VW Passat. Caroline just took her tongue out and gave them a small wave, as they drove off and she walked back to her house.

* * *

The Mikaelson mansion was alight, to say the least. The garden was beautiful decorated with millions of elegant twinkle lights, the window frames too, whereas more and more fancy and excessive cars were being directed through the admirable garden by three valets. However, the inside was even more spectacular. From the crystal clean marble floor to the white walls everything was screaming wealth. The luxurious curved staircases were decorated with yellow lights too and at the corner of the room there was a massive pine tree, the golden star on top nearly inches away from the selling, decorated perfectly to the detail with exorbitant ornaments. At the opposite direction an endless buffet was calling all the guests to savor the mouthwatering finger food, accompanied of course with a mini bar beside it. Waiters, looking like penguins, were passing around serving the finest of champagne, being the only exception in the sea of women with sparkly dresses and arrogant businessmen.

"Oh, Mr. Robertson, you're flattering me but still, I'm married! And I love my husband very much! So, now, if you'll excuse me." Katherine formed a fake yet polite smile on her face and turned her back at the sixty year old guy. Lifting lightly the layered asymmetric skirt of her strapless beige maxi dress, Louboutin nude glitter peep toe pumps walked at the opposite direction.

"I hate Frederick Robertson!" she groaned frustrated and grabbing Klaus' glass brought it to her lips.

"He hit on you again, Katherine?" Stefan asked amused as he and Klaus laughed lightly.

"Don't laugh!" she scoffed. "He's really annoying! And of course Elijah disappears whenever you do need him!" the brunette pouted.

"Well, be a darling and give me my glass back. I was actually drinking that." Klaus spoke sarcastically.

Shaking her head at his cockiness, she forced the glass on his hands with an annoyed glare. More peopled passed by and greeted the brunette beauty and the two gorgeous men dressed in black designer tuxedos beside her, before Elijah joined them too.

"Right on time!" Klaus smirked amused. "Your wife is being harassed by Robertson again!"

Elijah frowned and moved next to Katherine, putting a hand around her waist possessively. "Well, he's just lucky that we are not alone…" he growled angrily, looking at his direction.

Stefan chuckled along with Klaus. "Well, Katherine is getting a little attention. I don't think this is that bad…" the first commended earning a cold glare from the oldest Mikaelson. Putting a hand on his chest to calm him, Katherine gave him a kiss on the cheek, but didn't forget to shoot a "behave yourself" glare at Stefan.

"And why is all the gang gathered at the corner? A new deadly scheme?" Kol appeared with his playful smirk attached on his lips and untangled Rebekah's hand from his elbow. The youngest sibling preferred a similar suit as his brothers, only wearing a tie instead of a bowtie, whereas the only girl in the family was dressed in a black bustier pencil dress, decorated with jewels around the hem and the sweetheart neckline. Her bare shoulders were covered by a black excessive fur shawl and she was holding a red clutch, matching her red stiletto pumps.

"Actually Elijah is planning on killing a certain elderly Wine Company owner." Klaus smirked while taking a sip from his champagne.

"Oh, yeah Robertson is flirting with you again Kat! In your shoes, I wouldn't reconsider!" Rebekah joked making her siblings laugh, except for Elijah that looked like he was going to explode.

"Oh enough with that!" the brunette complained with a grimace. "Let's change the subject."

"Has anyone seen mom and dad?" Rebekah leaned at Stefan's side.

"They certainly are too busy being praised about how wonderful their New Year's party is yet again." Klaus spoke sarcastically.

"Niklaus…" Elijah shook his head. "After all these years, aren't you used to this stuff?"

"Clearly not!" he grimaced.

"At least try and have fun." His brother suggested with a pleading look.

"Ugh, Elijah, don't bother with him! He's just brooding to seek attention!" Rebekah spoke in a tiring voice.

"I think you confuse me with you!" Klaus looked at her with a playful smile, earning an annoyed huff.

"Well, I'm gonna mingle…" Stefan announced, buttoning his suit jacket. "Want to join me, babe?"

"No, stay here with us… The guests can wait!" His fiancé purred and run a hand over his tie.

"Rebekah…" He encircled her waist and spoke like he was trying to make a stubborn five year old understand. "We need to be polite. Besides, it's a shame not to greet such important people."

"I don't believe they are more important than me…" she smiled seductively.

"No, but now they are a priority." Stefan replied matter-of-factly.

"Fine!" she snapped giving up. "Just go!" she moved away from him and folded her arms over her chest annoyed. Stefan thought about saying something but he knew that nothing could redeem him or make Rebekah's mood change now. So he just shrugged helplessly at the rest family members that were watching silently and walked away.

"Don't act like a baby, Rebekah." Elijah spoke in a fatherly tone.

"Not you too Elijah. I think I wasn't that wrong this time." She replied fiercely.

"You know Stefan, Bekah… He's ambitious and outgoing; he's always interested in meeting new people." Klaus added and his sister just flinched in an unladylike manner.

"Alright… Now the night is turning interesting." Kol smirked and all of them turned at the direction he was looking, only to spot Damon and Elena taking off their coats and making their way further inside the mansion.

"What are they doing here?" Katherine wondered following them with her gaze.

"Father invited them. Damon is actually starting to take on the high road; his firm is developing rapidly and he's amongst the best employees. He's seeking a promotion now." Elijah informed them.

"I just hope that the evening will go smoothly." Katherine sighed shaking her head.

"It will. I'm gonna go find Stefan." Rebekah rushed through the guests.

"Well, I wouldn't be that certain…" Klaus murmured to himself as Damon shot him a cold glare.

* * *

Caroline zipped her dress and adjusted it on her slim body just on time before her phone blipped. Grabbing it from her vanity, she saw the message and smiled; it was Klaus again. Since Christmas Eve their communication by small texts was daily. They weren't anything personal or too forward, just some genuine interest about each other's day or a simple fact or funny thing they wanted to share.

_Ok, whatever Hollywood myth you had about New Year's parties being exciting, just scratch it off your mind… Believe me, they are not. –K_

Caroline laughed and shook her head at his childlike behavior.

_Is it really that boring? –C_

_Let's just say that I feel like tearing my own liver from boredom… -K _

It was his instant response, which made Caroline laugh even more.

_Oh God! I feel so sorry for you! :P At least you don't have to work for six hours balancing on 10 inch heels! –C _

She typed while slipping her feet into the said black pumps. Not even a minute later, her phone screen brightened again. Caroline smiled at how eager he was to talk at her.

_Why? You work today? –K_

_Yeap! You see people tend to go out on New Year's Eve so I have to entertain them. Too bad I won't be at home… -C_

Caroline sighed. It was the first year she spend any holiday alone, away from the people she loved. And she hated that.

_Well, I'm home and look how much fun I have… -K_

_Oh, stop being broody! Just drink one more glass of I'm sure the finest champagne and go talk to some people! Don't be a grouchy old man! –C_

_Yes, ma'am! I told you before I like bossy women… -K_

She smirked at his mocking reply and it wasn't at all hard to envision his playful yet challenging smirk and his icy eyes sparkling with delight. However she didn't have the chance to answer, as a small knock interrupted the silence of her room.

"Hey..." Tyler stood there in the doorway, hands buried into his black jacket's pockets.

"Hi, Ty!" Caroline smiled warmly. "What brings you here?"

"My folks are spending the night at some boring reveillon at my uncles' but I didn't feel like going… Thought I could crash here." He explained with a hopeful smile.

"Well, I'm not staying either; I'm working at the bar." She informed him while placing her phone into her black clutch. "Wanna tag along?" she asked sweetly.

"Yeah, sure." He replied immediately.

"Great!" Caroline squealed. "Let's go then!" she took her jacket and was about to walk out the door when Tyler grabbed her hand.

"Care… There're some things I wanna tell you…" he spoke in a hesitant manner, his hand lingering upon hers a little more than usual.

"Alright…" she raised a perfectly shaped brow. "Can we talk afterwards though? Cause I'm terribly late and we should get going… I'm sorry." Caroline bit her lip and frowned. She felt such a bad friend.

Tyler's disappointment was obvious but he nodded. "Okay… But then we will talk." He insisted.

"Pinky swear!" Caroline batted her eyelashes adorably at him making him laugh. "Now, let's go goofball!" she placed a hand around his neck and dragged him with her out the door.

* * *

"Damon Salvatore!" Damon noticed the person that called his name with so much fake eager and flinched lightly, as he and Elena stopped at their tracks.

"Mr. Mikaelson…" he breathed and gave him and the others around him a small nod.

"Glad that you and your lovely lady make it." Mikael offered him one of his usual smirks, full of arrogance and so called superiority. "It's been years since the last time I saw you."

Elena sensed Damon tense besides her and rested a soothing hand on his arm. "Yeah, but we are here now." She replied with a polite smile which Mikael offered back.

"Of course, of course!" he nodded. "However it would be nice to stay in contact now that you're trying to become an Upper East sider too." everyone besides them joined him in a laugh. "I believe you're very close in getting a promotion soon."

Damon tightened the grip on his glass. "Yes, I do. But I don't plan on changing my lifestyle because of that." He spoke in a fierce tone.

"Oh, we have an idealist here!" the eldest Mikaelson announced in a triumphal manner. "Believe me, son, you will. Just like your brother did."

That statement seemed to trigger Damon's temper as his eyes fell cold upon him and he clenched his teeth.

"I think the business talk it's enough, Mikael…" Esther pointed out beside him, giving a smile to the people around. "It's a party after all."

"Yes, darling, it is." Mikael agreed raising his glass. "Shall we drink then?" he smiled widely and everyone did the same. However, Damon didn't feel like sitting and enduring more of his cockiness, which successful had passed on to his offspring.

"I'm gonna take some fresh air." The older Salvatore whispered in his wife's ear and walked away quickly.

* * *

Damon opened the heavy door of the Mikaelson mansion, feeling grateful at the cold air that pierced his body like needles. Walking down the wide marble steps, he loosened up his tie and started breathing heavily like he had been running for hours. He hated this place, he hated that he had to be with all these people. Memories of his entire life passed by his eyes from the second he set foot in this place and faced his brother. He hasn't noticed him of course; he was too preoccupied chatting shamelessly with obnoxious people, flattering them and joking around like he knew them for ages.

Damon closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Clearly his insecurities didn't do anything with his temper. All the years he was trying to fight it but he couldn't… The damage in his heart was even more than he let people know of.

The sound of the door opening and closing and a pair of footsteps approaching made him snap his eyes open, yet he maintained his frown while turning around.

"Hello, Damon." Stefan gave him a tight smile, hands buried in the pockets of his black dress pants.

"Brother." He scanned him from head to toe in a dismissive manner. "Please, don't let me keep you away from your lovely guests."

"See, I hoped we could talk for a little but I guess you're not in the mood…" Stefan shook his head in annoyance and turned to leave.

"What do you think, Stefan? That we can stand here and chat like old friends, like nothing happened?" Damon snapped at his back.

"It's been years Damon…" the blond closed his eyes tiredly, still not facing him.

"Yeah, I know… Well, I'm sorry I cannot move passed that and welcome you back with open arms."

"I never said I wanted to go back to what I used to be…" he turned around only to see him shallow hard.

"Me neither. Cause all my life I was just a burden to all of you. Damon replied with a pained behavior.

"That's not true…" Stefan looked away, not daring meeting his eyes.

"It's not?" he asked softly. "All my life I'm being shadowed by your epicness! You were born and everyone turned at you; no one gave a shit about me anymore." He laughed sarcastically. "We went to high school and everything was involved around you again! Who's the team's quarterback? Stefan! Who gets all the ladies? Stefan! Who is dad's pride and joy? Stefan!" Damon spoke angrily. "But it didn't bother me. You know why? Because that Stefan was my brother! The one always sticking up for me, always defending me in front of dad, vowing that he would be by my side forever." Stefan looked at the ground at a loss of words.

"Do you remember that we had made a deal? When I ran away and went to work at that bar, cause that was the only way to pay my college fees you said to me that someday you and me would be partners and we would make history! What happened to that promise, Stefan?" Damon snapped.

"Isn't it a little too late to scratch old wounds?" his younger brother eyed him.

"I'll tell you what happened…" Damon continued nonetheless. "You went to college and Klaus Mikaelson came along. And he filled your head with all this great promises about gaining money and taking on the high life in Manhattan! You were always ambitious; it didn't take much from him to persuade you. He poisoned you and then you betrayed me!"

"You don't know what you're talking about. Klaus didn't do anything wrong." Stefan defended his friend.

"I see that…" Damon looked at him with such disappointment in his eyes. "You abandoned your brother and followed him blindly. You didn't even ask twice." He ran a hand through his hair. "We were standing there Stefan! Over our mother's grave when you broke your promise to me!" he yelled. "That day I've lost the only person actually caring about me and then you came and gave me another push towards the edge of the cliff. Well, thank you very much brother."

"Just get over it, Damon… It's life; we suppose to make different choices than the ones we did when we were younger if we think they are not gonna lead us to where we want to." Stefan frowned.

"So you didn't think I could do it… You didn't think I could stand beside you and help you create the name you have today…" he replied surprised at the realization.

"Yes." The other Salvatore answered simply, turning off every emotion towards him.

Damon laughed sarcastically, shaking his head. He couldn't believe the words coming out of his brother's mouth. And he most certainly couldn't process the thing he did then; gaining all of his strength he punched him, forcing his face to turn to the side. Stefan's antics were quick, pushing him back lightly. However, Damon misconstrued it as a sign of aggression which made his temper rise and move forward once again.

"Hey! Both of you stop!" all of a sudden they heard a female voice as two men run between them.

"Are you insane? This is a party!" Rebekah stormed towards Stefan, who freed himself from Klaus and straightened his suit.

Damon freed himself too from Elijah and looked around at all the Mikaelson siblings that had rushed outside. With an apologizing look towards his wife, he dropped his head and turned around, walking away.

"Damon!" Elena shouted jogging a little to his direction, not succeeding in making him look back.

"This is all your fault!" she shouted turning towards Klaus with an accusing look. "You made this to them! So I don't know what you're trying to do now, but you'd better stay away from Caroline!" the female pointed a finger, clenching her teeth. "She had enough in her life; she doesn't need your pathetic little schemes." Klaus raised his eyes at her but didn't say a word. He knew it would be a waste of time to try to explain things to people that wouldn't understand.

"Alright, that's enough." Katherine stepped in at Klaus' side. "I believe both Klaus and your friend are old enough to make their own decisions. I'm sure she can also take perfectly care of herself."

"And who are you exactly that you became such an expert in the matter?" Elena narrowed her eyes at the doe eyed woman.

"Someone that knows a lot more about Klaus than meets the eye. You should remember that." Katherine titled her head to the side. Elena just huffed with disgust and looking one more time at Klaus, she followed Damon's trail.

"What going on here?" Esther and Mikael appeared at the doorway too. "I thought I pointed out I didn't want any kind of violence tonight!" she said annoyed.

"I'm sorry Esther." Stefan apologized. "Things got a little out of control."

"Well, well… Something related to Niklaus yet again. What did you expect?" Mikael looked coldly at Klaus, judging him with his eyes. Klaus just shook his head disappointed. Of course his father would blame him.

"Father, that wasn't Niklaus' fault." Elijah defended his brother.

"Let me disagree with you on that, son." Mikael didn't take his full of hatred eyes from Klaus. "Aren't you tired of causing some much trouble? You know nothing than messing things up." He accused him and laughed in a disgusting manner at the way his son was eyeing him in anger. Shaking his head he turned to walk back inside as a throaty growl left Klaus' clenched teeth. Determined he was about to attack him when a smaller body blocked his way.

"Nik, don't do that." Katherine whispered, looking at him in the eyes. "Both of us know that you're gonna regret it tomorrow. You're so much better than this." She placed her palms over his chest and saw his anger slowly washing away. "Go. Leave this place. Do something that makes you happy." She gave him a small meaningful smile and he nodded his head once before he disappeared into the night.

* * *

There were exactly fifteen minutes before the clock would strike twelve and the city would welcome the dawn of the New Year. If you had asked Klaus earlier that night, he would say that he would spend those fifteen minutes probably chatting with his siblings and finishing yet another glass of champagne. However, there he was in his car driving through the alight New York and hurrying to get away from the madness that was embracing his family name.

Klaus was never one to brag about his fame or his wealth. Whatever he did he did it secretly without feeling the need to show off his achievements to the world. Something totally opposite to what his parents and especially his father was doing. And after the incident between the Salvatore brothers things just got a little heavy for him. He was so sick of everyone blaming him about everything; he simply was done being the punching bag for everyone to throw their fists on. And especially his father or that smart mouth woman, Elena. He was just so sick of everything.

His father was always his father… He had many years to change but that never happened. Despite how much his behavior aggravated him, Klaus just chose to ignore him and all the damage he had done in his life. But what Elena said to him was indeed bothering him. Did she honestly believe that his moves were according to a plan? Or worse, that he would use Caroline as bait for their unsolved differences? No, Klaus never ever thought of that. He might have thought about her in the beginning as an easy target but it never crossed his mind to manipulate her like that. After getting to know Caroline and spending time with her, he had started feeling like that kind of person was missing from his life. Someone caring and funny and optimistic and kind hearted… Someone that didn't treat him with respect or fear because he was Klaus Mikaelson but somebody that treated him as equal. Someone _beautiful_… Maybe that was the reason why he was driving to meet her. He just didn't feel like staying away from such light and, truth be told, that scared the life out of him.

The spokesman of the radio started the countdown as the New Year was finally approaching. By the time he reached zero he had already parked his car and was walking towards the bar as the loud noise of fireworks was filling the air. The people inside the bar were making their way outside to watch the magical sight while laughing and hugging each other, wishing the best for the year that now began. Icy blue orbs scanned the crowd and spotted the most beautiful thing they ever saw.

The blond beauty haunting his artistic fantasies was standing alone further away from the crowd, peacefully admiring the lights in the sky. Perfectly shaped curls were floating lightly by the light breeze, mimicking the way her dress was dancing down her fine legs. It was a rouche front effect dress in a deep crimson red color, hugging her perfectly like a glove. Her legs were complimented even more with a pair of black stiletto pumps and a black jacket was covering her bare shoulders. Klaus just stood there and stared, unable for coherent thoughts or actions.

"Mesmerizing..." he approached her like he was compelled, like he didn't have other choice than to come closer to her.

Caroline turned around, recognizing that this thick old fashioned British accent only belong to a certain famous publisher, who now get to call her friend. However, her surprised smile didn't help but curl her lips.

"Yeah, the fireworks are always spectacular." she answered oblivious to his thoughts and turned her gaze to the sky again.

Klaus' eyes never left her face as he stood beside her. There was something even more beautiful about her tonight. "I wasn't talking about the fireworks..." he pointed out with a genuine dimple smile and saw her drop her eyes to the ground shyly and shaking her head.

"How are you even here? Shouldn't you be welcoming the New Year at your talk of the town party?" she faced him again with a small smile and eyebrow rising. She was curious about his sudden arrival but a teeny-tiny part of her was a little happy to see him again.

"Well, technically it's not my party; it's my parents'." Klaus felt the need to correct her gaining an eye roll. "Anyways, things got a little ugly..."

"Why? What happened?" Caroline asked concerned.

"Salvatore drama..."

"Is everything alright though?" she frowned.

"I guess… Damon is blaming me so this is back to normal." He chuckled sadly. "Actually he doesn't realize that the two of us have a lot in common…" he looked down.

Caroline's frown didn't disappear as she examined him. However she decided to just drop the subject. "So why our bar and not somewhere more fancy?" she teased him.

Klaus laughed. "Well, I happen to like the people here. They endure the brooding from grumpy old men!" he quoted her text and she joined him in a laugh too.

"So aren't you done here yet?" he asked.

"Nah… I'm working for another two hours…" Caroline explained.

"That's alright! My night is free! What do you say if we grab a bite later?" Klaus suggested with a hopeful smile.

"Um… I don't know… I mean it would be late…" she shuttered.

"I don't really see your point…" he cut her off with a raised brow and came closer to her. "Come on Caroline…"

"Fine!" she finally admitted with a smile, catching a glimpse of his baby blue eyes shining under the moonlight.

"Care, I brought you your drink…" Tyler appeared holding two glasses and trailed off when he spotted Klaus.

"Oh, um…" she stiffed on her spot in an awkward manner. "Well, Klaus this is Tyler, a friend from high school. Tyler, this is Klaus…" she waved a hand between the two men.

"Yeah, I know Klaus Mikaelson…" Tyler replied not very excited to meet him.

"Nice to meet you, Tyler." Klaus was always polite; however his cocky smirk didn't fail to appear on his lips, noticing how Tyler's face fell when he noticed them standing too close.

"Sooo… I know this is awkward but I have to leave you two alone…" Caroline bit her down lip, switching his gaze between them. "I have to go up on stage again."

"Don't worry Caroline." Klaus waved a hand. "I was gonna have a drink anyways." He offered Tyler one last glance and then leaned to Caroline's ear. "I'll see you later. And tell him not to stare; it's rude." He whispered with a smirk and then made his way back to the bar.

* * *

"This is by far the most tiring dinner search ever! Why is every decent restaurant closed?" Klaus exclaimed in frustration.

"Cause it's like four a.m. on New Year's! People are not wandering around!" Caroline took a seat on the bench. "Now can you just sit down and stop being a baby?" she looked up at him and groaned.

"Fine!" he groaned too and took a seat beside her. "But this doesn't count as a dinner. We have to raincheck."

"Oh, grabbing the opportunity to hang out with me again?" she smirked while opening the paper bag on her lap and taking out two colas, two burgers and fries.

"Always!" he smirked back and laid a hand across the bench. Caroline just shook her head.

"Unbelievable!" she exclaimed taking the last piece out of the bag and waved it in the air. "Seriously? Plastic forks and knifes?"

"What?" Klaus replied perplexed. "I thought you didn't want to get all messy!"

"This is junk food!" she pointed at the burgers between them and spoke like talking to a five year old. "It's bad for you and you're supposed to get messy!"

"Well, let's just say that I don't usually eat these stuff!" Klaus defended himself and took a fork and a knife, trying to cut the damn thing but failing.

"Oh, you're all about the fun!" Caroline huffed. "Observe!" she gave him a fake smile and grabbing the burger with both hands, she took a rather large bite. "See? Fun!" she smiled widely.

The publisher couldn't help but laugh. She was just plain adorable. Everything she did was beautiful and she made him so carefree and relaxed around her. He needed those moments in his perfectly mapped out life.

He mimicked her actions with an eye roll and raised a brow. "Tastes the same both ways but happy now?"

"Yeap!" she bounced a little on her seat, delighted with what she achieved. "God, those heels are killing me! Do you mind?" she asked while moving her hand to the ankle strap.

Klaus followed the action of her hand. "Of course not." He simply stated.

Caroline smiled and one after the other she took off the tiring excuses of shoes, placing them on the bench beside her. Raising her feet, she sat cross legged and readjusted her dress so that she didn't reveal anything she wouldn't to.

"I know, not very ladylike, but couldn't handle it anymore." Caroline felt a little embarrassed by her actions.

"Whatever you're comfortable with, sweetheart." Klaus smirked and titled his head totally delighted by the sight. Her dress had risen a little up her thighs, giving him a perfect glimpse of her fine legs, the small revelation of further bare skin making all kinds of things to him. However, he of course couldn't help but notice that something was bothering her.

"A penny for your thoughts…" he focused on her face now.

"Hmm, they aren't that important…" she shook her head but the look in his eyes didn't give her other choice but to answer. "I just feel bad for blowing off Tyler again…"

"Well, never before did it happen a girl to be with me and simultaneously thinking of somebody else." He joked.

"It's not funny!" she replied although she chuckled a little. "I feel such a bad friend."

"Are you sure you're just friends?" Klaus hesitated but said. He sifted a little in his seat waiting for the answer. He had seen the way Tyler was looking at Caroline and truth be told that bugged him to death. He didn't know why but still; it did…

"Yeah…" her face formed a confused expression. "I mean we dated in high school but for years now we're just friends!"

"Would I be too indiscreet if I asked why you broke up?" he asked cautiously.

Caroline sighed. "I met Tyler when I went to high school. We started off as friends but soon in enough I fell in love with him. And he did too. We started dating and having plans for the future. However, when Tyler went to college I stayed back. He was starting to move forward, I was keeping him behind. We had decided to try the long distance relationship but it seemed that it didn't work. We slowly started to drift apart. So one day I found a text in my mobile saying that we couldn't do this anymore… Some months later I learnt that Tyler had already found someone else, Haley…" she finished her story looking at the ground. Her insecurities were starting to rise once again and she of course didn't want him to notice.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have asked…" Klaus said in genuine concern.

"No it's ok! I'm over it!" she laughed it off. "I mean yeah it hurt back then but now it's just a memory! We're friends!"

"Well, he doesn't look at you in a very friendly way…" he pointed out.

"Ugh, please! Tyler is with Haley!" she huffed.

"So?"

"So, he would be dumb if he let her go! Haley is very beautiful." She replied truthfully.

"I doubt she's more beautiful than you…" he gave her a sweet dimple smile and she just smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, we're friends and nothing more! End of discussion!" Caroline commanded and he raised his hands in surrender. "Sooo, since we're in confessions mood, care to make any?" she asked twirling nervously the straw of her cola.

"On the relationships department?" Caroline nodded. "Well, I can't cause I never had one. I think that's the main reason you were opposed to the idea to hang out with me in the first place…" Klaus smirked.

"Who hurt you then?" she asked, serious now.

"Excuse me?" Klaus scoffed surprised.

"I mean it's obvious you're afraid of commitment, that's why you're sleeping around with everything in female form" she trailed of and he chuckled "so I wanna understand how you became what you became…"

Klaus turned serious too. "Alright… If you insist… Well, there wasn't a specific one… There were so many that I have lost count of. Some were addicted to me, some were unfaithful, some overly jealous and some totally fake… Because you see every woman wants somebody to take care of them and the security money can bring them. And what's better than New York's most eligible bachelor?" he spoke sarcastically. "However, deep down none of them liked me for what I am… They were just charmed by the fame and the money…" his tone was bitter. "So I've decided that it was better to sleep around that stick to some fake relationship."

Caroline looked at him with sadness in her eyes. It was true that this man was hurt after all. There were so many deeper layers to him, surprising her every time one by one were coming to the surface, that made her reconsider if he was a bad guy after all. She wanted to say something but a loud thunder echoed in the distance, followed by the start of a heavy rainstorm, cutting her off.

"Oh my God!" Caroline shouted trying somehow to cover her head.

"Shit!" Klaus swore standing up quickly. "Let's get under that rooftop." He shouted to her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait, wait my shoes!" she grabbed them and they run to their shelter.

"Wow!" he ran a hand over his already wet blond locks to shake away the water. "That was unexpected."

"Yeah!" she laughed. "Maybe we should get home."

"We will but the rain has to stop first." He examined the dark heavy sky.

"Why? The car is at that corner you know." She pointed out, not understanding his denial.

"It's raining cats and dogs Caroline!" a thunder underlined his statement. "We will get soaked!"

"So?" she frowned and he opened his mouth to speak but didn't find a suitable agreement. "It's just pure water! Don't tell me that you've never played in the rain when you were younger." She smiled.

"Well, not really…" he shook his head. His childhood memories consisted of nothing reckless or carefree.

"Shut up!" Caroline exclaimed. "You don't know what you're missing!" she said and walked backwards with the smirk off the shelter of the rooftop, letting the water fall down on her.

She opened her arms wide and dropped her head back as she started twirling, a sea of red surrounding her as the water was falling upon her. Klaus watched mesmerized at the sight. The way she smiled, the way she moved, the way her dress was clinging upon her wet body. This was surely his new artistic fantasy. God, what he would give to have a sketchbook right now.

"Are you insane?" he finally snapped out of his haze and run to her. "You're gonna catch pneumonia!" he took off his jacket and cover her with it.

"It's fun, Klaus!" she laughed. "Isn't it?"

"Caroline…" he raised his eyebrows at her.

Caroline sighed. "I'm being silly, aren't I?" God…" she flinched and turned away from his face. Yeah, she was always inappropriate, always saying or doing the wrong thing. She was a kiddie pool.

Klaus looked at the woman in front of him and for some reason words were caught down his throat. Hair dump around her beautiful face and eyes sparkling under heavy, filled with raindrops eyelids, she was just stunning. Why didn't he have the chance to meet her sooner?

"You're not…" he spoke softly, raising a hand to her chin and turning her face to look at him again. "Don't say that ever again. You're anything but silly Caroline…" he spoke fiercely and with honesty as the blue of their eyes meet. And she believed him, as the water was running down their faces and their breaths became intertwined in a heated dance between them. A strange feeling, a tension so unknown to both of them, ignited at that moment.

"It's getting late… I should get home." Caroline finally said pulling back from his intoxicated smell.

"Yeah, sure… Let me drive you." He blinked rapidly to regain his senses and she nodded before starting walking to the car.

* * *

"I'm so sorry about the mess I made in your car!" Caroline sifted on her seat, as Klaus pulled up at her house.

"Don't even worry about that! They're leather seats; they can be dried off!" he smiled and stopped the engine.

"Well, thanks for tonight. I had a nice night." Caroline gave him a sweet smile which seemed to make his even wider. Her eyes moved further down on him, noticing the way his dump dress shirt was so complimenting his strong, well built chest. Caroline felt a wave of hotness reach her face.

"Me too." He nodded. "And for the record, red does suit you." He pointed at her now ruined dress.

She looked down at her and pushed a lock shyly behind her ear. "It's New Year's Eve!" she shrugged. "You have to wear something red."

"I thought that rule applied on underwear…" Klaus smirked naughtily.

"Well, you'll never know…" Caroline threw her dump locks over her shoulder playfully and Klaus smiled surprised. "Happy New Year, Klaus."

"You too, Caroline." He wished her genuinely and watched her climb out of the car.

Clutching her jacket closer to her body, Caroline run to the door and quickly pushed her keys on the lock, trying to get into her warm home as soon as possible.

"Caroline." A male voice surprised her, making a hand fly over her chest.

"Tyler!" she said a little louder. "What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you to get back. I really need to talk to you." He walked a little closer with a serious look.

"Well, can't it wait? Because now it's not really the right time…" she blurted.

"No, Caroline! I'm done being patient!" he exclaimed. "You should know!" Caroline just nodded and closed her hands over her chest. "I didn't just came here to see you." He continued with a serious face. "I came here because I want to be with you again, Caroline…"

* * *

**Dadun! I hope you won't hate me about that! So that's chapter 11! I think it ended up being a little long but there were so many things I wanted to write in this chapter... Anyway, I hope I didn't bore you! Pretty please, share your thoughts with me by reviewing! Your words are a great inspiration to continue writing! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**P.S. I recently got on tumblr so if you want you can follow me! I'm verajomoholic! I'll be delighted to see you there too and I'll definately follow you back! :) And a HUGE thank you from here to a-little-blonde-distraction for making that awesome review poster for my story! Thank you, sweetie! **

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**AgathaN:** Oh, I have greetings from the office! I'm excited! haha! Thank you for sticking with my story honey and writing me your great reviews! I hope you liked this chapter too! :)

**Guest (1/5/13):** Hey sweetheart! You can be sure that Klaus will never ever lose his wolfish ways! However as you so correctly pointed, he has to hold back his horses a little cause Caroline isn't ready for this yet! Yeah, Klaus will gain her attention by opening up to her more, showing all the facts that he's hiding from the world and of course Katherine may push things a little too. I hope the first small Katherine-Elena interaction was good enough for your liking! I thing texting is a very easy way to communicate too. I just didn't feel like they would be confortable to actually talk on the phone yet. By texting they can joke or even flirt a little without feeling guilty or bad about it. It's faster, easier, safer. Then I pictured Caroline as a fairy godmother making wishes come true and helping people understand of meaning of Christmas. I know a cliche Christmas story but what can I say? I was feeling rather Christamasy when writing it! hehe! :P I'm glad you liked it! Yeap, the last scene was all about Caroline's warmth and how with her arrival everything in the longrun will be alright. It's a little taste of what's yet to come, all the changes in his life that this girl is going to bring. Aww I'm so happy that you liked Daniel! I was very excited when I "made him up" and I'm really happy that he actually appeared as adorable as I wanted him to be! And he's definately will appear again in the future, probably as a little extra help to bring Klaus and Caroline together! ;) And don't worry for Tyler... I can't say much but everything will work just fine... And I'm so happy that you like my responces as much as I like reading your reviews! Seriously they are such an inspiration to write! Thank you so much and I hope this chapter didn't fail your expectations! Looking forward to hear from you soon! :)

**Guests (1/7/13):** I just did! :P I hope you liked the update! :)

**ilovetvd:** Aww, I'm so happy that you liked the chapter, darling! Thank you so much for your words! Did I make it up to you with klaroline meeting on New Year's? I hope so! Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	12. Look After You

**Hi everyone! Hope you guys are great! I'm so sorry it took me that long to update but university exams were killing me. But now that they are over I promise updates will be fast! Pinky swear! :D Once again a massive thank you to all of you that read, subscribed, favorited and reviewed my story! You are all amazing and the sweetest! I love you all to the moon! So without further ado, chapter 12 everyone! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Look After You**

_We are all architects of faith, ever living in these walls of time. We are all architects of faith, so look not longingly into the past; it comes not back again…_

Silence.

Long awkward pregnant silence.

Caroline hated it but right now that was all she could do, as she and Tyler were sitting side by side in the brown sofa of the living room, not even daring to look at each other. Somewhere along the aftershock of his confession, Tyler had noticed Caroline's soaked figure and emerged her inside the house, without her really noticing it. She got to her room and changed into a freshly pair of sweats and white camisole subconsciously, millions of questions flooding her mind, almost screaming, as she was trying to understand what the heck happened some minutes ago. However, now in front of Tyler, the only thing she could do was blink.

"Come on Caroline you're killing me here…" Tyler finally broke the awful calmness.

"I…I don't know what to say." Caroline shuttered, still not looking at him. Tyler's bomb indeed left her speechless.

"There are not many choices… Either yes or no." he turned his body at her, fully staring at the profile of her face through the darkness.

"Tyler…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Look, Caroline, I know we had a rough past but now I want to start over. I want to make up for all the mistakes I made, one of them the fact that I let you go." He spoke sincerely and took her hands in his.

Caroline tensed and looked at their intertwined hands. Some hours ago she wouldn't question the action, she would have brush it off as a sign of affection between too long missed friends. But now this had a whole new meaning for him… Not for her…

In one soft movement Caroline freed her hands, seeing Tyler's face fall. "You can't just barge in here out of the blue and saying things like that. You're with Haley for God's sake!" she exclaimed.

"As a matter of fact, I'm not… We're taking a break…" he sighed.

Caroline just nodded. She knew something was wrong from day one; after all these years Tyler was an open book to her. "What happened?" she asked softly, concerned about her friend.

"I don't know exactly… I guess we are not how we used to be; we became distant to each over, we fought a lot… So we decided it would be good if we took some time apart." He looked at her with sadness in his eyes. "The invitation for the high school pep rally came then and I just found it the ideal way to take a step back, clear my head… We haven't spoken for a month now…"

All this time Caroline was examining him with a frown painted on her forehead. She was sorry for her friend and that's what hurt her to most; the fact that after this conversation their friendship wouldn't be the same as before.

"Tyler…" she spoke cautiously. "It seems to me that you still love Haley… Maybe you're just confused."

"No, Caroline!" he cut her off. "I know what I feel. When we started having our problems, I was starting to wonder what went wrong. And I came to the conclusion that Haley might not be the girl for me. And from this moment forward, I knew that I shouldn't have left you in the first place." He spoke with passion.

Caroline was just staring at him with a pained expression. Her mind was running and spinning overwhelmed by the new facts and the memories. A vision of the two of them as happy teenagers laughing and kissing in the middle of Central Park without giving a care in the world formed in her mind and then blurred, changing into another one of her curled in a blanket on a hospital bed praying for her father laying to the opposite one and simultaneously mourning about the beloved boyfriend that broke up with her in a text message. _Bittersweet memories. _

Sure they had many happy days together and she never regretted falling in love with him. Back then she swore she was gonna marry him someday but looking back at it know with her adult eyes, she knew they never would have worked. Their relationship was cute, filled with laughs, booze and great sex. These things would never hold them together in the real world. She grew up, things changed, _she changed_… Tyler was nothing more than a friend to her, who would always hold a special place in her heart. However, being with him again was never in the picture. She simply didn't feel that way anymore…

"Can't you see it, Care? We're stuck together; me and you." Tyler smiled at her, bringing her back to reality.

"I… I'm sorry but I can't do this…" she spoke softly, her eyes warm upon him.

"Listen, I know that I surprised you but we can work this out. I promise I won't hurt you again." He blurted.

"Tyler…" she silenced him. "I care about you so much" she frowned as her eyes became watery "but I don't feel this way."

His chocolate eyes became darker with disappointment at her words but he continued. "It's ok! There's no need to rush." He assured her coming closer and rubbing her arm. "I'm here and I know that we can be like before."

"I'm sorry but like before is gone… You can't choose who you love…" She spoke cautiously, holding back the tears. She didn't like this conversation; she wanted to just go back to the way things were when he first came back. "You're my friend. I'm not in love with you Tyler… And whatever you do, it will not gonna make me love you that way again…"

Tyler straightened up and sifted on his seat, looking straight away again, avoiding her face. She knew that expression. He was hurt and disappointed by himself and angry. "It's about him isn't it?" he asked coldly, his voice mimicking his empty stare.

"What? Who?" Caroline questioned perplexed.

"Of course! I should have known!" he laughed sarcastically.

"I don't understand." She shook her head.

"Come on Caroline! Don't play dumb with me! You're rejecting me because of him! Because of Mikaelson!" Tyler spoke angrily.

"What?" she asked a little louder. "That's not true!"

"Yeah right! I saw how you two were earlier and I suppose that's the reason you ditched me afterwards!" he continued with the same tone.

Caroline huffed. "You don't know what you're talking about. Yes, we hung out but there's nothing going on between us!" _Right?, _Caroline thought. _Yeah, yeah, we are just friends._

"Please! That's why you're all smiles and laughs whenever he texts you?" Tyler snapped at her and her mouth shaped a perfect O. She wasn't doing anything wrong. Why was he accusing her like that now?

She closed her eyes to regain composure. "Whatever that is, it's none of your business. And button line we are just friends." She said for the hundredth time.

"Yeah, right!" he snorted and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm done here. I can't… I need some fresh air." Tyler explained walking quickly to the door, Caroline close behind him.

"Tyler… Just promise me that this won't change anything… I mean our friendship and all…" she pretty much whispered, sifting from one foot to the other.

He placed a hand on the doorknob and hung his head, facing the ground. "It just did…" he whispered back and opening the door, he stormed outside.

* * *

And just like that the holidays were over and real life kicked back in. Caroline was once again back at the café, fortunately at the evening shift, running around like crazy as more and more people packed the cozy coffee house. It was hectic but she didn't complain. More customers meant more tips and more tips were _always_ good.

Truth be told, she wasn't in a good mood. Everything that happened with Tyler had left her with an ache in her chest. No, she hasn't regretted what she said to him but still he was her friend and cared deeply for him. She hated that she had put him in that kind of sadness and disappointment. And the fact that she hasn't heard from him since that night was starting to make her really worried. Sighing softly and closing her eyes to shake her thoughts away, Caroline got back to her job.

The young blonde gathered the dirty dishes from a table and then mopped it clean as a young couple came and occupied the table on the spot. She smiled politely at them and after taking their order she rushed behind the counter. The little bell by the door rung again, signalizing the arrival of more people and she raised her eyes to greet the new faces. Two young men smiled at her while making their way to the counter; they weren't strangers after all.

"Hey Caroline." Matt smiled sweetly at her.

"Hi Matt." She replied cheerfully and then turned her eyes to the man next to him. "And hi to you too, Kol."

"Oh, she remembers!" Kol formed his usual playful smirk, eyes sparkling as always. "How are you, darling?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Caroline offered him a small smile without helping but wonder what was that obsession the Mikaelson men had with pet names.

"So we were at the neighborhood and thought we could kill off some hours here. Is that ok?" Matt asked. Caroline knew him briefly but every time they saw each other he was nothing but polite to her.

"Yeah sure! Why not?" she exclaimed, occupied with the coffees she was making. "But you have to wait a little, the tables are all full."

"That's fine." Kol nodded and looked around, examining the place. "So I was hoping I'll find my brother here…"

Caroline paused her movements for a minute and looked up at him, an eyebrow rising. "And why would he be here? I believe he has a company to run, after all."

"True" he nodded "but he seems pretty smitten with you." He rested his elbows on the counter and the playful smirk grew even bigger.

"Yeah, right!" she laughed sarcastically. "Well, I'm really tired of explaining again that we are just friends so I'm just gonna ignore you." She turned her back at them and walked to the coffee machine.

"Whatever you say, darling!" was his teasing response.

"How are you even here?" she spoke over her shoulder. "Aren't you supposed to be at college? Holidays are over."

"Yeah… But our lessons start next week." Matt interfered, changing the subject. "By the way, where is Vicky? She told me she was working today." He looked around.

"Missed me already, Matt? I'm here." Vicky walked smiling out of the kitchen in the back.

"Well, hello there, love." Kol smirked naughtily at her, only for her to roll her eyes and laugh.

"Hey, watch it! She's my sister!" Matt punched Kol's shoulder in a warning.

"Oh, relax Mattie! My intentions are nothing but honorable!" he declared looking straight at Vicky, amused. "So are my brother's, Caroline." His olive eyes landed on her.

Caroline just dropped her head back in exasperation. "Stop that already!" she put the coffees on a tray and walked around the counter, stopping just in front of him. "And if you want us to believe that your intentions are indeed honorable you should stop drooling over her ass; it's not very gentlemanly." She teased him and walked away with a crooked girly smile.

Kol titled his head and laughed, only to be cut by Matt's cold glare on him. "What? Your sister is hot, deal with it already, mate!"

* * *

Nearly an hour later Kol and Matt were seated at a table in front of the window wall, a cup of cappuccino placed in front of each. The girls were pretty occupied with the madness around but that didn't mean the teasing wasn't still going strong. Well, mostly from Kol that is; Matt would throw in a remark from time to time but Kol was the smarty pants one, driving them crazy. However, deep down it wasn't that bad. Caroline had grown fond of the youngest Mikaelson from the first time she met him at that bar and she was finding his snarky comments rather amusing. They were surprisingly getting along even if his remarks about hers and Klaus' relationship state were making her flinch in annoyance.

The boys were engaged in a heated conversation about which James Bond movie was the best when Kol's iPhone rang, filling the room with the sounds of _I'm sexy and I know it_, making Matt and Caroline, who was nearby, chuckle.

"I'm stating the truth so sue me!" he defended himself looking at the ID and pressing the answer button on the screen.

"KitKat! How's my lovely sister-in-law doing?" he smiled.

"I'm great, Kol, thanks!" she smiled too. "Listen, are you with Elijah?"

"No, I'm not. Why?" he frowned.

"Well, we were supposed to meet at Pierre's atelier to get his suit tailored for Annabel's Reword gala half an hour ago but he hasn't showed up yet. I called him too but he doesn't pick up." Katherine explained, smiling at the assistant that refilled her lemon water. "I thought you two were supposed to have brunch together today, right?" she asked confused.

"Yeah, that was the plan." Kol nodded to himself. "But when I got at the office he said that we had to raincheck cause a new, pretty serious case had popped up last minute. We didn't talk much, he was in a rush but" he paused "oh, right he did ask me to call and tell you that he'll see you later at home." He formed a sheepish smile, rubbing the side of his head awkwardly.

"Really, Kol?" he heard her groan from the end of the line.

"I'm sorry, Kat, it just slipped totally off my mind." He explained. "Forgive your beloved brother?" he spoke in a sugary sweet voice.

"My _beloved brother_ should gather his mind at last and focus on some other stuff than sleeping around!" she replied sarcastically but not really mad, almost motherly.

"I'll keep that in mind!" he assured her. "Hope I didn't mess any of your plans with my blunder."

"Nah, I was done for the day anyways. I'm just gonna head home. How about you?"

"I'm out for coffee with a friend." Her brother-in-law informed her. "At a certain coffee shop with a certain blonde waitress." He whispered in a conspiring manner with his trademark smirk.

"Shut up!" she exclaimed intrigued. "She knows about you?"

"Yeah, I have met her once when I was with Nik." He explained.

"So what are you waiting for? Give me the address!" Katherine demanded impatiently.

"What? No, no, no! You can't do that! Nik will find out-"

"Oh please! Like he would dare do anything!" Katherine scoffed. "I'm waiting for something Kol!" she went on. "And you know I always get my way." She pointed out.

Kol debated the situation for a moment and sighed. "Fine! I'll text you back."

* * *

Caroline was minding her own business, washing peacefully some dishes at the kitchen in the back when Vicky pushed the grey staff only door with force and practically run to her.

"Caroline, you really have to see this!" she blurted out excited.

"Whoa, slow down there!" the blonde eyed her with a smile. "What's going on?"

"Well, today our café has totally made it to the A list. Guess who's here!" she jumped up and down.

"Really?" she turned off the faucet and shook the water off her hands. "Do I know them?"

"Duh!" Vicky scoffed.

Caroline turned to face her, resting her hip to the side of the sink. "If I say Johnny Depp would I be such a fangirl?" she joked.

"No, but that would be dreamy!" she responded with a blissful look. "It's Katherine Pierce!"

"WHAT?" Caroline practically shouted, both from surprise and nervousness. _What was Klaus' best friend doing here?_

"Yeap! I just saw her walking in!" the girl explained with a wide smile.

"That can't be true! I mean what is she doing here?" Caroline whined.

"I don't know. Probably she's just joining Kol!" she shrugged. "Now, go! You need to take her order."

"Oh no, no, no, no!" she shook a finger vigorously. "You're the one that's going to go!" _And I'll hide myself in here_, she thought terrified.

"No way! I'm gonna start rambling, you know how I get, and drive her crazy! You're polite and good with socializing; we should make a good impression to her!" Vicky argued.

"But-"

"I'm gonna get back inside!" she cut her off quickly. "Don't make them wait!" and with that she disappeared.

Caroline let out a loud breath dropping her head to the ground and brought her hands to her cheeks. She could practically feel them getting warmer and warmer as anxiety and embarrassment was taking her over. Out there was _the_ Katherine Pierce, owner of a multimillion dollar company and best friend of Klaus Mikaelson, waiting to meet her for the first time. Suddenly she felt weak in the knees. What was she gonna say? Should she be friendly or aloof? What if she didn't like her? Hundreds of questions where running in lighting speed in her head, making her dizzy. _Oh relax Caroline! She might not be even here for you! She's just stopping for coffee for God's sake!_, a tiny voice argued in her mind and she nodded. "Yeah, I'm just gonna take her order; that's not a big deal." She murmured to herself and gathering up her courage she walked to the door, slowly peeking out of it.

Her blue eyes wandered around until they reached Kol's and Matt's table, spotting a stunning brunette standing between them. Kol spoke something and Katherine smiled at Matt, while they shook hands. Caroline couldn't help but stare at her, her hair in perfect curls like always surrounding her gorgeous and sweet face. Putting her black leather gloves inside her red large tote bag, she went on to discard her gray long line open front coat, revealing a talc white silk top with a red blazer on top, paired up with black boot cut jeans and gray pumps.

Subconsciously, Caroline's eyes dropped to her outfit, consisting of a pair of dark blue skinny destroyed jeans, a simply blue and white tank top with a loose gray cardigan on top and black flat ankle boots. God, how she wished to have clothes like hers! Sighing sadly to herself, she adjusted her top and cardigan and throwing her blonde locks over her shoulders, she held her head high and walked towards them. There was no reason to impress her or any other of the Mikaelson family, she told herself.

"Good evening." Caroline smiled politely and the famous businesswoman averted her eyes at her. "What can I get you?"

Katherine smiled up at her, scanning her a little, not in an offensive way just a curious one. "A latte would be great, thanks." She spoke sweetly.

"I'll be right back." She replied, nervously turning around and walking away.

"Well, I'm gonna visit the bathroom real quick." Matt stood up with a smile, following Caroline's trail.

"She's very beautiful." Katherine said to Kol, examining the blonde from afar.

"Yeah…" Kol agreed taking sip from his coffee. "I don't blame Nik!" he chuckled. "But you are making her nervous!"

"What?" she exclaimed. "I'm not!" she refused his accusations with a grimace.

"Well, you're Nik's best friend! Plus you happen to be Katherine Pierce!" he said.

"Oh, nonsense!" she waved a hand but Kol raised his eyebrows at her. "Alright, I know I acted in impulse!" she sighed in defeat, seeing him nod. "But first, that's just me and second I'm just looking out for him." She spoke softly, looking at her hands on the table.

"I know, but if Nik finds out he will kill us!"

"Oh shut up you big baby!" she groaned. "I know how to handle Nik! He's harmless!" was all she said before the bell rang again, making both of them look at the entrance.

"There he goes…" Kol whispered uneasily, raising his hand to his face in an attempt to hide.

"Really mature, Kol!" Katherine shook her head. "Don't worry his attention is held somewhere else." She whispered leaning closer to him, as they both watched Klaus making his way to the counter.

"Good evening Caroline." Klaus spoke softly, smiling at the beautiful face that turned around to greet him.

"Oh great!" she exclaimed. "Should I be waiting more Mikaelsons or we are done for the day?" Caroline folded her arms over her chest.

Klaus frowned at her annoyed tone, his smile fainting from his face. "What's going on?" he asked confused. He thought that everything was finally good between them. They were texting, they were talking. What was this about?

"This is what's going on!" she leaned to the counter to whisper – yell at him, pointing at Kol's and Katherine's direction.

Klaus followed the direction of her hand and felt his eyes widen. What the heck these two were doing? After all the effort he had put to make her trust him, why would they come here and scare her off? An angry growl escaped his throat, narrowing his eyes.

"What are they doing here? What did they tell you?" he asked seriously, turning to face her once again.

"Nothing apparently… Kol came here with Matt and then Katherine showed up soon after." Caroline explained.

"I'm so sorry Caroline… I mean it I didn't have anything to do with that!" he told her sincerely.

She eyed him for a second and then sighed. "No, I'm sorry... I shouldn't have lashed out on you." She closed her eyes, running a hand through her hair. "It's just that when I saw Katherine I freaked out and today I'm just a walking mess, not in my greatest state of mind…" she started rambling.

Klaus raised an eyebrow; he knew something was bothering her. "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

"I…" she hesitated. "I had a pretty interesting conversation with Tyler the other night…" she looked down at her boots. Although she and Klaus were texting the previous days, she hadn't said anything to him about what happened at New Year's. Yes, they might be friends but she just didn't feel comfortable telling him that.

"Ah, I see." Klaus spoke knowingly.

"Yeah…" she nodded, looking up at him. "And the fact that you were right all along makes me so beyond annoyed!" Caroline groaned.

"Well, I can't help but being observant." He shrugged. "What did you say to him?" he then asked hesitantly, looking straight into her eyes.

Caroline was taken aback. There was something in his eyes, something possessive and even desperate the find the answer. She clearly didn't have a clue why he was acting that way. "I explained to him that we are friends and I don't want anything more."

She saw his eyes drop to the counter that separated them as his raspberry lips formed a small, satisfied smile, almost pleased with her answer. However, he didn't continue further with the subject. "I apologize for what Kol and Katherine possibly have said to you." He said sincerely.

"No, it's ok… I'm just exaggerating. They were nothing but polite to me." She assured him.

Klaus nodded. "Despite that, I'm gonna talk to them and they'll be gone in a second."

"No, no, no, don't do that." She shook her head but saw him trying to argue back. "I promise you everything is fine; no need to worry." She added.

Now it was Klaus' time to be taken aback. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" Caroline waved a hand.

"Alright, but I can't stay and keep an eye on them. I just dropped off for coffee." He informed her.

"I'm gonna be fine; don't worry." She gave him a shy smile. "Now, what can I get you?"

"Coffee. Black." He rubbed a hand over his face. "I woke up at five, faced a madness in the office and now I'm off to another meeting."

"Oh, that sounds tiring." She turned to the coffee machine.

"It is… Anyways, I'm gonna talk to them, ok?" he tapped the counter lightly, sighing.

"Fine but don't do anything on my behalf!" she demanded. "Your coffee will be ready in a sec."

"Thanks, love." He gave her the first dimple smile for the day, making her smile back and then he walked to his family.

"What do you think you're doing?" Klaus asked irritated, taking a seat next to Kol.

"Oh, hi Nik!" Katherine acted indifferent and smiled at him.

"Don't hi Nik me!" Klaus spoke angrily. "Why are you here?" he asked looking at both of them.

"Coffee?" Kol shrugged adorably, like stating the obvious.

"In the hundreds of coffee houses in Manhattan you just chose to pick that one!" he pointed out.

"Alright fine! I came here because I wanted to see Caroline. Kol has nothing to do with it though." Katherine exclaimed.

Klaus looked at Kol suspiciously, not believing that he was innocent, but decided to let him be. "And may I ask why you came snooping?"

"I wasn't snooping!" Katherine looked at him with an offended expression. "I was just worried about my best friend! Is that so wrong?"

Klaus rubbed the bridge of his nose, controlling his annoyance. "Katherine, I'm not five. I believe I can handle myself."

"You may not be five but your track record with relationships isn't the best. So allow me to be a tiny bit willing to help you out." She pointed out.

Klaus eyed her and sighed. "Can you please at least behave and not scare her away?"

"Well, now you seriously insulted me. I'm always in my best behavior."

He opened his mouth to reply but the arrival of a certain blonde stopped him. "Your coffee." She smiled placing the paper cup in front of him.

"Thank you, sweetheart." He smiled too and stood up. "Now" he looked at his watch "I need to go. So please be nice?"

"Always Nik!" Kol smirked.

"That's what I'm afraid of." Klaus murmured and with a small smile and wave to Caroline he was out the door.

* * *

The time was passing rather slowly today but likely the madness was starting now to die out. Checking her mobile and noticing that she had two more hours for her shift to end and no sign of Tyler, Caroline sighed, before burring it back to her jeans' pocket and placing her elbows on the counter, enjoying the few moments of break.

However, a certain brunette walking towards her made her straighten up.

"I'm sorry" she smiled "I would like some of that banoffee pie to go." Katherine pointed further at the counter. "It's my husband's favorite so feel free to put much!"

Caroline smiled awkwardly, grabbing a silver knife and cake spatula. "Is that good?" she asked placing the knife at some point near the half.

"Yeah, that'll be great, thanks." She smiled again sweetly. Caroline raised an eyebrow while doing her job. Well, who knew that Katherine Pierce was so kind after all?

The young blonde placed the pie into a white paper box and then a plastic bag with the café's logo.

"Here you are." She gave it to her, along with the receipt.

"Thank you." Katherine said again, placing the money on the counter. "Well, I'm Katherine by the way." She extended her hand and smiled.

Caroline looked at her hand and then back at her. "I… I'm Caroline." She hesitantly took her hand and shook it lightly.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline." She nodded. "Well, I apologize if we, and especially me, made you uncomfortable today." She spoke sincerely.

"Oh, no, that's fine by me!" Caroline shook her head. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"I just wanted you to know that I didn't come here to scare you or judge you or something." Katherine explained. "Just pure interest about my best friend."

"I know." The blonde assured her with a smirk. "Klaus must be lucky to have you."

"Yeah, he is. But he's also much of a jerk to recognize it!" she joked and they laughed. "No, jokes aside, I'm very lucky to have him too in my life. He's the best friend I could ever ask." She continued truthfully.

"That's…very nice." Caroline smiled.

Katherine looked at her hands playing with the handle of the plastic bag. "Thank you for giving him a chance, Caroline." Her olive chocolate eyes met her blue ones.

Caroline just frowned, not knowing exactly how to respond.

"It's just that Nik… Man, he's a difficult man to handle and I know how he gets, trust me, but…" she hesitated "once you get to know him, he has a heart of gold."

Caroline was standing there listening to the woman in front of her. Somehow she liked to fact that she was helping her understand some more the enigma called Klaus Mikaelson. "It's just that… I am just a nobody and he's who he is… I find it difficult to adjust to that new reality." She confessed.

"I understand." Katherine nodded. "But in that logic, Prince William and Kate Middleton should have never gotten married!" she chuckled.

Caroline joined her too. "Well, you got me here."

"Don't stick to crazy formalities or stupid society titles, Caroline. It's just you and him, nothing else matters." She went on.

"I guess…" the blonde shrugged. "Anyway, we're just friends so…"

"Yeah…" Katherine put on her gloves. "For now." She said with a meaningful smile and Caroline looked surprised at her. "It was nice talking to you, Caroline." The brunette took some steps backwards.

"Yeah, you too." Caroline smiled genuinely back and with a small wave Katherine Pierce walked out the door.

* * *

"I'm bored!" Kol sighed heavily, throwing his head back.

It was now ten o'clock at night and the girls where cleaning up the café in order to lock up and go home. Kol and Matt were the only ones left, seated at the same table, Kol's feet lazily on top of it, while sharing some chocolate muffins.

"Well, you can help us clean up…" Caroline smiled amused, mopping a table.

"Do I look like I help with cleaning up?" Kol opened his arms in front of him underlining his statement.

"More like helping with making a mess." Matt pointed out.

"Remind me why are we friends again?" he narrowed his eyes at him making him chuckle.

"Cause he's like the only one who can put up with you?" Vicky retorted while sweeping.

"My, my you're all against me today!" Kol pouted.

"Oh, don't be sad." Caroline teased him.

"Entertain me then!" he titled his head to the side.

"Yeah, in your dreams!" she laughed.

"Well, I have many dreams I would be delighted to try out with you, darling." He smirked playfully, curling a finger around a belt loop of her jeans, dragging her closer.

"Not happening like ever, lurker!" she smacked his hand away and threw the dirty cloth she was mopping with straight to his face.

He laughed and threw it back, landing on her shoulder. "So it's the spank that Nik likes about you!"

She just rolled her eyes, disappearing into the back.

"So Mattie, what are we doing tonight?" Kol turned to him.

"Hmm, nothing?" the blond frowned.

"What? Oh come on! Let's go somewhere!" he said excited. "What about that bar we found out the previous week?"

"I'm not really in a mood for clubbing, Kol…" Mat shook his head, taking yet another muffin from the platter.

"Oh, don't be a party pooper!" he complained. "We can take the girls with us! It'll be fun!"

Matt flinched in disapproval. "Yeah, I'm pretty tired for dancing too." Vicky joined the conversation. "We can do something more low key though."

"Like what?" he brother asked.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Hung out somewhere more cozy."

"We can stay here!" Kol's face lit up.

"What is he saying about staying here?" Caroline reappeared in the room holding a bucket and a mop.

"Yeah, we can stay here!" Kol repeated. "We can hung out and play drinking games!"

"That actually sounds fun!" Vicky smiled at him.

"Guys, guys… How can we even be here? We have to close the café." Caroline interfered.

"Then close it! Put the closing sign on the door and leave the lights dim. No one is going to come anyway from now on." Kol replied.

"I… I don't know guys… That doesn't seem acceptable." She bit her lip.

"We're not gonna steal anything Caroline! We're just gonna hung around! No big deal!" Vicky answered.

Caroline turned to Matt, demanding backup from the sanest one. "Well, I'm actually with them." He smiled shyly. "It's a pretty good idea."

"Alright fine!" she groaned and Kol and Vicky hi-fived excited. "But we don't have alcohol here."

"Well, that's not a problem at all!" Kol grabbed his car keys and smirked, while walking cheerfully out and to his car.

* * *

"Seriously? Tequila?" Caroline's high pitched voice made Kol flinch.

"I'm sorry but drinking games are no fun with no strong booze involved." He shrugged and sat next to Matt, placing the bottle on the table.

"I swear to you if you get me drunk I'm gonna tear you limb to limb!" Caroline warned but took a seat too, across him.

"Yeah, right! I wanna see you try little girl!" Kol challenged.

"Alright, we are ready!" Vicky announced, giving each a shot glass and placing salt and a plate with limes on the table.

"So what are we playing?" Kol asked, rubbing his hands with excitement.

"Well, as you were at the liquor store, we decided to play Never Have I Ever…" Kol was about to protest but Matt didn't let him "but if someone drinks a shot three times in a row then he or she has to do a dare."

"I like it!" he nodded with a smirk. "Let's begin then!"

Kol took the bottle in hands opening it expertly but a loud knock on the glass door made everyone turn at the entrance. Caroline shook her head walking to the door and unlocking, letting a certain British guy in.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" Klaus snapped to his brother.

"I was going to ask you the same, brother!" Kol raised an eyebrow. "Again here? Caroline will get bored of you so soon!" he joked.

Klaus eyed him. "I was just driving by, heading home. Now what's your excuse?"

"Simply having fun!" the younger Mikaelson waved at the table in front of him. "Join us Nik!"

Klaus' eyes left Kol and landed on Caroline, across him. Sure he was tired but something inside him was urging him to grab a chair and spend some time with the blonde beauty. However, he wasn't certain if she wanted that too. His baby blue eyes focusing upon her was simply a silent request for permission.

"Why don't you stay?" she spoke then. "I'm pretty sure they are trying to get me drunk so it would pretty convenient having someone keeping an eye on them?" Caroline shrugged with a smile.

Klaus didn't need anything more. Smiling, he took a chair from the nearby table and placing it between Kol and Matt, he sat down too. He didn't want to push his luck by going to seat next to her. Matt proceeded to explain the rules to him too, as Kol was filling the glasses with alcohol, and soon enough they were ready to start.

"Alright, I'm gonna go first!" Vicky announced. "Never have I ever…" she paused "dated someone for more than two months."

Matt and Caroline licked the salt of their wrists and drowned the shot with force, reaching immediately for a lime.

"That's how I knew me and Matt would end up drunk!" Caroline flinched as the alcohol was spreading through her body, making everyone laugh.

"Never have I ever" was Caroline's turn "had sex with a stranger."

"So obvious!" Kol commended before he, Vicky and Klaus took a shot.

Caroline eyed Klaus momentarily, feeling a slight wave of jealously warming her cheeks. She knew his reputation and she most certainly didn't want to involve with that way, but why she felt uneasy? The blonde sifted at her seat, shaking her thoughts away.

"Well," Matt went on "never have I ever fooled around in a sibling's room…" he looked pointy at Vicky, who just shrugged.

"Oh, get over it already! We were in high school!" she snorted and joined Klaus in taking a shot.

"Wait a minute!" Kol exclaimed. "Why don't I know about this?" he asked his brother in an offended manner.

"You were young; we haven't told you about this." Klaus smirked.

"I guess it was Elijah's room then?" Kol smirked back and his brother nodded, trying hard not to laugh at the memory. "Oh God, that must have been golden!" Kol's torso shook from laughter.

"Anyway, it's my turn right?" Klaus asked looking at the others who nodded. "Well, I never have smoked a joint." He said and his eyes widened as only Caroline took a shot, hesitantly.

"Did just Caroline Forbes admit that she smoked weed?" Vicky said surprised too.

"I happened once! A party in high school!" she defended herself. "Never done it again!" she shook her head vigorously, feeling a little ashamed.

"God, I would so marry you on the spot!" Kol declared, only for Klaus to flick him at the back of his head. "Ok, I'll stop!" he rubbed the spot. "Never have I ever had a tattoo."

Klaus and Caroline looked at each other and drowned the shot simultaneously.

"Really?" Vicky smiled seductively at Klaus. "What is it?"

Klaus smiled a dimple smile looking down at his shot glass. _Is that a blush?_, Caroline asked herself while looking at the way his cheek redden just slightly. "It's a lion on my right shoulder." He informed them.

"That's so cool." Vicky nodded. "Your's Caroline is an outline of a small star on your right foot, right?" she turned to her coworker.

Caroline hesitated for a little as Klaus' eyes were upon her, intrigued by the new information. "Yeah, actually I have two…"

"What's the other one?" Matt asked.

"I… I'm not really sure I can share…" she shuttered, feeling Klaus' eyes now burn her skin with surprise and something else that she couldn't clearly make out.

"Shut up!" Kol exclaimed. "Please do tell!"

"Fine!" she threw her hands in the air in exasperation. "When I became a senior, Elena and I wanted to do something "rebellious" so we decided to go for a tattoo. So I had a star and she had a rose on the same place as me. The other one, well, I was a senior again but it was rather a drunken mistake. It's" she hesitated, averting her eyes to her lap embarrassed "it's a butterfly on… the inside of my right hip."

"Woohoo girl!" Vicky cheered pitching her arm playfully as Kol let a wolfish wrestle.

Caroline bit her lip, trying to suppress her smirk, as her cheeks turned an adorable shade of red. Raising her eyes, she met Klaus' blue ones, though a little darker this time, giving her a crooked surprised smile.

Klaus' thoughts were running a million at a time. Had he heard correct? God, that woman would be the death of him. So beautiful, always sweet and innocent from the outside but simultaneously such a sexy devil in disguise. His imagination was now going wild, trying to visualize the small piece of ink decorating her toned hip. That for sure was a sight he wanted to see someday.

"Can we please drop it?" Caroline covered her face in embarrassment. "Did I mention I was completely hammered? I don't even remember how I got to the tattoo parlor!" she confessed. "Clearly not my proudest moment…" she sighed sadly. She indeed was ashamed of herself.

"Oh, don't be like that, sweetheart." Klaus smiled sweetly at her. "Everyone goes a little crazy from time to time, especially in their teens." He tried to make her feel better and indeed she gave him a small shy smile.

"Alright I believe Klaus drank a shot three times in a row so he's up for a dare." Matt announced.

"Oh no!" Klaus shook his head chuckling.

"Afraid Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline teased him.

"No, not really sweetheart. Why don't you pick?" he challenged her.

"Fine!" she smirked, and pushed her light pink lips in thought. "Hmm, you and Kol, armwrestle!" she raised an eyebrow, gaining ohs from the Donovan siblings.

"Well, that's a piece of cake!" Kol declared, straightening up on his chair.

"I wouldn't be that confident, little brother!" Klaus smiled with confidence and started folding the sleeves of his black button up shirt over his elbows, something that surely caught Caroline's attention.

Kol placed his left elbow on the table with sound and Klaus raised his right hand, intertwining it with his. Just before they were about to start, he sent a wink at Caroline's direction. Matt counted to three and the two brothers pushed simultaneously with all the power they got. The room filled with gasps and teasing, distracting words from one to the other, sometimes their hands leaning to Klaus' side and sometimes to Kol's.

Caroline couldn't help but observe, her eyes roaming mostly on the young businessman. Face focused on his tack, raspberry lips in a tight smile and eyes determined, he was the definition of a man who hadn't in him to lose. She saw him take a deep breath and lick his lips as he succeeded to push their hands a little more to his side. Her attention caught the throbbing vein at the side of his neck, a sigh of deep concentration and effort, and then her eyes travelled lower admiring the way his black shirt was pointing out his lean body. Caroline gulped awkwardly, rubbing absentmindedly the side of her neck.

A loud thud of hands smacking the wooden table made her blink uncontrollably, coming back to reality.

"You were cheating! I want a rematch!" Kol complained loudly, punching the table.

"I won fair and square, brother!" Klaus raised his hands in surrender. "Now don't act like a baby in front of the ladies!" he teased him, as he rested his back on the chair and smiled smugly at Caroline.

The teasing went on as Kol pouted adorably and folded his hands over his chest, earning laughs from everyone. Turning her eyes casually at the window wall, Caroline's smile slowly faded. There at the steps of the café was standing Tyler, an empty stare adverted to her and a bottle of whiskey hanging from his left hand. Sensing that something was wrong, she made her way quietly outside.

* * *

"Tyler? What are you doing here?" Caroline asked while following his back, once outside.

Tyler run a hand through his raven hair and then turned to face her. "Well, I came to see you but you actually have_ company_." He spat in a disgusted manner and took a large sip from the bottle he was holding.

"What is this now?" she sighed waving a hand to the bottle.

"Just me dealing with the humiliation and rejection." He said sarcastically and Caroline dropped her eyes to the ground.

"You're drunk, Tyler. Go home and we'll talk about it tomorrow." She pleaded.

"Why?" he titled his head to the side. "Am I ruining your plans for the night? Did I interrupt your precious time with that piece of scum?" he raised his voice.

Caroline eyed him with a frown; she clearly didn't have a clue who was in front of her right now. Clearly not the Tyler she knew. "I told you before this has nothing to do with Klaus." She spoke calmly.

"Dammit Caroline, just tell me the truth already!" he demanded angrily and with one stiff movement threw the bottle he was holding to the wall across them, shattering in million pieces with sound.

Caroline jumped at the action, not believing what was going on in front of her. "What do you think you're doing?" she said fiercely.

"Demanding explanations." He growled before grabbing her from the elbows. "What had you hooked, huh?" he shook her violently.

"Tyler, let go of me!" Caroline tried to break free but failed.

"I'm not leaving you until you answer me!" Tyler yelled in her face, tightening the grip around her.

"I think you heard the lady." A stern voice came from behind her, making Tyler raise his eyes to the intruder.

"And I think that's none of your business." He replied back in the same tone.

Klaus hands formed fists to his side as his anger was boiling up. "Now let her go or I'm gonna make you. And that's something you don't want." He growled.

"Klaus, just go inside, I can handle it." She spoke, fortunately with a steady voice, as she tried once again to break free.

"Oh, look at you! Such a cute couple!" Tyler looked at her with hatred. "Answer me, Caroline!" he yelled again, making her close her eyes.

"Get your hands off her!" Klaus growled, getting in the middle and pushing Tyler back, making him free Caroline.

"Aren't you a little hero?" he smiled in a disgusting manner, taking some steps forward. "Well, you just sighed you death warrant." was all he said before punching him straight to his jaw.

Klaus antics were quick; in one stiff movement he shoved his fist hard towards his stomach making Tyler groan in pain and then punched him on the nose, blood trailing down his lips. Tyler threw sloppily a punch again to his jaw, causing Klaus' lip to bleed too, earning a punch to his right eye.

Caroline was just staring there, shouting for them to stop but neither of them seemed to pay attention to her. Deciding to take matters into her own hands, she got in the middle. Tyler was about to punch Klaus again when she grabbed his raised fist and turned his arm around, making him groan. Applying pressure to his shoulder, she made him bend down in pain and he took some steps backwards. Moving in front of Klaus, she put a hand over his chest holding him back, as he was about to attack him again.

"Tyler, take a cab and go home." She ordered, looking at him fiercely.

He brushed a hand over his bleeding nose angrily and looked at them with hatred. However, he didn't say anything more and just walked away.

Caroline sighed and turned slowly around, facing a still heavy breathing Klaus. Taking in his appearance, she could tell that he was still furious but he was working on calming down. Her eyes roamed over his face, examining any cuts or bruises but hopefully, there was nothing more than a deep bloody cut at the corner of his down lip.

"Come on. Let's put something on that." He nodded hesitantly as she guided him to the café through the back door.

* * *

They were at the small kitchen of the café, he sitting on a metallic chair as she walked back to him with a first aid box. Her hands searched expertly through it and taking out a little bottle and bandages, she took a chair and sat across him.

There was silence in the tiny room, no one knowing exactly what to say. Klaus was still trying to control his anger but the image of her being captured of the hands of that bastard was imprinted in his mind. God, he went more than furious when he saw him treating her like that. If Caroline didn't come in between them, he would make sure to teach the bastard a lesson.

"Are you hurt?" he finally broke the silence, voice husky and rough, examining as her feminine hands poured what seemed as antibacterial gel on a bandage.

"My body no." she shook her head; Tyler's grip was tight but not as tight to leave bruises. "My feelings yes." She replied not looking at him and held the bandage over the bloody spot.

Klaus flinched as the liquid made contact with his wound. "I'm sorry." Caroline said apologetically. She started to clean the wound and came closer to him, now her knee practically resting between his thighs. The electricity that shot both their bodies didn't go unnoticed them but they decided to keep the strange feeling to themselves.

The young publisher just sat there and examined her. Her blonde locks cascading down her face, her perfectly shaped brows knitted in concentration, her lips in a perfect line; she was just breathtaking. He couldn't even proceed in his mind how a man could make her sad let alone treat her like that. It was simply a crime.

"You know, I would have taken care of this." She spoke then, her movements never stopping and her eyes never meeting his. "You didn't need to step in."

"I couldn't just stay there, watching the bastard hurting you." He replied in a heartbeat.

Caroline looked him in the eyes, both sharing a moment of silence, before going back to what she was doing. "He might be angry but he never would have hurt me." She insisted.

"Maybe so, although I don't quite believe it." He shrugged. "But I couldn't take my chances." Klaus told her sincerely.

Caroline just nodded, standing up and throwing the bloody bandage in the trash. She came back seconds later with some ice placed inside a towel.

"Here, hold this on. It'll prevent the swelling." She instructed placing the cloth over his wound as Klaus simultaneously raised his hand to hold it too. Eventually his manly hand landed on her delicate one, making them both look at each other with surprise at the contact. Caroline softly withdrew her hand and gave him a small smile, before starting gathering up the stuff she used.

"However your technique in making back away was flawless." Klaus suddenly said. "I was impressed!" he joked, hoping to cheer her up a little.

Indeed Caroline let a small breathing laugh. "Well, with a dad as a cop he made sure his little girl was enrolled in self-defense class from the moment she hit puberty!" she explained. "I even took some boxing classes later on but it wasn't my thing, eventually." She grimaced.

"My, my! I should be scared of you then, huh?" he gave her his usual smirks, his mood starting to turn back to normal.

"You'd better!" she teased him back. "Let me see." she moved towards him again and, now on purpose, placed her palm over his hand, taking away the cloth and examining the cut.

"Well, it looks like it's fine." She assured him. "Probably it'll be a little sore and mauve tomorrow but fine still." Her pointer absentmindedly run over it, making his lips part lightly in an instant.

"You truly are the most interesting girl I ever met, Caroline Forbes." Klaus declared in awe as the blue of their eyes connected, making her gasp.

Caroline pulled back quickly and closed her eyes to regain composure. "I should get back. They're probably wondering about us." She blurted and like that walked quickly out the door.

* * *

It was now nearly twelve at midnight and Caroline was helping Klaus put a totally hammered Kol inside his car. It appeared that while they were outside, the others had continued their game which led to Vicky and Kol getting overboard drunk. Matt waved lightly at them, kindly not asking any questions about Klaus situation – the others were simply too drunk to notice – and proceed in taking his sister safely home.

"I'm gonna come get his car tomorrow, ok?" Klaus said to Caroline, closing the car door lightly, after he had put Kol inside with great effort. His brother was even more obnoxious when he was like that.

Caroline nodded. "Are you sure you are ok to drive though?" she asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I can hold my liquor." He assured her. "Are you sure you don't want a ride?"

"Truly, I'm ok. Just take him home; he's totally out of it."

"Alright then… I guess I'll see you around." Klaus hesitated, not knowing exactly what to say.

"Yeah…" she nodded and was about to turn around but suddenly she moved forward and placed a quick butterfly kiss on his cheek.

"What was that?" he stood there surprised, not quite believing that she actually did that.

"A thank you… For watching out for me." Caroline said in a soft voice. "No one has ever done it before." She admitted truthfully.

"Well, you don't need to thank me. I couldn't do otherwise, sweetheart." He smiled at her, dimples and all, feeling his chest filling with excitement.

"Okay…" she whispered shyly and took some steps back. "I guess this is goodnight then…"

"Hey Caroline." Klaus said a little louder. "What would you say about dinner? Saturday night." He gave her a hopeful look and she just bit her lip, thinking.

"My place. No prying eyes, no annoying siblings." He assured her.

"And you're telling me that your apartment would be a safe place why…?" she frowned but smiled.

"Oh come on sweetheart…" his low voice made his accent sound even more attractive. "You know I will be a perfect gentleman." He raised his eyebrows at her. "I can cook for you." He joked and laughed.

"Oh wow!" she laughed too. "Aren't you a real Prince Charming?"

"Come on! Just take a chance already!" Klaus urged her on, only for the sound of the window of the car rolling down to cut him off.

"Yeah Caroline… You should come!" Kol popped his head out and slurred, yet maintaining his usual smirk. "Nik is a great cook!"

"Aren't you passed out yet?" Klaus looked at his brother amused.

"Nope!" he pointed the 'p' playfully and dropped back once again on the leather seat with a thud.

"So what do you say?" Klaus asked again, his burning stare didn't give much of a choice.

Caroline eyed him for a moment, debating her decision. "Oh what the heck!" she finally breathed, raising her hands in the air. "Alright. Dinner at you place. Fine!" she rambled adorably.

Klaus nodded once with a crooked satisfied smile. "Okay then… I'll text you the address."

"Yeah." She nodded too. "Have a goodnight Klaus…" she smiled widely.

"Sweet dreams, sweetheart…"

* * *

**So that's it then! There was a perfectly large dose of Kol (cause we all need it after the latest episode) and I made sure to make the chapter extra long to make it up for my tardiness. I hope you liked it! Please do tell me your thoughts by reviewing! It truly means the world! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**Answering some guests reviews:**

**Guest (1/15/13): **I hope what he said in this chapter worked as an explanation! Thank you for reading and reviewing!**  
**

**AgathaN:** Aww thank you, darling! And yes more things about the Mikaelsons are yet to be learned so stay tuned! ;) Thank you for sending me your thoughts once again! :)

**Guests (1/16/13):** Thank you so much! I'm so excited you liked it! :) And I hope Tyler's explanation works for you!

**Guest (1/17/13):** What a compliement! Thank you so so much lovely! You can't even imagine how happy you're making me now! Hope this chapter is of your liking too! :)

**ilovetvd:** Don't worry Tyler won't be for long in my story (spoiler! :P)! I know! They are just always inches away from each other! However patience is virtue sooo just hold on! They are great things to come! Thank you for reading and sending me your review, honey!

**Guest (21/1/13): **Hey yooouuu! :) Oh I'm so sorry to hear about your cold.. I know how awful can that be so don't you worry even for a second! And of course your thoughts were worth the wait! ;) Aaa I'm so happy you liked that little Katherine-Elena interaction! I was dying to put something like that; the two supporters of our main characters going a little old school at each other.. haha! And yeah Klaus needs to work a little with Caroline's friends too cause let's face it they are her friends and she takes their opinion into consideration but Ms. Forbes probably will surprise us in the next chapters... ;) But we'll see about that. Anyway, they are more to Klaus-Stefan-Damon story, we just learned the one side, but pretty soon Klaus will fill in whatever gaps. Glad that you liked my Delena and Stebekah couples! Basically I just wanted to show the differences between the brothers and then I wanted the females to be strong by themselves, whatever that involved urging their husband to a "right" direction or staying back and demanding more attention. I love the texting too! It's like "yeah we're talking but not really" and "I wanna learn more about you but let's keep it casual" kind of stuff. I can so picture them doing such stuff. And yes, I was in the verge of putting there Dixie Cups of champagne but then I decided against it! LOL I just wanted them to dig a little further but without looking intiment or straight romantic. Then in the rain, your thoughts were just presisly, like you reading my mind. Caroline is desperate for such moments of freedom and enjoys them to the fullest when they rarely happen whereas Klaus living so long with a bomb ready to explode anytime near his head, just shut down any desire for things that evaded from his perfectly mapped out life.. Thank you again sweetie for sending me your thoughts! They are always an oasis to read! Soo I'm just gonna sit here waiting to hear again from you soon! :)

**Guest (2/2/13):** Oh, I'm sorry I kept you waiting that long! I hope the chapter made it up to you! :)


	13. Shook Me All Night Long

**Hey guys! Yeah, I know, I'm such an awful person for making you wait that long again since I promised that I'll update sooner but my stupid computer crushed when I was half way done with the chapter and destroyed everything! So I had to rewrite it! Ugh, that was so frustrating! Once again thank you, thank you, thank you for your wonderful words in your reviews and all your alerts and favorites! I'm so grateful for all this amazing feedback! I love you all, guys! Hugs and kisses! Now, I'm gonna stop talking and let you read chapter 13! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Shook Me All Night Long**

_See, once in a while, once in a blue moon, people will surprise you. And once in a while people may even take your breath away…_

Caroline stirred as she slowly started to wake up, throwing a hand carelessly over the empty side of her double bed. Nesting her head more comfortably on her lavender pillow, she smiled to herself at the feeling of total peace and relaxation that welcomed her. It was a very rare feeling. Everyday she was running around like crazy, managing two jobs and whichever household chore, something that hardly left any time for an evening nap or a nice warm bath. So when she got the change, she enjoyed it to the fullest.

Turning to lie on her back, Caroline stretched and titled her head lightly to the side, taking a quick glimpse of her alarm clock._ Four hours left_, she calculated in her mind. Yeah, today was Saturday, the day Klaus insisted they met for dinner at his apartment. Caroline sighed. Honestly, she was starting to have second thoughts about that dinner. Sure, they were friends now and it was acceptable for friends to hang out but he was Klaus Mikaelson and she was very aware of his womanizer behavior. What if all these meant something entirely different to him? What if it was just a trap to get her to his den and then, after working his charm, get his way with her? He was Klaus Mikaelson after all, a confirmed bachelor and womanizer. Could there be more to him?

She groaned loudly as a hand flew to her eyes. _Relax, Caroline! You are two responsible adults who are capable of forming a friendship! You told him that you want nothing more and he gets that! He had plenty of times to "get his way" but he never did!_, a little voice played the devil's advocate in her head. Caroline blinked rapidly, her eyes focusing on the ceiling. That was true. This past month Klaus had been nothing but a perfect gentleman; he was really trying. And deep down, she was starting to enjoy that unexpected friendship.

The buzzing of her phone on her white nightstand brought her back to reality and she grabbed it with ease. Her finger hit the open button and a small smile curled her lips, as she read the newly received message.

_Yes, there's no way you're backing out now! Don't be late, mate… ;)_

The blonde huffed at how he managed to sense her emotions every time – seriously who was this guy? – and rolled her eyes at the ridiculous nickname he had recently came up for her. Pointing out that she was getting all pissed off and annoyed whenever he called her his affectionate pet names, Klaus insisted on at least accepting that "one hundred present friendly" nickname, by which immediately categorized her as one of the guys, taking his teasing behavior to a whole new level. The odd was that now Caroline was even more annoyed than before.

_Keep calling me like that and I'll make sure to bring my dad's gun with me…_

She sent her bitchy enough response for hers, and his, liking – what? He teased, she teased back. It was their "thing", as he so annoyingly adorably has pointed out the other day - and walking to her en suite bathroom, decided that a warm bath would be a good idea, since she had plenty of time ahead. Hopefully, she had the weekend off the bar, because a band was scheduled to perform, and she didn't have to go to the coffee shop until late tomorrow evening. It was like the whole universe was giving her the blessing to get ready on her terms and also enjoy her "date" without worrying about waking up early in the morning. How convenient!

Nearly an hour later, Caroline had reluctantly abandoned the warmth of the water and blow dried her hair, leaving them in natural waves. Returning back to her room with a pink fluffy towel curled around her body, she opened the doors of her white French wardrobe and had to face the eternal question that tantalized the whole female population: what was she going to wear? She sighed as she scanned her clothes quickly. Her clothes were consisting of jeans and simple blouses and T-shirts and the few dresses she had were too girly and casual for the purpose she was getting dressed.

Caroline pouted; she didn't have anything fancy, firstly because she didn't use to dress that way and secondly and most importantly she didn't have the luxury to spend money on fancy clothes. Tonight though she was going to _the_ Klaus Mikaelson's apartment, which she assumed was according to his stature, built imposingly in one of the wealthiest neighborhoods of Manhattan. Thank God his text was very thorough and she didn't have to worry about getting lost too. So, jeans were totally out of the question. However, she wasn't sure what garment would match the "friendly yet stunning" etiquette.

Looking through her clothes more carefully, she finally settled for a long forgotten fawn sleeveless playsuit with white details all over the blouse and shorts and a thin brown belt around her waist. Smiling satisfied at the image on her vanity mirror, she threw on a beige knitted cardigan and grabbed some same colored high heel ankle booties, a birthday gift from Elena which she'd been dying to wear from the moment she took them out of the box. Caroline finished her outfit with a gold rose leaf pendant and some gold and white bracelets and then proceeded on her make up, keeping it light as always but applying a little more eyeliner and pinkish lipstick. She didn't bother much with her hair, just gathering some with a hairpin on her right side and after grabbing her forest green trench coat and her bag, which of course matched her shoes, she walked cheerfully downstairs.

"Daddy, I'm gonna go ok?" Caroline appeared at the living room, where her dad was watching TV.

"Wow! Doesn't my princess look stunning?" Bill smiled fatherly.

"Well, thank you!" she smiled too making a quick twirl in front of him and he chuckled.

"So, you're going on a date?" he asked cautiously.

"More like a dinner with a friend…" she nodded and Bill just raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything more. "Hmm, I kinda need your advice about something."

"Sure, cookie, tell me."

"Well, what is a nice thing to bring somebody as a gift when you go for the first time at their house?" Caroline hesitated but asked. "That somebody being a guy."

"So you are going on a date…" Bill pointed out.

"I said I'm not!" she groaned. "Now on to my question."

"Hmm…." He made a thinking expression. "Guessing that you don't know any likes or dislikes yet…" Caroline shook her head no "then I believe some kind of liquor is always a good choice."

Caroline thought it for a minute; yeah Klaus would like something that. "Thank you daddy! You truly are a life savior!" she stood up and gave him a kiss with sound.

"Hey, Caroline… Be careful alright?" his tone turned fatherly and simultaneously authorizing, making her roll her eyes.

"Dad, I'm not fifteen anymore!" she breathed but smiled.

"I know… However some guys your age are still acting like fifteen year olds so I would like to remind that to my daughter." Bill pointed out.

Caroline smiled sweetly at him; she truly didn't know what he would do without her dad. "I'll be careful, I promise. Besides my fist can still do pretty bad damage if needed."

"That's my girl!" the elderly man said in a singing voice and Caroline giggled. "Now go have fun!" he kissed her knuckles and smiled up at her.

"Thank you, daddy… I'll see you in the morning." And with another wide smile, she was out the door.

* * *

Klaus looked one last time at the giant mirror of his luxurious bathroom, nervously trying to loosen up his skinny black tie. He didn't know why but he felt like it was suffocating him. Giving up with a groan, he ran both hands over his grey button up to smooth any wrinkles and patted some stubborn curls that his hair gel failed in taming.

His black Rolex watch informed him that it was now thirty minutes before the arrival of his guest. Walking casually to the kitchen, Klaus opened the fridge, getting out all the ingredients he needed for a garden salad. Truth be told, today he had been the closest to domestic he's been in years. The young publisher hadn't even made an attempt to cook since he graduated university, firstly because he didn't have time and secondly, and most importantly, because he wasn't even the slightest interested in any household chore. Bottom line, his cooking skills were just basic. However, gathering information from everywhere – and by everywhere meaning from Jamie Oliver to the lady on the second floor – her managed to prepare a decent meal for them. What's left now was Caroline's approval.

To say that Klaus wasn't nervous, that would be a lie. He was anxious whether or not she would like it and afraid he might say or do something wrong and scare her away. He snapped his eyes closed to gather his thoughts. All that was just ridiculous; he was never anxious. _Never._ He was confident and cocky and imposing, especially when it came to women. However, there was something about Caroline that made her so difficult for him to predict, to understand. That's why he had now that foreign feeling of sweaty hands; because all the women he had in his apartment before – not for dinner but still – was nothing like her. And that scared the life out of him.

The sound of the doorbell echoed in his mind and he stopped dead in his tracks. Likely, he pulled himself together quickly and rushed to the door, scanning the room one last time, certain that he had forgotten something. He fingered his tie again – seriously why did he even bother with that thing? – and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he opened the door widely.

"Hey." The blonde beauty smiled sweetly at him, her fingers playing with the hem of her trench coat. It appeared that she was equally nervous.

"Good evening, Caroline." He smiled back almost in a haze as he was dazzled by how even more beautiful was tonight. "Please come on in." he mentally cursed himself for acting like a high school boy.

She walked passed him, feeling his senses with her intoxicating perfume. He smirked.

"Let me take your coat." Klaus offered then as she quickly undid the gold buttons. His fingertips gazed over her arms lightly but intense enough to cause her goose bumps, before he placed her coat in the coat closet next to the door.

He let his eyes roam over her appearance, immediately liking the choice of her outfit. It was modest, yet sexy, leaving, for his eyes only, that killer legs uncovered. He involuntarily licked his lips but made himself focus on her pretty face again.

"Um, that's for you." Caroline shuttered giving him a bottle gift bag.

"Caroline…" he raised his eyebrows at her, taking out a bottle from the bag and examining it.

"It's a liqueur based on bourbon. It also has rum and a bit of orange juice. I noticed from the bar that you're a bourbon drinker so I thought you might like it…" she shrugged.

"It surely sounds tasty... But you shouldn't have." He smiled surprised at her observation and gesture.

"Oh, nonsense!" she waved a hand between them. "I'm sure you put a lot of effort for all this today and besides I've never made it up to you for that sweater."

"That was all my fault." He reminded her. "Thank you for the gift, sweetheart." He smiled genuinely at her and she smiled shyly back.

"So, shall we go inside?" he took some steps forward and extended an arm in front. Caroline just nodded and walked down two small marble steps, her eyes now taking in the sight around her. In front of her was unfolding a beautifully decorated to the detail penthouse, modern and luxurious at the same time. Klaus Mikaelson owning a penthouse; she should have known.

A Davy's gray corner sofa was standing imposingly at the center of the room, with a fluffy black carpet underneath and a modern glassy coffee table in front. The massive music collection on the opposite wall caught her eyes next, along with the huge Plasma TV on the center of it, home cinema and music player. The rest of the wall was occupied with a black and white mini bar stocked to the fullest, a black bar table with some black and red barstools in front of it.

She moved on and she was shocked to find an amazing glass wall just opposite from the entrance. Caroline gasped at the view; the bright lights of the whole New York City was boring into the dim lit room and she caught herself wanting to run to the terrace that was unfolding after the glass barrier and hungrily gaze at the city all night. Luckily, she managed to control herself.

"So are we gonna stand here all night, then?" Klaus asked amused.

"I'm sorry!" Caroline said a little louder. "It's just a little overwhelming!" she explained; her virgin eyes to such luxuries found it really hard to adapt to the environment.

"Okay." He chuckled a little. "Come on then. Promise I won't bite." He winked at her and led the way, which she quickly followed.

They passed by a fully prepared black dining table, red placements carefully placed one across the other along with two crystal glasses, silver utensils and black plates with matching red napkins on top. Caroline panicked for a second. She never experienced quite something like that. She had seen these things only in movies! What if she screw up and make a fool of herself?

"I just need some seconds to finish the salad." His velvet voice interrupted her thoughts and he followed him in the kitchen, a square room next to the dining table. The colors here were silver gray and black and a long island was at the center.

"Yeah, sure!" she took a seat on a counter stool in front of him. "Maybe I should help too."

"I told you I'm the one taking care of you tonight…" he smiled and raised an eyebrow, his eyes telling her not to argue further. "Want a drink? Wine? Or something else for start?"

"Wine would be fine, thanks." She replied. "I think I should stick with one drink for tonight."

Klaus chuckled while retrieving a bottle of white wine from the fridge. "We don't want to get drunk now, do we?" he asked amused, pouring her a glass.

"I wasn't drunk!" Caroline scoffed. "Just simply in the mood!"

"Whatever you say, love." He gave her a crooked smile as he started chopping the lettuce.

She just rolled her eyes, taking a sip from her drink. "So how have you been?" she asked, trying to get the small talk going.

"Been better." He sighed. "This week was a little hectic cause we had some problems with Men's World…"

"Is everything ok?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, yeah! Everything is fine now!" he breathed satisfied. "Just a tiring week, that's all…"

Caroline just nodded, not knowing how to continue a conversation like that. So she decided to change the subject.

"When exactly am I going to learn what's on the menu?"

"Patience is a virtue, they say." Klaus reminded her in a clever tone.

"I hope it's at least eatable." She teased him.

"Believe me, once we start you'll be begging for more…" he smirked naughtily, his tone full of sexual innuendos.

"Hold on there, Gordon Ramsey!" she giggled, on purpose ignoring his comment. "We'll see what you got in a matter of minutes!" she teased, making him chuckle.

They fell into a comfortable silence and Klaus watched her as she slowly was taking some sips of her wine. He smirked at how her eyes were looking hungrily around, trying to absorb everything.

"You know you can look around if you want…" he spoke alluring, focused on the veggies he was cutting.

"Can I?" Caroline asked like a child who took permission to ride the carousel one more time.

"Of course!" he replied and laughed when she immediately stood up with a happy squeal.

Caroline followed the trail they previously walked, her fingers gazing over the dining table. She smiled; that was nice, having someone do all that for you. The music collection held her attention once again, her eyes roaming over the millions of CDs and rare vinyls. From jazz to rock, his taste was exquisite. Surprisingly, she noticed that they had a lot in common when it came to music, making her smile widely at the revelation.

"Can I put some music on?" she caught herself asking then.

"Music! Yes! That's what I forgot!" he groaned and she let a soundless giggle. "Of course! Pick whatever you like."

Caroline placed the CD carefully in the sound system, the sounds of Knocking On Heaven's Door filling the room.

"Classic rock, who knew..." Klaus teased her with a smile, as he appeared placing a bowl at the center of the table.

"Hey, I used to be cool and stuff! I was a pretty rock chick at high school!" she smirked with confidence at him.

Klaus just raised an eyebrow, once again scanning her from head to toe, imagining her moving those toned hips to rock beats. The things he would give the watch something like that.

She turned her back at him again and this time her eyes drifted to a shelf occupied with various photo frames. A much younger Klaus was smiling back at her, blonde curls long and loose around his face and smile wide, dressed in a graduation gown, holding proudly a high school diploma. He looked so happy, so carefree, so _human_. Caroline couldn't fight the urge to smile back. There were many more; with his brothers, one with him dressed in a suit outside Oxford, him again with Katherine and Rebekah, all three of them making silly faces to the camera, one at what seemed like a concert with him, Katherine, Stefan and a unknown blonde girl. Caroline's eyes widened as she noticed a small piercing on Katherine's nose and then widened even more when she recognized the blonde girl.

"Is that Lexi Branson?" she chocked her wine. "_The_ Lexi Branson, singer, songwriter, winner of Grammys and many other awards?" she asked in a high pitched voice.

"Yeah…" Klaus replied indifferent from his spot next to the table. "All four of us used to go to Oxford together. She's a good friend."

"Wow!" Caroline exclaimed in awe, looking again at the picture. What was she doing in that world?

"Well, hate to interrupt your wandering but dinner is ready." He announced and she made her way to the table, quickly. He held the chair for her and they smiled to each other.

Her smile remained plastered to her lips, looking at the now full table. The delicious smell of pasta and chicken reached her nostrils and she hummed quietly in delight, as her eyes roamed at the freshly salad and the cool wine that colored their glasses.

"To the start of something new." Klaus raised his glass and with an equal warm smile from both of them, they crank their glasses.

The next minutes passed in silence, both of them savoring their food. Caroline was just utterly surprised. Everything was perfect; from the pasta to the chicken bites and the amazing pesto sauce. He truly did a pretty amazing job with everything and as much as it delighted her, she also felt a tiny bit of annoyance. Why this man had to be perfect in everything?

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked then, taking a sip from his wine, eyeing her with anticipation.

"You're kidding? It's sooo delicious!" she moaned with delight plopping a chicken bite in her mouth. "Seriously, you did all that by yourself?"

"Well, yeah…" he nodded. "I only had some help by the telephone for that pesto sauce." He admitted with a boyish smile.

"Let me guess; Katherine?" Caroline smirked.

"Not exactly…. Let's just say that Stefan is not only talented in shaping his hair…" Klaus admitted with a chuckle.

"Really?" she let a surprised laugh. "Damon doesn't even know how to boil an egg!"

"Yeah, he's pretty good! Which is actually convenient cause Rebekah can't even recognize a knife from a spatula! Somebody has to feed them when they are married!" he joked.

"Well, who knew?" Caroline shook her head. "So when's the wedding?"

"In six months." he informed her.

"Are they gonna invite Damon and Elena?" she hesitated but asked.

"I believe Stefan wants to but…"

"But?"

"But I guess pride gets in the way." He eyed her.

"I see…" she nodded. "You know, Damon warned me to stay away from you…"

"Ah, Damon Salvatore… Always protective of the people he cares about. I always knew that he and I have a lot in common." He spoke without looking at her.

Caroline hesitated for a second. "He blames you for what happened between him and Stefan…" she stated. After what happened at New Year's, Elena had told Caroline the story but Caroline knew that there was more to it.

"I know." His eyes turned to her again, serious and intense. "Me and my siblings might fight and irritate each other all the time but at the end of the day I know that our bond is strong. I value them more than anything and I can't imagine my life without them. I would never do something to drift two brothers apart. Let alone to my best friend."

Caroline just stared back at him. He was honest with her; she knew it by the look in his eyes, so clear and fearless and confident. She nodded and decided not to continue further with the subject.

"So you're an art lover I guess…" Caroline pointed out as she continued with her food. She had noticed various paintings hanging from every possible wall in the living room.

"Yeah, I am." Klaus admitted and she saw his mood improving immediately. "Actually most of the paintings are mine… Not that anyone would notice…"

"Really?" she asked surprised, straightening up on her chair and looking around again. There was a variety of breathtaking landscapes and abstract paintings. "They are wonderful! I didn't know you paint…"

"Not a lot of people know about it." He shrugged.

"Do you sell them, too?" she asked curious now at the newly found information.

"No, it never crossed my mind. I'm usually very possessive with whatever is mine…" his intense gaze was again on her beautiful face, making her blush a little. "However, I had given some to Elijah and Katherine for their house." He went on, sensing her discomfort.

"That's very nice." Caroline smiled. "How come you didn't make it a profession?"

"Let's such say that my father had other 'dreams' for me…" Klaus spoke bitterly, the grip on his glass tightening instantly.

Caroline frowned. That was just cruel, not letting your child follow his own dreams. "I'm sorry about that…"

"Oh, don't be… I didn't listen to him!" Klaus smirked in a foxy way, still bitter though. "What about you?" he asked then. "What about your dreams?"

It was Caroline's time to smile down at her food. "Died a long time ago…" she sighed.

Klaus came closer, resting his elbows on the table. He wanted to learn more, to let her trust him with everything that clouded her beautiful eyes. "Hope is never lost. Maybe if you talk about them you can find it again…" he spoke softly, making her raise her eyes at him, surprised. She closed them slowly and smiled.

"I wanted to be a writer." Her eyes snapped open again and her smile grew bigger. "Since I was a kid I had a very bright imagination, always making up stories in my mind and bombarding my dad with fairytales about princesses and kings and fairy god mothers!" she laughed and he couldn't help but join too; it was the most beautiful sound. "I grew up and then I found out that writing was the only way to express everything in my mind and heart. I was keeping diaries and competing in essay contests, I was being praised from my teachers about my skills and abilities! Odd, but I was the only student in years being valedictorian and a prom queen at the same time!" she admitted proudly, making him chuckle. She was truly amazing.

"So why didn't you become one?" he asked curiously.

Her smile faded. "Sometimes life is funny… You think you're indestructible, that nothing can go wrong. But…" she took a deep breath. She was going to do it, she was going to say it although it still hurt. "Do you remember when I told you that my dad was a cop but now he isn't working…?"

"Yeah…" he nodded cautiously, taking in her pained expression.

"Well, he isn't working because he can't." she hesitated. "He… He is in a wheelchair."

Klaus stood there speechless. Honestly he was taken of guard; he didn't know how to respond to something like that. His mind couldn't even think how hard he must have been for her. "How did that happened?"

Caroline laughed sarcastically. "It was the day of prom…

"_Every memory of walking out the front door I found the photo of the friend that I was looking for… __It's hard to say it, time to say it…Goodbye, goodbye." Elena was signing at the top of her lungs, totally off tune due to her drunken state._

"_Shhh, you dork, you're gonna wake up the whole neighborhood!" Tyler spoke amused, catching her by the elbows just before she was about to trip._

"_I'm not sure that's the right key…" Caroline pouted trying desperately to push her keys through the lock of her front door._

_Tyler just sighed dramatically, taking the keys from her hands. "I think both of you had way a lot to drink tonight!" he unlocked the door effortless, raising his eyebrows to Caroline at how easy it was._

"_But I was sure that wasn't the right key…"she pouted again as Tyler dragged her and Elena inside. "And it's prom! It's acceptable to be a little drunk!" _

"_A little?" he asked, trying hard not to laugh. _

"_Ph-lease! I'm not even drunk!" Elena slurred and bumped herself lightly on the wall. "Ooops!" she smiled shyly at Tyler._

"_I don't get it; you drank as much as we did… How can you be sober?" Caroline asked holding her pounding head and simultaneously kicking her heels off her feet._

"_I guess I'm not a lightweight then." Tyler responded, taking off his suit jacket._

"_Oh, you're undressing!" Caroline smiled naughtily at him, grabbing him by his collar. "It was about time." She giggled as she started kissing his neck._

"_Ugh! Get a room!" Elena spoke from her spot on the couch. "For the record, I'm gonna crush here. Jenna will kill me if she sees me like that… I'm supposed to be responsible and all." She made an expression of disgust, moving her hands awkwardly in a mocking way. "So keep it down, people!"_

"_Can't promise anything!" Caroline giggled again, kissing him with force as he tightened the grip around her waist. "I think it's high time we went upstairs." She whispered to his lips._

"_I think so too." He replied, pecking her lips once again only for the phone to interrupt their make out._

"_Ugh! Who's calling now?" the blonde groaned._

"_Pick it up! It's piercing my brain!" Elena groaned too, throwing a pillow at them over her shoulder._

"_Forbes' residence!" Caroline giggled at her own formal tone. "Yeah, this is she." She titled her head to the side and her smile started to fade. "I'm on my way."_

"Just a heroic action, they said. I remember, my dad and his men were trying to catch that serial killer for months and when they finally traced him down, of course he didn't make it easy on them." She spoke angrily. "It was an ugly chase but they managed to encircle his car in a narrow street. Everyone quickly got out of their cars, my dad the first one. The criminal tried to escape and in a state of aggression he fired his gun one, two, three, four times. All of them landing on my dad's back as he bravely jumped to save his partner whose wife was having their first baby that night…" she closed her eyes as she finished the story with a heavy sigh.

Klaus swallowed hard, hating himself for making her rewind in her mind these awful events. He shouldn't have asked; for once his curiosity shouldn't get the best of him. He couldn't possibly imagine how she felt then, who she was feeling now. But he was seeing the deep frown on her forehead and her eyes looking anywhere but him in an attempt to hide the tears that started forming. He felt angry; angry that something like that happened to her, angry that she had to carry with her that day for the rest of her life. He wanted to do something, hold her, sooth her, make her forget and make that eyes laugh again. Instead, he just tightened his fists around the cloth table.

"I'm sorry…" he spoke in a husky voice. He honestly didn't know what to say; he was never the one to sympathize with people, to care about them. She just nodded sadly at him. She had heard those three words so many times, they didn't make a difference any more. "Are you sure that's permanent? I mean there must be a way!"

"There's not… The doctors gave us no hope." Caroline replied, looking softly at him.

"Maybe there's something I can do." Klaus never gave up. "I can contact the best doctors, transfer him to the best hospitals… I can search now if you want." He made a movement to stand up but she raised an arm to stop him.

"I really appreciate it but there's nothing more they can do. The damage to his spinal cord was so severe that it's a miracle he made it out alive. I'm thankful for that. And I'm so terribly sick of hospitals that I can't put myself or my dad in this desperate seek for hope again." She flinched trying to keep herself from hypervating. She could literally feel the tears burning her eyes but she held them back. "You know, the next day, Elena brought to the hospital my acceptance letter to Stanford. I told the 'great news' through a glass door looking at the superhero of my life hooked in hideous machines and tubes." She paused taking a deep breath. "I went for orientation just minutes after I hung up with Alaric, telling me that my dad was rushed to the OR for the second time during that week." She laughed sadly, a stubborn tear escaping her right eye. "I tried going for a semester but it didn't work. My dad was fighting in the hospital, our money running low because of all the medicine and the operations and I just couldn't…" she took a deep breath. "I just think that some dreams are never destined to come true…"

He couldn't understand it. Why such a beautiful and kindhearted and unique young woman deserved all the pain in her life? It was so unfair. Seeing her like that, he made him understand now more than he did before how truly strong and amazing the girl in front of him was. And without even noticing, something happened, something changed in him.

"God, I'm sorry!" Caroline breathed. "I don't know what gotten into me… I shouldn't behave like that, I mean that's a happy dinner, we should be happy and laughing and not talking about my problems and now I'm rambling and probably driving you crazy with my mood swings…" she went on, trying to control her emotions.

Klaus eyed her intensely again. She really didn't have a clue how painfully adorable she was right now. "Alright, stand up!" he commanded, standing up too.

"Wh-What?" Caroline shuttered, examining him as he came to her side and help her with her chair again.

"We're going out!" he rushed to the coat closet and returned with his and hers coat.

"No, it's ok…. I'm not really in the mood right now…" Caroline shook her head refusing politely.

"We are going out. It's Saturday night and we are in the city that never sleeps. We should take advantage of that." He spoke with his usual velvet voice and British accent, looking her straight in the eyes.

"Look I appreciate it that you're trying to cheer me up and I thank you for that" she gave him a small smile "but I won't be a good company tonight."

"Ah, ah, ah I think my tone implied that I don't take no for an answer." Klaus raised his eyebrows at her smirking. "Besides I'm pretty sure that if we stay here I'm so gonna bore you with old men stuff!" he joked earning a heart melting giggle from her.

Klaus looked at her with a smile. "That's it…" he spoke softly again and placed a loose strain of hair behind her ear, both of them coming a little closer to each other. "You and sadness doesn't really work for me…" his thumb lingered over her cheek lightly and she simply nodded, lost in his eyes.

"Come on! Let's go then!" he pulled back, putting on his coat and grabbing his car keys. "You said you liked rock, right?" he asked as they both walked out of the apartment.

* * *

"So I see my idea wasn't that bad after all!" Klaus leaned at Caroline's ear, yelling over the loud music. She just rolled her eyes but gave him a wide smile, a sign that she was actually having fun.

Her eyes roamed around once again in excitement. The place was amazing! It was a rock 'n' roll bar, with music lyrics wrtten all over the brick walls and wooden tables and stools, creating all this old school rock vide. People were everywhere crowding the place, dancing, drinking and simply having fun. Caroline hasn't been to anything like that in her life; it was elegant but it also held that badassery that went according to that type of songs. Caroline simply loved it, which was obvious by the way she was moving her head lightly to the beat, her lips always curled in a smile.

The waitress placed two bottles of beer on their table and they crank them lightly, both of them simultaneously bringing them to their lips. Klaus swallowed hard the strong liquid, making Caroline's eyes focus on his Adam's apple while doing it, and then gave her a pleased crooked smile. On return, he got the chance to see her darting her tongue at the corner of her top lip, gathering some beer that lingered there, and he stiffened at the sight. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but wonder what else this tongue could do.

They spent the next minutes in silence, since it was practically impossible to talk in a place like this, only sipping their drinks and giving shy smiles to each other or just exchanging looks of approval whenever someone's favorite song was playing. Klaus wanted to do something, hopefully make her dance for him, but it appeared that she was beyond shy to do something like that without some of his encouragement. The first notes of Personal Jesus by Depeche Mode started then and he just smirked finding his chance for action.

"Come on…" he whispered softly to her ear, his fingertips running along her arm until he reached her hand and grabbed it.

Caroline raised an eyebrow in confusion but when he saw him dragging her to the dance floor, she froze.

"No, no, no! There's no way I'm doing that!" she refused shaking her head vigorously.

"One dance, Caroline…. I promise, it'll be fun…" he smirked naughtily and forming his best puppy eyes, he brought her to the center of the dance floor.

Before she even tried to complain again, he twirled her around and placed a hand around her waist, forcing her flat against his body in one sift movement. She gasped meeting his eyes and he just smirked. Confidently and without leaving her eyes, he placed her left hand around his neck and trailing it down, his manly one joined the other on her waist. His hips started moving against hers following the beat and Caroline lowered her eyes, all of it becoming too much to handle. Klaus' eyes never left her face and his smile became even wider as he felt her hips starting to move along with his. His hands were gripping tightly on her waist, forcing her even closer to him, both of them dazzled of the heated proximity and the way their bodies were reacting to each other.

Caroline took action and slowly dragged her hands from his neck all the way to the strong muscles of his upper arms, holding them tightly and loving the way they clenched under her grip. Truth be told, she was very much enjoying it after all. Klaus once gain took hold of her hands bringing them over her head, making her look at him again and he smiled. His palms caressed slowly all the way down them and then to her sides, his dark now blue eyes following their trail, and Caroline bit her down lip as she felt the intensity of his gaze burn her alive. The second his hands arrived at her waist, she was turned around, her back now resting on his strong chest. Their hips never stopped moving together in a sensual dance and Caroline smirked when he felt him rest his palms on her hips, giving them a light caress. Her own hands found his and their fingers intertwined, as Klaus nested his face in her hair covered neck, breathing in her sweet woman scent. He was so caught up in the moment, never feeling again so turned on by a woman with only a dance. Caroline turned her head to the side and their lips came just inches apart just as her firm ass brushed lightly over the place he was trying all this time not to make contact with her. Klaus closed his eyes, holding back a growl and praying she didn't notice the growing bulge in his pants. They were having such a fun night; it was a shame to scare her away because of his man needs.

However, Caroline noticed. And that's why in a quick but soft movement, untangled herself from him and used his hand to make a twirl. Truth be told, she wasn't any better herself. This dance had awaked so many long forgotten feelings for her, like that sweet torturous heat running from her head to her feet. But it was a heated dance between a man and a woman; it was supposed to make them uncomfortable. That didn't mean that they were attracted to each other. Right?

Klaus brought her closer to him once again with his usual confident smirk but the song ended turning to what seemed like a rock ballad. Both of them just stood there, watching as all the people around them started swaying lovingly in couples. Klaus made the first move again, offering her a hand which she playfully accepted with a breathing laugh.

This time his strong arm encircled her waist as her delicate one rested on his shoulder. Naughty playful smiles were long gone as they swayed together, his chin at a level a little higher from her nose – still being taller from her, although she was in heels – both of them not even daring to look at each other, afraid of the intimacy they might feel. Caroline slowly placed her chin on top of the hand that was resting on Klaus' shoulder and he closed his eyes for a totally different reason than before. She closed her eyes two breathing in his manly cologue and feeling herself relax against him.

**Till now I always got by on my own**

**I never really cared until I met you**

**And now it chills me to the bone**

**How do I get you alone?**

The words of the song surprised both of them. He liked having her that close. And she felt just a teeny tiny break at the castle walls securing her broken heart…

* * *

**And that's chapter 13! What do you say guys? Please send me your thoughts byt reviewing! It means the world to me! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**P.S. The song in the end is Alone by Heart!**

**Answering some guests reviews:**

**dawnlee: **Aww thank you so much! Soon enough both of them will happen! Can't say more! ;)

**Guest (2/4/13):** Yeah, Katherine will play a pretty big role in bringing Klaus and Caroline closer. She's a very caring best friend; she'll do everything in her power to help him win the girl. I'm so happy you like my Katherine! And Caroline might be starting to feel some changes but I can assure you there'll be more chase and more persuading from Klaus' side for them to have a romantic relationship. Caroline will be holding on that friendship card for quite some time in the future! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing! :)

**HRR:** Caroline's tattoo is inside her right hip. If you were watching One Tree Hill, where Brooke has her tattoo except a little higher. And yeah Caroline should have done a dare too but Tyler showed up and interrupted their game! As for him, let's just say he's just desperate for some of his previous carefree days with Caroline! Thank you so much for reading and submitting your questions! :)

**ilovetvd:** Thank you honey! I'm really glad you liked it! :) Yeah, I was also pissed with Tyler when writing it and I miss Kol soooo bad! So be prepared to have a lot of him in my story! Hahahaha, Klaus was totally about to throw her to the nearest room and examine her tattoo from up close but he is a gentleman so he controled himself! There's more to come about that particular tattoo... I can assure you it'll be Klaus' favorite! ;)

**AgathaN:** Aww thanks for the concern, hon! Fortunately, I did pretty good! I'm so glad you liked the chapter and how I wrote Caroline! Hope you like this chapter as much! Thank you for leaving me your thoughts! :)

**Guest (2/8/13): **Hey sweetie! Let me just say that I feel so honored by all these huge compliments! I mean you made me so happy I can't even describe it with words! One thank it's not even close to enough! You feel so amazing when somebody likes your work to that extend. Seriously, thank you thank you thank you (x10000000 and more)!  
I so get what you're saying about Kol's death... I mean two high school kids killed an original? In what kind of universe does this happen? I miss Kol so much and now with everything that's been happening I just have to say that they should have listened to Kol from the beginning. As for Klaroline, I hope that now that Tyler is gone Caroline can give Klaus a chance.  
Tyler surely can't think of any romantic gesture. He's just bold and irrational and does things without thinking.. He's just trying to figure out what to do with his life, who's supposed to be with and although he misses what he had with Caroline he also hasn't fully stopped loving Haley. He is going through a phase in his life right now, where he's trying to find himself.  
I'm so excited that you liked how I included Kol and Katherine in all that! Be sure that these two will have a hug role in playing matchmaker and fighting for this relationship. In my mind, Katherine has this close relationship with Kol cause she has a lot in common with him. They tease each other and goof around but they also can have meaningful conversations together. I think that apart from Klaus, Kol is the one closer to Katherine from the Mikaelson family. And I know, whatever Kol does it's perfect! I just wanted to transfer that in my story and I'm so happy that it worked for you! :)  
Katherine and Klaus... Well, Klaus thinks that he has the upper hand but he also knows that this is not true! haha! Katherine can just make him puty in her hands whenever she wants. She has a very strong effect on him; it's like the logic to his irrational actions. She's there to hold his horses and remind him whenever he goes off course. And she's a very good friend, meaning she genuinly cares about Klaus and who he set his affections this time. She is going to be a key point for this relationship, she and Kol being the main supporters, with more joining in later.  
And we come at the drinking games and Caroline's wild side revelation. Whatever you said is 100% correct. Klaus is surprised about how daring Caroline is in reality and now he's more intrigued to her. He likes strong rebelious women, it's obvious! All of these is a whole new reality, he never bothered with a woman again because they were like an open book from the first time he set eyes on them. That didn't happen with Caroline and he now is always surprised when something new comes to surface. As for Caroline yanking wolf Klaus' chain, well, let's just say that she will give the red riding hood a whole new meaning! haha! ;)  
Then Klaus gets all mascular and hero in front of her and Caroline just drools even if she doesn't admit it. You see that's what Caroline wants in her life. Somebody to jump into the fire for her, to do whatever to keep her pleased and safe, to be intirely in love with her. Because she'd missed love and care the most in her life. And of course Klaus is just puty in her hands! He can't do anything about it; whatever she does he takes him off guard! And that's gonna irritate him so bad cause it's a man of control after all! But that kiss sent his defences just out of the window!  
Hopefully you liked the date! I'm waiting to hear from you soon! Once again a huge thank you for all the amazing words and feedback! Your reviews are just heaven! :) P.S. Don't you dare make them smaller, I would be seriously crushed! :P

**Guest (2/23/13):** Sorry I made you wait that long! I feel awful! I just hope that the chapter was of your liking! :)


	14. When A Tornado Meets A Volcano

**Hello beautiful people! I realised that I left you waiting long for this chapter so I apologize for that. Real life got in the way and kept me a little behind. Once again a massive thank you to all of you who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and just read the previous chapter! You guys are phenomenal! Thank you very much! So I'm gonna shut up now and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**When A Tornado Meets A Volcano**

_Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people away, but to see who cares enough to tear those walls down._

"So that's it? The song ended and then you left?"

"Hmm, yeah. Just that." Caroline nodded acting aloof but averted her eyes to the doorframe, sign that she was lying.

"Caroline…" Elena raised her eyebrows at her, in a knowing tone.

"What?" the blonde turned to the side to face her again.

"I know that you can't lie to save your life so don't try to pretend with me, missy!" the brunette pointed out, placing an elbow on the fluffy white pillow of her and Damon's bed and rested her face on it. "So now spill!"

"Alright fine!" she groaned stirring next to her so she was facing the ceiling. She had a feeling that her best friend wouldn't be very excited about what was going to tell her. Hell, she was ready to even attack Caroline when she informed her about her dinner with Klaus. However, Elena managed to be civilized throughout the conversation.

"So he offered me his hand, as I told you, and then we started dancing slowly. We were swaying for half the song in silence when…

"_You know you're not meant for this." Klaus suddenly said close to her ear, making her snap out of the little bubble she was and look him with a confused frown. "You won't be the girl with the broken smile forever. The one stuck behind, taking care of others. That simply isn't you." He explained looking straight into her eyes with so much honesty that made everything around them blur._

"_Whatever happened, happened. You just rearrange your priorities and adjust your life to the new reality." Caroline shrugged. "I settled for a mediocre life because I love my father and I want to take care of him. I'm fine with that."_

"_Are you?" he asked in a heartbeat and watched as she eyed him and opened her mouth to say something but failed._

"_Yes, I am." She held her head high, always so stubborn. "And don't act like Mr. I know it all cause you simply don't. You don't know anything about me." She focused her eyes away from him, playing hard to get, like always._

"_I think I do." He declared, tightening the grip around her waist and bringing their intertwined hands on his chest. "You want so much more in life." He leaned closer and whispered to her ear. "You want to leave your mark on this world, to create something that matters. You want to travel and see places and experience every beauty in the world, to be free." Klaus was talking eagerly, his tone full of excitement and Caroline caught herself imagining all of the things he was now describing to her. "But you want also somebody to be there for you." his voice became soft, almost tender "Somebody to sweep you off your feet and take your breath away whenever he looks at you. It's not in your nature to settle for less. You want passion, adventure… The kind of love that you read in novels, before you fall asleep and wish that someday you got to experience all that sweet torture of, maybe destructive, but nevertheless epic love." He breathed and Caroline gasped at his words and the heated proximity between them. However, Klaus was the one to take some steps back untangling gently her from him just as the song ended. "Whoever gives you all these things would be the luckiest man alive." He finished off his little speech and gave her a small honest smile, his usual cockiness long lost. The smile mirrored on her lips but she quickly looked at her feet not able to understand what she was feeling at the moment. _

"_Come on. I'll drive you home." He changed the subject quickly, sensing her discomfort. She nodded, still at a loss of words, and he just smiled, placing a hand at the small of her back and urging her forward. The action sent a wave of electricity through her body and she turned to face him, only for him to bring her closer to his side, tightening his fingers on her hip as she leaned to his masculine body. His smile never left his face for the rest of the night._

Caroline finished her narration of the events of the previous night but Elena remained silent, examining her with a deep frown.

"God, Elena! Some kind of reaction would be nicer than the silent treatment!" Caroline scoffed annoyed.

"What am I supposed to say Caroline?" she shrugged. "You clearly didn't leave me any chance for further discussion."

"What's that supposed to mean?" the blonde asked confused.

"It means that despite the fact that Damon and I are constantly warning you about not getting involved with him, you just stubbornly look the other way and continue seeing him." She replied in a judgy tone.

"Look," Caroline sighed "I know that you guys just look out for me but I'm telling you he's not that bad."

"Yeah, cause it's still the beginning and he's using his charm. He'll stab you in the back Caroline and then you'll come crying to me." Elena spoke matter-of-factly, sure about her statement.

"Maybe that's not the case now. Maybe for once he doesn't have an inner motive as you all keep assuming." She defended him for some odd reason.

Elena laughed sarcastically. "Wow! He truly has brainwashed you; he and all the others, Kol and that raging bitch Katherine!"

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her friend. "Don't say that. They were nothing but nice to me!"

Elena suddenly turned to face her. "Do you like him Caroline?"

The blonde was taken off guard; she didn't know the answer to that. "I…" she hesitated and sighed "He makes me feel special, good with myself." She finally admitted. "I don't know what this is."

"Oh my God, you do like him!" Elena exclaimed and brought herself in a sitting position.

"I never said that!" Caroline exclaimed in the same tone, burying her face in her hands.

"You do Caroline, it's obvious!" her tone turned accusing. "He showed you a little attention and now you're all over him!"

Caroline looked at her friend, not really liking the way she was talking to her. "I'm sorry but I'm not all over him! He is the one chasing me around."

"And you clearly work so hard to keep him away!" she mocked her in a bitchy tone.

"I do try." Caroline sat up too, building up her defenses. "I can't help if he is persistent and he never gives up."

"Oh please!" Elena scoffed. "You go out on dates with him, you accept expensive gifts, you hung out with his family! Nice try to resist him!"

Caroline just laughed bitterly, slowly getting off the bed. "You know I don't owe you explanations, not when you're being like that." She shook her head in disappointment. "For the first time after years, I'm starting to step up and meet new people that I have fun with and I stupidly thought that my best friend would be happy for me but no; you just have to point out again how wrong I am!" Caroline declared annoyed.

"I should be happy for you?" Elena narrowed her eyes, standing up too. "What you are doing is wrong, Caroline!" she said angrily. "I told you what happened with Damon and you still defend Klaus over him!"

"Yeah, like Damon is always the saint one; I do know how he gets Elena!" Caroline replied angrily too.

Elena just gasped at her accusation. "Just look at you! Turning your back at your friends! I clearly don't like the person you're becoming!"

"Oh, the person I'm becoming?" Caroline snapped back. "What about the person you're becoming? Judging me and treating me like I'm a total brainless bimbo that runs behind him because I'm flattered by him and his prestigious name?"

"Don't try to make this about me!" Elena yelled. "Me that I was here all along helping you out with your dad and staying sleepless to watch over you and him! What would you do if I wasn't here, huh?"

"Oh my God, if I hear this one more time!" Caroline moved her hands in frustration. "I love you Elena for doing that, I do. But you all assume that I'm just helpless and not capable of anything in my life! That I would be in deep ends now if you weren't around! So thank you for pointing it that out for me once again, _best friend_!" she spoke bitterly, totally hurt from her words.

"If you're looking for betrayal Caroline look to yourself!" she yelled back. "You're the one turning your back at us!"

She scoffed. "You know what Elena? If you're so ashamed of me, then the next time you see me, don't talk to me!" she spoke angrily.

"Fine!" the brunette snapped in a heartbeat.

"Fine!" Caroline replied furious, passing by a totally perplexed Damon who appeared at the doorway and quickly making her way out of the house.

* * *

Klaus looked at his Blackberry for what seemed like the hundredth time, nodding his head in disappointment before shoving it back into his dark jeans pocket.

"I know I'm not the thrill I used to be in college, but you don't have to check the time on your phone every five minutes." Stefan spoke in a sassy tone, bending over the pool table and sending a ball thought the hole.

"What?" Klaus asked with a dumbfounding expression.

Stefan rubbed his face with his right hand, snorting. "Earth to Mikaelson!" he then waved. "I'm saying that you haven't left your phone out of sight the whole night!"

Klaus straightened up, his usual defensive posture. "Oh, I'm sorry." He proceeded to make a shot. "I'm just waiting for an important business phone call." _Lie._

"Now we call it business." Stefan murmured under his breath.

The other man narrowed his eyes at him. "I didn't quite get the comment."

"Oh, I'm just trying to envision your idea of 'business'." He replied with a clever smirk. "Let me guess; blonde, slim and ready to murder you if you cross a line?" he joked.

"Really funny, Salvatore." Klaus flinched annoyed.

Stefan chuckled at his best friend's behavior. "Seriously, though…" he walked to his kitchen filling them both a glass of scotch. "How did the date go yesterday? Was it finally your lucky night?" he reappeared at the living room, offering him a glass.

"Please stop hanging out with Kol; he's a bad influence to you." Klaus commended with a fake smirk and took a sip. "It was nice. We had dinner, we talked, we went out dancing." He paused and Stefan was about to speak but he cut him off. "And no it wasn't my 'lucky night'." He put air quotes, annoyed.

"Wow!" Stefan replied in surprise. "I'm impressed! I mean you're not usually the guy to just date and nothing more."

"Well, it's not the case with her…" Klaus stated, taking yet another sip.

"What do you mean?" his friend asked interested in the way the conversation was going.

"I mean…" he sighed frustrated. "I don't know what it means."

Stefan chuckled, shaking his head; he had never seen Klaus like that before. "If you're asking me, you know very well what's going on." He raised his eyebrows at him.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "Yeah and now comes the part when you start telling me that this is something unique and I should not be a jerk this time." He said in a boring tone. "Sorry to disappoint you but Katherine already covered that part."

"I'm positive she did; Katherine and I can see it. Heck, even Kol gets it!" he huffed. "Thing is you have to finally admit it."

Klaus drowned the remains of his drink and placed the glass on the wooden end of the pool table, suddenly feeling the need to examine it.

"Klaus…" Stefan spoke in an annoying smartass voice, making him curse his two best friends' habit to snoop around.

"Alright, yeah, I admit it." He snapped. "This time is different." He sighed, lowering his defenses. "She's nothing like the other women I used to meet."

Stefan let a wide smile curl his lips. "That's it!" he spoke satisfied. "Now be a man about it and do something. Stop beating around the bush!" he patted his shoulder before going to refill his drink.

"Well, that's what I intended to do but she hasn't answered any of my phone calls or texts all night." He replied matter-of-factly.

"Believe me, I noticed!" Stefan's sassiness was getting the best of him tonight. "So what? You're persistent; I'm sure she'll come around. Give her a little time." He shrugged.

"I should have made a move yesterday." Klaus shook his head in regret. "I didn't even go in for a kiss!" he continued a little louder and Stefan widened his eyes in fake horror, amused by his behavior. "And mate, you should have seen her." He spoke more secretly with a naughty smirk. "She came with those little shorts, her ravishing legs in display just for me…" Klaus averted his eyes to the wall, still smirking, while bringing the image to his mind.

"Here." Stefan brought him back to reality, shoving something to his chest. "Don't want your drool on my hardware floor." Klaus looked down absentmindedly at the object only to find a tissue box in his hands.

"You're an ass!" he exclaimed but chuckled as he threw the box towards him with force, making Stefan laugh too.

"Babe?" a feminine voice broke their juvenile pranks. "Are you home?" heels could be heard and soon enough Rebekah appeared at the living room.

"Oh, boys' meeting!" she said cheerfully, dropping her designer bag on one of the coffee tables. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really." Stefan smiled at her and came to encircle her waist. "Just me knocking some sense into your brother."

"Same old, same old!" Rebekah teased Klaus too and laughed at his annoyed expression before giving a peck to her fiancé. "So are you set up? You packed everything?" she asked him sweetly.

"Ah, yeah, you're leaving for that investors' conference tomorrow, right!" Klaus exclaimed matter-of-factly.

"Uh-huh. Everything is packed and ready for me to depart!" Stefan nodded and turned at Rebekah.

"Great! Now we can only focus on my goodbye gift to you." She spoke seductively near his lips and kissed him a little more fiercely.

"Hey! I'm still in the room!" the overprotective brother complained, making the couple chuckle. "Anyways, I guess that's my queue to leave then." He grabbed his coat and put it on. "Stefan thanks for the scotch and uh…" Klaus paused thinking again "no, actually just thank you for the scotch."

Stefan shook his head with a smirk. "I know you're gonna miss me Mikaelson; a month is a long time!" he teased him.

"You kidding? Of course… not!" Klaus teased back. "Talk to you later, Bekah! Have a good trip Salvatore!"

"Thanks, man!" Stefan smiled. "Oh, and as for the other thing, do what you got to do but keep a low profile, ok? We don't want a magazine storm again." He raised his brows in a knowing manner, being always the voice of logic. Klaus just brushed him off with a wave and was out the door.

"What was that about?" Rebekah asked confused.

"Just some boys' talk." Stefan informed her with a cute smirk. "Now I'm really curious about that goodbye gift of yours…" he said seductively, lifting her off the ground with a playful roar and making her squeal before walking them to the bedroom.

* * *

Caroline stirred violently and uncovered her face from the thick blankets with a huff. The red lights of her alarm clock showed nearly midnight, yet, here she was unable to close her eyes and fall into a blissful slumber. Her attention held the shapes that the moonlight was forming on her ceiling as her mind continued to work overdrive.

She felt so bad for that fight with Elena. Never in their many years of friendship had they fought like that; not for toys, not for boys, not for any other reason regarding girl world. But today both of them said pretty mean things that she was sure regretted as long as they left their mouth.

Caroline couldn't help but feel responsible for the whole blow. She was the one defending a stranger over her friends, putting him first. And that was terrifying her the most; the kind of influence he appeared to start having towards her. She didn't know if she indeed liked him or it was just a natural attraction towards a handsome man. Whatever that was it has to be controlled. That's why she refused to answer any of his texts or calls all night.

With another sigh, she readjusted her pillow and closed her eyes, determined to finally fall asleep regarding she had an early morning waiting for her. However, the ringtone of her phone broke the silence making her groan; if that was Klaus again she would now pick up and she wouldn't be held responsible for the profanities that would leave her mouth. Damon's ridiculous hipster picture on the screen, though, made her raise a brow and quickly press the answer button.

"Damon? Is everything alright?" Caroline asked worried.

"Caroline." His voice sounded raspy and he paused. "Elena… She… There's been an accident." He said with difficulty.

The blonde immediately shot from the bed, despair written all over her face. "Which hospital?" she listened to his instructions as she fetched some clothes in a haze.

* * *

"Jenna!" Caroline exclaimed as she run frantically towards the couple in front of the elevator.

"Caroline, you're here!" Jenna breathed and hugged her, tears streaming down her face.

"What's going on? Why are you crying?" she asked in panic, eyeing Alaric over Jenna's shoulder.

"We just arrived, we don't know anything yet." The man informed her. "But I'm sure everything is going to be fine." He spoke in a soothing manner, giving a small smile to his wife, but Caroline could see the worry in his eyes. The elevator doors opened and the three emerged inside, quickly enough arriving to the fifth floor where they found an empty waiting room. Damon was the only one occupying a chair on the left, his hands resting on his knees and his face buried inside them.

Hearing footsteps, he rose his head and Caroline came across two heavy blue eyes, filled with despair and worry. He stood up immediately, a deep frown forming in his forehead as he tried to find the right words.

"Is she alright?" Jenna hurried to his side.

"I… I don't know." He spoke with difficulty, totally at a loss of words.

"What happened, Damon?" Alaric wanted to know.

"Everything happened so quickly, in a blur." Damon tried to explain. "After Caroline left, Elena came downstairs and started to prepare dinner. I was just there watching something on TV when she started complaining about me not helping her. I got up and went to help but she was still upset because of your fight that everything seemed to bother her." He closed his eyes and Caroline looked at the floor, her heart pumping hysterically at what she was hearing. "My temper got the best of me, we started fighting too over nothing and then she grabbed her car keys and stormed outside. I…" he took a deep breath "I didn't manage to stop her and it was a storm outside. She was supposed to stay home." He spoke angrily, running a hand through his raven hair and Jenna let a sob beside him.

"It's ok, Damon, calm down. It's not your fault." Alaric squeezed his shoulder in an attempt to calm him and looked to the floor to hide his pained expression.

Caroline's vision of the floor became blurry as the tears watering her eyes threatened to escape. That was all her fault! If she hadn't taken Klaus side, her best friend wouldn't be the one lying on a hospital bed now. She felt so guilty, so dumb that let a stranger ruin the happiness of her little world. She wanted to do something, to say something but it seemed but she couldn't find her voice or make her legs move; everything was just unbearable.

"Mr. Salvatore?" a male voice echoed in Caroline's mind and all of them turned to the source.

"How is my wife?" Damon quickly asked.

The doctor took a deep breath. "She's in surgery. The crush was pretty severe causing a lot of injuries to your wife. She has multiple fractures of her legs, head trauma, possible collapsed lung, some broken ribs and a good deal of internal bleeding." He informed them in a professional tone.

"But she's gonna be ok, right? You're gonna help her and she'll be fine." Caroline finally spoke, her voice broken as she pleaded for some hope.

He hesitated for a second. "We promise you we're gonna do everything in our power."

"Is there something we can do?" Alaric asked with a frown.

"Right now only your prayers can be proven helpful." He gave them a sad smile and quickly walked away, disappearing behind two big white doors and leaving behind four people burning in despair.

* * *

Five hours. Five long unbearable hours. That's how long they had been waiting; waiting for a hope, waiting for those three magical words "everything went fine". Guess that's why they call it a waiting room. However, that wasn't the case with them. Their torture never seemed to be ending. Nurses were rushing in and out of the O.R. not bothering to even offer a single look to them raising their anxiety levels to the point of no return.

Caroline hated waiting rooms, hospitals in general, but that particular awful room she loathed it. Five years ago, that was practically her home as her dad was being rushed from surgery to surgery so she didn't have the greatest memories. She had made a promise to herself that she wouldn't have to be stuck in there ever again unless it's for a happy reason but that promise seemed to be failing today and in the worst possible way. The second most important person in the whole world, her best friend, her sister, her rock was laying in there fighting for her life and it was all her fault. What if she didn't make it? How could she live after that? She wouldn't. After all the horrible things she said to Elena she would just beat herself up for the rest of her life if she… No. Elena was a warrior; she would get through this. _Please, God, help her get through this._

She felt a presence in the chair next to her and reluctantly unfocused her eyes from her shaking hands. Alaric sighed, rubbing his eyes with his thumb and pointer.

"She didn't want me to get her home; she's being so stubborn like always." He spoke in a tired voice. "Hopefully, they gave us a room and she finally fell asleep."

Caroline nodded. "Good. All this stress isn't good for the baby. Jenna needs her rest. What about Daniel?"

"He's with Miranda." Alaric refereed to their neighbor high school girl that used to babysit their son. "He doesn't know anything though." They fell in a comfortable silence, the only sound around them the annoying tick tock and Damon's heavy footsteps up and down the corridor; he was doing that for about half an hour now, time after time peaking at the white doors in hopes of the doctor rushing outside and telling him the good news.

"I think you should go talk to him. He needs to calm down. He'll listen to you." Ric then suggested.

"I…" Caroline sighed, looking at her hands on her lap again. "He probably doesn't want to see me right now." He murmured guilty.

"What are you talking about?" the elder man frowned.

"That's all my fault, Ric. You heard him; she was upset because of me and that's why all that happened!" she looked him with pain evident in her eyes.

Alaric shook his head. "I remember how you and Elena were in high school; nothing could come between you. Teenage girls your age were fighting over the most ridiculous reasons but you two were just inseparable. Jenna and Jeremy were fighting more that you two!" he chuckled softly at the memory and Caroline smiled too; Jeremy through puberty was a nightmare for Jenna!

"That makes me feel even worse. After all these years I was the one to cause a fight and for what? For a complete and total stranger…" she shook her head disappointed at herself.

"The pointe is Caroline that you grew up. Both of you don't think the same way you did back then. It's inevitable for you to not see eye to eye all the time." He spoke in his usual teacher tone.

"Ric, it wasn't just an argument. We said pretty mean things to each other… And mostly me…" she admitted with a sigh.

"Believe me, I know how people get when they are angry; I've been there." He argued back. "That doesn't mean you drove Elena's car to the railing of that bridge." He flinched at that but his voice remained steady. "The road was slippery, it was an accident!" Alaric pointed out fiercely.

"I know. But I can't shake the feeling of guilt. If I hadn't upset her…"

"Ifs…" he cut her off. "These are just speculations. Stop beating yourself up, Caroline." He squeezed her hand. "Tell you what, once she's out of surgery you're gonna talk to her and apologize, if you think that's necessary."

Caroline shook her head vigorously. "I can't look at her. And besides, what's an apology if she isn't able to hear it? If she isn't able to tell me to get lost if she doesn't want me here?" she felt the teas burning her eyes.

"Hey, that's not gonna happen and you know it." Alaric tried to comfort her. "Elena loves you as you love her. I'm sure she's over it already."

"I just want her to wake up, Ric! That's all I want!" her voice broke and looked up at him with teary eyes.

"She will, honey. I'm sure of it." He spoke in a soothing manner, enveloping her in a hug. "Maybe you should go home, get some rest." Alaric suggested.

"No, I'm good." Caroline wiped her eyes, pulling back. "Dad will see me like that and he'll be worried and I don't want that for him." He nodded at her explanation. "Thank you, Ric, for bearing with me."

"You don't have to thank me, Care. You know I see you as my daughter too." Both of them smiled sweetly at each other. "And as for that fight…" he went on "You always saw the good in people. If you're defending that stranger as you call him maybe he is worth it after all."

* * *

The next day was gloomy and cold, just like Caroline's mood. Somewhere around five a.m. the doctor informed them that Elena was finally out of surgery and in a room. Her situation was stable but still critical, so only Damon was given permission to see her and that for only a couple of minutes. But that was even worse. His face after the time was up was something Caroline wished she never witnessed; it was a mix of pain and depression and fear. He just collapsed in a chair and focused his empty stare at the ceiling, no one daring to ask him further questions. The atmosphere became heavy again when Jeremy arrived with the first morning plane from California, demanding explanations in despair.

Caroline unlocked the glass door of the small café with a sigh. Somewhere deep inside she was glad that she had a reason to get away from that hell room for some hours. She couldn't bear Damon's emotionless eyes, Jenna's silent sobs and Alaric's worried frown, knowing that no matter what she was even a little responsible. She knew she was gonna start crying again and that was the last thing all of them wanted. Hopefully work would take her mind a little of things.

Her phone vibrated in the pocket of her jeans and panic shot through her. However, seeing the ID, she just threw it on top of the counter ignoring it completely. Yes, _he_ was calling her. As a matter of fact, he had been calling her for an hour now but she never picked up nor she was going to. He was the reason her best friend was laying in a hospital bed! He was lucky all he was getting was ignorance.

It rung and it rung and it rung but she just focused on her work, preparing the café for the day. When everything was clean and tidy, she decided to kill the free of customers hour by rearranging all the different tea jars although they were in a perfect order. Anything to keep her mind occupied. The bell on the door signalized the arrival of the first customer for the day and Caroline placed a plastic smile on her lips. However, turning around it slowly faded.

"Good morning." he said in that perfect British accent, accompanied with an early morning raspy voice. He was imposing, dressed in black and grey as usual, with these pools of blue trying to search through her soul.

"What are you doing here?" she didn't feel the need to be polite as she narrowed her eyes at him.

Klaus frowned. "I've been calling you." He stated.

"And I've been ignoring you, so you can go now." She gestured to the door.

"I'm sorry but I seem to be missing something here." Klaus formed a perplexed expression. He truly didn't have a clue about her behavior.

"There's nothing to understand here." Caroline walked slowly around the counter and stood in front of him. "I don't want talk to you. Not now, not ever again."

His face turned serious and shadows clouded his eyes. "Well, I think I deserve at least an explanation." He huffed. "I mean not even forty eight hours ago we were together dancing and as I remember correctly you were enjoying yourself. So what this is about?" he spoke in annoyance.

Caroline scoffed, shaking her head. "That was before my best friend got in an accident because I was stubbornly being mean to her because of you."

Klaus expression softened. "I'm sorry to hear that." He spoke honestly. "Is Elena alright? Do you need anything?"

"Oh, no!" she smiled sarcastically. "I don't need anything from you. You've done enough." She replied bitterly.

"Ok, why am I the bad guy again?" Klaus demanded.

"Didn't you hear me, Klaus?" Caroline raised her voice. "We were fighting because of you! I was a bitch to her because I was trying to defend you over Damon! She was upset and now she's in the hospital because of you and me!"

"Caroline, that's not your fault… Or mine for that matter…" he tried to calm her down but she cut him off.

"Whatever keeps you calm at night." She snapped bitterly at him.

Klaus raised an eyebrow at her, not actually believing what she said. "Clearly you're not in for talking right now and seeing as me being the problem I'm gonna be out of your hair as you wish." He spoke in the same amount of bitterness and turned to leave.

"Yeah, walk away now. Some habits never die, I guess." he heard her commend with venom and stopped dead in his tracks.

Eyes focused on the floor in front of him, he felt his temper rising as a familiar harsh voice filled his head. _"Walking away again? Why don't you stay and face me, boy? But I forgot; you are nothing but a coward!"_

"What did you just say?" he turned slowly, hands in fists and eyes hard upon her.

"What? Did I strike a cord?" she challenged him with her head high. "How many times did you walk away, huh? How many women did you leave hot and wanting once the sun raised?"

"That's not any of your business." He growled. "You don't get to talk to me like that!"

"Why? Because you're Klaus Mikaelson?" Caroline pushed his shoulder angrily, making him focus his eyes on the gesture, not quite believing how she was treating him. "You're not any better than the other men I know."

"Oh, is that true?" he replied with venom too. "Aren't I the one who treated you with dignity and respected you? Me that agreed to be friends with you, that was there when you needed my help, that came here today because I was worried about you!" he yelled to her face.

"I don't want anything from you!" she yelled back. "You're nothing but bad for me and all the people I love! You know nothing but to destroy everything around you; you did it with Damon and Stefan and now you're doing it with me!"

_"You're capable of nothing! You destroy everything! You're gonna fail again and you'll come back to me, boy!"_ The voice echoed in his head again, making his eyes blurry from rage. "God, you truly are psychotic after all!" he laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, maybe I am!" Caroline shrugged. "But I'm not a hypocrite, being good to people and then stabbing them in the back!" she snapped to his face.

"At least I'm not the one everyone leaves alone at the end." Klaus spat to her face, narrowing his eyes.

A loud slapping sound echoed at the silent café as Caroline's hand landed with force on his left cheek, leaving a visible red mark. That commend did was a shot to the heart for Caroline. Klaus was quick though, grabbing her wrist, and their full of rage blue eyes connected in a death glare.

"Consider yourself lucky, cause although you see me as a heartless monster, I happen to be disgusted by bastards who cause any kind of harm to women." He growled to her face, his jaw clenched, clearly trying to control his emotions. "However, I assure you that is never going to happen again!" he spoke slowly and with pain, as if that slap meant something much more to him.

"I wouldn't be so sure." She spat back, freeing her wrist violently from his iron grip. "You can go now."

"With pleasure." He narrowed his eyes at her. With that he turned his back and walked away angrily leaving Caroline rubbing her pained wrist as her angry tears run heavy down her cheeks.

* * *

The heavy metallic doors of the elevator opened with the characteristic ding and Caroline stepped into the fifth floor of the hospital with a heavier heart than she left. Her exhaustion combined with all this fighting with Klaus did nothing but worsen to her already gloomy mood. Pushing her thoughts of him to the side, she walked quickly towards Elena's room, hoping to hear at least good news. However, the sight of all four of Elena's family sitting worried in the waiting room wasn't something that screamed good news.

"Is everything alright?" she hurried to them.

"They took Elena to surgery again an hour ago." Jeremy informed her with a sigh.

"Why? What happened?" she panicked.

"We don't know yet…" he shook his head just in time as the doctor rushed to them.

"What's going on?" Damon emerged to him. "What's happening to her?"

The doctor sighed. "Her lungs failed but we were on time and we're working on it." A breath of relief was released from everyone around. "However, Elena lost a lot of blood and the hospital supplies are running low. If anyone's blood type is B Positive, we need your help."

Caroline looked around her. From the many times her father was in hospital she had also learnt her blood type and it wasn't what Elena needed. Seeing from the look on the others' faces no one was compatible either.

"No, we can't help you with that." Alaric shook his head.

"Maybe I am compatible." Jeremy interrupted. "I mean I'm her brother, I have to be."

"No, honey, you aren't." Jenna breathed sadly. "Only Grayson was the only one in the family with B Positive."

"Just please if you know anyone that can help contact them immediately. We are in a serious need of blood." The doctor instructed.

"I know somebody who is of the same blood type. I just don't know if he wants to help." Damon suddenly spoke.

"Why? Who is he?" Alaric asked.

"My brother." Damon replied, sharing a knowing look with Caroline.

* * *

"Come on! Pick up already!" Damon murmured annoyed to his phone, pacing up and down the corridor. The female voice directed him to leave a voicemail for the hundredth time and he hung up angrily, swearing.

"Where is he, huh? Why isn't he picking up?" he averted his attention to Caroline, who was leaning at the wall watching him all this time.

"Maybe he didn't hear it or something. Try again." she suggested.

"I already tried like hundred times!" he exclaimed in frustration, once again calling him. "He's avoiding me! Now, that I actually need him!" he hung up again, knocking angrily the wall with his foot.

"Damon, calm down." She whispered to him, seeing the cold looks they were getting from the nurses around. "He might be busy or out of signal."

"I don't care! I have to find him! He's the only one who can help her!" Damon spoke in frustration. "Call Klaus." He commanded.

"No way!" she scoffed. "Believe me it'll have the opposite result."

Damon eyed her. "Fine! Give me his number; I'm gonna call him."

Caroline hesitated for a moment but finally dug her phone out of her pocket. They really needed to find Stefan; he was their only hope.

Damon quickly typed the numbers and after two short rings he picked up.

"Hello." His voice came cold and curt.

"Damon Salvatore." He announced and there was silence from the other line.

"What do you want?" Klaus finally asked.

"I wanna speak with my brother." Damon didn't really feel the need to inform him further.

"So what do you want me for? Call him." He replied harshly.

"Believe me, I really didn't want to hear your voice right now but I have no choice. He doesn't pick up."

"Not my problem." Klaus nearly growled. He surely had enough from Caroline; he didn't need and the eldest Salvatore to top off his morning.

"Listen, you better let me speak to him! This is urgent!" Damon met his tone.

"He's not with me! So find someone else to annoy!" Klaus was about to hang up but Damon cut him.

"It's for Elena. She needs blood and Stefan is the only one who can help. Klaus," he hesitated "please!" he felt disgusted for begging him but that was his wife's life they were talking about.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but right now Stef is at the airport on his way to Rome. You can chat with him in a month if you like." Klaus answered bitterly.

"Klaus!" Damon yelled but it was already late; the line was silent.

* * *

"I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands!" Damon threatened, punching the wall with force.

Caroline jumped at the sound from the chair she was sitting. That was the phrase he kept saying for half an hour now but she knew that whatever she tried to tell him now was gonna be in no use. He was angry and desperate and so was she. Stefan was literally their only hope. The hope that so kindly Klaus took out of their hands. Caroline felt disgusted. How could he do something like that? And the funny thing was that up until yesterday she was starting to think that he was worth it after all. Guess he knew very well how to hide his cruelty.

"We can't give up now." Caroline stood up determined to do everything in her power to help her friend. "I'm sure we can find a way."

"How, Caroline?" Damon yelled. "Unless you can magically create a person with B Positive, then nothing else works!"

Caroline closed her eyes, trying to not break down in front of him. That was the last he needed right now. Alaric with Jenna and Jeremy were further away trying to contact some relatives and friends but from their looks it seemed that they were at a loss too. They were certainly at a dead end.

The elevator ding echoed again and Caroline snapped her eyes open, only to feel her heart flutter at the sight. Stefan Salvatore spotted them quickly and jogged towards their direction, looking equally fretful as his brother.

"Stefan." Damon spoke surprised and relieved at the same time, not believing his eyes.

"I came as fast as I could." The younger Salvatore said breathlessly.

"But how?" Caroline shuttered. "He… You were supposed to be on a plane to Rome."

"Yeah, I was." Stefan nodded. "But Klaus came last minute and went in my place. He said it was very important that I would be here." He informed them, leaving Caroline speechless. "So what can I do to help?"

"Right, follow me." Damon snapped out of his haze and spoke to a nurse who quickly led Stefan to a room.

Caroline sat there motionless, trying to comprehend what exactly happened. Klaus Mikaelson was supposed to be the beast, the villain in the situation. That was what he made her believe with his words and his actions. However, looking at it now, it appeared to be the one who might save her best friend's life after all…

* * *

**And that's chapter 14 guys! Hope you don't hate me very much after this! Bear with me, next chapter is gets better! Please spend some minutes and send me a review! You're words really are** **an oasis to read! Thank you for reading, me lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**hotchfan1:** Thank you so much, hon! I'm really happy you liked it! Don't worrt she'll learn soon enough how Mikael is and how hard was Klaus' childhood. He'll learn some more about her childhood too. Hoped you liked this chapter too! :)

**HRR:** That's exactly what's gonna happen in the future! *wink wink* I hope you don't hate me after this chapter and it was worth the wait! Thank you for reading and reviewing, darling! :)

**Guest (2/24/13):** So happy you liked it! Thank you so much for reading! :)

**Kekemann:** Aww thank you so much for your amazing words! Kisses from Greece! Hope you liked this chapter too!

**el:** I'm sorry I ended it there and for making you wait that long for an update. I know I'm an awful person! At least I hope I didn't make you hate me more with this chapter... Thank you so much for sticking with my story! :)

**Guest (2/25/13):** Thank you, thank you, thank you! Means a lot that you liked it! Hope the same goes for that chapter too! :)

**AgathaN:** Aww really? Thank you so much sweetie! Glad that I cheered you up! :)

**Guest (2/26/13):** Not very soon but I updated! Hope it was worth the wait! :)

**ilovetvd:** Yeah, I wish Klaus made all these things for me too... Caroline is so lucky! No, I didn't make up her playsuit; actually you can see how I picture Caroline on the date here world_waiting_for_you_klaroline/set?id=71771206 . And Klaus was wearing jeans so only Caroline could feel his "excitement"! ;) Thank you for reading and sending me your thoughts, darling!

**Guest (3/5/13):** Hi, lovely! Oh, I'm sorry your job is so hectic... But don't worry, I'm very patient when it comes to waiting for your great reviews! Yeah, I'm still in college but I chose the education path; I'm studying to be a high school teacher. So, yeah, I assume I will be kinda busy later too!  
Yeah, typically, even though they're trying to deny it, that was a date. But both of them are so terrified of their sudden feelings and of what's to come so they try to hold on that friendship card for as long as they can manage. Caroline is insecure, driven by the idea that he's gonna walk away (cause it's all she ever knew) and Klaus is still trying to understand what's going on with him and why is he treating her diferently. Put his trust issues there too and we have an amazing self-destructing combination. However, their feelings are starting to overtake them gradually and they both seem to start taking their relationship some steps forward.  
Yeah, I wanted to point out a little her feminine and girly side. And of course Klaus is only interested in her legs and perfume! As you said men are simply human beings; they don't need extravagant outfits to be impressed. Especially Klaus who is fed up by women with fancy and expensive dresses. And Caroline is of course starting to sense her slowly changing feelings toward Klaus. However, she still needs the motivation and that's when Klaus' challenging spirit comes in use. Caroline can't say no when it comes to a challenge by him!  
Klaus' apartment was a challenge to me. I mean I wanted to create something that said bachelor pad but also depicted his professional side. I'm really happy that you liked it! And yes I'm a view ho too so I couldn't really help myself! He really had me too with that million dollar view! :P Klaus did streched his limits for that date. He wanted to impress her, to make her see the other side of him, the one that no other woman has seen. He wanted to show her that yes, I was the womanizer you know from the tabloids but I'm also a man who can take care of a woman and I'm only interested in showing that side to you.  
You are right, he has evolved. He surely isn't the man he once was. He knew that Caroline was something else from the beginning but now that got to know her more he's becoming more and more attracted to her every day and for the first time he doesn't want to screw it up. That's why he does all these things; being friends with her, talking to her, respecting her. Klaus shows her all the kind qualities his character has and that happens only to her because he know she's worth it.  
And I assure you that Klaus will never lose his bad boy ways! He simply isn't Klaus without them! That's who he is and Caroline would have to accept that. Truth be told, I think Caroline is definately intrigued by this whole bad boy behavior.. I mean who wouldn't? As for the kiss, I'm sorry but I didn't feel like Caroline was ready for sth like that. I just needed something for her to understand that Klaus actually cares and it's not as bad as he thinks. Hopefully I did that with chapter 14, with Klaus at the end actually helping with Elena. After that Caroline is gonna see him differently... And yes a kiss is very very close! ;)  
Yes I plan for this story to be long. I'm there with you about all these Caroline touches to his apartment and them spending cozy nights drinking wine curled on his imposing couch... *sighs* I'm so so happy you liked their text messages and their dance! I tried to make it as sexy as I could so I'm very excited that it actually paid off! You think I'll be good in smut? *blushes* Well, I hope so cause I planned some really steamy scenes for them and I want to deliver them the best I can so fingers crossed!  
Thank you so much sweetheart for sticking with my story and leaving me these amazing reviews! I so enjoy reading them and repling I can't really describe how much with words! I hope you don't hate me very much because of this chapter but I promise you in the next one it gets better! Trust me! So I'm gonna sit back and wait anxiously for your thoughts! xx  
P. little parallel with Caroline as a butterfly and Klaus as a wolf was so cute! Amazing! And yes, I can so picture butterfly Caroline comfort him but be ready to make him pay if he does something bad to her! I really enjoy reading it! Thank you for sharing it with me, darling! :) :)

**Ria:** Thank you so so much for your amazing words! They truly put a bright smile on my face! Really means a lot! Hope you liked that chapter too!


	15. Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word

**Hi guys! Hope everyone is fine! I'm sorry it took me so long to update again. But I hope you can forgive cause I think you'll like this chapter very much! ;) Can't say much! A great, great, great thank you to anyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and just read the previous chapter! I can't believe how amazing you all guys are! I love each and everyone of you! So I'm gonna shut up now and let you read. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word**

_But once in a while people push on to something better. Something found just beyond the pain of going it alone and just beyond the bravery and courage it takes to let someone in. Or to give someone a second chance. Something beyond the quite persistence of a dream._

Stefan walked back to the waiting room, gently unfolding his sleeve from his elbow down his arm. He had spent the past half hour in a small medical room donating his blood as a nurse was coming and going transferring the blood bags to where they were needed; Elena's surgery. He didn't feel very comfortable with needles and stuff – he remembered his mother had to drag him kicking and screaming for the usual blood tests when he was little – however this time the situation was serious. Elena's life was hanging by a thread and he would do anything to help her and his brother. Because despite all the chaos between them, Damon was still his big brother.

"Stefan." Damon exclaimed immediately emerging from his chair once noticing him. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes, don't worry. The nurse already took the blood to surgery; she told me Elena is doing well." Stefan announced and a breath of relief escaped from Damon as well as from Alaric and Jeremy who were still seated.

"How about you? How are you feeling?" Damon's eyes roamed over his face, trying to spot any sign of discomfort.

"I'm fine. Just a little lightheaded, I guess." He shrugged, waving it off.

"Of course. Come on, sit, sit." Damon placed a hand on his shoulder and guided him quickly to the chair he previously occupied.

"Mr. Salvatore?" a female voice interrupted the exchange and Damon turned to the nurse. "I know it's a hard time now but there's some paperwork you have to fill out."

"Yeah, sure." Damon sighed but nodded and started following her but suddenly stopped and turned back to his brother. "I'm really grateful for what you did for us." He told him with honesty.

Stefan gave him a tight smile. "Anything I could do to help." He simply responded and after nodding once, Damon headed to the hospital reception.

The younger Salvatore dropped his head to the floor and used his right hand to rub his arching temples. Of course he was worried too. Elena was the best thing that happened to Damon's life and despite them not being close all these years Stefan knew that if something happened to her, his world would come crushing down. And Stefan wouldn't bear seeing his brother like that.

"Whenever I had blood tests my dad used to always buy me these cookies. They indeed help." A sweet feminine voice brought him back to reality and Stefan raised his head only to see Caroline extending a package of chocolate cookies towards him with a smile.

"Um, thanks." Stefan hesitated but took them; he could use some sugar right now.

"Don't mention it." Caroline took a seat next to him. "Oh, and orange juice of course." She took a little bottle from her tote handbag and handed it to him.

Stefan chuckled a little to himself, looking at the items in his hands. "I clearly didn't expect such care."

"You saved my best friend's life today. You deserve so much more than some stupid cookies. Although they do have chocolate chips which make them almost sinful…" she joked and both of them laughed. "Seriously, though, I'll never stop thanking you for what you did."

"We are talking about my brother's wife; I couldn't do otherwise." He told her with honesty. "However, I think we should give credit to someone else too." Stefan titled his head to the side and Caroline dropped her eyes to her hands on her lap. "If it wasn't for Klaus, now I would be on a plane to Rome and you would be still searching desperately for a donor."

She started picking at her thumbnails, a habit she had since high school to indicate that she was nervous or ashamed about something. She knew that Stefan was right; Elena's wellbeing wouldn't be possible if it wasn't for _him_. And now she felt so bad for all the things she said – well, yelled – to his face. She once again acted on impulse, letting her scared, hurt and insecure self get in the way.

"I…" she sighed "I'd rather not talk about that."

"Fair enough." He shrugged. "You've been in a fight; things are still sore between you two."

"How do you know?" Caroline faced him once again. "Did Klaus say anything to you?"

Stefan snorted. "Klaus never in million years would tell me anything regarding his emotions. He's a very controlled man; he prefers to keep everything inside than show vulnerability or hurt." He explained. "If he wants to talk he'll do it on his own terms and when he's ready. Or usually I annoy him to death with questions so he snaps and confesses everything." He smirked proudly and Caroline couldn't help but give him a small smile. He indeed knew his friend like the back of his hand. "This time though I didn't have to ask anything. I saw it in his demeanor, in his eyes. He was so furious and broken and hurt, Caroline, that he himself didn't know for the first time how to camouflage it.

Caroline's eyes flickered at the last statement. Did she really have that effect on him? "Stefan, I don't think he…"

"Believe me, I know." Stefan cut her off fiercely, leaving her speechless. Somehow he was so confident about his simple statement that Caroline felt like indeed believing him. She wanted to talk more to him, even ask him for some advice since he knew Klaus that much but his phone ringing cut their conversation short.

Stefan talking on the phone gave her some minutes to think. She had seen indeed a glimpse of hurt in Klaus' eyes, yet, it lasted for less than a second before he successfully hide it behind rage and hurtful words. That doesn't mean thought that the feeling was gone. And Caroline felt even worst now that remembered that tiny observation.

Stefan hung up his phone with a sigh and buried it again in the inside pocket of his black coat. "Of course once Nik is gone everything falls apart in the office." He stated matter-of-factly. "I guess that's my queue to leave and try to fix the mess they made." He joked and stood up, as Caroline did the same.

"Once again thank you Stefan. What you did meant a lot to everyone… And especially to Damon." Caroline said sincerely and they both turned to look at the older Salvatore that was speaking with a nurse.

"I know. I just want him to be happy."

"He is." She nodded. "He would be more if you two were in good terms."

"I don't really know about that…" Stefan hesitated.

Caroline chuckled. "Funny, five seconds ago you kept lecturing me about patching things up with Klaus and you find it difficult to make amends with your brother." He shook his head, looking down with a sad smirk. "Damon misses you. Despite his aloof behavior, he is hurt too and wants his brother in his life. I can't believe that, what happened years ago, is so important that keeps you apart now."

"It's a long story." He sighed. "Pretty much complicated."

"My dad always used to say that nothing is complicated; we just complicate everything for ourselves." She voiced.

"So who doesn't listen to her own advice now?" Stefan raised his eyebrows with a clever smirk and Caroline scoffed, shaking her head. "It was nice officially talking to you Caroline." He smiled amused at her and turned his back to walk away. Just before he was about to get into the elevator, he turned to face her again. "And in case you have forgotten phones do function in Rome too." He winked at her and she gave him a small smile, comprehending his statement, before he disappeared behind the silver grey elevator doors.

* * *

Caroline readjusted her bag on her shoulder and loosened up her scarf, as the glass doors of the entrance of the hospital closed behind her. The routine was usual three days now; she would come after her shift at the café was over – she had arranged it with Vicky to have all the early morning shifts so she could be the rest of the day with Elena and leave only late at night for the bar – and she would wait along with Damon and either Jeremy, Jenna or Alaric for Elena to wake up. Yes, after Stefan's help everything went perfectly fine and now she was at a room, unconscious but stable. The doctor had said that it was only a matter of days before she woke up so everyone was expecting the good news any minute.

The nurse at the reception of the fifth floor smiled sweetly at her and Caroline smiled back, before turning at the corridor towards Elena's room. She slid inside and closed the door as lightly as she could, not wanted to interrupt either Damon's or Elena's sleep. However, as soon as she placed her belongings on the narrow window bench, Damon started to stir on the surely uncomfortable armchair he was sleeping on and slowly woke up.

"Morning." His voice was husky from the sleep and the exhaustion and he cracked his neck to the side to relieve any of his body's soreness.

"Good morning." Caroline smiled as she sat at the edge of the window bench. "Any news?" her eyes roamed over her best friend. You could swear she was just sleeping like every other day if only for the medical ventilator helping her breathe, a scratch on the left side of her forehead and the white cast that covered her right lower leg.

"Nah, the same." He answered simply, rubbing his eyes.

She nodded. "She'll do it on her own terms. You should go down have a coffee, stretch your legs a little." She suggested with a sweet smile.

"I'm good." He shook his head.

"Damon, I'm here now." Caroline insisted. "Go. Have a break. I'll keep an eye on her."

"She's… right." A tired, raspy voice, almost a whisper made them freeze and simultaneously turn their heads to the direction of the bed. Elena fought the keep her eyes open, swallowing hard and frowning at the burning of her hoarse throat.

"Elena?" Damon whispered in disbelief, his voice full of emotions, and Caroline placed a hand on her chest, sighing with relief. "Elena!" he chuckled happily, emerging to his feet and coming closer to her. He kissed her forehead with a sigh and eyes filled with unshed tears and caressed her cheek affectionately as she gave him a small, weak smile. "Don't you ever do that to me, ok? You scared me, baby, so much!" he confessed in despair before pecking her lips lightly and Elena closed her arms tiredly around his neck, hugging him close to her still sore body.

Caroline's happy tears were streaming freely down her face, as she witnessed the scene in front of her with a wide smile. She felt such relief, like a burden being lifted from her chest and she was so happy that her best friend was back to them. Even if Elena didn't want to talk to her again, Caroline at least had the joy to see her eyes snap open again. She was grateful for that.

"Hey." She heard Elena's tired voice as her chocolate eyes landed on her, over her husband's shoulder.

"Hi!" Caroline sobbed as her smile never left her lips. "You're awake!"

"You promised you'd disown me if I left without permission." Elena joked tiredly making both Caroline and Damon chuckle lightly at her comment.

"You bet I would!" she teased back, laughing and crying at the same time. "I'm so glad you're back to us!" her voice broke as new tears streamed down her face.

"Then came over here." The brunette pulled back from Damon with a smile, opening her arms at Caroline, who immediately stormed into them. "Ouch!" Elena exclaimed.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry! So so sorry!" Caroline pulled back, afraid that she had hurt her more that she already was.

"Still a little sore." She smirked and Caroline hugged her more gently this time. "I missed you so much, Care!" she declared over her shoulder, both of them now crying.

"I missed you too." Caroline sobbed. "I'm so sorry for what I said. Please forgive me!" she pulled back looking into her eyes.

"I'm the one that should be apologizing, Caroline. I said pretty mean things that wasn't true about you." Elena said with difficulty and took her hand.

"I did too." Her friend reminded her, turning her gaze at their hands.

"It was a bad moment." Elena nodded. "Let's just forget about that. And I promise you that although I don't agree with you about that thing" she said alluring, due to Damon's presence "I'll try and be supportive. If that's what makes you happy…" she tried to smile again but flinched as her body couldn't take more physical action.

"Hey, there's no need to talk about that now. You should be resting." Caroline spoke in a soothing manner, tapping her hand. "Now I'm gonna leave you too alone and call the doctor." She stood up wiping her tears and walked out the door, as the couple behind her murmured words of love. Finally, everything was back to normal.

* * *

_One Month Later_

"You know I'm old enough to take a walk in the park by my own. Oh but wait! I'm supposed to be a five year old in your eyes." Elena exclaimed in a sassy tone, throwing her brunette locks over her shoulder irritated.

"Elena, for the hundredth time, you are on crutches. I can't have you waltzing around on your own so deal with it." Caroline sighed in a tired manner, trying to keep the same pace with her friend.

"I'm not a baby, I can handle myself!" the brunette insisted with confidence.

"Well, I'm not going to talk about it or fight about it whatever…" Caroline moved her hands in the air in frustration "so let us just enjoy our walk, ok? It's a really nice day."

"Can I at least go to the vendor for a juice or do you have to walk me there too?" she faked a smile.

"No, smarty-pants, I think now at the age of five you're mature enough to buy yourself a juice." She did the same and Elena faked a laugh before she clumsily walked to the vendor.

Caroline let the frustrated groan she seemed to be holding all this time escape her lips. This month was such a nightmare! After Elena being released from the hospital, she along with Damon and Jeremy were taking sifts watching her. At first everything was fine but as the days went on Elena was getting sick and tired of her bedridden condition. She was never a person to be stuck still for long, let alone rest for hours so she was finding really difficult to not complain about her lack of physical action. And when Elena wasn't happy with something she made it very clear to everyone around her and in the most irritating way.

Just like today. Elena's leg wasn't anymore secured with the usual white cast but with a black covering thingy or whatever that was – Caroline was never the expert on the medical field – making it possible for her to walk only on crutches, the nightmare of the nightmares for her longtime friend. Hopefully she could now not be stuck on the bed all day but their short walks were even worse as Elena's grumpy mood was driving Caroline mad; like really mad.

Sighing to calm her own broody mood, Caroline threw herself at a nearby bench and dropped her handbag beside her. Crossing and uncrossing her legs uncomfortably, she finally gave up with a huff and did what all this time was trying to avoid. Her hand found quickly her phone in her bag and pulled it out in hopes some miracle was still there for her and the universe had finally her back.

Nope.

No messages. No missed calls.

She should have known.

Thing is Caroline wasn't expecting a call from anyone; she was expecting a call or even an angry text from Klaus Mikaelson. However, this seemed highly impossible after how they have left things a month ago. The thing is that she did call him and a lot of times, she might add. She knew that what she had said to him was borderline mean and hurtful and after sending Stefan for help, Caroline knew that Klaus wasn't really the bad guy. So she sucked up her pride and some days later she called him and continued to do so since a week ago. None of these calls though were answered.

She didn't blame him. In his shoes, she would probably do the same. She was always acting so hot and cold towards him, hanging out with him and then cutting the ground under his feet. Truth is, she regretted it, she regretted all of it; the way she treated him, the way she spoke to him, the way she raised her hand and slapped him. And the worst part was that now she didn't even have the chance to fix it.

A set of laughter brought her back to reality and her eyes wandered to the source, a young couple some benches away from her. They were reading a magazine together, his hand curled around her shoulders while she had her back on his chest, and they were laughing totally lost in their own world. They seemed happy and carefree and Caroline caught herself smiling at the sight. Her eyes closed and a vision of her being in the woman's shoes filled her mind. In her little vision, Caroline was laughing too, her attention held by the hilarious article when a pair of soft lips found their way to her neck. She sighed happily and when she turned she was greeted with a heart melting smirk and two baby blue eyes staring back at her. She smiled too and her hand caressed his five o'clock stubble before their lips met in a loving, tender kiss.

Panicking, she snapped immediately her eyes open. Why the heck did she dream about this? About _him_? Yes, she would be a liar if she said that this whole month didn't miss his calls or the little texts they used to exchange every day but that didn't mean she wanted something like that with him! But if she didn't then why did she keep dreaming about Klaus' lips on her, not just now but for the whole past week? God, she was so confused.

"Hey! Earth to Caroline!" Elena waved a hand in front of the blonde's face. "Welcome back to us!" she said sarcastically when Caroline's eyes finally flickered to her direction.

"What? How long have you been here?" Caroline asked confused.

"Long enough to catch you daydreaming in the middle of a crowded park." She teased her, taking casually a sip from her juice. "Was it a good dream at least?"

"Scary…" Caroline paused "but unfortunately good." She admitted with a sigh. Caroline Forbes was officially screwed.

* * *

A pair of Louboutin black pumps echoed at the busy halls of The Observer and heavy brunette locks swayed with grace as Katherine was offering polite smiles to the employees who greeted her. She was about to reach the "big bad wolf's" headquarter when Stefan Salvatore popped out of nowhere, a deep frown making him appear older than he was.

"Thank God you're here! Forever rotting in a dirty prison cell clearly wasn't my lifetime ambition." He declared in his usual sassy tone.

Katherine's eyebrow raised in confusion, scanning him up and down. "What are you on today, Salvatore?" she teased.

"Oh me? Nothing!" he smirked in annoyance. "But I suppose I should have drugged myself in order to tolerate him. Five more minutes like that and I'm telling you I'm not gonna held responsible for my actions!" he pointed at the closed doors of Klaus' office, seriously irritated.

"Care to enlighten me or should I start a treasure hunt?" she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting for something more clear.

"Let's just say that he came back fifty times more the douche bag he was! He is broody and gets worked up with almost everything. He has all of us running like crazy since morning and all he does is barking like an evil dog!" Stefan explained in frustration.

"I thought that was typical Nik." Her tone was more of a question as her brown eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Yeah, only now we talk about ten times amplified." He pointed out. "He poured his first bourbon glass at eleven in the morning and he's still going." He spoke in a lower, concerned voice.

"Is he nuts?" Katherine whispered – yelled. "It's his first day in New York. I thought he would be happy to be back."

"He's clearly not."

"But why? I'm sure after her talks with Caroline he would be just fine." She replied with a foxy smirk.

"That's the problem; he can't. There are things you don't know, Kat." He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"What do you mean?"

"Before he left for Rome they had a fight. I don't know much, he doesn't talk, but it's pretty serious. I suppose a lot of hurtful words were exchanged." Stefan informed his soon to be sister in law.

"Why no one told me about that?" Katherine asked in a high pitched voice. "Great! Just great!" she threw her hands in the air in frustration. "So I guess now Nik used his usual method of coping with his problems? Went to Rome, got drunk every night and had sex with whichever bimbo came to his eyesight?" she shook her head in disappointment.

"I'm not really sure about that…" Stefan said with hesitation and Katherine waved for him to continue impatiently. "If that had happened, now he would be bragging about how many Italian girls managed to fool only for one night. But this time he's awfully quiet, like something is bothering him." He shrugged. "I mean I asked him how the trip was and he was about to tear me limb to limb!"

"Oh, he went full on crazy for sure!" Katherine exclaimed. "Come on, he can't hide from me." She grabbed his forearm and opened the door with force.

Klaus was typically sitting on the leather chair of his office, his face buried in files and documents that were scattered all over the minimal desk. A glass of bourbon was to his right, in a distance easily approachable for his hand, accompanied with a half empty bottle. Katherine scrunched her nose at the scent of the strong liquid that seemed to fill the room.

"There he is!" she spoke cheerfully, like her conversation with Stefan never existed. "Welcome back, best friend!" she dropped her bag, waiting for him to stand up and greet her. However, Klaus just raised his head and gave her a small, forced smile. "What? That's all? You didn't miss me at all?" she complained.

"Katherine, seriously, I'm not in the mood for your girly indiscretions." He replied boringly, his attention again on the papers in front of him.

"Wow!" she breathed surprised at his tone. "You lost your manners in Rome or something?"

"Is there a reason behind your visit or just to piss me off?" he asked bitterly, making Katherine gasp. His eyes then landed on Stefan, who stood casually at the doorway. "Why are you still here?" he asked fiercely. "I told you to go deal with the marketing department half an hour ago! Is what I'm asking so complicated for you?" he spoke angrily, like Stefan had done something totally unforgivable.

"Alight, you either gonna stop talking to me like that or I'm…" Stefan lost it, taking some angry steps towards Klaus.

"Or what Salvatore?" Klaus cut him off, standing up immediately and eyeing him angrily. "You're threatening me now?"

"Yes, I am!" he answered with confidence. "You can't just order me around like I'm your slave!"

"Oh, I might be confused here but I think that in the situation I am the employer and you're just an employee." He spat to his face bitterly and with a cocky smirk.

Stefan hissed, his hands forming fists at his sides and his eyes burning with anger and disappointment. Klaus never ever before had pointed that out. He was always treating him like an equal, like a best friend first and then a colleague. Suddenly, Stefan turned his back at them and walked away not trusting himself being anymore in that room. As long as he was gone, Klaus threw himself back on his chair with a loud thud.

"What on earth was that about?" Katherine spoke slowly trying to control her own temper. She had never seen Klaus talk to Stefan like that and she couldn't help but feel angry at him. "There's no way to talk to anyone like that, let alone Stefan, who is always so concerned about you!"

"Here comes the lecture." Klaus laughed sarcastically, sitting more comfortably on his chair and making the brunette furious.

"What is wrong with you?" she demanded bitterly. "Behaving like that, drinking in the middle of the day, looking like a wreck…?" she extended an arm, pointing at his more than usual stubble and the black circles under his empty eyes. "You smoke too?" she asked a little louder with surprise, noticing some cigarettes in an ashtray on the coffee table.

"Why not? I decided to begin smoking again; it helps me relax." He smirked cockily, reaching for his bourbon glass.

"Hey, we're talking right now!" she took the glass from his hands and the bottle with force and placed them on the mini bar.

"I'm an adult, Katherine. I can handle myself." He warned looking angrily at her.

"Well, I doubt that." She spat. "All I see is a spoiled little brat who can't man up and deal with his problems." She tried to shake him up with her words.

"Watch it!" he growled, standing up again. "You don't know anything!"

"Why don't you enlighten me then?" Klaus just ignored her, moving around and standing in front of the big window with his back at her. "Because I'm left with the impression of a happy Nik, who finally started to let someone in and who was always talking about how he would like to try and work it out with Caroline." She went on and he flinched at the mention of her name, his hand absentmindedly reaching for his bourbon glass. "So what is this about?"

"Don't say that name ever again. She means nothing to me." He replied with venom, drinking the remains of his bourbon bottom up with force.

"Oh great! The first difficulty comes up and he's out the door! Classic!" Katherine accused him.

"I didn't do anything ok?" Klaus turned suddenly and spoke loudly. "She was the one who yelled in my face, who accused me of being a coward, who slapped me!" he spat furious. "No one gets to treat me like that. Not anymore."

Katherine closed her eyes with a sigh, getting the hidden message behind his words. He was hurting not just because of Caroline's behavior but from all the memories that came long with it. "Alright, I get it, she hurt you. But it's been a month, Nik." She spoke calmly now. "I bet in Rome were many that helped you ease the pain." She pointed out, knowingly.

Klaus just remained silent, his hand resting lazily on the wall next to the window as his eyes were back to staring aimlessly outside. He of course was angry with Caroline but he was more worked up with himself and what had happened during the time he was away. His usual "painkiller" was one and only one; get drunk and have as much as meaningless sex he could in order to numb the pain and get back on track. This time though it was different. He had done the drinking part; whichever chance he had he would go to a bar and drink away his sorrows. As usual attractive women were flocking around him and as usual he flirted a lot. It was then that he had the problem; he couldn't take the blonde beauty back in New York off his head.

Every woman he met he used to compare them with _her_. It appeared that all of them shared something similar with _her_, the blond locks, the blue eyes, the long legs but none of them was actually _her_. The problem simply amplified in the bedroom department because as the passion was overtaking him, making him close his eyes, she – who – can't – be – named was again in his mind; shivering beneath him, calling his name, scratching his back with her nails. So after some unsuccessful attempts – and also totally humiliating because he always was ending up whispering or calling her name, immediately driving away the actual woman in his hands – to get back to his womanizing behavior, Klaus just stopped trying.

And now he had an even bigger problem after telling all that to Katherine.

"Oh my God, you're in love with her!" her eyes widened and a hand covered her mouth in surprise.

"I am not!" Klaus declined fiercely, like he was disgusted by the choice of words.

"Then what are you, huh?" Katherine gave him her usual challenging look.

"I am sick; terribly sick." He refreshed her statement and she rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just admit it? At least that you like her!" she insisted.

"Because I'm not! I don't like her, I loathe her!" he replied angrily. "I loathe her for what she did to me."

"Ok, fine!" Katherine raised her hands in surrender. "Live in your denial." Klaus just gave her an annoyed look. "Anyways, I need to head back to the office." She walked to the door before turning back at him. "Oh, I almost forgot! Tomorrow night Elijah and I are going to go at Flop Dap. You should come too."

"I think I'll pass." He declined in a boring tone.

"No, you won't. Elijah really wants to see you." She said seriously. "So please make yourself presentable and come. We'll be there at nine."

Klaus thought about it for a minute. "Ok, fine. I could use the alcohol after all." He shrugged.

Katherine just shook her head and made an annoyed clicking sound with her tongue. "Yeah, it might finally give you the courage to admit how you really feel." She commended and walked out the door.

* * *

Tuesday rolled up and found Caroline having the evening sift at the café. The day was slow, the hours were passing by boringly and she was just longing the time when she finally got to go home and enjoy a nice peaceful night, tangled up in a blanket. She and Vicky were chatting casually at the counter, as all the people in the occupied tables were served, when the characteristic bell over the door made them turn their attention to the doorway. Katherine Pierce walked inside with confidence like a model and after smiling sweetly at them, she took a seat at a table further inside the small diner. Caroline panicked for a moment but she quickly brushed it off and run a hand over her crepe tunic-style top to smooth any wrinkles before going to take her order.

"Hello Caroline." Katherine greeted her first with a smile and took off her black coat.

"Good evening." She greeted back with a hesitant smile. "What can I get you?"

"Hmm, a caramel macchiato would be great, thanks." Caroline nodded and turned to leave. "And something for you." Katherine called making her stop.

"I'm sorry?" she faced her with confusion.

"I'm saying that I need to talk to you. So make something for you too; my treat." The brunette confirmed her speculations.

"I… I really can't. I have two more hours for my shift to be over." Caroline rocked on her heels, nervously.

"That's alright!" Katherine shrugged. "I can wait." She took the latest Vogue out of her bag and smiled before starting reading, as Caroline made her way back to the counter more anxious than ever.

* * *

"So what do you wanna talk about…?" Caroline hesitantly asked, taking a sip from her latte.

"I think that's pretty obvious." Katherine pointed out.

"Klaus." She breathed and saw the other woman nod. "Listen, I really didn't mean to say what I said, I was angry…"

Katherine raised a hand to her face, cutting her off. "I'm not here to talk about the past. I'm sure there were some reasons for that fight. I'm here to talk about what happens now."

Caroline shook her head, her eyes focused on her coffee. "Nothing. We are just strangers now."

"That's not true. You just need a little push to the right direction." The brunette commended.

"Maybe so but I don't see how can I do something about it. I mean I tried calling him I did but he never picked up." Caroline admitted truthfully.

"Well, it will take something more than a phone call to melt Klaus defenses after all that." Katherine shook her head in a knowing manner and took a ship from her coffee.

"What do you mean?" the blonde placed her elbows on the table, interested to learn more.

"Whatever you said to Nik stroke a cord, it really hurt him. It made him face his ghosts from the past again and drown in his insecurities." She explained and Caroline was listening closely. "You have to make him feel that he can trust you again, that you are not going to cut the ground under his feet again. Maybe some kind of declaration from your part will do the trick."

"I… I really don't know about that." Caroline sighed.

"Caroline, you have to fix that! You can't continue being like that!" she instructed.

"What if I don't want to?" the blonde snapped.

"That's really hard for me to believe, honey." Katherine titled her head with a small smile. "You said you've been calling him and now you're here talking to me." She paused. "And from the way your cheeks blushed when you mentioned him I know that he does mean something to you." She pointed out making Caroline raise her eyes at her in surprise.

"I'm sure he doesn't even want to see me." She argued.

"Believe me, he does." His best friend said honestly. "He's just so much of a jerk to admit it. Otherwise I wouldn't be standing here."

Caroline laid back in her chair with a sigh, taking in what Katherine was saying. How could he still want to see her after what she had said to his face? And what did she want? Caroline didn't know. What she did know was that she was borderline scared.

"Maybe things were meant to turn that way. Maybe that's for the best." Caroline shrugged.

"Yeah, maybe that's true. But maybe there are some great things that are waiting for you two in future. No one knows that; you just have to take a chance." Katherine was determined, taking Caroline aback with her statement. "Well, that's what I wanted to say." She took a breath, not wanting to push Caroline further. "In case you change your mind" Katherine took a pen out of her tote handbag, grabbed a napkin from the table and started writing "Klaus along with my husband and I will be at this bar restaurant tonight." She handed her the napkin and smiled.

"I'll think about it." Caroline nodded examining the paper.

Katherine nodded once before grabbing her belongings and walking to the door. "Don't turn your back at the unknown, Caroline. It might be frightening but it's totally worth it." she said and stepped outside, leaving a confused Caroline behind her.

* * *

"So, Niklaus how was the conference?" Elijah lay more comfortably back on his chair, taking a sip from his expensive scotch.

"Business and pleasure; same old!" Klaus joked half-heartedly, finishing his first scotch for the night. Elijah eyed him skeptically, concerned about his brother's behavior.

"I think you should take it easy tonight." Katherine instructed through her teeth, lowering the arm Klaus had raised to order another drink.

"And I think you should give warnings to your husband, not me." He faked a smile and then proceeded to his order.

Elijah shared a look with his wife. "Niklaus, what's going on?"

"Why is everyone keep assuming that something is wrong with me?" Klaus spoke a little louder, clearly annoyed. "I'm perfectly fine! If I wanna drink then I shall drink!"

The older Mikaelson just cleared his throat, looking around aimlessly.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Katherine exclaimed after some minutes of silence. "A friend of mine might be joining us tonight."

"Do we know her?" her husband asked.

"Yes and no." she replied vaguely. "I met her some couple of months ago."

"Please tell me she's not that irritating photographer, what's her name, Haley?" Klaus flinched in annoyance and even Elijah let a small groan.

"Of course not! I'm not friends with her!" Katherine shook her head vigorously. "I just needed her to take pictures for that gala, that's all. She's the one that follows me around now." She pointed out with an expression of disgust and at that time the waiter came to take their food orders, cutting their conversation short.

* * *

Caroline tipped the cabbie and, after getting out of the taxi, she walked hesitantly inside the restaurant. Her eyes roamed over its fancy design, her hands subconsciously grabbing the hem of her leather jacket. She didn't have any time to go home and change and now she understood that was a very dad idea. Ladies with elegant dresses and gentlemen with business suits were filling the room, making her feel like a fish out of the water.

Near the center of the room, she spotted what she was looking for. Katherine spotted her too and waved eagerly for her to approach them. Caroline's eyes drifted to the men to her sides, first the oldest Mikaelson, imposing as she remembered him from the magazines and then to the man that was convinced she wasn't going to see again. Klaus was sitting there, dressed in a simple black suit and grey button up shirt, his hands playing boringly with his scotch glass. Her heart fluttered lightly at the sight and she tried to ignore it as she made her way towards them with determination. She was here for a reason and her sweaty hands weren't really helping.

"There she is!" Katherine exclaimed a little more cheerfully but Klaus didn't raise his eyes from his drink. He wasn't at all interested in Katherine's lady friends.

"Good evening." The newcomer said and Klaus' breath hitched in his throat. He knew that soft, feminine voice but she couldn't be her. When he raised his head though, his wish came true. Their eyes locked for a second and everything turned mute around them.

"I'm so glad you came." Katherine spoke making Caroline turn to her. "Elijah, this is Caroline Forbes. Caroline, this is my husband." She made the introductions, seeing as Klaus wasn't able to.

"It's nice to meet you Caroline." Elijah stood up and extended his hand with a small smile. Caroline shook it in a haze as her mind was preoccupied with the other Mikaelson brother. She turned her attention at him again and caught him staring at her intensely. God, she missed that look in his eyes.

Klaus was out in his own world. After not being able to see her for a month, he was now taking everything he could. She was as beautiful as he remembered, even more; a halo of blonde locks, ocean blue eyes, rosy full lips. Caroline smiled shyly at him and he felt something strange inside his chest, something like a tightening that he couldn't explain. But he couldn't forget. Her hurtful words came back to his mind, haunting him again like they did all this time he was away and not letting him find peace. He felt the sore pain of her hand against his cheek and he flinched, anger starting boiling inside him.

"Niklaus, aren't you going to greet the lady?" his brother's words brought him back to reality.

Klaus' face stiffened with fury making Caroline eye him seriously too. With one stiff movement he drowned his scotch and stood up. "I'm out of here." He declared coldly, grabbing his coat and making his way passed her and towards the exit.

"Klaus!" Caroline called but he ignored her. "I'm sorry." She said apologetically to Elijah and Katherine, who shook her head in a "just go" manner, before quickly following behind him.

"What just happened?" Elijah asked perplexed, still looking at the direction they both went.

"Oh don't worry, honey!" Katherine waved a hand, grabbing her glass of wine. "Things are just about to change around here."

* * *

"Klaus!" Caroline called again, chasing behind him. "Wait! We need to talk!" she grabbed his elbow making him turn towards her.

"We have nothing to talk about anymore." He replied in a low, angry voice and turned to walk away again. They were now at the street outside the restaurant, neither the strange looks from the people around them nor the loud thunders in the distance interrupting their heated conversation.

"Just hear me out, ok? Five minutes." She pleaded breathlessly and stopped. "I'm sorry, ok?" she shouted and that made him halt his movements too but he still had his back at her.

Caroline took a deep breath. "I really am so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything I did that night." She apologized sincerely. "I know my words hurt you and I know that they meant more to you; I saw it in your eyes." Klaus frowned at her statement but didn't say a word. "I'm sorry for accusing you for what happened with Damon and Stefan and for what happened with Elena. I'm sorry I slapped you… You didn't deserve it." She added in a whisper, looking at the ground. "I know that you are damaged but guess what? I'm damaged too." Caroline laughed sarcastically, her declaration catching Klaus' attention. "Because what you said is true" her voice broke as she felt the tears burning her eyes. "People always leave me alone at the end. I'm just a lost cause, the one standing behind alone watching everyone disappear."

The heavy raindrops started falling just on time with her tears down her face. Klaus closed his eyes, listening as she silently started sobbing behind him. He shouldn't care, he shouldn't feel the need to comfort her but he couldn't find the strength anymore to convince himself that she didn't mean anything to him. "So if you leave now" she continued louder over the sound of the rain "you're gonna prove to me one more time that I'm just a second choice, somebody that nobody cares enough to include in their lives. And I won't bear that." She sobbed, the rain falling heavily on them. "Because whether I like it or not you became a big part of my life and now I don't want to let go. Please don't leave me!" she begged, her voice full with emotions.

Klaus couldn't stand it anymore. He turned around and faced her, his heart breaking at the sight. She was standing there soaked, her curls damp around her face, her face wet with tears mixed with rain; she was breathtaking beautiful even when she was sad. At that moment, his anger and his pride vanished as a new feeling filled his chest and all he wanted to do was to make her his.

"And you're the first man I cry in front of so don't you dare make fun of me!" Caroline pointed a finger at him, biting her lip to suppress the new tears in her eyes. Klaus chuckled lightly and shook his head. Determined he walked towards her and closed his arms around her shoulders as she tightly wrapped her arms around his waist. His right hand came to caress her hair as she started sobbing violently, wetting his dress shirt with salt tears too.

"I was so scared! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Caroline kept saying between her sobs.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm here now." Klaus spoke in a soothing manner caressing her hair and back and trying to calm her down, as she was holding him for dear life and the tears she was holding all this time were melting the walls around his heart.

* * *

They didn't know how long they were standing like that. Time had stopped around them and all that mattered was each other. The storm was going on but Caroline's tears had finally stopped. However, no one seemed to want to let go. Klaus liked the feel of her hair on his chin, the way she fitted inside his arms, her hands on his waist or the way she nested her face closer to his chest. And Caroline knew that if they broke away now, she would instantly miss the warmth of his body, the scent of his manly collogue mixed with the rain water and how safe and cared for he felt while in his arms. Everything seemed right.

"Thank you for saving Elena's life." Caroline suddenly broke the silence, lifting her face from his chest to face him.

"You don't have to thank me." Klaus spoke, his voice soft and tender. "I would have done anything for you." He confessed and used his thumb to wipe a tear from her right cheek. His hand caressed her whole cheek slowly and Caroline closed her eyes, enjoying the sensation. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." She heard him say and opened her eyes to see him looking at her with honesty and tenderness.

"I couldn't either." She admitted with a sigh. "I called you and I left you messages…"

"I know." He simply stated. "I was so angry with you; I wanted to shut you out."

"How can you forgive me so easily?" Caroline wanted to know.

"I have no idea." Klaus said truthfully. "I'm not a very forgiving person but with you…" he paused "it's different. There's something about you that always pulls me back." He caressed her cheek with his knuckles this time, his eyes following the movement, and his hand landed at the back of her neck.

"I don't wanna fight anymore." Caroline admitted.

"Me too." Klaus replied and their eyes met again in a heated stare. He couldn't take it anymore; he needed to do something. There was no turning back this time.

Without thinking twice, his lips found hers in a slow peck kiss. He felt her tense, as he had taken her aback but placed his hands on both sides of her face, exploring more of her lips. They were soft and sweet upon his but as quickly as he found them he felt them disappear.

Klaus opened his eyes confused only to see Caroline taking some steps away from him, her fingers tracing her lips and her eyes wide with surprise. "Why did you do that?"

"Because we both wanted to." Klaus responded with confidence.

"We are friends, Klaus." Caroline hesitated but said.

"Are we?" he questioned taking a step forward.

"Yes." She replied stubbornly.

"That means that you didn't like it." Klaus stated moving forward again and seeing her gasp at the close proximity.

"Y…yes" she shuttered, her determination washing away and her eyes flickering.

"So if I try it again you will push me away?" he was inches away from her lips now, both of them breathing heavily with their eyes concentrated on each other's lips.

"Yes…" she replied but her tone was more like a sigh of pleasure.

"I don't think so." He whispered back and leaned in.

This time Klaus claimed her lips with force, making her whimper surprised at the sensation. Caroline was frozen in place, her hands unable to move. Klaus slipped his hands around her waist slowly, bringing her flat across his body and attacking her mouth with all the passion he got. Caroline felt his tongue caressing her down lip and that's when her control slipped. Moaning into the kiss, she threw her hands around his neck and held him tightly, feeling him smirk satisfied against her lips. Her hands find their way to his dirty blond locks and tangled gently on them, liking their softness along her hands. Klaus enthusiastically deepened the kiss as one of his hand travelled up her back and the other rested on her hip, gripping it fiercely and making her moan again at the contact. Their lips were moving passionately along with each other, sucking, nibbling, exploring as the rain was falling down on them, making the sensation more intense. Caroline's hand caressed from his hair to his neck and then to his cheek as the best kiss she ever had was coming to an end, both of them needing time to breathe. Without opening their eyes, they rested their foreheads against each other, enjoying each other's heavy breathing and the sound of their rapid heartbeats. After something like that, words were simply meaningless…

* * *

**They finally did it! THEY KISSED! It's party time! haha! So what did you think about the kiss? Epic, blah, so-so? Please send me your thoughts in a review! They're like staring on a shirtless JoMo so keep them coming! Thank you so much for reading my lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**Guest (24/3/13): **I know he couldn't have done anything else but Damon had this whole background story with him so he was angry and snapped at him. He kinda wanted Klaus to go to the airport and stop him, which he actually did. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**HRR:** I know their blow out was unexpected and Caroline was very mean to him. I hope this chapter made it up to you! ;) As for the Salvatores things are gonna be explained more in future chapters. Don't worry everything is going to come clean eventually and they will start to reconcile. Thank you so much for sticking with my story and sending me your thoughts! I really apreciate it! Thank you very much, honey! :)

**el:** Caroline was very unfair with Klaus, I know. And I so agree with you that now Caroline has to be the one to apologize and try make things up, which she kinda did! I hope you liked this chapter, darling! Thank you so much for your amazing words! :)

**AgathaN:** Aww, you take time and continue reading my story? That's so sweet! I feel so honored and spoiled now! haha! I'm so with you about Elena! She's so annoying and unbearable now, I can't even stand seeing her! And of course Klaus would help her; cause he's a gentleman like that! Seriously now thank you so so much for your amazing feedback and your words, sweetie! Hope this chapter was of your liking too! :)

**ilovetvd:** I know... People can be very mean when they are angry. Hopefully they can work things out now that they both took a step forward together. Thank you so much for keeping reading my story and sending me your thoughts, darling! Hope you enjoyed this chapter too! :)

**Sage:** Hey you! I told you you don't need to worry about sending me your reviews a little later. I can be very patient when it comes to your amazing reviews! Everytime I can't wait to read them!  
So Elena's words were very unfair and hurtful for Caroline. Yes it's logical to have her husband's back but she was totally out of line. However now she understands her mistake and wants to be on good terms with Caroline. She isn't really pleased with the situation and she won't do any great gestures to get them back together (because she regretted how she talked to her best friend not about the picture she has for Klaus) but she's determined to be at least supportive, if that's what Caroline needs.  
Klefan is just amazing! I love them so much together so I wanted to put a little boy bonding in there! Also I wanted to show how on the one hand Caroline's friends aren't thrilled with her relationship with Klaus whereas Klaus' friends encourage him to try out sth more than a friendship. And of course the multiple calls joke is just hilarious and I couldn't help myself but add it! haha!  
I know Caroline was very mean to him and he clearly didn't deserve it. She's just scared and after all that happened she was blaming herself and the snapped at Klaus. So now she had to be the one to apologize and try to make things right between them again. Now I may have rushed the situation in this chapter, I don't know you tell me, but the fact that they kissed doesn't mean that they will have immidiately an ordinary relationship. Caroline is still unsure and Klaus needs to realize his true feelings and stop hiding them behind his cool facade. It doesn't mean that everthing is going to be rainbows and butterflies from now on. Both of them have insecurities and ghosts from the past that are haunting them so they need to find a way to keep all that from coming in between them and that will be a long way.  
As for Stefan/Damon/Klaus things are gonna be explained more in the future chapters and gradually the brothers will reconcile, especially now that Klaus indeed helped them. And I'm there with you about Klaus' little speech to Caroline at the beginning! I don't know how Caroline does it! I mean I was drooling over him and I was the one writing it! haha! But it seems that she can't escape his charm anymore!  
So I'm gonna sit back now and wait to hear from you again soon! Thank you so much for your amazing reviews and your words of encouragement! Seriously they do make my day when I read them! Thank you so very much lovely! Hope you liked this chapter too! Until next time! :)

**Guest (4/5/13):** So sorry that I made you wait so long! I hope you can forgive me after this chapter! ;) Thank you very very much for your amazing words! I'm so excited you like my story, darling! Means a lot! :)

**Guest (4/12/13):** I just did! I'm so sorry I made you wait that long! Hope I made it up to you! Thank you very much for reading! :)


	16. Poison And Wine

**Hi you all! Yes, you're not mistaken I'm actually updating! I'm deeply sorry for the long delay but I was suffering from a writer's block so that chapter was very hard to write. I hope you like it and it's not just a nonsense! Anyways, once again a great thank you to everyone who reviewed, subscripted, favorited and just read the previous chapter! Klaus smooches each and everyone of you! :) So now I'll stop rumbling and let you read! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Poison And Wine**

_There are moments in our lives when we find ourselves at a crossroads. The choices we make in those moments can define the rest of our days. And, of course when faced with the unknown, most of us prefer to turn around and go back._

She didn't know if she was still awake or if she was dreaming. There under the rain, with their breathes tangled in a heated dance, their eyes closed and their foreheads resting against each other, she felt like the end of a romantic movie, when the two lovers finally make up and share a heated kiss, not bothering about anything around them. The scenery felt familiar like when Holly finally took a chance with Paul in Breakfast At Tiffany's or when Ally and Noah reconciled with a rough kiss like always in The Notebook, both scenes making Caroline bawl her eyes out whenever she watched them. But she was neither Holly nor Ally and her life was certainly not movie material. At that moment though, it felt a bit like it.

Klaus' hand caressed her waist slowly and brought her closer again, brushing his nose against hers, seeking permission to claim her lips once again. With their eyes still closed and without thinking Caroline tilted her head lightly to the side as he leaned closer and his raspberry lips found hers in the darkness. It started out slowly, both of them savoring each other's taste and exploring the new feeling their lips were creating together. With every movement of her lips against his, Klaus grew impatient and opened his mouth, deepening the kiss and wanting more. She felt him nibbling at her down lip and then his tongue caressing it and Caroline sighed into the kiss, her fingers tugging lightly his dirty blonde locks.

Feeling her hot breath filling his mouth, Klaus lost it and with a little growl he pushed her back lightly, trapping her between his body and the brick wall of the restaurant. He rested a hand at the wall next to her face, whereas the other clenched the hem of her brown leather jacket, bringing her waist closer to his body. Their lips were moving hungrily, their tongues fighting for dominance, mimicking the movements of their bodies as they desperately were trying to bring each other closer, to feel more.

Caroline brushed her hands from his hair down the back of his neck, before curling her fingers around the lapels of his black coat while keeping up with the passionate rhythm his lips had set. Everything had left her mind. She wasn't thinking, she was just feeling those full lips and tongue making her weak in the knees, those rough hands caressing her lower back and bringing her flat to his lean body. Her fingers continued their trail, making Klaus growl again when her fingertips found the sensitive spots on his neck and this time her right hand clenched the front of his grey dress shirt.

Klaus bit her down lip lightly and smirked into the kiss when he gained a small whimper from her accompanied by her arching back. The fact was that Caroline was driving him absolutely crazy. He had fantasized how it would be to kiss those rosy lips of hers but nothing compared to the reality. They were soft and fitted with his like they were destined for him to nibble and worship. From the moment their lips collided, all this sexual tension and this fire ignited, making him curse himself for losing so many changes to do it sooner. Caroline proved to him that she was indeed fire red while keeping her sweet feminine composure and that excited, intrigued and fascinated him. And above all it totally mesmerized him.

A buzzing sound along with a very business-like ringtone suddenly broke the silence. Caroline jumped lightly, the small interruption bringing her back to her senses but Klaus seemed totally unaffected, even if the annoying vibration in his pocket was making him furious.

"Klaus" his name breathlessly left her lips as Caroline pulled back from his lips to give him space to answer but he continued leaving passionate kisses across her jaw and cheek. "Your phone." She continued in the same tone, tugging at his curls lightly and forcing him to stop what he was doing and look at her.

"Ignore it." He whispered sexily, his dark from the lust blue eyes focusing quickly on her lips again and placing his hands on each side of her face, his lips kissed her roughly again, his lean body pressing against hers. The ringing of his phone stopped for a second but started once again as his lips were now leaving a trail of kisses in her hair covered neck.

"I think you should answer that." She suggested in a weak voice as he lightly suck on her pulse point. Her hands on his waist clenched the warm fabric of his coat as her eyes flickered and rolled to the back of her head at the sensation of his velvet but demanding lips on the soft spot of her neck. Klaus let a groan of frustration at whoever was calling him at that time and reluctantly pulled back from her, his left palm resting on her wall next to her face and his body still in a close proximity with hers. He murmured a few profanities under his breath seeing the ID caller and angrily pushed the answer button on the screen, as Caroline run a hand through her wet curls, trying to control her raging breath and the ridiculous blush on her cheeks.

"What, Elijah?" Klaus almost growled at his phone, irritated that his brother found now the need to contact him.

"We are worried about you; you left so abruptly." Elijah explained, raising an eyebrow at his brother's tone.

"Well, I'm fine. Now I need to go." He tried to end this ridiculous phone call quickly in order to get back to more_ interesting_ stuff.

"Are you sure?" Elijah insisted. "We're still in Flop Dap if you want to come back and talk or anything…"

"I told you I'm good." His brother cut him off a little harshly. "You can leave without me; I'm not coming back."

"Okay." He replied reluctantly with a sigh. "Well, talk to you tomorrow. Oh wait hold on -" there was a pause and Klaus was this close to hung up annoyed "Katherine asks what happened with the lady that I assume you've already met in the past."

Klaus narrowed his eyes, shaking his head at his best friend's curiosity. "Tell little Miss Katherine that's not any of her business and not to dare go snooping because I'll find out."

Elijah chuckled. "I'll make sure to tell her that. Goodnight, Niklaus."

"Goodnight." Klaus replied immediately and ended the call, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

His eyes landed on Caroline who had her arms wrapped around herself – he wasn't sure if it was from the cold or something else entirely – and her eyes were focused on the pavement next to him whereas her teeth were biting on her down lip, a sign that she was in deep thinking.

"I'm sorry about that." Klaus stated with a sweet smile, making her snap her eyes at him. "Elijah tends to get a little overprotective."

"It's… It's fine." Caroline replied, trying to brush it off but failing miserably as her nerves were kicking in.

And now what?

Elijah truly knew how to ruin a moment.

"You must be cold." He pointed out, his eyes soft upon her face, examining her.

"A little. I can handle it though." She shrugged.

"We can stop by my house, it's not far away from here, and I can give you some clothes." He suggested. "I'm sure they'll be a little baggy but at least you won't catch pneumonia." He chuckled in an attempt to lighten up the atmosphere but quickly composed himself, mentally punching himself for acting like a total fool in front of her.

Caroline's eyes widened at the proposition. "No, you don't have to do that." She waved a hand, letting an awkward breathless laugh too. "Besides the rain stopped." _When did the rain stopped? How could she possibly not notice sooner that the rain stopped?_

Klaus eyed her intensely, burning her alive with his heated gaze. They were so much he wanted to say, so many words he wished his lips could form but for some odd reason nothing came out of his mouth. Call it fear, call it cowardice but at that moment he was just physically incapable of speaking.

"I should probably get home." She blurted in a quiet voice. "It's getting late."

"Um, sure." He hesitantly agreed, camouflaging really good like always his disappointment. "Come on, my car is at the corner."

"It's ok; I can take the bus or a taxi…" she trailed off but he cut her off.

"Caroline" he raised his eyebrows at her "there's no way I'm letting you wander in New York at this hour and in that state." He replied protectively. "Besides, that's not the first time we make a mess of my car with rain water." Klaus reminded her with a cute smirk.

She gave him a small, quick smile accompanied with a sigh and looked at him under her long eyelashes, debating whether to go or not. He extended an arm towards the direction of his car and the look in his eyes made it clear that he wouldn't take no for an answer. So she followed him, her heart filling with that strange déjà vu feeling from when he had offered her his coat under the rain on New Year's Eve. Only now there was a difference; his lips had finally found their way to hers.

* * *

"So how long has this been going on?" Elijah asked, carefully taking off the jacket of his designer black suit and hanging it inside the giant brown and beige wardrobe of his and his wife's master bedroom.

"Some months." Katherine replied, taking a seat in front of her vanity and starting taking off the expensive silver jewelry she was wearing. "It started somewhere around that magazine storm."

"Ah, don't remind me of that; father was furious." He flinched while removing his dark blue tie. "How did they meet, anyways?"

"Stefan took him out at a bar one night and she was the singer there." His wife explained, grimacing while taking off her uncomfortable black pumps.

"A singer…" Elijah murmured with a frown and his eyes focused on the hardwood floor, leaning at the wall next to Katherine's vanity.

"I saw that look." Katherine scowled him with raised eyebrows.

"What look?" he focused his attention back on her with a confused expression.

"That judgy look." She titled her head.

"I'm not judging, I'm just considering what you're saying." He argued back.

Katherine rolled her chocolate eyes at his diplomatic answer. What did she expect? He was a lawyer; and a good one of those. "So what you're exactly _considering_ about?" she sighed.

"I just don't know how, if this is going to work." He shrugged. "I mean the idea of a middle class – upper class affair is definitely Shakespearian but highly impossible, if you ask me, for the real New York world."

"I know." She sighed. "But she's not just a tramp that Nik happened to take from the streets. She's a very good girl, hardworking and Stanford material." Katherine expressed eagerly and the last information help Elijah's attention. "Nik told me she did a semester there but due to personal financial reasons she couldn't continue. He didn't tell me more but bottom line is she's now juggling two jobs to make ends meet; one at the bar and one as a barista in a small diner."

"All that are very unfortunate and admirable of her but how can we be sure that she doesn't have some ultimate motive? I mean you yourself said that she has some great financial problems." He argued, pushing himself off the wall.

Katherine took a deep breath and stood up, approaching him. Elijah was always like that; cautious, logic, taking a step back and thinking things twice before acting. All these years, he was trying with everything he got to protect his family and especially his siblings from going down. Unlike Mikael who did everything in order to maintain his own good public image, Elijah did everything he had to do for them. He was the one solving their problems, cleaning his siblings' dirty businesses and covering up whatever stunt they pulled at their teens and threated to turn into a full on destructive scandal.

"She's not like that." She assured him, placing her hands on his chest and sliding them to his shoulders. "You know that if I didn't like her I myself would knock some sense into Nik. But she's a good girl, Elijah. It's in eyes." She explained caressing the hair at the back of his neck, while his hands closed lovingly around the small of her back.

Elijah sighed. "I just don't want Niklaus to have his hopes up and then to come crushing down on him."

"You've seen him change too, huh?" Katherine smiled in a knowing manner.

"It's in the eyes." He quoted her with a small, crooked smile.

"Let's give them time and we'll see how it goes." His wife suggested. "Although, I don't think there is a need to worry. I'm telling you, she made Nik walk through heaven and hell to get her to agree to go on a date with him." She shook her head with a breathless laugh.

"Well, this sounds familiar." He teased her with the trademark Mikaelson smirk, earning a light shoulder smack.

"Believe me, my stunts were nothing compared to that." She pointed a finger at him. "And if you have any complain, mister, the couch is downstairs."

The oldest Mikaelson chuckled. "My little wildcat!" he caressed her cheek tenderly and she leaned in his touch. "You know I wouldn't change you for the world." He confessed looking straight into her eyes.

"You'd better!" she replied playfully, giving him a peck. "I love you." She whispered near his lips.

"I love you too." He kissed her more fiercely, maneuvering them until they landed one atop the other on their king sized bed, making Katherine giggled.

"Why, Mr. Mikaelson, what's on your mind?" Katherine asked with a naughty smirk, as her husband was leaving kisses down her cheek and neck.

"Well, since we have this whole we are trying to have a baby thing" he whispered sexily "I think we should try for a few hours." He smirked.

"Ah huh…" Katherine sighed with a smirk.

"And then try again for a few more hours." He continued making her giggle. "And I'll wake you up in the morning so we can try again before I go to work." Elijah gridded his hips to hers sensually, nibbling at her exposed collarbone.

"Sounds promising." Katherine closed her eyes with a sigh and hid her fingers inside Elijah's hair. "You may proceed with your suggestion Mr. Mikaelson." She spoke in a low sensual voice mixed with a sigh of pleasure next to his ear. Elijah raised his head and their eyes filled with lust and love before their lips came crushing down with each other's and engaged themselves in a heated dance that lasted all night long.

* * *

The next morning Caroline woke up with a strange feeling. She was up before her usual time, giving her nearly three hours to get dressed and go to work, something definitely not usual for her. She was always a last minute person and not a morning person at all. Today though, she couldn't bring herself to sleep more. Her mind was occupied with a million thoughts at a time and most of them – not scratch that, all of them – evolved around a certain blond hair, blue eyed British gentleman. Swinging her legs out of the covers, she run a hand through her curly messed locks and closed her eyes in order to somehow shake away the image of him under the rain. However, with her eyes closed, everything was worse. Caroline could still feel the warmth of his lean, muscular body against hers, his strong arms caressing her waist, the soft feel of his boyish curls under her fingers, his mouth – _no, no, no Caroline you have to stop that!_, she thought in panic as her blue cat eyes snapped open immediately.

Last night, when she got out of his car – and yeah, that was the most awkward car ride of her life – she decided that she wouldn't think about what happen. She would just get on with her life and let it be. Whatever happened, happened. She wouldn't be mopping about what she should or shouldn't have done. So she had a nice, warm bath, changed into some flannel pink pajamas and after calming her nerves with a hot cup of cocoa, she went to bed early like nothing happened.

_And that's what I'm going to do today_, she vowed to herself as she flew to her en suite bathroom, deciding to start her day early. After her daily routine, Caroline got dressed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a blue woolen sweater paired up with her brown riding boots and did everything she could to occupy herself; made her bed, gathered up clothes for laundry, dealt with the mess in her closet and even rearranged her toiletries – even though they were perfectly placed by shape and color on her bathroom counter. She even made a wide virility breakfast for her dad – who raised a suspicious eyebrow at the sight of it all but humored her without asking any questions – and tidied their kitchen.

Once there was nothing more to do in their perfect cleaned up household and seeing she had a little time left before she needed to make her way to the subway, she decided to stop by Elena and see how she was going. Wasting no time to knock, she waltzed into the Salvatore household offering them a cheerful "good morning".

"In the kitchen!" Elena yelled and the blonde followed her voice.

"Good morning, Barbie!" Damon smiled at her, as he placed a cup of coffee in front of Elena and gave her a peck. The latter was sitting in a chair at the full with food table, still in her maxi crème nightgown and a matching robe on top, resting her traumatized leg on the chair next to her. "Coffee?" he offered her as he fixed a cup of his own.

"Nah, I'm good." Caroline shook her head. "Those croissants look delicious though." she grabbed one from the platter and groaned once she took a bite. A sudden flash made her blink rapidly and she raised her eyebrows at Elena, who dropped her professional camera from her face with a smile. "What the heck is that?"

"I'm bored and I miss my job." Elena shrugged, looking at the little screen of her camera and examining the photo she just snapped.

"Meaning I can't walk into my own house without thinking that I had a fringing body switch with Ian Somerhalder and now I'm stalked by paparazzi." Damon commended in his usual tone, exaggerating as usual. Elena just snapped a picture of him again and took her tongue out at him playfully, making him groan.

"Well, I guess everything is back to normal at the Salvatores." Caroline smirked.

"Yeap!" Elena beamed a wide smile, caressing the back of Damon's neck. "Plus, I'm starting to walk again, Care!" she continued excited.

"Really? That's amazing, Lena! I know you could do it!" Caroline smiled sweetly at her.

"They are baby steps still, but the doctor said that hopefully I'll get to be able to walk perfectly in a matter of weeks and then I could return to my job!" Elena informed her happily about how good her physical therapy was going.

"Well done, girl! Make us proud!" her best friend cheered before her eyes dropped to the clock on the wall. "Well, I have to head to work. You coming Damon?" she asked, knowing that he was leaving at the same time for work.

"Nah, I have the day off." He replied taking a sip from his coffee. "Have to drive wifey to the physical therapy center." He smirked at the brunette.

"Oh, alright. See you later then!" Caroline waved as they said their goodbyes. On her way to the door, the sound of the doorbell echoed in the house. "I'll get that!" she let them know while opening the heavy wooden door and stopping abruptly, not believing her eyes. Stefan Salvatore accompanied with his soon to be wife Rebekah Mikaelson were staring back at her, the first one with a tight hesitant smile, whereas the latter with a straight, cold face, clearly not at all happy to be there.

The stunning blonde huffed. "Figured Miss Brooklyn would be here."

Caroline narrowed her eyes at her but ignored her while Stefan cleared his throat beside her in a warning manner.

"Good morning, Caroline." Stefan greeted her with a polite smile.

"Morning, Stefan." She offered him back.

"Barbie, who is it?" Damon appeared behind her, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight in front of him.

"Well" Caroline squealed with a fake smile "since I have enough family drama of my own, I think I'll skip this one. Bye!" she quickly walked between the couple and let a sigh of relief once outside and further away from the house.

* * *

Hardly an hour later, Rebekah quickly walked down the porch stairs of the Salvatore household clenching the front of her elegant Dolce & Gabbana black coat as Stefan politely said goodbye to his brother with an apologetic smile. The blonde only came to a halt when she reached Stefan's silver Porsche and started stubbornly stomping her grey Jimmy Choo pump clad foot on the ground, waiting for him.

Stefan approached her quickly, with his hands outstretched to his sides. "Was it all that so horrible for you that you couldn't restrain yourself from offending them?"

Rebekah just shrugged, the annoying sound of her foot never stopping. "It's not my fault that they can't handle the truth."

"What truth, Rebekah?" his voice slightly rose. "You practically flat on implied that my brother and his wife are some lowlifes!"

She scoffed. "Excuse me but what's with the sudden concern? I mean some months ago you two were throwing punches at each other outside my parents' house!" she frowned.

"I told you I helped Elena with the accident and all I wanted now was my fiancé to be by my side when all I wanted was to pay them a get well visit." He argued back.

"Well, I'm here, aren't I?" Rebekah pointed at herself with a fake smile.

"If I knew you're gonna be like that, I would never ask you to come with." Stefan eyed her.

"Wow!" she laughed sarcastically. "A little harsh don't you think? And let me remind you that all this years it was me at your side, not Damon, not Elena not anyone else!" her voice reached a higher octave.

"It's not like I had a choice, didn't I? I wanted my brother in my life and you know it very well." He pointed a finger. "But it wasn't my choice he wasn't."

"Are you seriously trying to turn this whole thing against me?" Rebekah narrowed her eyes, her anger boiling. "Me that knew everything all along, that watched you lose your sleep trying to find something to save Damon Salvatore's ass?"

"You are the one who thought of that idea." He said alluring.

"Yes, because I wanted to see you relieved and happy again. Because I couldn't stand back and watch Damon's actions destroy you and my brother. You know, I've had enough! Damon should actually be grateful that Nik did what he did but how convenient, he doesn't know anything about it." Rebekah declared with passion.

"I know, Rebekah, and I love you and Nik for what you did but that doesn't mean that I erased my brother from my life or that I don't wish we can patch things up." Stefan's voice softened.

"Why? So he can screw things up again and you can come back to me to pick up the pieces?" she shot back. "But I guess this time I'm the only spoiled little brat that doesn't welcome back your brother" she put air quotes in annoyance "with open arms. Yeah, I guess my concern for you is just another girly stunt of mine." She shook her head bitterly and huffed seeing him just standing there.

Her blue eyes sent him a last glance of disappointment and hurt, before she quickly hailed a taxi and got in, leaving a conflicted Stefan behind.

* * *

Caroline walked lazily down the wooden staircase, stuffing her essentials into the brown handbag that hung from her elbow along with her black woolen like duffle coat. Honestly, she wasn't at all in the mood to put on a fake smile and go entertain people at the bar. She had spent the entire day trying to avoid her thoughts and desires and now she was just exhausted. The only thing she wanted was to curl under a blanket and offer some ease to her troubled mind.

Sighing, she walked down the small corridor passing by the living room where her dad was enjoying some TV show and stopped at the kitchen, dropping her belongings to a chair. Caroline was again early for work – twice today, well, that's a first – so, like a robot, she opened the fridge and retrieved a bowl of ice cream; Chocolate Therapy, her favorite. Grabbing a spoon, she threw herself at a chair and swallowed a large scoop, her throat burning from the sudden cold sensation.

Her heavy head came to rest at her free hand and just like the chocolate were filling her senses, thoughts, the thoughts of him that all day kept suppressed, started filling her mind. She remembered her speech, that ridiculous and without any sign of dignity speech that she unashamedly made in front of him in order to forgive her impulsive actions that night at the café. At the thought of that she flinched; yes, she for sure was a drama queen but not to that extend. She never ever did something like that, especially for a guy, and thinking it now, she literally could feel the blood reddening her cheeks from humiliation.

However, she couldn't say that she didn't like what happened next. Truth be told, this month that they spent apart thoughts of him kissing her were in her dreams more times than she could admit. And now that happened in reality she just couldn't believe it was that perfect. Yes, perfect. She might be a coward and not admit it out loud but she felt it from the moment he took the big step and kissed her that that was the perfect kiss that every girl deserved in a lifetime. It had passion, lust, intensity and a weird feeling of something more, something stronger than just a physical attraction between a man and a woman.

Her hand absentmindedly left the spoon and her fingers traced her lips lightly. Caroline could still feel that softness of his lips against her, the simultaneously sweet and rough way they were claiming hers, that taste of expensive scotch mixed with a hint of cigar filling her senses, intoxicating her, exciting her, making her lightheaded and weak in the knees. Caroline smiled slightly, her fingers still making random patterns on her lips slowly. If she had the chance to relive a moment of her life, that would be for sure the one. Again and again and again.

"I knew something is troubling your mind but Ben & Jerry's screams code red." Her father's voice brought her back to reality and she jumped lightly. Caroline smiled shyly looking at her lap. "What's wrong, cookie?" he rolled himself in front of her, his tired eyes scanning her with concern.

"It's nothing, dad, really." Caroline sighed, forming her best reassuring smile.

"You're my daughter, Caroline, and I know you." Bill reminded her. "These eyes are troubled for a reason."

"I…" she hesitated. She preferred to be able to have this conversation with Elena but regarding her situation and her opinion towards Klaus, Caroline didn't want to upset her again. She wanted to speak to someone though, she needed to. "I don't know what to do." She finally admitted.

"About what?" Bill titled his head to the side.

"There's this guy" Caroline begun and her father's attention was held by that "I don't know him very well but it seems that there's… that there's something between us." She blurted.

"I don't see something wrong in that." He frowned perplexed.

"He's not like me; like us." She said in a lower voice. "He's perfect in everything, confident, charming, frustrating, mysterious. And I honestly don't know why he still wastes his time with me!" she laughed nervously, making her dad laugh too at how adorable she was.

"But you keep pushing him away… Why?" he narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I'm scared." Caroline took a deep breath and Bill looked at her with sadness in his eyes. Somehow he felt responsible for the all the insecurities his daughter was building all these years. "Everyone keeps telling me that he's not good enough for me, that he doesn't really care for me but with me he's different. And I like that I'm the one that gets to see that side of him."

"You feel special." Bill stated and she hesitated but nodded.

"But I can't shake that feeling of wanting to run away whenever he takes a step closer to knowing the real me or that fear of getting my heart broken…" Caroline flinched at the pained memories.

"Listen to me, Caroline." Bill immediately took her hand in his, forcing her to look at him straight into his eyes. "Whatever happened with your mother doesn't mean that you're incapable of being loved." He spoke passionately as Caroline's eyes became watery. "I know it's difficult for you to understand but whoever leaves you behind is a fool. You're a sweet, bright, beautiful young woman that any man would be extremely lucky to have you." She tried to smile at his words but it came out more as a grimace. "And that boy seems that he took the hint."

"I don't know, dad, I just don't." she admitted in defeat.

"You do if you search into your heart." He reassured her. "But take this advice from me; don't let the chances pass you by. Take a stand. Chase what you want. Don't waste your life watching life from the sideways."

"And what if he doesn't deserve it?" Caroline asked in a scared little voice.

Bill raised his head and caressed lovingly her blond locks. "Then that's his lose." They smiled sweetly at each other. "Use your head and follow you heart. If it says that he's worth it then you might found treasure in the place you never imagined."

"Thank you daddy." Caroline whispered, hugging him tightly. "For everything."

"Always." Her whispered back, rubbing her back soothingly, just the way she liked since she was a little child.

* * *

Klaus fixed his collar at the rearview mirror and taking a deep breath to calm his nerves, he got out of his jeep. After what happened the previous night, he hadn't made any attempt to contact Caroline nor did she. He didn't regret it, no, on the contrary he wanted to do that again now more than ever. Because only one taste of her nectar lips was just not enough. However, he felt like he needed to give her a little space, that's why he took a step back and waited for a sign. That sign never came though, and he now needed to take the control back. That's why he was here at the bar that she worked, hoping to finally make things clear between them.

Pushing the brown and glassy entrance, he walked in his usual imposing manner inside and quickly reached the bar. Women around him turned her heads watching him but tonight he didn't have the need to scan the room for a beauty; he had already chosen who he wanted for the first time. That melodic voice filled his ears and after ordering a scotch, he turned his full attention on the blond angel on the stage. Klaus held her eyes for a moment, watching them go wider for minute with surprise and he smiled at her, making her avert her eyes away from his heated gaze. She never failed to amaze him by how naturally stunning she was and today was no exception as his eyes roamed from her perfect porcelain face to the rest of her body. The beige strapless top she chose to wear was leaving her crème shoulders and collarbones uncovered and showed just enough cleavage to drive him crazy whereas the burgundy skater flared mini skirt highlighted her miles long legs. The outfit was completed with a pair of brown riding boots and beige knitted stockings that reached her mid-thigh and created a sexy school girl image. Klaus raised an eyebrow at this new fantasy.

On the stage, Caroline could feel her heart bumping violently inside her heart. Klaus was here, watching her sing and the worst thing was that he probably would like to talk to her afterwards. What would he say to her? What would she say to him? God, she was so nervous. And the fact that he was just sitting there in a black sweater, black coat and dark jeans, looking gorgeous like always wasn't doing anything to calm her racing heart.

Hopefully, her voice was still steady as she finished the song he currently was singing. Caroline closed her eyes and exhaled the breath she was holding before the band started playing the next song, continuing with their job. The intro of the new song started playing and she jumped, immediately realizing which one it was. _You gotta be kidding me!_, she thought but somehow made herself form the words.

_Lyin' here with you so close to me_

_It's hard to fight these feelings_

_When it feels so hard to breathe_

_Caught up in this moment_

_Caught up in your smile_

Caroline raised her eyes from the ground and found him looking at her intrigued, his attention held by her beautiful voice but also the lyrics of the song. She focused her eyes back on the music stand, wanting the check the lyrics of the next chorus. Klaus seemed captivated by her and that had a strange effect on her, like the words were flying out her head and all she could think was his lean figure under the rain.

_I've never opened up to anyone_

_So hard to hold back_

_When I'm holding you in my arms_

_We don't need to rush this_

_Let's just take this slow_

Klaus titled his head to the side, feeling taken aback since the lyrics were reflecting all he was really thinking today. He may have spent the whole day at the office but it wasn't at all productive because his mind was simply occupied by the way the blonde beauty was fitting in his arms. He liked having her that close, he liked breathing in her intoxicating scent and he most definitely liked the whole new sensation their lips created. There's something he never felt before.

_Just a kiss on your lips in the moonlight_

_Just a touch in the fire burning so bright_

_No I don't want to mess this thing up_

_I don't want to push too far_

_Just a shot in the dark that you just might_

_be the one I've been waiting for my whole life_

_So baby I'm alright, with just a kiss goodnight_

Shy glances were exchanged all through the refrain, both of them saying what they wanted to say with their eyes. Caroline offered him a shy smile, hoping for him to take the hint and he did, offering a heart melting smirk back. The blonde felt the urge to sigh as the lyrics of this song was taking a whole new meaning this time. Their first kiss started again playing in her mind and, although she was terrified, she also felt a flattering in her heart as she remembered that look in his eyes and how lost she felt in his embrace. Finishing the song, their eyes locked again in one of those intense gazes and at that time both of them made a decision. No, they didn't want to push too far. Whatever that was, they didn't want to rush it simply because both of them might be for the other the one they've been waiting for their whole life.

* * *

Klaus opened the passenger seat and with a shy smile Caroline got out of his car. Raising the lapels of his coat due to the cold and burying his hands inside the pockets, they started walking slowly one beside the other, now and then stealing a glance at each other. Focusing his gaze on his black oxford shoes, Klaus tried to rearrange his thoughts and man up in order to say what he wanted to say. It was now or never and he was grateful at the Heaven's above that Caroline actually accepted to go on a walk with him after her shift was over.

"Ok, I'm all in for midnight strolls but this girl here" Caroline pointed at herself "doesn't do awkward silences so it kinda freaks me out!" she admitted, looking around nervously.

Klaus chuckled lightly and extended an arm at the metal railing on their left side. "Shall we stop here then?" he suggested.

"Fine, I guess." Caroline murmured as they stood side by side and leaned over the railing, enjoying the magnificent view for a few silent minutes. They were on Brooklyn Bridge, as Klaus insisted was the perfect place for night walks and of course he wasn't wrong. The scenery was mesmerizing as the bright city lights were shinnying into the night and the scent of the evening rain along with the piercing cold were mingling in the air. Caroline closed her eyes and smiled as she took a deep breath, feeling the fresh air filling her lungs.

"You know I come here whenever I wanna get lost in my thoughts." Klaus suddenly spoke, looking at his intertwined hands, making Caroline turn at him. "It's quite relaxing, if you ask me."

"Do you do this often?" she asked curiously.

"Not so much lately." He shrugged. "Used to be my hiding spot when I was younger."

"Why did you want a hiding spot?" she now turned her body so to give him her full attention.

"Let's just say that sometimes things at home were getting too much and I couldn't handle it." He looked up at her eyes.

There was a small silence, again their eyes talking in their own language. "Why are you telling me this?" Caroline wondered.

"Because you're not the only one with secrets." Klaus turned his body to match hers. "I too am absolutely terrified to open up to you; I've never done it before."

"Klaus"

"No, you have to listen to me." He cut her off with determination evident in his manly voice. "I know that when I kissed you yesterday you felt something for me" he saw her snap her eyes at him immediately "and I know that because I felt it too." He admitted making her eyes flicker at the statement. "But I also know that you don't want to give me a chance. So I'm here to ask why."

His jaw clenched in an iron grip as he waited for the answer. He was ready for the rejection, the disappointment, the hurt because that was all he ever knew. But he was a man now; he wasn't a _boy_. And sure as hell he would fight for her affections if she needed him too.

"I need an answer Caroline." Klaus demanded again, as more silent minutes passed.

Caroline was left there staring at him, her arms tightly wrapped around herself and her teeth biting her down lip, trying not to humiliate herself again like yesterday. She had to tell him, though; he deserved an answer. And the answer wasn't because she didn't like him, or because she didn't find him charming but because…

"I'm scared ok?" she admitted in a high pitched voice.

"Of what?" he spoke with a sigh.

"Of you!" she opened her hands at her sides, dramatically. "Of how you make me feel!"

"And what's the scary thing about it?" Klaus titled his head to the side with a small crooked smirk.

"The scary thing is that I'm tired of getting my heart broken. And I'm just terrified that if I rush things with you then I'll end up more broken than before." She expressed with a sigh, looking away to the city that never sleeps.

"What can I do to fix that? I need something, a sign, Caroline!" Klaus asked desperately.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing that can fix me. These are my insecurities, they are me. I just have to live with them; they'll never go away." She shook her head in disappointment.

Klaus run a hand through his hair, taking some minutes to think about it and Caroline was one hundred percent sure that after that the fairytale was over for her. "Then I'll live with them too." He finally murmured.

"What?" she whispered not believing in her ears.

"I'll live with your insecurities." Klaus repeated. "And I'll be there every day trying to mend whatever is broken." Caroline was standing there speechless, not quite believing what he was saying. She was always prepared for the goodbye yet now a complete stranger was telling her that he was not going to give up on her, even though he didn't know anything about her. "If you need time to figure out what you want, then fine, we have all the time in the world. I'm here and I'm patient." He finished with a determined nod, taking a step closer to her.

"Why aren't you running away?" Caroline asked in lower voice, perplexed.

"Because I'm the one you deserve; the real man who can kiss you like there's no tomorrow and give you the stars if you ask too. Because when I look at you, I see you; the real you. And it's such a damn beautiful view that I would be a fool if I turned it down." Klaus smiled not cockily like he used when he met her but with something more, something close to adoration. It might not be exactly that feeling yet but he for sure was getting there without even noticing. He slowly caressed the curve of her cheek and their eyes locked in the darkness. "So I'm gonna be here, trying every day to persuade you to give me a chance." His hand caressed all the way down her arm, until he found her hand and grabbed it.

"I hope someday I'll be ready." Caroline sighed, her heart bouncing rapidly inside her chest from emotion.

"You will." Klaus brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles lightly. He raised his eyes and smiled at her, her stubble covered dimples making her smile back.

"Thank you for bringing me up here. It's beautiful." she escaped from his gaze and looked around, the smile still curling her lips.

"Not quite as beautiful as you, love." Klaus winked at her and she giggled lightly as he raised her hand and curled it around her shoulders, bringing her closer to her side. Caroline rested hers on his lower back and both of them smiled as she leaned her head on his shoulder. _And that's the beginning_, they thought as they were enjoying the bright lights in silence, with the heat of each other's body warming them up.

* * *

Caroline woke up the next morning in happy mood after many sleepless nights. After the midnight walk with Klaus, everything seemed to be taking their place. This taking it slow thing was indeed what Caroline wanted and Klaus' words were, let's say, what she needed to push her to the right direction. She had to give it to him, he was good with words.

The blonde hummed a random tune as she lazily walked down the staircase, pulling her hair in a messy bun on the top of her head. She followed the delicious scent of pancakes and arrived at the kitchen where her dad was making breakfast.

"Good morning, daddy!" she greeted him with a smile and gave him a kiss with sound.

"Well, well someone is happy today." Bill smiled too and folded his arms on his chest wanting for more details.

"It's a shiny day, why not be happy about it?" she answered with a foxy smile and he just shook his head at her girly attitude, making her giggle.

"Oh, that envelope came for you on the mail." He spoke returning back to his cooking.

Caroline grabbed the fancy dark blue envelope from the side of the table. On the center it was written her name in silver calligraphic letters and she run her hands over the material, feeling how expensive it was. Opening it up, she took out a same color paper with silver letters and some adstract sliver shapes decorating the corners of it.

_You are cordially invited to our annual _

**_Masquerade Ball_**

_This year's theme is famous movie characters. Dress to success!_

_Elijah and Katherine Mikaelson's Residence_

_Nine O'clock to Three O'clock_

_We'll be delight to see you there!_

The blonde raised an eyebrow while reading. A masquerade ball held by Elijah and Katherine? Why was she being invited? Examining the paper and flipping it over, she found another text at the back of the invitation, this one written by someone.

_I'm not done playing cupid just yet. Friendly advice: Find something that screams confident and make him go crazy. He likes bossy women._

_-Katherine_

And just like that bye, bye happy mood! Neurotic, control freak Caroline is now coming to play!

* * *

**Sooo that's it! What do you think guys? Worth the wait or not? Tell my your thoughts in a review! Your words put a bright smile on my face! Thank you for reading, my lovelies!**

**Answering so guest reviews:**

**kacomu**: No, he didn't sleep with other women. He tried but he couldn't. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**NikMik:** Oh, I'm so so sorry for making you wait that long! I'm very happy that you liked the previous chapter! Hope you liked this one as much! And yeah about the Salvatore bros we're gonna learn one thing at a time. But their story is gonna evolve too; I already started giving some hints in this chapter as you saw. Once again a great thank you for sticking with my story and sending me your reviews, darling! :)

**sue:** Aww thank you so very much for your kind words! They really are everything a writer can ask! And I'm very sorry it took me that long to update! Hope to hear from you again soon! :)

**ilovetvd:** Hey, sweetie! Yeah, it was definitely a typical Klaus' thing for him to do and of course Caroline is borderline scared to take a chance as you said. They are other things too about her that we don't know that made her afraid to open her heart to love. You have to wait and see about that. Thank you so much for sending me your amazing words and your thoughts once again! It means the world really! Hope you don't hate me very much for the long delay! :)

**summer1234:** Really? In one day? Wow, I'm so happy and honored hearing that! A million times thank you darling! Let me know how you found this chapter too! Hope to hear from you soon! :)

**Guest (4/27/13):** Sooooooo sorry for the long delay! Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**Sage:** Hi sweetheart! How are you? You know they say "better now than ever". So don't feel bad for taking your time to review. Honestly, you don't need to stress yourself about that; I can definitely wait for your thoughts! As for my looong delay, well, writer's block sucks. Strange thing is I had all chapter 17 mapped up in my mind and I couldn't get to write this chapter! It was frustrating! I hope at least that I did a somehow good job and I didn't disappoint you all… Anyways, good news is that next chapter will be up pretty quickly!  
Yes, Stefan and Caroline are pretty much in the same position that's why I wrote that dialogue. They are both afraid to make things up with Klaus and Damon because of what happened to them. And yes Stefan can give Caroline a better insight of Klaus' character because he knows him so well. Caroline really liked the fact that she got to learn more things for him. Aww, I'm so happy you liked the daydream! I wanted to make it a simple and as natural as possible. And Caroline's reaction after that was simply classic Caroline! hehe!  
Yes, Klaus is more angry at himself. He doesn't like the fact that he's so smitten by him and she doesn't give a damn. And after what happened in Rome he's absolutely terrified about what is happening to him. However now that got to take a glimpse of what is to be with Caroline (with the kiss) he understood that even though he doesn't know what's going on he's gonna be ok if he chase it and not run away from it. He's ready to do everything in his power to understand this new reality and make it work.  
Haha yeah I can tell you're a Katherine fan! I'm too! :D She's just the queen as you said! In my mind Katherine is always the logic in Klaus' head the one bringing him back to his feet! And of course she's gonna do many more for that couple in the future! Plus she and Caroline will be amazing friends! You'll see! ;)  
And then comes Caroline's speech! Gottcha didn't I?hehe! Caroline in the previous chapter appeared clingy and overdramatic and without some dignity as you said. But that's not her; that was just a moment of her. You read in this chapter that thinking is afterwards she was deeply humiliated and wanted to slap herself for doing so. She acted on impulse, didn't know what to do at that time because she never felt such great need to tell a guy to not walk away. So Caroline afterwards is the ice vendor shouting to herself to show a little dignity! Weird I know but what can I say? I'm a crazy person!  
And then comes the kiss! Taratatam! :P I'm so so so excited that you liked it! I wanted to be just all the things that you said! Passionate, needy, hungry but also sweet and romantic! And the forehead sex? I'm so with you on that! I love it; it brings a whole new feeling of intimacy and love. And little spoiler I plan on using it later on! Bites lip too! :P Btw I also squalled like a little girl when writing their kiss!These two are driving us crazy! :P  
Yes Elena isn't quite on board with the ship and she won't be for some time but she'll be supportive of whatever makes her best friend happy. And I think that's the only thing we can ask from her. And Damon-Stefan-Klaus storyline will evolve too but with baby steps. I threw some things in this chapter as you saw so this is going somewhere too. And I so agree with you that the pairings like that bring to the Salvatore bros the best side of their character.  
Once again a giant, huge, enormous thank you for all your support and all that confidend boost! Seriously your words and compliments make me blush and smile wide! It means the world to hear that somebody likes your story to that extend! So I thank you and I hope that chapter was of your liking too! Talk to you again soon, lovely! xoxo


	17. There You Go Again Making Me Love You

**Hello amazing people! Here I am again with an update! I believe this time it didn't take me that long to give you this chapter! Once again, thank you thank you thank you a million times thank you for your support. To everyone who reviewed, subscribed, favorited and just read I give you a big hug and a kiss! You're totally making my day and that means the world to me! So I'm stopping now and letting you read! Hope you like it! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**There You Go Again Making Me Love You**

_Come on, baby, come on, come on darling, let me steal this moment for me now. Come on angel, come on, come on darling, let's exchange the experience…_

"Good morning, Salvatore!" Klaus greeted his soon to be brother-in-law with a wide smile, as he entered his office at the newspaper.

"Somebody woke up from the right side of the bed I see." Stefan murmured sassily without taking his eyes from the files he was rearranging. Since the day Klaus openly insulted him in front of Katherine the two men hadn't had the chance to interact and sort things out.

The publisher sighed, laying his black briefcase on top of his office. "Alright I know I wasn't fair with you the other day." He spoke seriously. "I just had a lot in my mind and was pretty upset about" he paused "stuff."

"Yeah, just because Caroline drives you mad doesn't mean that all of us can be your punching bag." The other man stated the facts, opening his arms to his sides clearly irritated.

"You're right; I overreacted and said unacceptable things." He admitted and Stefan snorted sarcastically. "Anyways, I just wanted to make sure that there are no hurt feelings between us, right mate?" Klaus' lips curled into a small smile.

Stefan eyed him and then sighed, giving up. "Yeah, we're fine. I know that you didn't mean it and you were just acting like an impulsive dick, as always." He rolled his green eyes and Klaus' smile turned into a wide, cocky one. "Besides you're not the one I'm upset about." He shrugged and returned to his previous job.

"Uh-oh" his best friend exclaimed teasingly, taking a seat on his black, leather office chair. "Not married yet and my sweet little sister is already driving you completely insane?"

"We just had a fight." Stefan stated matter-of-factly, trying to brush it off.

"About which indiscretion this time?" Klaus asked tiredly, turning on his laptop. His sister and his best friend were well known for their usual fights, mostly because of Rebekah's quick temper.

"We went to see Damon and Elena." This held Klaus' attention, who raised his eyes to the other man. "Well technically I wanted to see how Elena was doing after the surgery and brought Rebekah with me."

"And why did you fight? Did she say anything?" Klaus immediately asked.

"No, she didn't say anything about that in front of them." Stefan sighed relieved. "She just doesn't want me to patch things up with them again."

"Stefan, that's not true. I believe Rebekah's objections are for purely sentimental reasons; she just doesn't want you to be put in danger again because of Damon." His friend voiced.

"Yes, I understand that but she and you can't babysit or help me forever." He spoke in despair. "And I cannot shake the feeling of wanting my brother back in my life. You of all people should understand that."

Klaus lay back on his chair in defeat. Yeah, he did know very well how he felt. "I get it, mate. It's just complicated and Damon wouldn't understand if you told him what happened or what we did."

"Maybe so but I won't lose anything if I try." Stefan leaned his shoulder on the wall next to him, hands buried into the pockets of his grey slacks. "I don't know why Rebekah is being so negative."

"Well, you and I both know how stubborn she can get. Don't worry I'll talk to her too." Klaus assured him but they didn't get to say anything else as the glass door of Klaus' office opened suddenly.

"Well, well and I was hoping he was locked in here with a lady!" Kol joked with his trademark smirk, making the two men groan.

"Don't mind him; he's just in the mood." Elijah sighed, entering the room after him and smirking.

"Isn't he always?" Klaus joked back with an equal smile. "To what I owe the pleasure, brothers?"

"Katherine has made Elijah her delivery boy. I'm just tagging along." Kol explained, throwing himself on the black leather couch.

"Why are you even here?" Stefan's brows knitted in confusion. "Do you even attend college?"

"Uh-huh" Kol nodded. "When I don't have anything better to do or when I'm in need for some female company." He replied cleverly.

"I feel so sorry for your future patients." Stefan shook his head at his attitude. "If" he pointed the word "you ever manage to get your degree."

"Ah, sometime in the future they will get bored of him and give him a degree just to get rid of him." Elijah teased his little brother and the two other men laughed. Kol ignored them with a snort as Elijah took a blue envelope out of his briefcase and passed it on to Klaus.

"And this might be…?" Klaus examined the envelope in confusion.

"Invitation to the Masquerade Ball. Katherine insisted that I would give it to you." The oldest Mikaelson explained. "Rebekah and Katherine are going for lunch today so she's going to take yours'." He turned to Stefan.

Salvatore nodded, waving it off quickly with a shake of his hand. "So it's this time of year again, huh? I wonder what kind of costume I will have to endure." He flinched remembering some former costume choices by Rebekah.

"Famous movie characters." Klaus read with a raised eyebrow and Stefan groaned a "what?". "How does she even come up with such stuff?" he exclaimed and narrowed his eyes.

"I like it." Kol shrugged with a smirk. "I even found my costume." He winked.

"Of course you did!" Stefan murmured. "I guess I don't want to ask, do I?"

"Sorry, Steffy, but my lips are sealed." The brunette man grimaced in fake disappointment. "Besides I wouldn't want to deprive you from the feeling of surprise when you see me." He smirked again and titled his head, a sign that they should actually be afraid of what's to come.

"What do you say it would cost me if I don't get dressed up?" Klaus wondered out loud.

"Well, knowing my wife, your head on a plate to say the least." Elijah stated matter-of-factly, unbuttoning his suit jacket and taking a seat on one of the armchairs.

Klaus nodded in agreement and sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be able to avoid any of this. However, an idea formed into his mind that would make this ridiculous party a lot more enjoyable. "Hmm, I believe your wife wouldn't be opposed to the idea of me plus one?" he hesitated but asked.

Silence fell into the publisher's office, the question clearly taking off guard the other men. "Whoa, wait a minute!" Kol raised his hands. "Did Nik just ask permission to bring a date to a family party?"

"I believe he actually did." Stefan eyed him with a mix of surprise and suspicion.

Klaus just rolled his eyes. "I don't see the point in making it such a great deal. I'm just trying to make my presence there a little more bearable."

"Yeah, right, bullshit, Nik!" Kol huffed gaining an irritated glare from his brother. "So was it good?" he asked eagerly, taking a seat at the edge of his office desk.

"Was what good?" Klaus replied perplexed.

"The sex with the pretty blonde waitress!" Kol spoke in excitement, causing Klaus to look at him in surprise.

"The what?" Stefan interfered boldly. "Why don't I know about that?" Klaus opened his mouth to speak but Kol cut him off.

"I bet it was mind-blowing!" he commended with a dreamy expression. "I mean with this pretty little mouth and those legs and those" Kol licked his lips and looked down as he rounded his hands in front of his chest, the action indicating the usual boyish appreciation for a woman's fine breasts.

"KOL!" Klaus let a deep throaty growl, his hands shaping fists atop of his office desk. For some odd reason he didn't like his brother's detailed description for Caroline.

"I'm merely stating the facts, brother!" he placed a hand dramatically over his heart like he was offended.

"So you know her more closely than I thought you did…" Elijah spoke with a thinking expression.

"Oh, shut up all three of you!" Klaus hissed with an irritated expression. "We haven't slept together."

"Well, there's has to be an upgrade in your relationship if you're thinking about bringing her to the ball." Stefan pointed out.

"There is." He admitted. "Things are going…good between us." The three men eyed him in silence.

"Steffy, translate, please." Kol huffed.

"Hmm…" the man made a thinking expression, examining his best friend. "They aren't dating but they are not friends either; my guess is first base." Stefan replied.

"What's first base?" Elijah asked confused.

"Making out and stuff." Kol explained. "Lame!" he groaned, throwing his head back.

"I'm still in the room you know!" Klaus spoke loudly, his temper and patience slowly running low. "What Caroline and I are doing isn't any of your businesses."

"That's the matter, you're not doing anything." Kol commended with a clever smirk, bowing expertly to avoid the flying notepad that came from the publisher's direction.

"Don't you have anything better to do than messing with my love life?" he continued in the same irritated tone.

"Or lack thereof." The youngest Mikaelson seriously was in a mood today.

"Elijah, please take Kol and go because I won't be held responsible for my actions if he stays here even one more second." Klaus sighed dramatically, rubbing his arching temples.

"I actually have court in an hour so yes, we're leaving." Elijah checked his expensive watch before standing up. He patted Kol's shoulder as they both started walking to the door. "Oh, and you don't need to ask Ms. Forbes to the ball; Katherine has already invited her." He informed his brother.

Klaus could literally feel the blood rising in his head. "And why the bloody hell didn't you tell anything all this time I was being harassed by those idiots?"

"Purely for entertainment reasons." He teased him with a smirk, hearing him growl once again before stepping out of the office.

"Oh and Nik" Kol's head popped once again from the door "try to relieve some tension ok? Regarding from your quick temper your right hand must not be very satisfying lately. Try the real thing." He commented playfully, seeing Klaus' veins pop on his neck from anger and quickly disappeared behind the door, before he got the chance to attack him. His loud laughter from the corridor though didn't do anything to Klaus' nerves.

"Well, he might be right this time." Stefan commended, not looking at him and trying not to burst into laughter.

"Fuck off, Salvatore." Klaus faked a smile.

"You too." Stefan smirked sassily, following his brothers' trail out of the office leaving a red from anger and humiliation Klaus behind.

* * *

"So what exactly is this about?"

"I think the invitation was pretty self-explanatory, sweetheart."

"Yeah, but a ball? Like a real ball?" Caroline asked not believing that she of all people was discussing to actually attending an upper class, prosperous ball.

"Well, not with the Hollywood essence of the term, meaning I don't know gowns or something. Just think about it as a Halloween party only it's not Halloween." Klaus explained casually through his Blackberry, as he got out of his car and lock it.

"That's not making me feel even a tiny bit less anxious." She let something between a sigh and a laugh. "I mean your siblings will be there and I don't know how me and you showing up together would appear to them." She voiced her concerns, throwing herself on her double bed and resting her head on her free hand.

"Don't you worry about that; my siblings can mind their own business." He assured her. They might be all teasing him and making his blood boil from anger but they certainly knew better than to make Caroline uncomfortable.

"Maybe I should just stay at home and watch Dancing With The Stars. It appears much more tempting right now." She turned to her back with a slight groan, closing her eyes.

"And have me endure a masquerade costume and a ridiculous party? No way!" Klaus joked and smiled when he heard her let a snorting laugh from the other line. "Come on, love. I won't bite; unless you want me too." His smiled turned into a devilish smirk, which was obvious in his voice.

Caroline snapped her eyes open and felt her cheeks getting hotter at his innuendo. "You better keep your hands to yourself, mister." She warned him but playfully.

"Promise." Klaus replied in a heartbeat, hearing her sigh.

"I don't even have anything to wear!" she groaned in irritation, sitting up on her bed and looking at her open wardrobe. "But don't even think of getting me so much as a hairpin, you hear me?" Caroline demanded, knowing that he could have the perfect dress delivered in a matter of minutes if he wanted to, making him chuckle.

"Fine, whatever you say." He shrugged adorably. "Pick you up at nine?" he asked, arriving at the entrance of the huge white building he was heading to; Manhattan's oldest and most elite tennis club.

"I think it's better if we meet there." She suggested in a hesitant manner.

Klaus sighed, feeling a little disappointed. "Alright, as you wish."

"So, aren't you gonna tell me what you're going to wear?" Caroline asked in a sugary, adorable voice and he smiled widely.

"I don't have a clue!" he replied instantly, earning a giggle from her. "I'm more like a last minute kind of guy. But keep me updated if you decide your costume; maybe we can match." He teased her.

"Ugh, God, no! I hate couple costumes!" she spoke with an expression of disgust, as she run a hand through her clothes for like the hundredth time today, hoping for some miracle. Her eyes landed at a dress at the very end of the wardrobe and she titled her head with a smile, an idea popping into her head. "Well, I think I found it."

"And what would that be?" he titled his head expectantly too.

"You'll have to wait and see." She teased. "Hung up now; my dress needs some changes." She blurted quickly and hung up, making Klaus chuckle at how adorable she was before shoving his phone back into the pocket of his coat. He took off his sunglasses and walked casually parallel the tennis courts until he found his sister at the very last one. Dressed in a classic baby blue Polo T-shirt, white athletic skirt and white Nike shoes – the definition of strictly tennis attire – Rebekah was angrily throwing serves at the empty court across her, her high ponytail swaying with every violent action of her hand.

"Nice serve." She turned at Klaus' commend but she ignored him quickly, taking a ball and returning to her task.

"What are you doing here?" Rebekah asked breathlessly, hitting the ball with her racket even harder.

"Checking up on my little sis." He shrugged, placing her athletic bag on the ground and taking the seat it previously occupied. "I knew I would find you here."

"Well, I felt a little rusty lately; thought to practice a little." She replied sending another ball angrily across her with a huff.

"You call that practicing?" he scoffed. "Those are some bloody angry serves!" he exclaimed earning a cold glare over her shoulder.

"Just relieving some tension; it's been a long week." She shrugged, not paying much attention to him.

"And not to mention the Salvatore drama, the main reason that made you come here and scare to death everyone that passes by." He replied matter-of-factly, waving a hand.

"Of course you know." The blonde woman murmured, stopping her game. "So what? Are you playing match maker now?"

"Believe me I'm not in the mood to get involved in your couple differences. Just pure interest about my sister."

"Well, tell that to Stefan who decided to be all buddy-buddy with his brother." She snorted in an unladylike manner, resting her racket on her shoe and her other hand on her waist.

"Rebekah…" her older brother raised his eyebrows at her. "I think you are overreacting."

"Well, let me have a different opinion." She cut him off. "I was the one there for him, struggling to make things work secretly and for what? Because little Damon couldn't handle learning about everything."

"If he knew, everyone, including Stefan and me would be in danger!" Klaus opened his arms, underlining his statement.

"Don't I know that, Nik?" she exclaimed. "That's why I don't want him near Damon Salvatore!"

"You can't do that; Stefan wants his brother in his life. And besides, Damon is not that person anymore." he argued back.

"I don't know, Nik, I just don't." Rebekah shook her head vigorously, walking to him. "The only thing I know is that I want Stefan safe and I'll do anything for that." She said with determination.

"I get it, I do!" Klaus nodded. "What I'm saying is that you have to lay back a bit and let him decide what's good for him."

His sister took a deep breath. "Yes, you're right. But I won't pretend that I'm happy about his decision."

"I guess that's fair but hold your horses; maybe that's a good thing for him." Klaus smiled a little, offering her the bottle of water from her bag.

"I hope so because if we have another incident like the previous one, he and his little wife better run and hide from me!" Rebekah threatened through clenched teeth.

"Alright, Jack the Ripper, calm down!" Klaus commended amused at his sister. "Anyways, don't you have lunch plans with Katherine today?"

"Yeah, we did but she bailed on me because something happened with her dress for the masquerade ball, I'm not quite sure." She frowned in confusion. "So want help picking up your costume?"

"And end up with a Tommy Lee one?" Klaus raised his eyebrows at her, reminding her the only time he made the mistake to trust her with a costume in high school. "No, thank you." He faked a smile.

"Your loss!" she replied in a bitchy tone. "Stefan and I will be awesome."

"Poor guy." Her brother murmured under his breath and coughed to cover it.

"Did you say something, brother?" she offered him one of her best fake smiles too. He just rolled his eyes with a clever smile and raised a hand to her head, messing her perfectly shaped hair, something he always used to do when they were kids.

"You childish idiot!" Rebekah screamed as always, hitting his hip hard with her racket and then started walking away quickly, followed by a laughing Klaus.

* * *

Saturday night rolled around pretty quickly for Caroline's dislike. Her nerves and anxiety were on full mode all week, let alone now that she was standing outside of Katherine's and Elijah's residence. It was at the suburbs but not far away from the city center, making it accessible but also maintaining a hint of isolation from the city madness at the same time. Caroline's eyes wandered around and she gulped at the sight in front of her. A beautiful well preserved garden was unfolding in front of her, consisting of freshly cut grass and carefully shaped round bushes, interrupted by a wide grey passage that led to the white marble steps in front of a giant also white mansion. The blonde rubbed her sweaty from anxiety hands as her eyes took in every detail of the massive residence; the heavy black front door and windows, the elegant yet modern design, the wide balconies that she was sure overlooked the whole New York.

An annoying sound of a car's horn brought her back to reality and she quickly moved to the side, allowing the impatient driver to proceed further inside the garden. Caroline has never seen so many people gathered for a party in her entirely life! Cars were lining one behind the over whereas groups of people were constantly entering the house, dressed in the finest costumes. Caroline played with the edge of her white clutch nervously, as she felt her knees getting more and more week. What the heck was she doing there? She wasn't born one of the rich and the famous, she shouldn't be there. Shaking her head and swallowing hard to suppress the lump in her throat, she turned her back at the madness and quickly started walking away of all that.

Her phone buzzed into her clutch and she took it out, seeing that she had one new message. Hitting the open button, she felt herself sighing at the words.

"_Aren't you here yet? I really wanna see you…" – K_

A small smile started creeping on her lips, as she was reading and reading the last sentence. Truth is she also wanted to see him. After that night that they decided to take it slow, his hectic schedule and her weird shifts didn't give them the chance to meet again. Yes, she would like to see him but all these were making her so nervous. For some odd reason, her father's words came to her mind; _"don't waste your life watching life from the sideways." _Klaus had asked her to be there for him and if they wanted this thing to work, it wasn't fair for only him to try. So, Caroline held her head high and walked determined towards the mansion.

A smiley teenage girl by the name April greeted her at the entrance and, after taking her invitation and coat, guided her inside. Passing by laughing groups of people at the foyer, they reached the living room, a wide area decorated with the most up to date furniture in basic earth colors with a hint of warm brown and mahogany here and there. The 21st century technological devices were mingling in harmony with the heavy, classic paintings on the walls whereas the extravagant brown piano at the very end of the room was standing out proudly, accompanied by a wide bookcase wall. They were flowers in all the coffee tables and various photographs on top of the brick fireplace, creating a cozy, family atmosphere inside the room. Clearly Katherine and Elijah had implacable taste.

Few people were in the room however, something that made Caroline raise an eyebrow. April though smiled politely at her and instructed her to turn the opposite direction, making the blonde beauty gasp involuntarily. What seemed like a ballroom was unfolding in front of her wide eyes filled with a sea of people in colorful, fancy costumes. Robotically, Caroline walked further inside, her hand brushing over the heavy beige dazzle curtains that decorated the entrance and tried to find him inside the crowd. Her eyes wandered around mesmerized by the lavish dark blue decoration and the millions of yellow twinkle lights that hung by the ceiling, creating a dreamy, fairytale like mood. Polite waiters were passing by offering some of the finest champagne whereas many others were casually helping the guests with the virility of delicious finger food at the buffet to the left. There was also a champagne tower, giving a little 20's elegance to the whole event.

"Well, Ms. Monroe, it's an honor to have you here with us tonight." A manly, British accented voice could be heard from behind her and Caroline closed her eyes with a smile and sighed. She slowly turned around and her eyes flickered at the man in front of her, only to catch his eyes widening for a minute too. As long as she faced him, she felt her nerves calming at once.

"Shh!" she whispered, placing a finger on her lips. "Can't you see I'm incognito?" she played along, making him smile wide.

"Oh, I'm sorry for putting you in any kind of discomfort, my lady." He replied playfully and she giggled. "You look absolutely ravishing, love." He added serious now, scanning her from head to toe.

"Thank you." She replied shyly, her cheeks turning that lovely shade of red as she smiled to the ground. "It only took four hours to make me look like that!" she joked, making both of them laugh.

Klaus had seen her from the minute she set foot in the room. It was very difficult to miss her; her beauty was able to make everyone stop and stare. And as long as he noticed what costume she was wearing, he literally had to restrain himself from grabbing her and steal her breath with kisses. The most famous dress in the history of movies, the white one that Marilyn Monroe was wearing in The Seven Year Itch, was fitting her like a second skin, hugging her curves deliciously and showing a rich amount of cleavage, enough to drive him crazy. Her blonde locks were stylized in a way that resembled Monroe's typical hairstyle whereas a fine line of black eyeliner was flattering her eyes and the bloody red on her lips was doing all kinds of amazing things to him.

"So Phantom Of The Opera, huh?" Caroline gestured a hand at his costume. "I admit I wasn't expecting that."

"I was going for the easy choice." He pointed at the typical white mask he was wearing on the right side of his face, the only thing indicating that he was actually dressed up. Her eyes slid lower at his more than fine black tux and the same color vest and white dress shirt underneath that clung to his lean body, showing off his muscular physic. Caroline forced her eyes with great difficulty back to his face.

"Well, hate to break it to you but he had a cape too." She pointed out with raised eyebrows.

"You're not the first one pointing that out tonight." He faked a smile, remembering Katherine's and even Kol's for some reason observation. "I'm enduring a ball; I couldn't bear with a bloody cape all night too."

Caroline just laughed. "Alright, Mr. Grumpypants! The mask works fine!" she shook her head at his childlike attitude.

A waiter approached them and Klaus took two glasses off his tray, offering one to Caroline with a dimple smile.

"So…" she started. "That's the famous Mikaelson Masquerade Ball, huh?"

"Yeah… This year is actually bigger than it used to be." Klaus managed to say before a new arrival cut their conversation short.

"So, she shows up and as 'the blonde bombshell'? Nik, it must be your lucky day… or night!" Kol patted his brother's shoulder, giving one of his usual smirks to Caroline. Klaus tensed; Kol better not start with the things he was saying the other day at his office.

Caroline bit her lip to suppress her laughter. "Seriously? Danny Zuko?"

Kol made a twirl around himself showing off his black pants and white tee and then raised the lapels of his leather jacket. "Are you ready for my Grease Lightening, darling?" he winked seductively at her, making Klaus cover his eyes with his palm snorting and Caroline laugh, throwing her head back.

"Oh my God, you're like the best Travolta I've ever seen!" she complimented him, excited.

"I know, right?" he smiled widely with confidence.

"Kol, why don't you go find a poor lady to annoy?" Klaus gave him a knowing look, signalizing him to leave them alone.

However, he wasn't taking any of that; he was his mission to irritate his brother to no end. "Oh, your company is so much better!" he smirked taking a sip from his champagne. "Did you see Rebekah and Stefan?" he went on and Klaus merely shook his head uninterested. "I don't know exactly what they are dressed as but this year she went easy on him."

The music changed and That Man by Caro Emerald started playing. Immediately, a lot of people started dancing to the rhythm, Stefan and Rebekah too, nearly at the center of the room.

"There they are!" Kol pointed a finger and all of them turned their attention to the couple.

Stefan was dressed in a bark brown suit with almost invisible white stripes, red-brownish tie and same colored pocket square. Rebekah on the other hand was stunning like always. She was wearing a strapless silver cocktail dress with sweetheart neckline and sparkling diamonds all over it and a pair of same colored high heels. Her hair was stylized in a short wavy hairstyle with an extravagant hairpin on the side whereas some white pearl earrings and white pearl necklace were topping off her outfit. The couple was moving quickly to the quickstep beat, doing all types of dancing moves and smiling widely at each other, holding the attention of everyone in the room.

"She's plainly dressed as a Charleston from the 1920s! That's not fair!" Klaus complained dramatically.

"I don't know." Kol shrugged. "She came in and murmured something about a murder and art and then she lost me."

"Who says a murder is not an art!" Caroline exclaimed suddenly. "She's Roxie Heart from Chicago and Stefan is the lawyer, Billy Flynn!" she explained enthusiastically. "Nice!"

Klaus eyed her with a surprised and proud smile. Caroline returned shyly the smile.

"Chicago, huh? Isn't that with Catherine Zeta Jones, too?" Kol interrupted their romantic interaction and Caroline nodded absentmindedly. "I never saw that movie." He concluded.

After the song ended, everyone's eyes turned to the very end of the room where a small stage had been set up. The couple of honor, Elijah and Katherine went up there, hands on each other's waist, and stood at the center. The oldest Mikaelson was dressed into a beige old school suit with a white dress shirt and pocket square and floral tie, whereas a black fedora was hiding his raven hair. Beside him his wife was even more gorgeous than ever. Her dress was a black one shoulder silk gown with a slit that reached her mid-thigh, black high heel sandals and black silk gloves that reached her elbows. Her jewelry was just diamond earrings and bracelet and her hair was in more heavy curls than usual. In addition, a black pillbox hat with silk ruffles was resting on the left side of her head, the black veil covering slightly that side of her face.

"Well, we'd just like to thank you all for joining us once again to our annual little gathering. Hope everyone is having a great time and I promise you the night is still young." He smiled widely to the crowd.

"What are they dressed as?" Caroline whispered at Klaus, unable to figure that out.

"Ole and Kitty from The Killers." He whispered back, his lips lingering close to her ear, making her shiver lightly. "Katherine is a diehard Ava Gardner fan."

The blonde just nodded, feeling a little dazzled by the close proximity.

"So now is the time for the surprise of the evening. We bet everyone would be delighted!" Katherine spoke next with a sweet smile. "So finish up your drinks and get ready cause, ladies and gentlemen, these guys are going to sweep you off your feet!" she exclaimed and the couple quickly got off the stage as the beige curtains opened and Maroon 5 appeared, making the crowd go wild.

The familiar intro of Moves Like Jagger busted into the room and Adam Levine smirked as everyone started filling the place in front of the stage, dancing.

"You gotta be kidding me." Caroline was flabbergasted, staring at the sight in front of her.

"I told you it's just a party!" Klaus shouted over the music.

"Yeah but this?" she did the same pointing at the band. "Frigging Maroon 5? I was expecting classical music and even some boring waltzes!" she spoke in a surprised high pitched voice.

"Katherine is full of surprises!" he shrugged with an adorable side smirk.

"So are we dancing or what?" Kol turned to Caroline with the same amount of excitement. She hesitantly looked from Kol to Klaus, who was looking torn between her and something over her shoulder.

"You should go ahead." Klaus finally said. "Some business talks have to be made." He titled his head to a group of men standing at a corner casually chatting with each other, despite what's happening around them.

"Here? Now?" Caroline frowned.

"Business never stops, sweetheart, I'm sorry." He looked at her eyes apologetically.

Caroline gave him a small smile despite her disappointment. "Ok, I'll wait for you then."

"You don't need to do that, love. Go, have fun with Kol." He suggested half-heartily.

"But" she tried to argue but Kol cut her off.

"Believe me, I know how talkative he gets when it comes to his precious magazines. Come on, Caroline! You'll miss all the fun!" Kol drugged her with him to the dance floor and she just shrugged apologetically to Klaus. The young publisher sighed in disappointment and irritation at Kol moving his girl to the beat before making his way to his precious investors.

* * *

"Can you explain to me what is she doing here?" Rebekah growled looking enviously at Caroline who was dancing with Kol.

"Katherine invited her and she is Klaus' date." Stefan replied casually taking a sip from his drink.

"And everyone here is ok with that I see!" she faked a smile at her fiancé.

"Why wouldn't we be?" he asked confused.

"Well, I don't know maybe because she's far different from all of us? Or because after what happened with the magazine storm some months ago she shouldn't be around my brother?" she suggested.

"Yes, Rebekah, you're right but that was in the past. If Klaus is happy, we should be happy for him too." Her fiancé spoke in his usual soothing tone.

"She is not good enough for my brother." The blonde stated boldly.

"Whoa there, a little harsh don't you think?" Stefan raised an eyebrow at her amused. "I think your brother is a better judge of what is good enough for him."

"Oh, please, like you don't know Nik! He's always excited about his new playthings. He'll get bored of her soon and she'll be long forgotten like the many others." She replied matter-of-factly with a shrug and Stefan let a soundless laugh beside her.

"Now now, instead of bickering over your brother why don't you accompany me to the dance floor?" Stefan offered her a hand with a smirk and she huffed but smiled at him. "I got moves you've never seen…" he whispered sexily to her ear and drugged her to the crowd, earning a girly squeal from her before twirling her in his arms.

* * *

An hour later, Klaus had finally managed to escape the dull business talk and he was now at a corner drinking what seemed like the fourth drink for the night. Resting a hand inside the pocket of his black slacks, he was swaying his bubbly drink in the other, a mask of irritation shadowing his handsome face. Kol was still dancing with Caroline – actually he never left her all this time – and his older brother couldn't help but feel left out. The band was now playing its newest songs so there were less people on the dance floor but that wasn't the case for Caroline and his ass of a brother. Klaus knew that all was part of Kol's plan to irritate him and much to the publisher's dismay, it was indeed working. A strange, newfound feeling was enveloping his heart, something like irritation mixed with anger mixed with disappointment. Yeah, those were definitely signs of jealousy, Klaus fearfully recognized. Being jealous of his brother was totally ridiculous, he knew that, and totally irrational, regarding the fact that they were dancing without a hint of sexual desire. However, he just couldn't stop himself from being mad at the fact that he wasn't able to be the one at her side, touching her ivory skin and making her let that heart melting laugh.

"So you brought a date but you're still standing here alone." Stefan's voice made him lose his track of thought. "Only you could do that!" he laughed.

"I was a little busy until now." He replied uninterested, his blue eyed glued to the dancing duo at his eyesight.

"Okay… But you're free now." The other man pointed out.

"Well, I don't want to be a buzz kill and interrupt their fun." Klaus smiled bitterly at his best friend.

"Oh God, are you being serious right now?" Stefan scoffed. "Please tell me that you are not honestly thinking that she likes being with Kol more than you."

"So it seems." He laconically stated, with what he thought was an aloof shrug.

"Alright, what is wrong with you?" he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She is literally dying over there for you to even look at her and you're telling me that Kol is the better option?"

"So why didn't she come to me? I mean I'm standing here for like forever." He argued back.

"Um, because she's all alone in a hostile environment where Rebekah is practically sending daggers with her eyes all night and making her uncomfortable to even breathe? Have you thought about that slight detail?" Stefan suggested in a sassy tone, making Klaus think about it.

"What are my boys doing here all alone?" Katherine appeared from behind them resting a hand on each ones' shoulder.

"Persuading Nik to stop being a coward and make a move?" Stefan smiled at her.

"Why? What did you do again?" the brunette turned to Klaus.

"The problem is what he isn't doing." Stefan interfered. "Million dollar question: Do you think that Caroline has forgotten all about him and she's having the time of her life with Kol?"

"What?" Katherine exclaimed with knitted eyebrows. "Bitch, all the time she's dancing with Kol she keeps looking over her shoulder searching for Nik!"

"Thank you for backing me up, sis in law!" Stefan nodded at her.

"Are we done with the theatricals?" Klaus asked irritated.

"Um, not until you stop being a pathetic drooling idiot and actually go grab her." Katherine smiled teasingly at him.

Klaus huffed, rubbing the mask free side of his face with his palm. It was ridiculous and childish to curl himself into a corner and curse his lame self. What happened to his confidence and his persisting attitude? He needed to man up and take a chance before Caroline decided that he didn't deserve a chance after all. His eyes caught her once again but this time she distanced herself from Kol and walked to the buffet where a waiter offered her a glass of water. Once with the fresh liquid in hand, Klaus saw her sighing and her blue eyes looking sadly at the ground. Damn him and his stupid insecurities. Quickly he dug his Blackberry out of his pocket and sent a short message.

"I have to go, you're right." He quickly told his friends.

"Finally!" Stefan groaned at the same time Goodnight Goodnight started playing from the band.

"Oh, I love this song!" Katherine exclaimed. "Caroline can wait five more minutes; you have to dance with me." She grabbed Klaus' hand.

"What?" he pulled back. "Go dance with your husband!"

"He's talking right now. Come on! I haven't danced with my best friend all night! Please, for me!" she pleaded in a girly voice.

"Fine!" he groaned and she dragged him to the dance floor with excitement. "But I'm offering your head on a plate if Caroline is mad at me." He joked and she giggled, as they started swaying to the beat. From afar blue cat eyes were watching the interaction with disappointment before the blonde beauty slid silently out of the room.

* * *

Caroline took a deep breath and pushed open the door of the foreign room. After seeing Klaus dance with Katherine, she had decided that there was nothing else in this party for her. However, when she reached the frontdoor, she changed her mind. No, she wouldn't run away and try and figure out on her own why he hadn't talk to her all night, or why, as it seemed to her, he didn't want to be seen with her. So she turned back and secretly made her way to the lavish wooden staircase and up the second floor. His message was vague, just an "_upstairs, second room to the left; meet me there in ten._" but from whether he would show up or not would determine if they had a future after all.

The room was dimly lit from the lights outside and from a minimal, black floor lamp in the corner. Her blue eyes wandered around and concluded that she was inside a study, Elijah's probably regarding the dark colors and the business like atmosphere. The wooden floor cracked under her high heels as she took some small steps inside, examining it. Like in the living room, a wall was occupied with a wide bookcase only that here in front of it was standing proudly an antique brown office desk, accompanied by a brown leather chair. Some files were laying tidily on the center of the desk and some other office like objects were scattered on top of it, but the four photo frames were what held Caroline's attention. The two were of Elijah and his siblings, one with them many years younger laughing at something toddler Kol was bubbling whereas the other was pretty recent with them cracking their glasses at a fancy restaurant. At the other side, there was one of Elijah and Katherine at their wedding day whilst next to it there was one of Katherine, looking like a model in black sunglasses and giant brown hat in what seemed like a tropical beach. A yellow sticky note was attacked to the frame marked by the words "my love for you is endless; like the ocean." in calligraphic letters and a little heart. Caroline smiled sweetly at this; someday she wanted a love like that.

"If Elijah knew that you found that, he would feel eternally humiliated." A voice joked behind her and Caroline turned around quickly, placing a hand on her chest.

"Oh my God, you scared me!" she let some deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, love. That wasn't my intention." He smiled sweetly at her, walking to her side.

"I didn't mean to snoop." Caroline apologized.

"No, it's ok! I was just joking!" he shook his head. "Besides you weren't snooping; they are out in open for anyone to look at them."

"You were a sweet looking child." She indicated with a shy smile, tapping a finger on his face in the photograph.

Klaus chuckled softly. "I was alright, I guess. I hope I maintained any of that sweetness until now." He joked.

"I wouldn't say you're sweet." Caroline shrugged.

"And what am I, sweetheart?" he whispered sexily, coming inches away from her lips.

_Gorgeous, sexy, mind-blowing_, they were many other adjectives that came to her mind but she chose to keep her mouth shut and look away from him. However, the reddening in her cheeks betrayed her and she saw from the corner of her eyes Klaus smirking. That bastard!

"So why did you bring me up there?" she crossed her arms over her chest, taking some steps away from him.

He just smiled at her and opened the huge window doors, a wide balcony unfolding in front of them.

"Well, it's kind of difficult to find a subway grate now so let's just hope the wind can create a similar effect to your dress as the subway did to Marilyn's." he explained with that adorable smirk that was making Caroline weak in the knees, placing a hand to the small of her back and guiding her outside.

Caroline laughed shaking her head. "I highly doubt that!"

"Never say never." He raised his eyebrows at her. Caroline offered him a smile and then turned in front admiring the view. She was right before; she had the whole New York City at her feet. Everything was silent around them except the sound of the wind and the music from downstairs. The song changed again and Caroline could recognize the intro of She Will Be Loved, feeling the knot in her stomach reappear at the realization.

"Can I have this dance?" Klaus asked seriously and Caroline placed her hand on his extended one with a shy smile.

His other hand caressed slowly her waist bringing her closer and she placed her free hand on his shoulder as Klaus started swaying them to the music. They were dancing in silence for a couple of minutes, both enjoying having each other that close.

"You have a thing with isolated places, don't you?" Caroline suddenly asked and felt him chuckle.

"You could say that, yes." He nodded. "But only because I want you all for myself." He added, closing his eyes and taking a breath from the rich scent of her hair.

"Isn't it because you don't want to be seen with me?" she blurted quickly, thanking God her voice didn't depict her hurt feelings.

"You honestly think that?" Klaus pulled back lightly and eyed her with a frown.

"I don't know what to believe. I mean we didn't exchange even a single word all evening." She laughed sarcastically.

"Maybe because you're preoccupied with Kol." He snapped back.

"Well, you didn't give me another choice, did you?" she scoffed, looking over his shoulder. Klaus grimaced and closed his eyes to rearrange his thoughts. What was he doing? The purpose of meeting her here was to make it up to her not for them to fight more.

"Okay, I know I behaved like a workaholic ass and I apologize for that." He took responsibility like the man he was. "I'm sorry, Caroline, really. But stop tiring your pretty head with irrational thoughts, like that I don't want to be seen with you."

"Do you want then? To be seen with me?" she asked like a little girl full of insecurities.

"Of course I do!" he looked her intensely in the eyes, underlining his immediate response. "I want the whole world to know that you're mine! And when you give me the green light, believe me, everyone would get to meet the amazing lady I will be lucky to have at my side." He declared with confidence and honesty making Caroline's doubts wash away.

"I'm sorry." She sighed. "My… My whole life I live with this constant fear of not being enough; not good enough, not smart enough, not pretty enough, not interesting enough." She trailed off in a broken voice. "I guess my stupid insecurities came to the surface again." She shook her head at her pathetic self.

"Hey, look at me." They came to a halt as their faces turned to look at each other. "Don't ever think like that again! You're beautiful, strong, full of light. I…" he hesitated "I fancy you, Caroline."

Her heart clenched at his declaration and that look in his eyes. The way his voice enveloped that word along with her name and those blue-greenish eyes that had an ability to reach into her soul made her feel like another Caroline; a beautiful and full of light one. For the first she felt enough because somebody was looking at her like that, because he was taking time to actually bear with her and try to understand her. No matter how broken she was.

She sighed and her lips curled into a dazzling wide smile, making Klaus smile back at her. Her arm on his shoulder slid to his neck and started caressing the end of his hair. "You're good with words, you know that?" she teased him.

He chuckled at how amazing she was. "So I've been told." He offered her an adorable side smirk, his dimples showing again, before distancing himself from her and twirling her under his arm. She squalled happily and they both laughed as Klaus caught her again in his arms. Her back suddenly collided with the metal railing of the balcony and she escaped his gaze to turn her face to the side, looking down.

"Oh wow, it didn't appear to me that we're so high!" her voice reached a higher octave. "Please don't let me fall!" she curled her fingers on his shoulder and their bodies came flat against each other's as he leaned to her.

"Never." He vowed truthfully with a sexy smirk. The blue of their eyes met again and Caroline couldn't fight the urge to run her hands up the sides of his neck and then to his face. Klaus stood there motionless as she slowly removed his mask and her fingertips traced his stubble covered cheeks. It was weird but he felt something so unique at the moment and admired that woman's ability to make him experience all kinds of new things with just a touch of her delicate fingertips.

There at the edge of the balcony the wind was messing with her blonde locks and as it suddenly blew more viciously, the hem of her white dress danced around her legs, uncovering more of her bare crème skin.

"Oh my God!" she laughed that joyful laugh of hers, as she instantly reached to her sides to keep her dress from revealing more. His rough manly hands came to rest on her hips, helping her too, and he joined her in a laugh.

"I told you never say never!" Klaus reminded her and she shook her head, still smirking.

"All this time you were with Kol" he continued when their laughter stopped "I… I just wanted to grab you by the arm and dance with you like this." He confessed seriously.

"And why didn't you?" she whispered without even blinking.

"Because I thought you were having more fun with him. And I hated him for that." His hands grabbed her waist more firmly, their chests touching with every breath they took.

"There was only a man that I wanted to dance tonight; you and only you." She assured him, touching her left cheek to his right and closing her eyes, savoring his heavy breath on her neck.

"If I said that I want to kiss you, would you hold it against me?" Caroline felt her lips to the swell of her ear and shivered at the feeling. "Because that lipstick made me think only of that all night."

"Don't say things like that to me." She sighed to his ear too and sensed his lips leave a feather light kiss under her earlobe. "We said we will take this slow."

"I know." He murmured against her skin and gathering all of his courage he pulled back from her intoxicated perfume. "I just wish that I could." Klaus added with his gaze making her weak in the knees and his raspberry lips inches away of hers. Both their eyes instantly fell to each others lips, Caroline's parting as he leaned even closer, his champagne flavored breath warming her bloody red ones. She knew that he would kiss her and of course she wouldn't push hm away. Because secretly she was too wishing all night for him to wipe that lipstick off her lips with his lips and make her lose her train of thoughts just like he had done that night outside that restaurant. Klaus closed his eyes and Caroline did the same, growing impatient with his tardiness but as long as his lips brushed over hers, her ridiculously girly ringtone broke the silence.

Caroline exhaled the breath she was holding all this time and Klaus let a throaty groan, both of them understanding that the moment was ruined. His forehead dropped to the crook of her neck as she opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to regain her senses.

"I think modern technology isn't really fond of us having an intimate moment." Klaus commended and Caroline let a breathing laugh.

"I probably should get that." She pouted with disappointment, as he untangled himself from her and run a hand through his hair to calm his raging breath. The blonde picked her clutch from where she had earlier left it on top of the office desk and dug her phone out of it before answering.

"Hello?" she breathed a little annoyed.

"Caroline…" a low shaky voice came from the other line.

"Elena?" she recognized her best friend's voice. "What happened? Is there something wrong?" she asked panicking lightly and sharing a look with Klaus.

"Caroline" she repeated with a gulp "please help me."

* * *

**I'm sorry for that! Please don't hate me! haha! I promise you I'm saving things up for something more, that will make them forget that "taking it slow" part! So bear with me! Anyways, what did you guys think? Tell me your thoughts in a review and make my day! Thank you for reading my lovelies!**

**Answering some guest reviews:**

**NikMik: **Hey sweetie! I'm so happy you liked the previous chapter! I hope you liked this one as much! Yeah, I thought that Caroline immediately agreeing to be in a relationship with Klaus wouldn't be any realistic at all. I mean there are some more things that they have to make clear between them so they can take a step forward. Elijah will come around eventually. He doesn't have anything against Caroline; he's just cautious. Rebekah, yes she will be more stubborn and hursh towards Caroline. And Damon wouldn't be happy. As for the Salvatore drama, yes Klaus, Stefan and Rebekah had something to do but Damon doesn't know anything about Rebekah's part. Complicating I know but things will make sense eventually! And yeah I know what you're talking about for me not putting the upper class-middle class arguement in their "fight". I guess I left it out cause there was more recent problems aka Caroline's insecurities to deal with. This arguement will be a usual problem so I would be stated many times in the future. About Caroline's mother well as you said we will learn about it in the future! Thank you once again for your support and for sending me your thoughts; I really like reading them and getting back to you! So keep them coming! Thank you! :)

**kacomu:** Everything will happen in the longrun; don't worry! And yeah I don't really like Haley too and I desperatelly want Candice to the spin off but I guess we will have to see! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**Sarah:** Yeah, there are more to their story and yes whatever it was that Stefan, Klaus, Rebekah did was in Damon's favor not against him as Damon thinks. Aww thank you so much for your compliment! I really appreciate it! Hope to hear from you again soon! :)

**Guest (5/8/13):** Oh wow thank you for those words! You seriously making me blush! I hope I didn't make you wait that long this time! Thank you so very much for reading and sending me your review, darling! :)

**Inga:** Really? That's very honoring! Thank you so so very much! I hope you liked the ball and the rest chapter! Hope to hear from you again soon! :)

**ilovetvd:** Yeah, I get what you're saying but I just think that Caroline, being well Caroline control freak and all, would feal a little bit humiliated after that kind of outbrust. I'm not saying that it was unusual for her to act like that but that she had second thoughts afterwards. I know, Klaroline dynamic would be earth shattering, even their kiss on the cheek was like...wow! Even I wanted too a kiss like that for the finale! :P Haha I wanted to make Elijah the cockblocker I don't why, I just did! Aww thank you so much for your amazing words and for sending me your thoughts and commends! I really enjoy reading them, sweetie! And of course I love back all of you and try to make the chapters as good as possible! So tell me what you think about this one! :)

**kapaco:** No, they are not in a relationship yet but their getting to that. I don't know exactly how many chapters this story will have but there are a lot of things I want to write too. As for The Originals, well I'm not a big fan of the baby plot because I just can't imagine Klaus, the most feared creature, having a baby. I don't know how they're going to adress this so I think we have to wait to see. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**mika:** Thank you so very much for taking time and sending me your thoughts for every chapter! It really means a lot to me that you did that! I hope the chapter is one of your liking too and I get to hear from you again soon! :)

**Sage:** Hey sweetheart! I know their scenes in the finale were just perfect! Klaus coming to rescue his wife and her looking at him like he was her hero and then all that with letting Tyler come back to town and the kiss oh God, if I was Caroline I would so jump on that plane with him and go to Nola in no time! :P I think that Caroline and Tyler in the next season will realise that their perspectives and their priorities are not the same anymore and break up eventually. Hope this is quick too so Caroline can be the queen she deserves to be in Klaus' side. Elena just reached another level of hatred for me after what she did to Katherine! I mean come on! My KitKat human? That's not possible! And yeah I really didn't like that Bonnie sarcificed herself again and I wished that Kol was at Jeremy's place too but now that things are like that and Elena got her brother back I hope she takes a step back and stop being such a bitch. Plus, I'm going to pretend that Kol and Bonnie are together in the other life; yes I will.  
Oh, so happy that you liked the kiss! I was afraid it came out a little boring because I got distracted by Klaroline's hotness and made it very detailed. Yes, Caroline is making him experience totally brand new things that he didn't experience with other women in the past. Even now that they are in the beginning of their relationship she seems to know his buttons and weak spots and that makes him want much more of her. He wants to make sure that they are moving at her terms because he is afraid that he'll do something wrong and scare her away. So Klaus asks for permission for the first time and when he finds that she is willing, well, he just knows how to make her forget everything around her.  
Hahaha, he wanted so badly for her to stay at the moment so he just found the lamest, more used excused to get her to his house! But Caroline isn't buy any of that! :P As for Elijah, yes the obvious reason was for him to question her motives but first comes his concern about his brother. Yes, Klaus was a womanizer at the past but Elijah knows the kindhearted and vulnerable man that hides underneath all of that, so he is afraid that now that Klaus started to get more serious about someone that someone will hurt him deeply. So that's why he's worried. And of course Katherine comes in again, defending her precious ship like a good captain and handles Elijah as well! Yeah, I so agree with you that she's the queen!  
Caroline yes had some thoughts about her outburst that night. I agree somebody like Caroline would be even the slightest humiliated when their control slips and they appear vulnerable. So she thinks about it the next day and tries to keep heself busy in order not to mop in selfpity. Classic Caroline! And then classic Klaus comes, chasing after work and fantasizing about her in school girl outfits! Hahaha somebody is being naughty! :P  
As for the caving in part, I thought that Caroline wasn't the person to just forget of all her personal issues and jump into a relationship with Klaus. It's unrealistic, don't you think? She enjoyed the kiss, yes, she understood that indeed she feels something for Klaus, yes, but now she wants to see how this is going to work, what is he capable of doing to make her give him a chance and understand that he doesn't want only an one time thing that he used to. Plus, with all her mother's issues, which are not very clear right now and there is a whole background story about that, she just can't trust her heart with anyone. Klaus is the same too, althought that he appears to be more confident and "nevermnd" kind of guy. He starts gradually to understand that the real Caroline Forbes is truly unique and feels like he doesn't want to shake her off; he wants her in his life. So yeah in the next chapter we will sure what Klaus is going to do to gain that chance. And be sure that Caroline will give it to him with all her heart.  
Onto the Salvatore drama, well, Rebekah most certainly not like the idea of Stefan approaching Damon. But yeah despite their differencies Rebekah and Elena are a little bit alike, except for the fact that Rebekah nows the truth and is right at most part whereas Elena doesn't and blindly trusts Damon, who bottom line doesn't know the real story either. So we have some road for that one to evolve but yeah Stefan will like always be the one to try to make things work again.  
You do that? Wow, can I say I love you? That's a very huge boost in my confidence and I can't thank you enough for your amazing words and constant support! I'm delight every time to find your review on my email box so yeah I cannot really describe how happy and honored you make me feel! And as for your choice of words, don't worry, feel free to use whatever you're confortable with! Thank you once again and I hope you liked this chapter too! Up until next time, darling! :)


	18. No More Running Away

**Heeellooooo beautiful people! Yeap your eyes are not wrong, I updated! My university exams were just a nightmare, leaving me no time to do anything else than study so I really really owe you a huge apology for that! Plus another apology to all of you that reviewed and I didn't write you back; I'm so so sorry! I'll do that too I promise! Once again I'm eternally gratefull for everyone that read, favorited, subscribed and reviewed! You're all amazing and I love you more than words can describe! So now I'm gonna stop my ridiculous rambling and let you read because it's being so long (sorryyyy!)! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**No More Running Away**

_Most of our life is a series of images. They pass us by like towns on the highway. But sometimes a moment stuns us as it happens. And we know that this instant is more than a fleeting image. We know that this moment, every part of it, will live on forever._

Caroline panicked. She didn't have a clue about what was happening to her best friend but from her shaky, weak voice the blonde could only assume that it was something life-threatening. Instinctively, her grip on her phone tightened, her eyes blinking rapidly.

"Elena, calm down and tell me what's going on." She spoke slowly, trying to make the other woman relax.

"I… I don't know." Elena shuttered in barely a whisper. "There's something wrong with me. I feel nauseous, I can barely stand and keep my eyes open, I" she sighed, tired of her effort to speak. "And Damon isn't here and I can't find him." A hint of panic colored her voice.

Caroline was listening with a frown on her forehead, concern about what caused her friend's discomfort. She sensed Klaus taking some steps closer to her and she raised her eyes shaking her head in despair at his soundless 'is everything ok?'.

"Just take deep breathes; I'm on my way." Caroline didn't give her a chance to reply before ending the call and shoving the phone back into her clutch with shaky hands.

"What's wrong?" Klaus immediately asked with an equal frown, eyeing her hectic movements.

"I have no idea. Elena isn't good, I have to go to her." She replied in fear and turned to leave.

"Wait!" Klaus grabbed her wrist. "I'll drive you." She opened her mouth to refuse but he cut her off. "It's late and you'll be at your friend's side sooner that way." He insisted.

"Let's go then." She nodded vigorously and both of them exited Elijah's study in a hurry.

* * *

Those thirty minutes car drive had seemed ages to Caroline. Klaus was doing anything he could to get them to Elena's house as quickly as possible, choosing side roads than traffic hectic ones; he even ran two red lights, earning annoying horn sounds from the angry drivers. Besides that, the ride was silent. Caroline was too lost in her own thoughts and worries about her best friend that couldn't focus on anything other than picking on her thumbnails, that annoying habit of hers whenever she was anxious.

Klaus was trying to keep his focus on the road but the nervous sighs that were escaping Caroline lips once in a while were making him anxious too. He didn't like it seeing her troubled and especially after that wonderful night they had. He wanted to help her with soothing words and truthful promises but he knew that everything he would tell her now would be just fake hopes, regarding they didn't know anything about Elena's condition. The corner of his blue eyes caught the nervous picking of her nails and without thinking his hand grabbed hers and squeezed in lightly. Caroline looked down at her lap, moved by his movement and ever so lightly enveloped his hand between both hers, their fingers intertwining. Both of them smiled lightly to themselves and Caroline rested back in her seat with a sigh, their hands never separating for the rest of the ride.

Once the car was parked outside of the house, Caroline emerged out of it and run up the porch stairs, Klaus closely behind her. Pressing the doorbell, they didn't get any response.

"Elena!" Caroline shouted, knocking at the door. "It's me!"

"Are you sure she is still in there?" Klaus looked around. "I mean Damon might have come and taken her somewhere."

"He would have called me." She argued, turning at the door handle to see if it was unlocked, which wasn't the case. "Elena!" she tried again, banging louder on the door as her despair grew more. "What am I going to do?" she turned to Klaus in horror.

"Isn't there I don't know a key somewhere to get in?" he tried to find a solution.

"I did have a key but they changed the lock recently and I haven't made a new copy yet!" she replied waving her hands in frustration.

Klaus eyed her for a second. "Alright, step back." He commanded unbuttoning the jacket of his tuxedo.

"What?" Caroline snapped.

"Since there's no other solution, I'm gonna knock that door down." Klaus announced examining the said door.

"Are you crazy? Best case scenario, you'll end up with a broken rib!" Caroline protested in a high pitched voice.

"Your confidence in me is touching, really." He murmured his sarcastic response and with a sift movement he fell with force against the door once, twice before the wood cracked under his pressure and the door opened widely with sound. He looked behind him at Caroline and gave her a small, boyish smirk watching her eyes shining with surprise and something like admiration and she returned the smile while rushing inside the house.

"Elena?" the blonde shouted again, observing the dim lit living room. Klaus caught up with her and when they didn't get any response, their frantic footsteps reached the entrance of the kitchen, the sight there making Caroline gasp in fear.

"Oh my God!" she yelped, rushing inside the room and kneeling to the ground. Her best friend was lying unconscious on the wooden floor, limbs weak and curled in an uncomfortable position with pieces of what formerly seemed a ceramic mug all around her on the floor.

"Elena, can you hear me?" Caroline asked desperately, shaking the brunette's head lightly. "Elena!" she demanded with a fretful cry.

Klaus was watching the scene still from the threshold, frozen on his spot with his hands slowly forming iron fists. The scene in front of him was causing so many images to pass in front of his eyes, reminding him of something he kept buried inside him for so many years. Closing his eyes for a brief second and taking a deep breath, Klaus managed to compose himself and tentatively walked to Caroline's side, who all this time was trying to make Elena wake up.

"Klaus, call 911. I'm gonna call Damon." She instructed and rose from the ground, quickly getting hold of her phone.

He heard her from the distance dialing the number and pleading Damon to pick up as he cautiously kneeled beside Elena's body and placed lightly two fingers on the side of her neck, expertly finding her pulse point. Klaus had assumed the worst but hopefully her pulse was beating. However it was uneven, like Elena was in great deal of struggling.

"Caroline" he spoke making her hung up her phone and turn at him. "There isn't time." His eyes focused at hers intensely, wanting to pass the message.

She frowned and placed a hand on her chest, the fear and despair evident in her blue eyes. "Do it." She stated suddenly, making Klaus raise his head and face her. "She needs help and there is no time. Do it, take her to the hospital." She gave the permission and Klaus slowly nodded and gulped. Carefully he placed a hand under Elena's neck and curled his other arm under her knees, easily lifting her to his arms. With the assistance of Caroline he brought her to the car and laid her on the backseat before the blonde took a seat too and placed Elena's head on her lap. Klaus quickly emerged to the driver's seat and started the car, his eyes locking with Caroline's worried ones on the rearview mirror, both of them hoping that when they would arrive at the hospital, it wouldn't be too late.

* * *

The sight of two people rushing in the ER dressed for a party with an unconscious woman on the arms of one of the said people was definitely something that the nurses haven't expected at one in the morning. However, everyone was quick, securing Elena on a stretcher and hurrying her further inside in order to receive the needed doctor treatment. Klaus and Caroline were advised to wait in the waiting room – once again that awful room – and as much as Caroline insisted on him returning back to his family, he stubbornly kept refusing, claiming that she was needing him the most now. Truthfully, Caroline was glad that he stayed.

After many unsuccessful attempts to reach Damon, he finally called her back explaining the reason of his absence – he was at a business meeting with some clients that kept him busy later than he expected – and after informing what had happened in her most panic free tone of voice, he quickly hung up with a worried "I'm on my way."

"Relax." Klaus instructed in a soft voice, placing gently a hand on her knee to steady her anxiously bouncing movement of her leg. "Everything is gonna be fine." He offered her a small smile.

Caroline closed her eyes and sighed, even these words that were used too much an oasis coming from him. "I just want to know what's going on. Could you please ask one more time?" she pleaded, reaching for his hand still on her knee and intertwining her fingers with his. The action was out of pure instinct and she spent a second eyeing their joined hands, feeling that this wasn't so bad after all.

"I've already asked them, love. We are not family, they are not saying anything to us." He reminded her. "Isn't there someone else of her family that you can call?"

Caroline shook her head. "Her brother is at college in California and her aunt Jenna is at her final month of pregnancy, a very difficult pregnancy. I just don't want to upset her before I know something for sure." She explained.

"Alright, we're going to wait for Damon then." He nodded. "Just try and relax, ok?" he smiled at her and raised their hands to place a gentle kiss at the back of her hand, making her smile lovingly at him.

"Where is my wife?" a sudden voice broke their interaction, both of them watching Damon storming inside the waiting room and heading towards them.

"Damon, calm down." Caroline instantly rose from her seat, meeting him halfway.

"Why are you dressed like that?" he frowned in confusion, taking in her appearance. "And what is he doing here?" he spoke with venom, averting his bitter eyes to Klaus who was now standing too.

"He is the one who helped me bring Elena here. I couldn't reach you so we did what was right!" she quickly explained, holding him back with a hand on his chest fearing the worst as she was watching the angry glances they were offering to each other.

Damon closed his eyes and exhaled deeply, trying to control his temper and focus on his wife. "What happened to her?" he asked Caroline more calmly this time.

"I don't know…" she whispered and shrugged apologetically.

"Are you here for Mrs. Salvatore?" the voice of the doctor made all three of them turn and approach him quickly.

"Yes, I'm her husband." Damon spoke quickly. "How is she, doctor?"

"She's fine." The man announced, earning a sigh of relief. "It was just a minor ailment; nothing to worry about. Probably because of her stress and effort to get well quickly after the accident, her body got tired and shut down."

"So she's alright now?" Damon wanted to make sure.

"Perfectly ok. We will keep her overnight just in case and early in the morning she can go home." He smiled and both Damon and Caroline did the same, the latter leaning lightly at Klaus' side.

"Are you sure doctor?" Klaus spoke for the first time, making all of them look suspiciously at him. "I mean she had a great difficulty breathing when we found her."

"The doctor said she is ok, now, what's your problem?" Damon snapped at him in annoyance.

"I'm just stating some facts. You don't have to get worked up always so quickly, mate." He replied with the same level of annoyance.

Damon narrowed his eyes at him, hands forming fists, whereas Klaus posture became defensive next to Caroline.

"Alright, thank you doctor, we'll wait here." The blonde interfered to dissolve the tension, placing a hand on Klaus' shoulder in hope to prevent any sudden bickering with the two men.

"Oh, there's no need for that. You can go home, she'll be sleeping." The doctor instructed.

"We can't just leave her here." Caroline snorted.

"She's in good hands." He chuckled lightly at her. "Now visiting hours are way over and believe me your presence here will be unnecessary." He continued before his pager started ringing. "You have to excuse me I need to run. Mr. Salvatore, tomorrow at eight your wife will be free to go." He smiled at them and Damon nodded. "Have a goodnight."

"Thank you doctor." Damon nodded again and the three of them walked silently to the glass exit doors.

The two men turned to walk to different directions, leaving Caroline in the middle staring at them. She had come here with Klaus but Damon was here too now and she didn't want to be the cause of a fight in front of the hospital.

"Caroline, are you coming?" Damon demanded with a stern expression and she sifted from one foot to the other, seeing Klaus anticipating expression. She looked between the two guys and hesitantly walked over to Klaus, curling an arm around his neck and bringing her lips to his ear.

"Thank you." She whispered and placed a butterfly kiss on his cheek quickly, before looking down in shame and walking along with Damon to his car.

* * *

The next day passed by rather quickly after the events of the previous night. Damon had brought Elena home from the hospital in the morning and Caroline helped him make her comfortable and restore her memories of what happened. She remembered feeling a great deal of nausea and tiredness but nothing more. The information that Klaus was actually the one to bring her to the hospital actually surprised her but didn't say anything further about that, most of the morning spending it sleeping since she still felt totally exhausted. Truth is Elena's face was depicting nothing from the fine picture the doctor had described to them the previous night but even though they both had noticed and were worried internally, they didn't say anything to each other.

Caroline continued the rest of the day as usual, taking care of her dad and their household. She received a message from Klaus asking about how she and Elena was doing but after her quick answer back their communication was cut short. The time came again and Caroline found herself at the coffee shop doing her afternoon shift and then immediately to the bar, entertaining the people as usual. She didn't have the time to return home and check up on her best friend and her calls to Damon was once again unreturned but he refused to worry, thinking that probably he had put it in silence in order not to disturb Elena and continued doing her job until the small hours.

A quarter after one, glad that her work at the bar was done, Caroline put on her black coat and navy blue scarf around her neck, before waving to the bartender and facing the cold New York winter air. She reached the bus station and retrieved her phone from her black shoulder bag, wanting to check for any calls or messages. A single message lit her screen from Damon telling her to call him immediately when she sees it. Caroline panicked again, her fingers shakily finding Damon's contact on her phone and waiting for him to answer.

"What's going on?" she asked as long as she heard the click from the other line.

"Don't freak out but we're not at home. We're at the hospital again." He breathed in a tired manner.

"What?" Caroline almost shouted. "Are you kidding me, why again?" she started passing back and forth on the pavement.

"After you left for work I had an interesting call from Stefan." Damon spoke and Caroline halt her movements abruptly. "He said he wanted to know how Elena was. He and Klaus were talking about it and that her symptoms didn't appear so innocent to them."

"So what? You brought her to the hospital because they decided to play doctor today?" she snapped at him annoyed.

"Of course I didn't. I said to them to mind their own business and hung up." He replied in a heartbeat. "But then, Elena finally woke up looking paler than ever, barely holding her own weight up, vomiting and being in and out of conscious." He sighed. "They were right, Caroline."

The blonde opened her mouth to speak but it seemed that she couldn't find the words. What are going on at last? She couldn't bear another overnight at some cold grey hospital. "So now what's going on? Where are you?"

"I didn't want to bring her to the same ungodly hospital with that piece of scum that calls himself a doctor!" Damon almost growled. "So I sucked my pride and asked help. To cut the long story short, we're at the Presbyterian Hospital." He hesitated but said.

"You're _where_?" Caroline's voice reached many octaves higher, causing a passerby to flinch and look suspiciously at her. "Are we talking about _the_ Presbyterian Hospital in Manhattan, like _the best_ in the whole New York city?"

"Yeap, I have a hard time registering that too." Damon sighed from the other line.

"How did you even get in there?" she continued in a state of shock.

"Well, I've never thought that I would say that but Klaus pulled some strings and here we are."

"Klaus?" she asked in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

"My guess is that a certain somebody has him wrapped around her finger and he now does everything in his power to gain a shot with you." Damon replied cleverly.

Caroline let a surprised huff, clearly having great difficulty to believe that he did something that extreme to please her; not that she didn't think he was able to but she just didn't believe he would. "I don't know what to say…"

"Caroline, there's no time to discuss your love life with Klaus right now. Elena is not good at all, they told me and know we wait for Elena to wake up and we can tell her too. Since he's offering his help, I'm not gonna question it and I'm gonna take it gladly since we're talking about Elena's life. It's high time he does even something remotely good after what he did to me and my brother." Damon spoke with passion and determination.

"Yeah of course, I'm just a little shocked… Ah, what's wrong with Elena?" she asked desperately.

"Not from the phone." He replied as he saw the doctor approaching him in a hurry. "It's better if we talk here."

"Sure, yeah. I'll be there as fast as I can." She nodded and hung up, quickly hailing a taxi and getting in.

* * *

Klaus was the reception of the hospital, talking with the head nurse and sorting some matters regarding Elena's stay in the hospital, under his request. He knew that he was taking a great chance right now, fearing that Caroline was going to be pissed again with him for crossing a line and doing something like that. However, Klaus just wanted to show her that she could trust him in everything and by that to dissolve any hesitation she had about giving him the green light. He only hoped that Caroline would not misconstrue his gesture as a sign of superiority and/or of cocky confidence.

The people at the hospital were less due to the late hour so when the glass doors opened and she stormed inside of course he noticed. She was walking in a hurry, her head snapping from side to side frantically as she tried to figure out where to go, her blonde locks swaying gracefully with every movement. His eyes took in all her form, her unbuttoned black coat revealing a denim button up shirt with a pair of brown shorts, the brown thighs with the thick stripes she wore underneath along with her brown ankle boots making her legs seem longer than they already were. God, that woman knew how to tease him even if she didn't try it.

Finally she spotted him standing there in a perfect dark blue suit and determined started making her way to him, with a mix of feelings on her face, making difficult for Klaus to understand her intentions.

Klaus started walking too, meeting her halfway, while quickly speaking his explanations. "Look Caroline, I know you don't want me to get involved with your life but I thought there was something more about Elena so I asked Kol yesterday and, even if he doesn't seem like a studious kind of guy he actually does and he told that Elena's condition could be very tricky so that's way I made Stefan call Damon, well, he actually was going to call him because he wanted to ask about Elena and"

A pair of lips attached to his cut him off, his eyes widening at the totally unexpected gesture. Caroline was kissing him and this time it was all her, him doing nothing to initiate it. Hopefully he recovered from the shock quickly and took matters into his own hands, curling his strong arms around her waist and kissing her back, their mouths parting as the kiss grew more hungry and demanding. They stayed like that for a while, lost in each other's taste, tongues battling, lips nibbling, breaths catching on their throats.

"What was that?" he whispered huskily, as long as their pulled back but kept their eyes closed, their foreheads against each other.

"Don't say anything." She said breathlessly. "Thank you for doing that for me." All this time that she was in the taxi heading to the hospital, she couldn't stop herself from thinking about the amazing thing that he did for her. Caroline valued her family and friends the most and, after his gesture, she was grateful for this man that came her way.

"I told you I would do anything for you." He reminded her in a soft voice and Caroline sighed blissfully, feeling his lips pecking hers again.

"Ahem." Somebody cleared their throat causing Caroline to jump and Klaus to growl low inside his throat.

"Stefan, hi." Caroline smiled awkwardly at him.

"Hello to you too, Caroline." He smirked sassily, standing there with a cup of coffee on each hand.

"I should probably find Damon." She announced looking around searching for him.

"He's in Elena's room with the doctor. Down the corridor, room 51." Klaus instructed her and she smiled shyly at him, before walking away.

Klaus watched her go with a boyish smile and then turned at Stefan who was eyeing him with an amused expression, ready to start the annoying teasing.

"_Do not_ start." Klaus pointed out with raised eyebrows, taking one cup from his hands.

Stefan rolled his eyes, putting his hands up in surrender. "I didn't say anything." He took a sip from his coffee. "For the record though, it was damn time." He offered his best friend a crooked smile and Klaus shook his head but smiled, both of them taking a seat at the waiting room.

* * *

"Hey, what happened?" Caroline questioned with a frown and Damon put a finger on his lips, signalizing her to hush as he closed the door to Elena's room.

"The doctor gave her some pills and she's sleeping now. She needs her rest for tomorrow." He crossed his arms over his chest.

"Why? What's gonna happen tomorrow?" she asked panicking slightly.

Damon cleared his throat. "Elena had some internal damages after the accident as you remember." Caroline nodded. "The doctors succeeded in healing them but it appeared there was also damage in her right kidney, something that they didn't notice." He explained and Caroline placed a hand on her chest, fingering her scarf anxiously.

"Her symptoms were because of kidney failure, Caroline. It's amazing how she got through the night without her blood becoming poisoned and eventually…" his breath caught in his throat, dropping his head to the ground.

"Oh my God!" Caroline let a soft cry. "How could the other doctor yesterday miss something like that?"

"Medical mistake, that's what they say." Damon scoffed in annoyance. "I was about to lose my wife because of a stupid, damn medical mistake." He spoke a little louder, clearly angry and desperate.

Caroline shook her head and sighed. "And what are they gonna do now?"

"She's gonna have surgery tomorrow. And they are gonna remove her damaged kidney." Damon pinched the bridge of his nose, still not believing what was going on to his wife.

"That's ok." Caroline nodded vigorously. "People live fine and healthy with one kidney; it's gonna be ok." She placed her hands on his shoulders. "Damon…" she whispered desperately.

"I know…" he raised his head and looked her with his full of emotion icy eyes, now watery too. "I wish that she didn't go through all that stuff. I just wish I was the one in there, not her."

"Hey, don't talk like that." She shook her head and closed her arms around his neck, hugging him lightly. "You know that if that was the case Elena would be a hundred more in pain watching you struggle than she is now." She pointed out.

"Just like I am now, I know." He looked blankly on the floor over her shoulder, both of them praying that everything was going to be ok.

* * *

Caroline dropped her phone from her ear and pressed the end call button with a sigh. Her eyes gazed boringly onto space, the bright city lights reflecting on their light blue color, as she was looking at them from the huge window wall in Klaus' apartment. Yes, she was again in his apartment. After spending nearly two hours in the hospital, the doctor insisted that they left, allowing only Damon to stay overnight with Elena. Klaus once again offered himself to drive her home but on their way the plan changed. Pointing out that his apartment was close to the hospital and it was a shame for Caroline to drive to Brooklyn at three o'clock in the morning only to come back at seven for the surgery, Klaus offered again to accommodate her purely for the sake of her convenience. Yeah, lame excuse, she knew it too. Confronting him about it, they both admitted that they had a lot to talk about so there she was again at his luxurious penthouse.

Taking a deep breath, she started processing in her mind the events of the last two days. From utter relief that her friend was alive and perfectly healthy to utter worry as Elena was once again rushed to the hospital with what seemed a severe health problem, let's just say that these two days was a full on emotional rollercoaster for Caroline. The familiar knot of uneasiness formed in her stomach at the thought that they were that close to losing her all because of an unacceptable medical mistake and she closed her eyes, breathing heavily through her nose and shaking all the bad thoughts from her head. The only important thing was that Elena was still with them and at the best of hands. And all that because of the last person they expected help from; Klaus.

Do you know that feeling when you're having a nightmare and in your inner struggle to wake up you panic but there is always someone there afterwards to soothe your fears away? When Caroline was a kid that someone was her dad. He always did that; when she had a bad dream he was always immediately at her side, sliding in the covers and cuddling her on his chest before patiently obeying his terrified daughter's pleas to check inside her closet and under her bed in case the bad guys were still there. It was a warm feeling, a feeling that someone is looking after you, taking care of you, caring about you.

That was exactly what Caroline was feeling at the moment; that warm fussy feeling that enveloped her heart on those childhood nights. But tonight her "hero" wasn't her dad; today that role was casted by a tall man with broad shoulders and heart melting dimples. He was there to save the day, he was there to help her genuinely and because he wanted to do so. He was there because he cared and that was something that couldn't go unnoticed by Caroline. She knew that now there was no more running away. She knew that he was actually trying to be the man she wanted him to be, even if he couldn't change what he is – and honestly she didn't want him to. She knew that today was the day to choose. And she did; when she stormed inside that waiting room and all she did was kiss him.

"Is everything alright?" his soft accented voice broke the silence of the room and she turned with a small smile on her face as she saw him frowning in concern.

"Yeah." she breathed. "I just checked in with Jeremy, Elena's brother." She juggled her phone from one hand to the other. "He's at the airport right now so he'll be here in the morning." She informed him earning a nod.

Klaus moved to the mini bar across her, pouring himself a glass of bourbon. Caroline watched him from her spot in front of the window wall, his smooth manly movements, his muscles flexing even at the small action of him opening the liquor bottle. His attire was extremely casual – the most casual Caroline had ever seen him – in a plain olive green Henley and black sweatpants, both garments showing off his gorgeous physic. He was barefoot with his dirty locks still wet from the quick shower and the buttons of his blouse undone, revealing a couple of necklaces around his neck that Caroline haven't seen before and that surprised her in an oh so very pleasant way. She liked seen him like that, she concluded.

"Do you want a drink too? Or something to eat?" Klaus spoke again averting his eyes from his glass to her with a small smirk.

"I actually want one of this too." She pointed at the liquor filled glass that made its way to his lips. Klaus licked the remaining bourbon from his lips and arched an eyebrow at her but didn't offer any objection back.

"Thanks." She whispered at him and smiled shyly when their fingers touched and their eyes burned each other's as he offered her the drink. He sat on the couch and their eyes continued their staring contest as Caroline took a sip.

"Man, that's indeed strong!" she flinched in a girly manner and caused him to chuckle lightly. "Just the thing I wanted." She continued and confidently took a seat next to him, ignoring the heavy pistoling of her heart inside her chest.

They sat there in silence sipping their drinks and waiting, catching side glances of each other every now and then. No one knew what to say, not after what they knew it could happen to Elena and not after what actually happened between them. Klaus, well, he didn't know what to assume. He was so beautifully surprised when Caroline finally kissed him but now he was struggling to understand if that kiss was actually the chance he was waiting for or just something on the spare of the moment. Her lips on his, even for a second, felt like nectar again but the action totally messed up his head. However, he couldn't find the strength to ask her for explanations in fear of driving her away again. So he waited.

Caroline on the other hand was at a loss of words. There were so many things she wanted to say to him but for some odd reason she couldn't find the right words to say them. That was the whole point of her coming to his house after all; to talk about the whole incident with Elena and about them. But the silence was still going strong. Her eyes nervously wondered around the room, suddenly catching what seemed like a sketchbook at the end of the coffee table.

"Is that… a sketchbook?" she asked with a surprised frown.

"Ah, yes…" Klaus answered in an aloof tone, swinging his glass in his right hand.

"I remember you told me you paint but you didn't strike me like a loner sketching type of guy." Caroline raised an amused brow at him.

He chuckled. "Well, hate to break it to you, love but I am a loner."

"That's very difficult for me to believe." She shrugged. "Can I look?" she pointed at the said sketchbook.

It was his time to shrug. "Have at it, sweetheart."

Caroline stretched her arm and grabbed the object eagerly, flipping the brown cover and starting admiring that various landscapes and places of New York.

"Do you draw often?" she asked, examining a drawing of a street artist at Madison Square.

"Not as often as I would like to but yeah, whenever I have time I do. It helps me relax." He replied, looking over at his sketches too and taking mental notes what to change to each one. She reached one of a heard of stallions running freely against the wind and Klaus sifted nervously on his seat, knowing what the theme of the next drawings was about.

Caroline's fingers turned the page and she froze looking at the paper. Her eyes immediately rose to his in a silent demand of explanations and he gave her a sheepish smile.

"What's this?" she almost whispered, looking back at the drawing, seeing her own self singing at the bar the very first night he met her.

"I believe it's you." He replied playfully earning a snort from Caroline. She didn't say anything more, she just stood there speechless fascinated by the way he had drawn even the smallest detail. The way her hair was stylized in perfect curls, her black dress, even the little frown that always appeared on her forehead when she was signing something emotional. She even thought that he had drawn her as more beautiful than she was or than she thought she was.

"Do you like it?" Klaus asked suddenly very curious about her opinion.

"What's not to like? It's… perfect." Her lips tugged in a smile as her fingertips run over the picture. No one had ever done something remotely close to this before and that proved how truly special was the man he had next to her.

"There are more." He informed her and came closer to her, turning the pages and showing them to her with excitement. She could see herself in all the times they had met each other; their first catastrophic dinner, the night they decided to be friends, at the park with her head thrown back laughing as she was surrounded by fake snow, her twirling in the rain on New Year's, at his house searching absentmindedly his music collection, her sobbing in the rain the night she begged him not to walk away. Caroline felt her heart flutter at all these images. She appeared like a different Caroline in them, strong, bright, stunning and him seeing her like that made a warm sweet feeling spread to her chest.

"Why did you do all that?" Caroline wanted to know.

"I told you it helps me relax." Klaus shot back playfully.

"Yeah but all I see is a crazy stalking obsession with me!" she replied playfully too, making him chuckle lightly.

"I wouldn't say stalking…" he shook his head. "I really couldn't help it. Such beauty can only inspire you." He added with a truthful smile. She blushed and bit her lip, not quietly believing what he was saying to her. Her eyes laid to the drawing again but her mind wondered back to all the stuff that happened today. Now it was the time for some talking.

"How did you know about Elena?" she asked softly changing the subject and laying the sketchbook again on the coffee table.

Klaus snapped his head to face her, taking some minutes to answer. "I didn't know for sure." He simply stated.

"Yeah but something made you think that there were more to her condition. Why?" Caroline insisted facing him too now.

There was silence again as their eyes bore into each other's. This time though Caroline felt his struggle to say something to her, like if he wasn't sure he could trust her. His eyes were searching for compassion and understanding in hers.

"You can tell me anything, you know." She urged him on and saw him taking a deep breath, averting his eyes in front of him, Caroline instantly missing their intense gaze.

"I…" Klaus hesitated. "Let's just say that I feared for the worse."

"Why?" she asked intrigued now.

"Because I've seen it." Klaus turned at her again with a stoic expression. "Because I didn't want you to keep asking yourself what would have happened if."

"What do you mean?" she slid a little closer to him with a confused frown painted on her forehead.

The publisher let a heavier sigh this time and stood up, walking to the opposite wall and retrieving something from one of the cabinets under the TV. He came back to her and placed a photograph in her hands on her lap before sitting to his previous spot next to her. The blonde woman examined the picture. A young Klaus – not older than seven – was smiling back at her, blonde long locks sticking to every direction and his arm draped over the shoulders of a black haired boy at the same age as him. They were both smiling widely at the camera but she couldn't help but notice the obviously paler and more tired face of the unfamiliar boy in contraction to Klaus' perfectly healthy one.

"This is Henrik." He finally announced. "And he was my twin."

Caroline's face immediately rose to meet his but found him avoiding her gaze once again, elbows resting on his knees and hands in a prayer position in front of his lips. Her eyes roamed sadly over his profile and she felt her heart shutter at the sight of him like that.

"It's amazing how sometimes you're destined to spend your life bounded to somebody in such a way, like actually having your other half without even looking for it." Klaus went on after a long pause, trying to control his emotions. "It was five minutes that separated us, me being the one to come first impatiently to the world, and we didn't look anything like each other." He chuckled lightly. "Not just regarding our looks but also our personalities. I was loud and impulsive and demanding whereas he was patient, gentle, kind, definitely the better half of the two of us. Henrik was my counterweight; he was the logic to my spontaneity, the calmness to my temper. I didn't know it back then, seeing as we were so young to understand such stuff, but seeing it now it's definitely true that the human qualities were divided equally to each other."

Caroline dropped her eyes to the picture again, taking in all the new information Klaus was sharing with her. It was true, they weren't at all identical twins but if somebody took a closer look, the resemblance was definitely there; the soft curls, the color and intensity in their eyes, the same playful smirk. The boy, Henrik, was definitely sharing the prefect Mikaelson genes.

"How did he…?" Caroline's voice faded, not sure if he was ready to share more with her.

"Died?" Klaus boldly stated and leaned back onto the couch, his face though still focused on the darkness in front of him. Caroline sifted on her seat, turning her body and giving him her full attention, even if he wasn't looking at her.

"When we were three we both came down with the flu. It was just the common flu, the everyday illness that passed from Elijah to our mother and eventually to us. Thank God Rebekah was lucky enough, cause she was only a year old." Klaus started again. "I became better pretty quickly but with Henrik, it wasn't the case. The illness escaladed, he came down with pneumonia. It passed though, and he was alright after that." Klaus nodded and slowly licked his lips, trying to rearrange his thoughts and continue. "But speaking of infants, you know such severe illnesses sometimes can cause bigger health problems. To cut the long story short, after a year Henrik was diagnosed with heart failure." He announced and Caroline closed her eyes beside him with a sigh.

"I'm sorry…" she spoke softly. "That must have been really hard for you. Trust me, I know that feeling of the endless hospital visits." She sympathized with him.

"Well, I don't." he scoffed sarcastically and turned to her for the first time. "Our parents didn't say a word to us or even to me not then not even later. My brother was being rushed to test after test and we were just oblivious to everything. Meanwhile my mother fall pregnant with Kol and everything in our house seemed perfect." He chuckled bitterly. "The years were passing by, we were getting older but there was something about Henrik. He didn't lack in anything, he was always happy and bright but I could feel it. I… I knew something was wrong with my brother but how can a six year old comprehend something like that?" Klaus was speaking in a desperate tone, like reliving all those years.

"And how did you find out?" Caroline questioned with concern.

Klaus took a deep breath. "At the age of seven, Henrik's heart didn't respond to any treatments or medicines anymore so the doctors told my parents that he immediately needed a heart transplant. A year passed before a donor was found and that's when they told us, well me, Elijah and Rebekah, seeing as Kol was only two, only a month before our brother was going to give the biggest battle of his life. I remember I was sad" he narrowed his eyes searching through his memories "but I couldn't understand how much of a serious matter it was. That photograph" he picked the picture from Caroline's hand and started examining it "was taken a weak before the surgery."

There was silence again, Klaus looking at the photo and Caroline looking at him, feeling her heart rushing with anxiety at how the story is going to continue. She didn't ask more, she just left him continue on his own terms.

"The surgery was successful but four months later his new heart betrayed him too. I remember I was so excited that he was gonna be alright again and start playing with me like before that I made Elijah buy this rugby ball sighed with all Henrik's favorite athletes and rushed to his room to show it to him" Klaus spoke with a short breathing laugh before he became serious again "and I entered his room and found him breathing heavily." He closed his eyes fiercely, trying to control his emotions.

"Klaus…" Caroline whispered in a pained voice, placing a soothing hand on his forearm. She really didn't like seeing him like that.

"It appeared that the heart wasn't compatible and after all these tests and his severe surgery, his body and immune system couldn't take anything more. The doctors tried but he died in the OR." He concluded and gulped, some tears streaming down his face. "You know, I put that rugby ball in his casket. I didn't like that game; I just used to play it because it was his favorite." He turned to the side away from her and Caroline saw him running his palm over his face, perfectly wiping out his salty tears.

Caroline didn't say anything. She knew from experience that all the sweet nothings people used to say in such circumstances were just added salt on the open wounds. So she placed both hands on his cheeks and turned his face to her, seeing him eyeing her surprised before turning his sad gaze to the floor.

"Thank you." She told him sincerely and their eyes met. "For sharing this with me, although I know how painful it is. And thank you for what you did for my best friend."

"You understand now?" Klaus asked desperately. "You understand that I did that because I wanted you to have the opportunity to know what's going on before being taken off guard? That I didn't do that because I just wanted to prove that I'm a cocky rich dick that has everyone bend backwards and by that to win your affections?" his eyes were piercing and honest on her, trying so hard to pass his point.

"I do, I do!" she replied with the same intensity, caressing the end of his hair on his forehead. "I understand that what you did was genuine and totally selfish, considering that the person you helped thinks the worst for you. But this person is also my best friend, my family. So I thank you and I want you to know that after that I can't deny you that chance anymore." Caroline shook her head and saw him stunned at her little revelation.

"Are you sure you want that?" Klaus hesitantly asked. Hearing those words made something flutter inside his chest, like the feeling you get as a kid when you're getting the gift you always wanted. It was a new feeling, good but also damn scary.

"I am, Klaus!" she breathed. "It might seem rushed and out of the blue but it's true. Deep down I wanted all this time to give you a chance but I was scared to let someone in. God, I still am!" she chuckled. "But I know that there is no more running away. I want to give us a chance and make it work." She added with determination.

Klaus closed his eyes and nodded, a smile slowly forming on his lips as her words were sinking in him. He was finally given the green light and he would do anything in his power to be proven worth of that chance.

"Please say something." Caroline pleaded in a small voice, bringing him back to reality and making him snap his eyes open. She was looking at him with such a nervous expression, biting her lip and fearing the rejection after exposing herself like that.

Klaus chuckled lightly at how adorably dorky she was. "I'd rather not." he replied and immediately crushed his lips to Caroline's, making her gasp at the sudden movement. He placed his manly hands on her cheeks and she relaxed, closing her eyes and enjoying the feel of his soft lips on hers. The kiss was slow and tender, Klaus taking his time to devour her lips and making her melt at the intense care he was showing to her by his gentle movements. Her fingertips ghosted over his stubble covered cheeks too as she pressed her lips more fiercely on his, their kiss gaining a more sensual touch by the way he took the hint and started nibbling at her down lip.

Caroline whimpered lightly feeling his hand making his way down her side and resting on the small of her back bringing her closer to him as the other one got lost in the mess of curls, massaging her scalp and titling her head to the side to gain more access to her lips. Their mouths parted simultaneously, their breaths tangled together as one the moment their tongues hungrily started battling for control, relentlessly exploring every hidden part of each other's mouth. In one smooth movement Klaus angled them so that Caroline's back was resting on the couch with him slightly hovering over her torso and he moaned sensing her hands caressing his neck and then nesting in his dirty blond curls, tugging at them lightly. In response he tugged on her down lip and bit it, making Caroline let a slight sigh inside the kiss, something that triggered his want more.

It was insane how just a kiss was doing so many things to both of them. They were so lost in their own world, every thought and coherent thing vanished from their minds, just their desire to feel more, to get closer to each other. With one last nibble of her rosy lips, Klaus instinctively left them only to start trailing heated kisses to her cheek, jaw and neck. A soft cry escaped Caroline and spared him on as his hands caressed the sides of her waist and then wrapped tightly around it, his raspberry lips continuing their torturing path down to the base of her neck. Caroline sighed and her hold on his hair tightened in an instant when he felt one of his hands raising from his previous spot on her waist and slowly moving the right lapel of her denim shirt to the side in order for his lips to start sucking on her crème collarbone. His blunt teeth gazed lightly over the spot and she shivered at the sudden sensation he was offering to her body before starting sucking the spot more roughly than before. Both of them were breathing heavily now, high on the unique sensations they were experiencing, not quite caring about anything in the world.

Without stopping his tender and demanding kisses, Klaus' eyes peeped open for a second taking in the ravishing creature he had in his arms feeling his chest heaving at the sight of her. Blond locks sprayed next to her on the couch, head titled back and to the side offering her long neck to him and a frown of pleasure on her forehead as he continued to tease her sensitive skin with equal soft and harsh movements of his lips. He darted his tongue and licked sensually all the way from the base of her neck to her jaw and attacked her lips again, Caroline meeting him half way with the same intensity twirling her tongue at his down lip before gently sucking it and causing him to let a throaty moan, his grip on the shirt lapel tightening instantly and Caroline's back arching towards his chest. The combination of the two actions made one of the snap buttons of her shirt to open, making Klaus pull back and drop his eyes taking in the sight of her full breasts in display for him covered with an oh so innocent but so damn sexy at the same time petal pink lacy bra.

Following his manly predatory urges without thinking, Klaus growled lightly and brought his lips to her neck again this time though his open mouthed kisses going more south just inches away from the curve of her breasts. Feeling him there Caroline suddenly opened her eyes, for some odd reason now coming back to her senses. Don't get her wrong what his lips and tongue were doing was sinfully amazing but it seemed like the thing was going to another level. Yes, she was ready to give him a chance and see if that mutual attraction was going to work into something more but now it felt like everything was moving in lightning speed and that didn't make her feel comfortable.

"Klaus…" she spoke softly, pulling lightly on his hair in order to stop the wonders he was doing with his tongue and were making her lose track of her thoughts. "Stop." she breathed and sifted from under him.

He sensed her move and being the gentleman he was stopped raising his head to meet her eyes. "I think we're rushing things." Caroline explained removing her hands from his shoulders and pushing herself more straight on the couch.

Klaus frowned at his own stupidity and mentally punched himself for not taming himself and not holding back. There she was giving him a chance and he comes this close to ruin everything by simply being his former impulsive self, who knew nothing but to lose himself in the pleasure hard and fast.

"I… I'm sorry." He blurted apologetically, pulling back from her and running a hand through his hair as he returned to his previous spot next to her, desperately hoping the growing bulge in his pants to not be that obvious. "I got caught up in the moment." He added.

Caroline nodded absentmindedly more to herself while clasping the open button and straightening her shirt, covering what formerly had offered him.

"This isn't only about that, is it?" Klaus heard her asking in a hesitant voice a couple of silent minutes later.

"About what?" he turned immediately to face her with narrow eyes sensing where her mind was going and taking in her serious and somehow broken expression.

She licked her lips slowly and briefly closed her eyes to find the words to speak. "I'm just saying that if this is just a way for you to fix your wounded pride by getting in my pants too…"

"Do you not hear what I'm saying to you all this time?" Klaus snapped at her, cutting her off. "I know I'm not exactly what they call boyfriend material but I want to be with you, Caroline. In how many ways I have to express that in order for you to believe me?" he demanded in annoyance, clearly getting tired of her lack of trust in him.

Caroline closed her eyes and dropped her head back, cursing herself for her unfair judgment of him yet again. "I'm sorry, you're right." She spoke with a sigh. "I did it again I know but I promise I won't doubt your intentions again."

"Ah, I heard that before." He smirked sarcastically, shaking his head and looking straight ahead of him.

"Hey, I'm sorry ok?" Caroline scooped closer to him and wrapped her hands around his broad shoulders, her front resting against his back. "I mean it this time; I want to try it with you." She spoke softly resting her chin on his shoulder. "I've just spent a lot of time protecting my heart and you're you…" she scoffed.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Klaus turned his head, offering her a side glance over his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm just expressing my thoughts!" she replied in a lightly higher voice. "Come on, I don't want to start this 'trying it out' thing with a fight." She added in a sweet voice now, nudging his cheek with her nose. "Hmm, what do you say?" she continued and kissed his cheek tenderly.

Klaus closed his eyes and sighed. He got what he was saying; he was scared as hell about opening up to her and for this new reality would bring. Not that he was going to admit it to her but still. "Fine! Clean slate for both of us?" he suggested.

"Clean slate for both of us." She confirmed and their lips met in a slow, tender kiss this time. "Now how about showing me more of those awesome sketches of yours?" She smiled sweetly at him, titling her head to the sketchbook she had formerly abandoned on the coffee table next to her drink.

"You want to?" Klaus asked in disbelief.

"Why would I?" she frowned. "If you want of course…"

Klaus' eyes lightened up in cooperation with the wide smile that slowly crept on his lips. "It will be my pleasure, sweetheart." He reached for the sketchbook and laid it on her lap opening it up, both of them smiling sweetly at each other.

* * *

**Soooo that's it? What do you say? It was extra long, my way of trying to gain a forgiveness for my tardiness! I don't know how I really feel about the chapter and I hope no one hates me for the changes I made to Henrik's character... So pretty please write your thoughts and critisism and send them over as a review! I'll be delighted to hear what you're thinking! Oh and because a lot of you are worrying about Damon's past I just want to tell you that he isn't a bad person. He just made some bad choices that in the long run affected Stefan. That's all, nope, nothing more sorry! :P**  
**P.S. I'm feeling extra generous so here comes a little spoiler...Up next we have Elena's surgery with a lot people in the waiting room (and you know what happens when it gets crowdy :P) and something pretty cute and sweet that Klaus will do after everything is over to make Caroline relax and have fun! :)**

**Answering some guests reviews:**

**guest (5/25/13): **Thank you so much, I really appreciate it! And once again sorry for making you wait that long! :)

**Inga:** Sooo sorry for my delay! I'm very happy that you liked the previous chapter, I was a little worried how people was going to respond to Caroline actually going to something like that... And as for Stefan everything will come clean pretty soon! Hold on there! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing, hon! :)

**NikMik:** Hey there darling! I know right? When I write Klaus' scenes with his brothers I just wish everyone was going in the spin off, especially Kol! Gosh, I miss him and his cute face so much! And yeah Rebekah will understand eventually, later on, later later on! haha! But she will, you'll see! Yeap Caroline can't hide anymore, she feels something for Klaus too and she can't fool anyone! And about Caroline kissing him, well I had already in my mind the scene in the hospital where she kisses him when I read your review! haha! Hope you liked how I played it out! Now gradually they are gonna start learning more and more about each other. As for Tyler, yes, he'll make an appearence in the next chapter. Thank you once again so very much for your constant support and love for my story! Means the entire world to me! Thank you darling! :)

**kapaco:** There aren't yet but they seriously are getting there! Thank you so much for reading and reviewing!

**ilovetvd: **Hi sweetie! I know Rebekah appears like a stuck spoiled little brad and she is to some extend but she isn't only that. There are more layers to her and her love for Stefan is totally genuine although they seem to be totally different (which is not remotely true, Stefan is ambitious too but not to that extend). Of course I'll give you their back story later in the story, you just have to bear with me! Gosh, yeah she was so beautiful with that red dress in season 3! She always is beautiful but that dress suit her so much, I know what you're talking about! Haha, so true she should just grab him and kiss him everywhere! And finally she did! Hope you liked their interactions in this chapter! Aww really you do that? Wow, thank you for spending time for my story! And of course whatever you want to ask me, just do! I'm always delighted to answer to you guys! Once again a huge thank you for all your support! :)

**AmandaKlaroline: **Hope you liked it! Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)

**mika: **Yeap I LOVE B. Davis isn't it obvious? And Sophia Bush made such an amazing job portraying her; she's my queen! I'm sorry it took me so long to update, I know I killed you guys having you wait that long. Hope that the chapter made it up for you! Thank you so very much for continuing reading my story and sending me your thoughts, darling! :)

**Sage: **Hello sweetheart! (Klaus' style greetings YAY! haha!) I'm so with you about Tyler. I mean he was always saying how he loves Caroline and he wants to be with her and blah blah blah and there they're breaking up and it's like he can't wait to walk away and run far away from Mystic Falls. I truly believe that Caroline was the one holding this relationship. As long as Klaus gave him the green light, he just disappeared. And then at prom, when Klaus was counting for him to leave he barely reached three and pouf he was gone! I believe that if the roles where reversed Klaus would stand up to him and never leave like that. Maybe I'm biased but what can I say I love Klaus! As for Hayley, yeah, I don't think she will have another purpose than to give birth to his heir and then die. I mean what else is there for her? Her only storyline were her parents who are dead and now what? They'll gonna keep her and have her running around searching for wolf packs in case someone is remotely related to her? That will be insane! Caroline stepping in and raising the baby with Klaus would be such a wonderfull thing! I really wish Julie Plec finally to start making good choices and give us something like that! Eh, Katherine will cause havoc in Mystic Falls after what Elena did the her, for sure! haha! She is not gonna take it lightly I'm telling you! She's definately going to make amends with Silas, we all know how self preserving she is so what's best than have the protection of the most powerfull one? And for Bonnie and Kol in my mind they already hooking up in the other side! Yeap they are! And Kol is being his cocky, playfull awesome self driving her crazy but she can't really be mad at him with he looks at her with those puppy eyes! God! They are just perfect!  
And we're coming back to the chapter. Haha Klaus is just to his own world, feeling prefectly smug with himself for making his way with Caroline and he's all rainbows and happy feelings! hahaha He's like a big baby who gets excited and forgets about everything else! And don't you just looove seeing all the Mikaelson brothers (plus Stefan) together? I adore them! So I couldn't restrain myself from putting something like that in the chapter! And of course Kol is his usual awesome self again, teasing his big bro and making his life a mess just for the sake of it! He's unbelievable!  
Hahaha they are totally like teenagers! It's the classic situation with the girl complaining for the hundreth time about her clothes and the boy so like oh God why I have to endure that? :P And I believe they are like that because they have never experienced before something like that. I mean just like teenagers are gradually making steps into the dating world, checking out and stuff they also do that because Klaus didn't have a normal relationship before and Caroline well she had one when she was like 20! Talk about that much of experience!  
Yeap, you're definately right about the choice in costumes. Basically all of them have something similar with the character they chose. Katherine's magnetic beauty and Elijah's imposing posture definately belong to the era with the femme fatales and the bad boys whereas Rebekah's and Stefan's free spirit and want to live life to the fullest matches more to the '20s (plus I absolutely fell in love with them when I saw that episode of them). And of course Kol couldn't be anything else than a character portayed by John Travolta! :P Well Klaus and Caroline were absolutely in synic with the costumes they chose to wear. Caroline having that stunning beauty mix with a dramatic mystery whereas Klaus having this constant fear that he is not capable of love. So whatever you thought honey was absolutely true; I had that in mind when choosing their costumes too! ;) And don't you dare feel bad for loving Kol! I love him too! I guess that makes us both hoes! haha! :D  
Yes Klaus abandoning Caroline was for sure something he used to do before in other similar circumstansies. You see Klaus was never the centre of the party. He always used to go to such stuff like parties or balls one because he had to and two because it was a great place to meet new people and expand his businesses. He's a business man, his main concern is how to make his investments more and more successful. So when all that was over he remembered that in that specific party he hasn't come alone but seeing Caroline "having fun" with Kol struck a cord with his insecurities. On the other hand Caroline, as you said, logically stuck with Kol since he was the only one paying attention to her but subconsiously was dying for Klaus to cut in and spend the rest of the evening with her. Yeah I'm with you and Caroline on the fact that Klaus should have made the move. He was the one to brought her there and after spending all his time wandering around he had to be the one to turn his attention for the rest of the night. So Stefan and Katherine urge him on to rethink his behavior and finally he does the right thing and the two of them give another chance to each other.  
I know in the previous chapter all of you must have hated on Elena! :P Hope that this chapter made it up to you! And the next one will be full of Klaroline fluffy goodness I promise! So what did you think about this one? Was helping Elena a good reason for Caroline to give him the chance he so much wanted? I'm so looking forward to hearing your thoughts! Once again a massive thank you for your feedback and amazing words and rehashing on my chapters! I totally love reading all your reviews! Thank you, lovely! :)


End file.
